Animal Endormi
by latitelfemagik
Summary: Elfie est une nouvelle élève qui rentre directement en septième année. Mais elle n'est pas comme tout le monde, c'est une sleepingwolf!
1. Chapter 1

**Animal endormi.**

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, voilà ma première fic donc si vous pouviez être indulgents…

Certains me connaissent peut-être sous le pseudo Elfie mais j'en ai choisi un autre vu que mon personnage s'appelle Elfie McTiernan et que non, ce n'est pas moi…même si j'avoue, avoir un Mumus dans son lit doit être plutôt agréable…

Sur ce, rien n'est à moi à part quelques lieux et personnages…si à un moment vous vous dites « tiens c'est bizarre je ne connais pas ce personnage ! » c'est normal, il est à moi !lol

Tout le reste est à notre bien-aimée J.K.Rowling !

Ah et pour info, l'histoire se situe en cinquième année et Sirius n'est pas mort.

Je fais un gros bisou à Chouchou qui viendra peut-être faire un tour sur le site et qui est la première personne à avoir lu ma fic!t'es la meilleure et j'espères qu'on pourra bientôt se voir!Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Chap 1.

Premier septembre. C'était la rentrée pour Harry et ses amis. Ils descendaient des calèches, leur allégresse flottant dans l'air. Leur cinquième année commençait et ils en étaient plus qu'impatient. Alors qu'ils rentraient tous (sauf les premières années) dans la Grande Salle, une nouvelle élève attendait patiemment, seule, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Assise dans le fauteuil qui fait face au bureau du directeur, on ressentait autour d'elle une aura d'anxiété impressionnante. Plutôt petite pour son âge, les yeux ambrés et ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène lâchés négligemment sur ses épaules, elle regardait avec une forte curiosité Fumseck, toujours perché, qui la regardait lui-aussi avec curiosité. Un large sourire s'affichant sur son doux visage elle tendit la main vers lui.

« Bonjour toi, tu es le plus bel oiseau que j'ai jamais vu… en fait, c'est la première fois que je vois un phénix. ». Fumseck, pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux rieurs, et se posa sur le dossier du fauteuil. Avec hésitation, la jeune file approcha sa main de l'oiseau et lui gratta doucement le cou. Il y répondit par un doux chant mélodieux.

« Je vois que tu as vite fait connaissance avec Fumseck, décidément, il devient de plus en plus docile…quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques années il ne se laissait approcher que par quelques personnes… » dit doucement Dumbledore, cette étrange lueur brillant comme toujours au fond de ses yeux bleus. La jeune fille, vite relaxée par le chant du phénix, émit un doux rire de contentement. Les yeux emplis de joie à cet instant là, elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme qui se tenait derrière le directeur.

« Albus, je crois que vous oubliez les règles de bienséances. » dit l'homme, souriant.

« Ah !oui ! où avais-je la tête ? Un bonbon au citron Miss ? »

La jeune fille se détendit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le directeur s'assit en présentant l'homme qui s'était maintenant assis sur le second fauteuil.

« Miss, je vous présente le Professeur Lupin, qui sera pour votre unique année à Poudlard, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » « Remus, voici une nouvelle venue qui sera je l'espères des plus à l'aise parmi nous, Miss Elfie McTiernan. »

« Enchantée professeur » répondit Elfie, souriante.

Remus lui tendit la main, ils se la serrèrent et restèrent tout à coup figés. Main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, respirer, le temps était comme figé, plus rien ne leur importait, quelque chose se passait et ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de le briser. Une sorte d'aura dorée les entourait, une légère brise faisait flotter leurs cheveux et Dumbledore ressentait une impression de bonheur sauvage, primitif, comme s'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer, comme si leurs âmes s'attendaient, mais pas seulement leurs âmes, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose que le grand sorcier qu'il est, capta et comprit au moment même. La lueur habitant le fond de ses yeux se mit alors à flamboyer. Un regard à Fumseck et l'oiseau rompit le lien qui unissait les deux étrangers.

Les mains se lâchèrent, mais les regards persistèrent quelques secondes, secondes qui leur paressèrent une éternité. Subitement, les têtes se détournèrent vivement, Elfie rougissait vivement et Remus regardait dans le vide, les yeux habituellement pétillant étaient étrangement voilés. Dumbledore les regardait, un bonheur éclatant emplissait son aura.

« Hum, hum… »

Quatre yeux le fixèrent avec inquiétude et respect. « Bien, je suis ravi de voir que vous vous entendez à merveille et je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle, les élèves doivent être arrivés à présent. »

« Mais, Albus… »Remus le regardait d'un air suppliant.

« Allons, Remus, je vous prierai de ramener Miss McTiernan au Professeur McGonagall pour la répartition ».

Le professeur et son élève se levèrent en même temps, Remus ouvrit la porte, et lorsque Elfie s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, le directeur reprit :

« Oh et bien-sûr, je vous attends tous deux dans mon bureau après le repas ».

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau d'un pas hésitant.

En silence, Remus conduisit son élève jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle où l'attendait le Professeur McGonagall.

« Miss, je vous laisse ici et détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer » dit le loup-garou en partant, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. Il avait l'air perdu mais heureux.

« Je me demandes ce qui lui arrive »marmonna McGonagall.

« Bien Miss, les premières années ne vont pas tarder, je vous demandes donc d'attendre dans le fond de la salle que le directeur vous introduise. Ensuite, vous ferez comme vos camarades et votre maison vous sera révélée. » Elfie acquiesça., tendue et impatiente.

« Ne vous en faites pas ça va aller » essaya-t-elle de la rassurer, souriant. La jeune fille, bien que toujours mal à l'aise se détendit quelque peu. Les premières années, accompagnés d'Hagrid, firent leur apparition et le visage de la sous-directrice se referma. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à Elfie, trop intéressés par ce que disait le professeur. Le garde-chasse lui fit un clin d'œil se voulant rassurant avant de partir. Elfie et Hagrid s'entendaient très bien, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'école. Cette marque d'affection de la part du demi-géant la rassura complètement et c'est confiante qu'elle suivit ses futurs camarades pour être répartie. Elle passa toute la cérémonie les yeux plongés dans le plafond étoilé qui l'impressionnait toujours autant à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle sentait les regards se poser sur elle mais elle était trop plongée dans sa contemplation pour en être gênée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des applaudissements puis la voix de Dumbledore retentit.

« Je sais que vous attendez le festin avec impatience » les élèves sourirent et certains acquiescèrent « Mais, nous avons une élève de dernière minute à répartir, Miss Elfie McTiernan. Elle rejoindra alors les élèves de septième année de sa maison. Je vous demandes donc de l'accueillir chaleureusement et de l'aider à s'intégrer. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Elfie en désignant d'un signe de la main le Choixpeau. Tout sourire, (à l'étonnement de la plupart des élèves sauf Fred et George qui espéraient ,comme tous les Gryffondors, qu'elle n'aille pas gonfler les rangs des Serpentards.), elle s'avança et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide pour « Gryffondor !»

Tous applaudirent, sauf les Serpentards, qui lançaient déjà des regards menaçants et haineux à la nouvelle Gryffondor. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit à l'écart, perdue dans ses pensées. Un malaise s'installa alors dans la maison rouge et or qui se demandait pourquoi elle ne venait pas avec eux. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et fit apparaître le repas qui détendit vite l'atmosphère.

Les élèves se levant pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, le Professeur Lupin vint chercher Elfie pour l'accompagner au bureau du directeur. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, un petit groupe les observait avec curiosité.

« C'est pas juste !je voulais l'accompagner jusqu'aux dortoirs ! » se plaignit Fred.

« A votre avis où est-ce qu'ils vont ? » demanda Ron.

« Sûrement voir Dumbledore »assura Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux rieurs, Ron pouvait être vraiment stupide parfois.

« C'est bizarre, à les voir tous les deux, on dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. »dit alors Harry « En tout cas, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer cette année ! »

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent en riant d'une blague que venait de faire Georges.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur conversation n'avait pas échappé à une certaine personne.

* * *

Alors?ça vous a plu? je voulais attendre samedi pour le poster mais je n'ai pas résisté!lol 

Donc je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les samedis!alors à dans 2 jours!


	2. Chapter 2

Bon allez, aujourd'hui c'est 2 chapitres pour le prix d'1!

Bonne lecture!

Latitelfemagik.

Chap 2.

« Félicitations ! »

« Alors comment vous sentez-vous ,Miss ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Très bien monsieur, je suis vraiment rassurée…je…je n'aimais vraiment pas l'idée de me retrouver à Serpentard et de devoir leur faire face… » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Vous savez, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais » ajouta Remus, un léger sourire naissant.

Le regard que lui lança Dumbledore l'inquiéta et il reprit : « Mais que craignez-vous d'affronter ?et puis d'abord pourquoi devriez-vous affronter quelqu'un ? »

Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter et ne tint plus lorsqu'il vit Elfie s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Le directeur réprima un frisson sous le regard de son professeur, un regard empli d'appréhension et de colère. Il était rare de voir Lupin dans cet état. La seule fois où il avait été proche de cet état était lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de ses meilleurs amis. La peine qu'il avait ressentit l'avait complètement transformé, il était aigri, sarcastique, parfois violent, et la présence du loup en lui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Le Remus joyeux et aimant était presque devenu pire qu'un Severus Rogue de mauvaise humeur, enfin presque, parce que Severus de mauvais poil est vraiment difficile…la seule chose qui le détendait était l'idée que leur fils, Harry, avait survécu, et qu'il pourrait voir revivre James et Lily à travers lui. Mais lorsqu'il avait eu vent de la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley, il était presque devenu fou de rage, et le vieux sorcier avait eu bien de mal à le calmer en lui assurant que le jeune homme allait arriver à Poudlard quelques mois plus tard.

Dumbledore fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge d'un Remus plus qu'énervé.

« De toute façon, j'avais dans l'idée de tout vous raconter Remus, comme je l'avais fait à certains de vos professeurs lorsque vous étiez jeune ».

Lupin se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était encore plus ratatinée dans son fauteuil, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et qui était soudain devenue blême.

« Elfie…ne vous en faites pas…je vous garantis qu'il vous comprendra, d'ailleurs, même si je ne lui ai encore vraiment rien dit, il vous comprend déjà » assura le directeur en fixant le jeune fille.

« Personne ne m'a jamais totalement comprise professeur. »

Remus la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il avait compris plus que ne l'avait déjà insinué le directeur.

« Ce n'est pas possible… »murmura-t-il.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez » assura froidement Elfie. Elle avait les yeux baissés mais elle paraissait fatiguée, presque anéantie.

Le loup-garou regarda son directeur, une lueur de désespoir et de compréhension semblait naître au fond de ses yeux, il avait l'air profondément blessé.

Dumbledore fit apparaître trois tasses de thé.

« Prenez une tasse de thé, nous allons rester là un petit moment ».

Elfie le regarda alors d'un air apeuré et suppliant.

« Je dois lui dire Miss McTiernan, tout se passera bien, allons, buvez, c'est votre thé préféré, à la mûre avec une pointe de lait » lui dit-il, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

A contre cœur, elle prit la tasse fumante et la porta à ses lèvres pour laisser une gorgée du précieux breuvage la réchauffer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle acceptait une tasse de thé du directeur, elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, qui la détendait et lui ôtait pour un court mais agréable moment ce poids qui étreignait son cœur. Elle soupçonnait le vieux sorcier d'y rajouter en douce une potion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« J'arriverai bien à trouver quelle est cette potion » pensa-t-elle en regardant le directeur d'un air de défi. Dumbledore, l'espace d'un instant, lui rendit le même regard accompagné d'un sourire, qui s'effaça, n'ayant pas lieu d'être dans la conversation à venir.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Par le début »dit ironiquement la jeune Gryffondor.

« Elfie ! » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Désolée… »répondit-elle, baissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut ressembler à Severus lorsqu'elle a peur… » pensa-t-il.

Remus sentait le lien mince et pourtant solide qui unissait les deux sorciers.

« Ils ne se connaissent pourtant que depuis quelques heures ou au plus une journée…ils ne peuvent pas être de la même famille, je connais tous les petits-enfants d'Albus…et s'ils ne se connaissent pas, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la petite ! »pensa-t-il. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le jour où les Maraudeurs avaient été pris en plein complot contre Snape, James s'était littéralement mis à crier sur le directeur qu'il se devait de protéger SA Lily et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les Serpentards continuer à l'humilier.

Le Dumbledore de l'époque avait été surpris et très heureux de la subite chevalerie dont faisait preuve le chef des Maraudeurs, ce qui ne leur avait malheureusement pas permis d'échapper à leur retenue, qui avait durée une semaine. La plus belle retenue de toute sa vie, quand il repensait aux fou rires qu'ils avaient eu tous les soirs avec le directeur.

Depuis qu'il savait Sirius innocent, il se surprenait à prendre plaisir à se remémorer ses années d'innocence ( vite dit ) et même à en rire.

Mais le moment n'était pas aux souvenirs, il avait un problème qui l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il se concentra alors sur ce qu'allait dire Dumbledore mais au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il allait lui révéler, le loup enfoui au plus profond de son être le savait, même si l'homme ne parvenait pas encore à s'en rendre compte.

« Vous connaissez la légende des sleeping-wolves ? » Remus restait figé sur son siège, les rouages de son cerveau commençaient à fonctionner. Le directeur lâcha un soupir. « La légende veut que les loups-garous soient maudits et ne puisse pas avoir de descendance »

Le professeur gémit au plus profond de lui. Il savait tout ça mais y penser lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il ne le montrait pas mais son regard trahissait sa profonde peine. Dumbledore en avait conscience mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« Cependant, il arrive qu'il y aie des exceptions, seul un profond amour partagé peut lever la malédiction. Oh bien-sûr, personne ou peu de personnes sont au courant mais il arrive que certains hommes ou femmes maudits aient la joie d'avoir un enfant ». Remus était surpris, il ne savait pas, et malgré lui, une lueur d'espoir venait de naître dans son cœur. « Mais il est alors très dangereux pour les nouveaux-nés sans défense d'avoir de tels parents ». Il fit une pause et reprit plus doucement « Et très peu d'entre eux survivent à leur première pleine lune. »

Le professeur de DCFM leva des yeux blessés vers son directeur et amis qui paraissait las et vieux. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Elfie s'était levée et se tenait près d'une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la nuit noire. Sa tasse de thé , encore fumante, posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, était à peine entamée. Elle refusait de boire le chaud liquide qui la réconforterait. Elle ne voulait pas l'être, c'est de son destin et de sa condition que l'on parlait. Et elle avait grande conscience de la « chance » qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, jusqu'à quelques mois de cela.

« Et c'est pour vous présenter l'un d'entre eux que je vous ai fait venir. Miss McTiernan ici présente est un sleeping-wolf. Elle a perdu ses parents il y a de cela trois mois, assassinés par Voldemort en personne. »

Le loup-garou, tout en écoutant ce qui était dit, avait conscience du changement d'Elfie. Sa respiration était saccadée et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait.

« Vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ne m'est pas permis. Seule la personne concernée peut vous l'avouer. Vous comprendrez, je l'espères, que je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. »

« Bien-sûr Albus, je comprends. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient de mille feux.

« J'en suis ravi (grand sourire) et je vous demandes donc de veiller sur elle. »

« Pardon ? »s'exclama Elfie.

Le directeur étouffa un petit rire. « Il est, j'en suis sûr, le plus apte à cela. Ton professeur n'est pas comme les autres. Elfie, c'est un loup-garou . »

Elle se mit alors à le fixer, ses yeux doux lui disaient de lui faire confiance mais elle se méfiait de tout et de tous depuis ce jour-là.

« Vous…vous êtes…et vous êtes professeur ? »demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Vous savez Miss, le professeur Lupin est un des meilleurs professeur de cette école… » elle le coupa pour ajouter « Et tout le monde le sait ? »

« Oui, les élèves et leurs parents sont au courant. »

« Et personne ne vous rejette ? » demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise.

Le professeur prit enfin la parole « disons qu'ils se sont fait à l'idée et les élèves, ou du moins certains, n'en sont pas gênés . Certains petits curieux ont même tendance à me harceler de questions ! » Les deux amis se regardèrent en rigolant légèrement. Mais la jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était rapprochée du bureau du directeur.

« Vous voulez dire que personne ne vous rejette, ne vous écarte de leur vie, ne vous insulte… » elle paraissait affolée et au bord des larmes.

« Je ne dis pas que tout le monde m'accepte, mais j'ai des amis, j'ai une belle vie malgré quelques jours dans l'année, mes élèves ont confiance en moi, même s'il faut parfois que je rassure les première années. Je suis utile et sert une bonne cause. Je vis, tout simplement. »

Elle ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps et les larmes coulèrent à flot. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha du loup-garou et se blotti contre lui, toute méfiance écartée. Etonné, il essayait de la réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, elle reprenait espoir, sa vie n'avait été que cavale et tristesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent vivre en France. Elle avait alors bien vécue mais avait du cacher sa condition. La pensée de pouvoir vivre sans se cacher et d'être réellement elle-même la comblait de bonheur.

« Bien…hum… »

Ils se séparèrent, Remus la questionna du regard et elle le rassura d'un sourire. Les yeux rougis, elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et Dumbledore lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle la prit et commença à la boire. Le doux breuvage était des plus bienvenue et sa chaleur la revigorait.

« Il y a encore quelques détails à régler. En tant que sleeping-wolf, Elfie n'est pas encore physiquement sensible à la lune, les élèves ne risquent donc rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint sa majorité, qui arrivera le 18 décembre. » La jeune Gryffondor réprima un frisson. « Jusque-là, elle dormira dans un dortoir à part dont l'accès sera fermé par un mot de passe. »

« Etes-vous sûr que l'écarter des autres élèves est la meilleure solution Albus ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai demandé » répondit Elfie.

Dumbledore reprit «Je ne l'écartes pas Remus, mais une des particularités de son espèce est qu'elle est imprévisible. Il arrive que le loup apparaisse. »

« Surtout la nuit. Lorsque je rêve, il…prend parfois le dessus et je ne me contrôle plus » dit-elle, baissant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, levant les yeux, elle rajouta « je ne veux surtout pas blesser un élève, même si je ne transmet pas le loup quand je mords, je ne veux être un danger pour personne. La journée, je fais attention, mais la nuit… » Une lueur de lassitude traversa son regard.

« Je comprends » lui dit alors Remus.

« Oh ! je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard ! Remus, je vous demanderez de bien vouloir ramener Miss McTiernan à son dortoir. »

« Bien-sûr Albus ». Le directeur lui tendit un parchemin contenant les mots de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors et du dortoir de la jeune fille.

Après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, Remus et Elfie quittèrent le vieux sorcier, s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de la Gargouille, puis dans le couloir les menant à destination.

Arrivés devant la Grosse Dame, Remus donna le mot de passe « Vertu et Courage ». Il était en train d'expliquer à Elfie de détruire le parchemin une fois qu'elle aurait mémorisé les mots de passe lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

* * *

Bisousssssss et à samedi! 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut!

Je suis désolée de ce retard mais entre mes révisions pour mon dernier partiel et mon frère qui s'accapare l'ordinateur dès qu'il rentre, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre à temps!> ;

Donc pour me faire pardonner je postes deux chapitres!

Bonne lecture!

bisbis!

Latitelfemagik.

Chap3.

« Bonsoir Remus ! »dirent gaiement cinq voix.

« Bonsoir ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites debout à une heure du matin ? » demanda le professeur en souriant. Le trio et les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent en rigolant et Fred ajouta alors « nous voulions accueillir notre nouvelle camarade. »

Souriant à pleines dents, Remus regarda Elfie, puis le groupe des Gryffondors, et leur demanda d'attendre encore un peu. Il se tourna vers sa jeune élève et lui expliqua qu'elle devait donner le mot de passe « espoir » au tableau représentant un majestueux lion. Il avait été rajouté sur le mur faisant face à l'immense cheminée et personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

« Je vous laisse à présent, et ne restez pas debout trop longtemps, vous avez tous besoin d'être en forme avec votre journée de demain…surtout vous trois »

« Ne me dites pas que… » demanda Harry.

« Bonsoir ! »répliqua Remus, jubilant. Elfie le regardait d'un air apeuré. « Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez leur faire confiance, ils ne vous feront aucun mal ». Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et ajouta « ne craigniez rien, s'ils connaissent un jour tout de vous, ils en seront digne. » Il sourit et quitta la salle commune.

Elle se retrouva donc seule avec ses camarades et les observa un moment. Un jeune homme brun dont émanait une aura de courage et de force était assis prés du feu, le visage dans les mains. Un autre garçon, roux, un air dégoûté et désespéré était affalé dans le canapé d'à côté, une jeune fille essayait de les réconforter et deux jumeaux, roux, rigolaient. L'un, plié de rire dans un fauteuil et l'autre s'appuyait sur la poutre de la cheminée (je ne suis pas une experte en cheminée….vous voyez ce que je veux dire !) en se tenant les côtes. L'ambiance était légère et chaleureuse. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha des Gryffondors.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »demanda-t-elle doucement.

« On vient de s'apercevoir que nous avions Snape dès 8h demain matin » répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. « Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione, voici Ron, Harry et les jumeaux Fred et George. »Ils acquiescèrent les uns après les autres et Elfie se présenta avant d'ajouter « Et qu'y a-t-il de grave à avoir ce professeur ? N'est-il pas un des meilleurs maîtres en potion ? »

« C'est un des pires professeurs de cette école ,il est … » la voix de Ron s'éteignit, il paraissait encore plus désespéré.

Les jumeaux racontèrent leurs expériences, leurs cours de potion, Hermione raconta les mésaventures de Neville et Elfie en pleurait presque de rire. Quand à Harry, il lui expliqua comment ce prof si particulier agissait avec lui, sa froideur, ses remarques acerbes, ses regards des plus haineux…Elle le regarda alors, une lueur de malice dans les yeux « Il me tarde déjà d'avoir affaire à lui ». Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage et ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione regarda l'heure et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà cinq heures et demi. Les jumeaux rirent de plus belle lorsque le visage de leur frère se décomposa.

« L'idée de revoir ce prof de malheur me couperait presque l'appétit » grogna-t-il.

« Presque ? » dit Harry en réprimant un rire.

« J'ai faim » assure-t-il en se levant.

« Ron, d'ici quelques heures tu pourras manger tout ce qui se présentera devant toi si tu le veux , tu peux bien attendre ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre…un bruit qui venait…de l'estomac d'Elfie. Elle rougit « Hum…moi aussi…j'ai faim .»

Et un nouveau fou rire les prit. Fred, qui était toujours prés de la cheminée, s'étira en baillant, regarda Elfie, sourit et dit alors « Je crois qu'un petit tour aux cuisines est nécessaire. »

« Oui, on va chercher de quoi grignoter et on reviens. » rajouta George.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda la nouvelle venue.

« Oh, je vois, notre nouvelle camarade est déjà pressée d'enfreindre les règles…envie de visiter ? » lui rétorque Fred.

Elfie retrouva son sourire carnassier mais son enthousiasme fut vite réfréné par Hermione. « Il ne vaut mieux pas Elfie, si les jumeaux se font attraper, ils n'auront pas autant de problèmes que si tu es avec eux. » Elfie allait la contredire mais elle continua « surtout si c'est Snape, il vaut mieux qu'il n'aie rien à te reprocher dès son premier cours. »

Déçue, elle acquiesça et les jumeaux partirent aux cuisines. Hermione rajouta qu'après tout elle aurai toute l'année pour visiter le château. Elfie décida qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Et elle fut vite captivée par autre chose : Ron et Harry avaient commencé une partie de bataille explosive. Ils essayaient de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Lorsque Fred et George revinrent avec un panier repas remplis de viennoiseries, de toasts et d'un pot de confiture, ils furent subjugués de voir Elfie gagner la partie face à Harry, qui n'avait jamais été battu.

« C'est plutôt marrant comme jeu ! »

« Comment as-tu fais pour battre Harry ? » demanda Ron alors que Fred déposait le panier sur le sol.

« Sûrement la chance du débutant ! »ria-t-elle.

« C'est la première fois que tu joues ? » s'écrièrent-ils .

« Hum…en fait…je…j'ai grandis dans le monde moldu, complètement coupée du monde sorcier… »

« Bienvenue au club » lui dirent Harry et Hermione en lui souriant. « Moi, mes parents sont moldus »

« Et moi…bah tu dois le savoir… » lui répondit Harry.

« Je viens de te rencontrer, comment veux-tu que je te connaisse ? » lui dit alors Elfie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ? »murmura Harry.

« Non, pourquoi, je devrais ? »

« Tu as vraiment dû vivre à l'écart de tout pour ne pas avoir entendu parler d'Harry » lui dit un des jumeaux.

Elfie baissa tristement la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle vit un pain au chocolat apparaître sous ses yeux. Ron la lui tendait en souriant.

« J'ai une faim de loup ! »s'écria-t-elle.

Ils rirent de nouveau mais Elfie vit une drôle de lueur s'enflammer dans les yeux d'Hermione. Une lueur de compréhension. Se tendant, tous ses sens en alerte, elle fut très étonnée de la voir lui faire un sourire et un clin d'œil. Elle en était à présent sûre, elle savait ou du moins croyait savoir, mais ce qu'elle venait de lui assurer silencieusement était qu'elle ne le répèterai à personne.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà comme promis, le deuxième chapitre du jour!

Chap4.

Elfie était couchée sur sa table, elle manquait affreusement de sommeil et les jumeaux lui avaient assuré qu'elle pourrait dormir pendant deux heures. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient raison, ce cours était réellement barbant, quelle idée de mettre un fantôme comme professeur. Surtout un fantôme si fade et ennuyeux. Mais elle devait résister, elle ne devait surtout pas s'endormir ici, au beau milieu de la classe. C'était trop dangereux, surtout qu'avec une telle fatigue elle était sûre que le loup prendrait le dessus.

Elle avait été agréablement surprise lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient aussi en septième année. Elle était vraiment soulagée de savoir que certains de ses nouveaux amis faisaient partis de sa classe. Bien qu'ils aient voulu qu'elle reste avec eux après lui avoir présenté le reste de ses camarades, elle avait préféré s'asseoir seule à une table au fond de la salle. Elle était à la fois proche de la fenêtre – elle pouvait laisser son regard voyager à l'extérieur – et de la porte – elle pouvait donc partir si jamais il y avait un problème.

Plus que cinq minutes et elle serait libérée pour la matinée. D'ailleurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi une pause. Elle attendait déjà le rapport de leur cour de potion. Elle s'attendait à une belle crise de fou rire et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur ce Neville, elle plaignait quand même son professeur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ris.

« Non, je ne dois pas y penser… »pensa-t-elle.

Elle réalisa alors que le cours était terminé et que Fred l'appelait.

« Désolée Fred, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées »

« Dépêche-toi, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre. »

Elle rangea ses affaires le plus vite possible et sortit de la classe avec ses camarades qui lui expliquaient le programme de leur journée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle entendait qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre menaçante qui venait vers elle…et lui rentra dedans.

A ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler et avait failli le faire tomber. Ses sens en alerte, elle l'agrippa pour l'empêcher de tomber. D'après ce que lui avaient dis ses camarades, il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos.

« Je vois que la nouvelle venue est comme tous les autres Gryffondors, stupide, aveugle et incapable de ne pas se faire remarquer. » siffla le professeur de potion.

« Désolée professeur Snape, je ne vous avait pas vu. Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas fait tomber, je m'en serai voulu d'avoir blessé un si grand maître de potions » répliqua-t-elle, simulant de la gêne et de la contrariété. Snape en resta bouche bée, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour un de ces stupides élèves écervelés essayer de le flatter.

« Vous savez, il me tarde vraiment notre cours de cette après-midi. J'ai toujours adoré les potions » ajouta-t-elle, souriant gaiement.

« Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous enlève pas de points, Miss. Quant à notre cours nous verrons bien si vous comprenez l'art subtil de concocter des potions. »

Il renifla de mépris en regardant les jumeaux qui étaient encore stupéfaits de l'attitude d'Elfie, et se détourna pour continuer son chemin.

Les trois Gryffondors reprirent eux-aussi leur chemin et quand Elfie fut sûre que le professeur ne pouvait plus les entendre, elle explosa de rire. Ne parvenant pas à se contrôler, elle était complètement colée à George, essayant tant bien que mal de se tenir à lui pour ne pas tomber par terre.

« Tu…tu n'étais pas sérieuse ? »demanda Fred.

Elfie se figea, et lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau, elle pleura littéralement de rire, se retenant à George de plus belle.

« Je…vais bien me marrer » hoqueta-t-elle.

Et ils rirent tous les trois d'anticipation. Le cours de potion allait être mémorable et ils en jubilaient d'avance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Grand Hall et y rencontrèrent Dumbledore parlant doucement au professeur Lupin. Elfie du se retenir pour ne pas écouter leur conversation. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore un loup-garou, ses sens étaient surdéveloppés. Elle pouvait donc écouter tout ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle avait entendu la conversation de ses camarades, la veille, qui l'attendaient hors de la Grande Salle.

Réalisant leur présence, les deux adultes s'approchèrent d'eux.

« J'ai été très étonné de ne pas vous voir au petit-déjeuner ce matin. » leur dit Dumbledore.

Elfie le regarda, ses yeux pétillants. « Le petit-déjeuner est-il obligatoire professeur ? en fait, n'ayant pas très faim, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'y aller. »

« Bien-sûr ! il aurait été étonnant de vous voir avaler le petit-déjeuner après votre festin matinal ! »

Elfie se figea et les jumeaux sourirent.

« Oh et j'espères que la prochaine fois vous appellerez un elfe au lieu de tous les réveiller. Ils étaient très grincheux. Le manque de sommeil est très difficile à supporter. » ajouta-t-il, les yeux plus brillant que jamais. « Sur ce, bonne journée. Remus je vous attends dès que possible dans mon bureau. »

« Pas de problèmes Albus »

« Comment a-t-il su ? »demanda la jeune fille alors que le directeur avait déjà disparu dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école.

« Elfie, tu apprendras que rien n'échappe au directeur. » répondirent en chœur les deux frères.

Le fou rire les reprit. Remus souriait, il était soulagé de voir que la jeune fille les avait accepté. Il avait vraiment été inquiet à l'idée qu'elle les rejette pour rester seule.

« Alors, comment se passe cette première journée ? »

« Magnifique Remus, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris »lui répondit-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu !je l'ai appelé par son prénom ! »pensa-t-elle.

« J'en suis très heureux ! » avoua-t-il.

Son regard était si doux que la seule envie de la jeune fille était de s'y plonger, de se perdre dans cet étendue de douceur. Mais c'était sans compter sur Fred et George.

« On devrai y aller, si on arrive trop en retard, Hermione va nous faire le sermon de l'année » rit Fred.

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous professeur ? »proposa George « Je suis sûr qu'Harry serait heureux de vous voir »

« J'en serai ravi mais je dois demander à Severus…enfin au professeur Snape de me préparer une potion » répondit-il. Elfie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était déçue mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir à cause du fou rire qui commençait à la gagner.

Les trois comparses riaient à cœur ouvert et le sourire de Remus revint sur ses lèvres.

« Vous, vous l'avez croisé ». C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Oh oui ! » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Oh non , j'espères que vous ne l'avez pas énervé » grogna le loup-garou.

Le rire des jumeaux reprit de la vigueur alors qu'Elfie regardait son professeur. Son air espiègle était revenu, accompagné de son sourire carnassier. Remus ne parvint pas à réprimer un frisson, il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être à la place de son cher collègue.

« Faites attention avec lui, même si c'est un professeur, il peut être très dangereux. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais » le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

« Bien, je dois y aller… » soupira-t-il.

« Bon courage ! » lui crièrent les trois Gryffondors.

D'un coup d'œil, les jumeaux pâlirent. « Hermione ! »

« Dépêche-toi Elfie !On va se faire tuer ! »

Riant de plus belle, elle les suivit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent le trio, qui était allongé à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, près du lac.

Hermione se leva brutalement pour réprimander les jumeaux. Elfie s'assit entre Ron et Harry, s'adossant au saule.

« Les pauvres » lâcha Ron.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre cours ? »

« Neville a encore fait exploser son chaudron, on a un devoir sur la potion Tue-Loup à faire pour le prochain cours et il m'a déjà enlevé vingt points pour lui avoir rappelé que nous avions les sélections de Quidditch la veille… » expliqua Harry.

« Quidditch ? »

« Tu ne connais pas le Quidditch ! » s'étonna Ron.

« Ron, tu sais très bien qu'elle découvre le monde sorcier » lui rappela Hermione.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui nous est arrivé ! » s'exclama Fred.

Alors que les jumeaux racontaient leurs rencontres, Elfie se perdit dans la contemplation du parc de Poudlard. Et le sommeil al gagna. Elle rêvait de son ancienne vie, de ses parents, de ses anciens amis qui lui manquaient horriblement. Puis son rêve se transforma en cauchemar. Elle revoyait la mort de ses parents.

« Non…je ne vous rejoindrai jamais ! » cria-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Les cinq autres se figèrent.

« Ne la touchez pas…non…ne lui faites pas de mal…je vous en prie…non… »

« On devrait la réveiller. » dit Harry, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas… »murmura Hermione.

« **NON !** » cria Elfie en se réveillant.

Elle se retrouva debout, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux et de la sueur sur son front.

« Tes…tes yeux ! » s'étonna Ron, le visage étonnamment pâle.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et partit en courant.

Elle ne savait pas où aller, la seule idée qu'elle avait en tête était qu'elle devait aller voir Dumbledore. Le loup était là, sa vision était différent, plus performante, elle voyait tous les petits détails qu'un œil humain ne remarquait pas. Inconsciemment, elle se concentra sur l'odeur de directeur, il sentait…le sucre, et particulièrement le bonbon en citron. Arrivée devant la statue qui menait à son bureau, elle remarqua que l'odeur la dirigeait ailleurs. Elle se précipita et arriva devant l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et y entra. Elle se figea devant le vieux sorcier et grogna. Mme Pomfrey allait la réprimander mais il la fit taire d'un mouvement de la main.

Elfie parvint à murmurer le mot « endormi » avant que le loup ne prenne de nouveau le dessus et qu'elle n'aie plus conscience de ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle. Lorsque Dumbledore essaya d'approcher, elle grogna. Bien que n'étant pas physiquement transformée, le message était clair et la lueur sauvage qui avait pris place dans ses yeux convainquit le directeur de ne pas s'approcher.

« Pompom, le professeur Lupin se trouve dans les quartiers du professeur Snape, appelez-le. »

Elfie grogna lorsqu'elle vit l'infirmière bouger mais Dumbledore lui parlait, essayant de capter son attention.

Lorsque Remus arriva, Pomfrey l'attendait à l'extérieur, étrangement pâle et calme. Il entra et vit que le loup s'était dangereusement approché du directeur. A peine avait-il avancé d'un pas que le loup se fixa sur lui. Remus continua d'avancer, sans lâcher des yeux ce regard sauvage. Il se tint devant elle et lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'il était le plus fort. Après dix minutes de combat silencieux et intense, le loup comprit et laissa la propriétaire du corps reprendre le contrôle.

Elfie avait l'impression de sortir d'un épais brouillard mais lorsqu'elle vit les visages effrayés mais soulagés des deux sorciers, elle comprit qu'il avait repris le dessus.

Terrorisée par l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un, elle recula, une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, jusqu'à se retrouver adossée au mur où elle se recroquevilla et laissa ses larmes couler. Remus s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ce contact compatissant et compréhensif, elle se jeta dans ses bras, agrippant désespérément sa chemise. Remus l'entoura de ses bras et la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la rassurer.

Inconsciemment, elle se concentra sur les battements de cœur du loup-garou, et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration s'était calée sur ce rythme lent et calme.

« Pardon…je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais j'en suis désolée…pardon…pardon… »murmura-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Elfie, tu n'as rien fait de mal, et puis nous savons que tu ne peux rien y faire… »

« Je…il ne s'est rien passé ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas tout mais personne n'est blessé. »

Soulagée par cette réponse, elle laissa un soupir lui échapper et se pelotonna un peu plus contre le torse de Remus. Agréablement surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se surprit même à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ils restèrent là un instant, appréciant la quiétude du moment, lorsqu' Elfie se tendit brusquement.

« Non… »murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais qu'il sont là Elfie, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Ils vont me rejeter, ils ne comprendront pas… »

« Schhh…ça va aller… »

« Vous pouvez venir Albus » cria alors le professeur.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler mais Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il la soutenait en renforçant son emprise sur elle. Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, suivi des cinq Gryffondors, inquiets par la fuite de leur amie, le fait qu'on ne leur ai pas permis de se rendre à son chevet, et le mystère de ses yeux.

Leurs yeux la cherchaient désespérément dans les lits et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils la virent par terre, pleurant dans les bras de leur professeur préféré. Ils s'approchèrent et se figèrent en réalisant qu'elle avait peur d'eux.

Hermione se détendit, s'agenouilla et demanda doucement mais distinctement « Pourquoi as-tu peur de nous Elfie ? »

La jeune fille bougea un peu afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec Hermione. Elle sentit ce que ne disait pas Elfie.

« Nous n'avons pas peur de toi Elfie, nous avons été étonné sur le moment mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »

« Promis ? » murmura une petite voix après une attente de quelques minutes.

« Bien-sûr ! tu sais, nous avons vécu assez de choses pour nous rendre compte de ce qui est bien ou mal et de ce qui est voulu ou involontaire. »

Harry s'approcha lui aussi et ajouta « Je te promets que nous ne te ferons jamais rien, tu dois avoir confiance en nous. Et puis tu aurai dû voir la tête de Ron, il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes ! »

Elfie eut alors un vrai sourire, se détacha de Remus, s'assit en tailleur et s'excusa en regardant Ron.

Ils étaient tous soulagés mais une question leur brûlait les lèvres.

« Je vous expliquerai tout, je vous le promet…mais pas maintenant et pas ici, il faut…me laisser du temps » avoua la jeune fille d'un air implorant. Remus se leva, tendit la main à Elfie qui la prit pour se lever.

« Le plus important est que tu te sentes bien et que tu saches que tu peux compter sur nous. » l'assura Hermione.

Mme Pomfrey s'approcha d'Elfie et lui demanda de passer le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie.

« Non !et notre cours de potion ! » s'exclama George.

« C'est vrai !je ne peux pas rater ça ! s'il vous plaît !j'attends ce cours depuis si longtemps ! » supplia Elfie.

Dumbledore demanda aux autres de sortir. Elfie et Remus n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient toujours main dans la main et ne s'en étaient pas aperçu.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir aller en cours ? » demanda le vieux sorcier. Elle acquiesça, ses yeux avaient repris leur lueur taquine.

« Pompom ? »

« Je veux qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à son prochain cours et elle prendra son repas ici » rétorqua l'infirmière d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas de réponse.

« Bien. Elfie je préviens tes amis, tu les rejoindra cette après-midi. »

« D'accord » se résigna-t-elle.

« Et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, je veux que tu viennes nous voir, moi ou le professeur Lupin d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Le directeur sortit et l'infirmière s'approcha, se voulant rassurante.

« Miss, je vais vous demander de vous reposer »

Elfie se tendit et serra la main de Remus avec peur.

« Je vais vous donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et cela devrait aller. » assura Mme Pomfrey. Voyant la peur qui prenait sa patiente, elle ajouta que Remus pouvait rester si cela la rassurait.

Elle se détendit quelque peu mais la peur était là, et s'insinuait dans son cœur.

Alors que l'infirmière allait chercher la potion, Remus l'attira vers un lit et l'y coucha. Il ne l'avait pas encore lâché, conscient que le peu de calme qu'elle avait venait de ce contact.

« Cette potion va vous endormir et empêcher vos cauchemars de refaire surface. Je vous réveillerai pour le repas. Ne vous inquiétez pas et laissez le sommeil vous envahir. »

Elle regarda Elfie, puis Remus, et les laissa seul.

Elfie le regardait intensément, il était l'ancre qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il s'approcha, lui caressa les cheveux et lui demanda de ne pas lutter.

« Je suis là, dors, je suis là… » murmura-t-il.

Rassurée par cette voix douce et chaleureuse, elle s'endormit.

Il fit apparaître une chaise pour s'asseoir et une couverture pour réchauffer son élève, à présent inconsciente.

« Pompom, pouvez-vous prévenir le directeur que je viendrai le voir lorsqu'elle se sera réveillée ? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière qui venait voir si sa patiente était endormie.

« Bien-sûr Remus, j'y vais de ce pas. »

« Merci. »

Il reporta son attention sur Elfie et affermit son emprise sur sa main en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu!à la semaine prochaine! 

ps: une chtite review? 


	5. Chapter 5

Salut!

On est samedi donc un nouveau chapitre!

Je fais un gros bisou à Kiara Jedusor qui est la seule (snif...) personne à avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review!alors merci à toi!

Bonne lecture!

Latitelfemagik

Chap5.

« Salut ! » dirent en cœur les jumeaux, «comment ça va ? »

« Mieux, merci » assura Elfie. «désolée… »

« Arrête de t'excuser » la coupa Fred « on s'est bien marré à voir la tête de notre frère. »

« Prête pour les potions ? » demanda gaiement George.

Le sourire qu'elle leur fit les fit sourire.

Ils s'assirent à la même table, attendant que le professeur arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit son entrée habituelle, ses robes flottant derrière lui. La première chose qu'il fit fut de lancer un regard noir à Elfie.

« Il veut jouer à ça ? Il va voir ce que je sais faire »pensa-t-elle.

« C'est partit ! » elle jubilait intérieurement. Toute la classe observait ce qu'il se passait, abasourdis. C'était pour la plupart la première fois qu'ils voyaient Elfie et la première fois qu'ils voyaient un élève soutenir le regard glacial de Snape. Même les Serpentards étaient impressionnés.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss McTiernan, cela vous apprendra à réprimer votre insubordination. »

« Le salaud » pensa-t-elle.

« Mais monsieur, j'attends simplement que vous nous donniez notre programme pour les deux prochaines heures » répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Snape se retourna vivement et écrivit les instructions au tableau. « Vous allez faire cette potion corrosive, prenez votre livre p23 pour savoir quoi faire avant de commencer. Les ingrédients sont sur cette table, venez les chercher lorsque vous êtes prêt » lança-t-il froidement « J'allais oublier ! vous ferez cette potion seul, ainsi je pourrai voir où vous en êtes réellement. » ajouta-t-il en fixant Elfie.

Tous les élèves étaient plongés dans leur livre, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Elfie se leva, passa devant le bureau du professeur en lui jetant un regard mi amusé, mi défiant.

« Que faites-vous Miss ? »

« Je viens chercher mes ingrédients »

« Vous devez d'abord lire le chapitre approprié »

« Pas besoin » grogna-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? » elle avait senti une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de son professeur.

« Si je vous le dis »

« Comme vous voulez ! Mais ne soyez pas étonnée de voir votre chaudron fondre. »

« On verra bien » lui répondit-elle en sentant la colère affluer chez le professeur.

Elle retourna gaiement à sa place, alors que toute la classe était subjuguée et que les jumeaux tentaient de réprimer un sourire.

« Concentrez-vous ! » hurla Snape.

Elfie posa les ingrédients sur le plan de travail et les ordonna méticuleusement selon l'ordre dans lequel elle devait les utiliser. Sentant le regard brûlant de Snape l'observer, elle inspira et se concentra sur sa préparation. Elle aimait profondément faire des potions, ça la calmait et lui rappelait ses parents. Ils lui avaient appris beaucoup de décoctions, ce qui lui permettait de les aider après la pleine lune.

Elle jeta deux sorts de protection sur son chaudron, le remplit et le mit à chauffer. Elle commença à couper ou écraser les ingrédients, formant des petits tas bien distincts. Snape l'observait avec avidité, il attendait l'erreur fatale qui lui permettrai de la rabaisser. La deuxième heure était entamée que la plupart des élèves n'avaient toujours pas commencé à préparer leur potion. Elfie, quant à elle, procédait rapidement.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à travailler vite et bien pour qu'elle puisse leur apporter les potions nécessaires à leur rétablissement le plus vite possible.

Elle avait toujours craint et aimé la pleine lune. Craint parce que ses parents se transformaient et ne la reconnaissaient plus, et aimé parce qu'elle avait une mission importante à remplir : les aider à reprendre des forces et cette tâche lui donnait l'impression d'être importante. Au fil des années, les potions n'avaient plus eu aucun secret pour elle et elle s'était même amusée à en créer de nouvelles ou à en améliorer certaines. Ce n'était donc pas en lui demandant de réaliser une potion corrosive que son professeur parviendrait à la rabaisser.

« Monsieur ! j'ai une question… » commença-t-elle.

« Je croyais que vous saviez tout sur tout Miss » lui lâcha froidement Snape.

« Je n'ai aucun problème en ce qui concerne la préparation de votre potion »lui lança-t-elle sèchement « je voudrai juste savoir si vous aviez l'intention de vous en servir ou non. »

« Parce que vous croyez que je me servirai de potions préparées par des élèves sans cervelle au risque de les voir échouer misérablement quand j'en aurai besoin ? »

Nouveau combat de regard. Les moldus diraient qu'à cet instant-là on pouvait entendre les mouches voler mais en réalité, les quelques mouches qui s'étaient aventurées dans les cachots n'osaient pas faire le moindre bruit.

Les élèves essayaient de se concentrer sur la potion. Les Gryffondor se disaient qu'ils étaient fiers que la seule personne ayant le cran de tenir tête à Snape appartienne à leur maison. Les Serpentard quant à eux, avaient trouvé un nouvel ennemi rouge et or. Et leur vengeance pour l'affront fait à leur directeur mûrissait dans leur esprit.

Elfie devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Il me manque un ingrédient. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« De la groseille. »

« Stupide Gryffondor ! cet ingrédient n'a rien à faire dans cette potion ! »

Si les yeux d'Elfie pouvaient lancer des Avada Kedavra, Snape serait mort à l'instant même où il avait mis en doute les connaissance de la jeune fille en ce qui concerne les potions. Severus jubilait intérieurement, il était sûr qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Puisque vous persistez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête, allez-y, servez-vous » lui lança-t-il en désignant le placard où étaient rangés les ingrédients.

Elle se leva, prit ce qu'il lui fallait et revint à sa place. Elle pressa les groseilles et en récolta le jus dans une coupelle. Minutieusement, elle ajouta six gouttes de jus, éteignit le feu et laissa reposer sa potion.

Il restait vingt minutes de cours, Elfie mangeait les restes de groseille en fusillant Snape du regard.

« S'il croit que je vais me lasser, il peut se gratter ! » pensa-t-elle.

Leur combat reprit de plus belle et dura jusqu'à ce que l'incident arrive.

Un Serpentard profita de l'inattention de son professeur pour lancer un sort sur le chaudron d'Elfie qui se renversa sur sa propriétaire. Trop absorbée par son combat, elle vit le chaudron se renverser et tomba dans un large trou.

« **NON !** » crièrent Snape, Fred et George.

Grâce à ses sens, elle réussit à s'agripper au rebord du trou et se hissa sur la terre ferme sous les yeux éberlués des élèves et du professeur, plus pâle que jamais.

« Comment ? » demanda Snape dans un murmure à peine audible. Certains élèves avaient pleuré, d'autres criés, mais tous commençaient à se remettre du choc.

« La groseille permet d'annuler l'effet corrosif de la potion sur certains éléments. En l'occurrence, avec la dose insérée, elle est sans effets sur la peau, les vêtements et les chaussures. J'aurai cru qu'un maître de potion connaîtrait les particularités de ce fruit. »

Gros silence.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous vous blessiez en utilisant ma potion. » rajouta-telle en se tournant vers Fred et George.

« Je n'ai pas d'option, je n'ai donc plus cours on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de la franchir. Elle regarda une dernière fois son professeur, sa voix trahissait sa colère.

« Et ne prenez surtout pas la peine de réprimander votre élève ! je vous signale en passant que je serai **morte **si je n'avais pas amélioré ma potion. »

Et elle les laissa en plan avec un professeur enragé. Alors qu'elle sortait des cachots, elle entendit Snape hurler « Dehors ! », suivit d'un long silence et de deux rires qu'elle pourrait reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Fred et George avaient adoré leur premier cours de potion de l'année.

Bien qu'elle aurait dû être fière d'avoir tenu tête à son professeur, sa victoire avait un goût amer. Après tout ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté sur lui et son incroyable bonté, lui et son don pour les potions. Elle les entendait encore lui raconter comment il les avait tiré des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle lui en avait été reconnaissante toute sa vie et rêvait de le rencontrer, alors quand elle avait appris qu'il serai son professeur, elle avait espéré pouvoir le remercier, lui parler de sa vie et de lui assurer que tout ce que ses parents et elle avaient vécu était grâce à lui. Même les histoires qui lui avaient raconté ses camarades ne l'avait pas ébranlé dans ses convictions. Mais là, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Comment avaient-ils pu autant se tromper sur son compte ? Elle réalisait qu'elle pensait comme les autres, que Snape n'était qu'un être vil et abject dont le seul plaisir était de rabaisser ses élèves.

« Et en plus ce n'est qu'un inconscient qui ne prend même pas en compte la sécurité de ses élèves ! »cria-t-elle en jetant son sac contre le saule où elle et ses camarades s'étaient retrouvés le matin-même. Elle adorait être près du lac, il avait le don de la calmer. « Tout comme Remus »pensa-telle. « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi maintenant ! » ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, ramena ses genoux près de son corps, les entoura de ses bras et y posa sa tête. Essayant de se calmer, elle laissa voguer ses sens, écoutant le doux clapotis des vagues se brisant sur le sol, le bruissement des feuilles caressées par le vent et le chant harmonieux des oiseaux. Le calme régnant dans le parc lui laissait une impression de béatitude. Sentiment qui fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un visiteur inopportun.

« Non…pas maintenant… »pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Cette douce odeur de citron ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne…

« Puis-je ? »demanda Dumbledore en désignant le sol.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et grogna.

« Je prends ça pour un oui… »dit-il gaiement en s'asseyant à côté de son élève.

« Et bien, tu as eu une journée remplis d'émotions fortes, Elfie. »

« … »

« J'au eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé avec la potion de corrosion »commença-t-il.

Une vague de rage et de déception détruisit le calme qu'elle s'était efforcée à trouver.

« Alors je suppose que notre cher professeur de potions est venu se plaindre de mon attitude envers lui »ironisa-t-elle.

« Tu ne dois pas mal le prendre Elfie, le professeur Snape peut être froid et sévère, mais il fait ça avec tous ses élèves. Cependant, c'est un excellent professeur »

« Je n'en doute pas » commença-t-elle « en fait si, il n'a même pas enlevé de points aux Serpentard ! c'était dangereux, si ça avait été un autre élève…il m'a déçu, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça… »

Dumbledore sentit la pointe d'amertume liée à cette phrase et il la laissa continuer.

« Je pensais qu'il serait merveilleux, je m'imaginais déjà en train de rigoler avec lui… »

« Mais Elfie, tu ne le connaissais pas non ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne.

« Un jour, alors que nous venions encore de déménager, j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'expliquer pourquoi nous n'avions pas une maison à nous. Je n'avais que dix ans mais il était déjà difficile de résister à mon obstination. » Le directeur réprima un rire en imaginant la scène. « Mon père m'expliqua que nous devions fuir l'Angleterre pour échapper à « un méchant monsieur « qui voulait les obliger à faire des choses très méchantes et que c'était grâce à un « gentil monsieur » qu'ils avaient pu s'échapper… »

Elle eut un léger soupir « et cet homme était notre cher professeur, anciennement Mangemort et accessoirement espion pour le bon côté »

Dumbledore se rappela alors l'histoire que lui avait rapporté Snape à propos de deux loup-garous qu'il avait aidé à ne pas être marqués. Ils avaient découvert que la Marque des Ténèbres avait un effet des plus dangereux sur les loup-garous : elle augmentait le pouvoir du loup et renforçait la cruauté et la méchanceté de l'homme marqué.

Severus avait été fier d'avoir pu éviter à de nouveaux ennemis plus difficile à combattre de voir le jour.

« Tu dois savoir Elfie que la vie du professeur Snape a été difficile. Il a toujours pris un certain plaisir à humilier ses élèves, sûrement son côté Serpentard, mais si l'on y réfléchit, on peut voir que c'est plus une protection qu'un vrai plaisir. »

Regardant alors son élève, il se releva, posa sa main sur son épaule et rajouta : « « Tu devrais y réfléchir. Il n'est peut-être pas comme tu l'imaginais mais je suis sûr qu'il est mieux que ce que tu penses en cet instant. »

Et il partit en direction du château, laissant Elfie à sa réflexion. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il savait avoir vu le pire mais après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vécu en une journée, il craignait à juste titre sa probable confrontation avec Voldemort. Et au vu des personnes qu'elle côtoyait, il n'avait pas fini de s'inquiéter, entre Harry, menacé par le mage noir et Fred et George qui n'allaient pas tarder à l'intégrer à leurs farces.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage en essayant de deviner quelles seraient leurs prochaines farces.

Elfie réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? comment allait-elle faire pour se rapprocher de lui ? elle désirait tellement le remercier…mais rien que l'idée de le revoir et de l'entendre à nouveau rabaisser un élève l'enrageait.

Elle devait se calmer. Le loup pouvait surgir à tout moment, surtout qu'elle avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop en une seule journée. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Elle se coucha en soupirant et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait : l'herbe qui lui caressait la peau, le bruissement des feuilles caressées par le vent, la douce brise qui lui léchait le visage…

Et c'est une jeune fille on ne peut plus calme, à l'opposé de celle qu'ils avaient quitté une heure auparavant, que retrouvèrent les frères Weasley.

* * *

ça vous a plu? review? 


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espères qu'il vous plaira !

Je n'avais pas vu que les reviews anonymes étaient impossibles mais j'y ai remédié, vous pouvez donc laisser vos comm, que vous soyez inscrits ou pas !

Bonne lecture !

Latitelfemagik

Chap6.

Un mois était passé, Elfie s'était parfaitement intégrée à sa maison et seuls les Serpentards ne l'appréciaient pas. Il faut dire que sa relation avec Snape ne s'était pas arrangé : les combats de regards, remarques piquantes et insultes sous-jacentes fusaient. Elfie faisait toujours comme elle voulait et Snape…restait Snape. Elle avait donc la réputation d'être la seule élève à avoir le courage de tenir tête au terrible professeur qui avait fait frémir de nombreuses générations d'élèves.

Elle était devenue plus proche de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred et George, même si elle ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de sa condition. Elle se sentait bien et ne trouvait jamais le bon moment pour leur parler. Quant à Remus, elle ne l'avait pas revu en dehors des cours depuis ce fameux jour…

« Elfie ! »cria Fred en descendant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

La jeune fille était assise près de l'immense cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Ca y est ! on a mis au point notre prochain coup ! »

« Super ! je vais enfin voir votre talent de farceur ! »

« Ca te dirai de participer ? »

Retour du sourire carnassier. « Bien-sûr ! alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On en parlera plus tard…quand on sera sûr que personne ne nous entende »

« Attends, allons dans ma chambre, là-bas personne ne pourra ni nous entendre, ni nous surprendre ! »

« Dans ta chambre ?…super idée ! je vais chercher George ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le tableau du lion, qui somnolait gentiment en remuant la queue.

« courage » murmura Elfie.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les trois comparses.

« Je m'imaginais ça plus grand » dirent en cœur les deux roux.

« Mais je trouve que ça te ressemble… » ajouta Fred.

La pièce était plutôt petite mais bien proportionnée. Un lit une place était placé dans un coin de la chambre, la valise d'Elfie posée à ses pieds, une petite table de chevet à ses côtés. En face du lit, dans le coin opposé, il y avait son armoire et un petit bureau, parsemé de parchemins vierges ou utilisés et de livres ouverts ou entassés les uns sur les autres. De l'autre côté de la chambre venait de s'allumer un feu bienvenue par cette fraîche soirée d'octobre.

La pièce était tapissée de rouge et or, comme le reste des dortoirs, mais c'était un rouge sombre et un doré plus vieux, ce qui donnait à la chambre une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable, mais aussi sombre et inquiétante.

Les jumeaux étaient à la fois à l'aise et mal à l'aise, ils n'osaient pas bouger.

« Faites comme chez vous ! » leur dit Elfie en s'asseyant dans un des trois fauteuils installés autours de la cheminée. Ces quatre mots effacèrent le malaise des jumeaux, qui s'assirent gaiement.

« Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Elfie jubilait d'anticipation.

« On a décidé de faire un truc sympa qui toucherai toutes les maisons et aussi les professeurs… » commença Fred.

« Mais pour notre premier vrai coup de l'année, on va y aller gaiement ! »finit George.

« Et…mais si nous sommes tous concernés…les Serpentards ne prendront rien ? »

Deux lueurs étranges apparurent dans le regard des deux farceurs. « Ne t'en fais pas, on a tout prévu ! » rigolèrent-ils.

Ils se penchèrent pour expliquer leur plan à Elfie. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent silencieusement de leur salle commune..

Le lendemain matin, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, les six amis se retrouvèrent avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Trois d'entre eux étaient fatigués mais heureux d'avoir réussi leur farce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est censé avoir fait quelque chose ? » répliquèrent-ils en cœur.

« Bon ! on va pas passer la journée à les interroger Mione ! j'ai faim ! » dit Ron en la tirant hors de leur salle commune.

Harry les dévisagea un moment puis laissa tomber en se disant que de toute façon il verrai bien ce qui allait se passer.

Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle et déjeunaient tranquillement. Au bout de deux minutes de regards furtifs, Fred lança un sort sur la table des professeurs, George s'occupa des différentes maisons alors qu'Elfie se concentrait sur une incantation. Elle murmura son incantation et lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière syllabe, un éclair traversa la salle.

Tous se tendirent, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer, certains professeurs avaient discrètement sortis leur baguette au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Mais ils se mirent tous à rire lorsqu'ils virent la neige commencer à tomber. D'abord fine, elle commença à tomber à gros flocons. Seuls Elfie, Fred et George continuaient à manger gaiement. Mais le fou rire les gagna, comme le reste de la salle, lorsqu'ils virent une tempête se former au-dessus de la table des Serpentards. La tempête était telle qu'ils ne les voyaient plus et les vert et argent durent fuir pour échapper aux rafales de vent et de neige, au détriment de Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Mais le comble était que leur directeur (notre cher sevychou pour ceux qui ne suivent pas…) était lui aussi assailli par une tempête, à la différence qu'elle le suivit lorsqu'il tenta de fuir. Ils étaient tous hilares, même les professeurs ne parvenaient pas à se retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elfie réussit à reprendre ses esprits et regarda autours d'elle, tous étaient heureux et elle était vraiment fière d'avoir participé à cette farce. Mais ce qui l'enchantait le plus était de voir Remus se tenir les côtes en tentant de réprimer son fou rire. Deux larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues, il quitta la Grande Salle et explosa de rire au détour d'un couloir. Elle raconta aux autres ce qu'elle venait de voir et ils rirent de plus belle.

Cette farce avait créé une atmosphère de légèreté et de joie…bien-sûr, les Serpentards ne partageaient pas l'allégresse générale. Même l'humeur de Snape, particulièrement enragé par sa mésaventure, ne gâcha pas la journée. Heureusement pour les trois farceurs, ils n'avaient pas potions ce jour-là.

La journée se passait bien, les cours défilaient et il riaient toujours autant. Ils rirent jusqu'à la fin de la journée où la joie se fana par la faute d'un certain blond.

Les six amis se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour prendre un repas bien mérité lorsqu' Hermione, trop absorbée par sa conversation sur les incantations et autres sorts anciens avec Elfie, rentra dans Draco Malfoy et s'étala par terre.

« Sale Sang de Bourbe !quand on est intelligent on regarde où on va ! » cria-t-il. Il voulut ajouter autre chose mais il se retrouva acculé contre un mur, un bras le coinçant contre le mur et une baguette appuyant légèrement sur sa gorge. Elfie enrageai, une aura dorée l'entourait, la haine et le danger émanait d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittaient as ceux du Serpentard qui donnait l'impression de se liquéfier sous la poigne de fer de la jeune sleeping-wolf. Plus personne n'osait bouger et le temps donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

« Elfie… » murmura Hermione « laisse tomber, j'ai l'habitude…ça va te créer des ennuis, ça ne vaut pas la peine »

« Si…tu en vaut la peine, et tu ne devrai pas le laisser faire. Il n'en a pas le droit » ,lui répondit Elfie. Sa voix était calme mais elle tremblait de rage.

Elle regarda plous froidement Malfoy « Si je te voie ou t'entends lui redire ça, ou si j'apprends que tu l'a blessé…je te préviens ! je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

« Tu…tu n'oseras jamais » osa dire le blond.

« Tu parie ? »ajouta-telle avec un sourire des plus effrayant.

« L…laisse-moi partir ! »cria Draco d'une petite voix.

« Laisse le partir Elfie » lui dit Harry en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

A contre-cœur, elle le lâcha et le jeune homme glissa jusqu'au sol, se leva et partit en un éclair. On avait jamais vu un Malfoy fuir aussi vite.

Elfie tremblait de rage, et l'aura qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus sombre. L'air autour d'elle vibrait, personne n'osait ne serai-ce que respirer.

« Je n'ai pas faim…on se retrouve plus tard. »

« Elfie… » se risqua Ron.

« A plus tard » lui répondit-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et décida de flâner pour se calmer. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient amené jusqu'à la salle de DCFM. Elle resta incertaine un moment, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Remus la coupa dans son élan. Elle se retrouva devant son professeur, le poing levé et un air toujours contrarié sur le visage. Elle l'avait oublié mais la pleine lune approchant, le loup-garou était en pleine possession de ses capacités. Il sentit que la colère et la peur tiraillait la jeune fille. Sa première pensée fut de la prendre dans ses bras por la réconforter mais il ne le fit pas.

«Je suis son professeur ! »pensa-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »demanda-t-il.

« Rien… » murmura Elfie. Et, cédant à son instinct, elle se jeta dans les bras de son professeur, se serrant le plus possible contre lui.

Le professeur de DCFM resta incapable de bouger alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu réprimer un soupir de contentement au contact de celle-ci. Se reprenant, il ferma la porte et lui caressa le dos en un geste se voulant réconfortant. Elle se détendit en écoutant le cœur de son professeur.

Il réitéra sa question : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je…rien… »

« Elfie… j'ai senti ton état il y a un bon moment maintenant, j'allai justement à ta rencontre alors dis-moi ! »

« Je…je crois que je viens de voir…un mangemort… »

Il se tendit et cessa tout mouvement. « Quoi ! »

« Il est blond aux yeux gris et froid…mais…dans mon souvenir il était bien plus grand »

Il soupira de soulagement. « Draco…tu as vu Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas un mangemort » ouis il murmura « mais son père l'est ».

Il sentit Elfie se tendre et se mettre à trembler. Il raffermit sa prise et lui demanda de se calmer.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« … »

« Elfie, s'il te plaît » murmura le loup-garou.

« Non, je…pas maintenant » et levant les yeux, rajouta « s'il te plaît ».

La regardant un moment dans les yeux, il céda et acquiesça.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le torse du loup-garou.

« Tu devrais aller manger »

« J'ai pas faim »

« Elfie ! »

« Je pourrais toujours aller faire un tour aux cuisines »

« Tu sais que c'est interdit ? »

Elle releva la tête, en s'appuyant sur son menton, et lui lança un regard innocent. Il rigola doucement, elle lui rappelait Sirius. Une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard.

« Remus ? »

« mmh ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien »

« Remus ! »

« … « il la regardait en souriant malicieusement.

« Tu vas pas manger ? »

« J'ai pas faim »

Elfie fronça les sourcils et le loup-garou éclata de rire. Elle reposa à nouveau sa tête contre son torse et demanda d'une petite voix : « Et si on allait se promener ? »

Il eut un instant d'hésitation et accepta.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elfie leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Après tout Dumbledore lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

encore un chapitre un peu court, les prochains devraient être plus longs... 

Review? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chap7.

« Où étais-tu ? »demanda Fred, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Passée la soirée avec Remus »répondit Elfie, encore rêveuse après la merveilleuse soirée passée avec son professeur.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les loups-garous ! »rajouta-t-elle.

« Ah…et depuis quand as-tu cet intérêt pour les loups-garous ? »demanda Hermione.

« Depuis que je vais en devenir un… » répondit-elle comme si cela coulait de source. Quelques secondes après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire, son visage devint aussi pâle que celui de Snape et elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil où elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je... » (Herm)

« Crois... » (Harry)

« Qu'il... » (Ron)

« Faut… » (Fred)

« Qu'on… » (George)

« Parle ! » dirent cette fois en cœur les cinq autres.

Elfie aurait bien rigolé si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas autant.

« Je crois que cette fois je n'ai pas le choix »soupira-t-elle, « mais mieux vaut en parler ailleurs. »

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre, donna le mot de passe, jeta un coup d'œil aux autres en les intimant de la suivre et entra sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leur tour, Elfie s'était assise près du feu et les jumeaux remarquèrent que trois autres fauteuils avaient été rajoutés.

Le trio observa la pièce un moment. Hermione vit la bibliothèque que les jumeaux n'avaient pas remarqué. Elle passa distraitement un doigt sur la tranche des livres, puis s'assit les yeux brillants. Elle fixa Elfie rêveusement, sa bibliothèque était remplie de livres plus passionnant les uns les autres.

« Dumbledore m'a permis de les garder…tu peux te servir si tu veux » Hermione lui fit un grand sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle se souvint de la raison qui les avait tous amené dans la chambre de leur amie.

Elfie avait la tête dans les mains, attendant les questions tranchantes, la peur emplir la pièce et ses amis la fuir. Elle soupira en attendant le moment fatidique.

Ron se lança « Comment ça se fait que tu saches que tu vas « devenir » un loup-garou ? tu viens de te faire mordre ? pourtant si c'était le cas on s'en serai rendu compte… »

« Je ne me suis pas fait mordre… »

« Pourtant c'est la seule façon d'en devenir un »répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« En fait…non… »

Gros silence.

« Et si tu nous racontait »dit alors Harry, un sourire éclairait son visage et une lueur de curiosité flambait dans ses yeux. Surprise, elle regarda les quatre autres et remarqua qu'ils affichaient tous le même air.

Elle réprima un frisson et commença son histoire. Elle oublia volontairement certains détails, comme le rôle de Snape, ou le mangemort qu'elle avait reconnu.

Personne n'avait osé la couper dans son histoire et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, ils étaient tous en train de réfléchir aux révélations qui leur avait été faites.

« Maintenant je comprends ton rapport à Remus ! »lâcha soudainement Harry.

Les joues d'Elfie prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

« Mais pourquoi je rougis moi ? »se dit-elle.

« Quand…quand la transformation va-t-elle se faire ? » demanda sérieusement Hermione.

« Dans deux mois…le 18 décembre exactement. »

« Et…comment est-ce que ça va se passer ? »demanda Ron.

« Je…personne ne sait… » Elfie était lasse, la soirée était plus longue que prévu.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et elle les passa tous en revue, ils n'avaient pas l'air choqué…

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Fred prit la parole : « ça va ! c'est juste que…tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé est horrible mais…tu es…comme Harry ! »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Oui, reprit Ron, malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es gaie, vivante, riante…et c'est pour ça qu'on a tous été attiré par ta personnalité. »

« Et le fait que tu sois ce que tu es ne change rien » ajouta Hermione.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà une idée pour utiliser tes dons… »lança George.

« George ! il n'en est pas question ! »le réprimanda la brune.

Et ils rirent gaiement. Elfie était subjuguée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait.

« Vous…vous n'êtes pas effrayé ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Bien-sûr que non, lâcha Harry, tu as devant toi deux farceurs que rien n'arrête, le plus grand puit de connaissances de tout Poudlard, le…(hésitation) plus grand goinfre de tous les temps (fou rire général)… »

« Et le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et accessoirement Survivant, Mr je m'amuses-à-faire-échouer-les-plans-de-notre-Voldy-national ! »acheva Elfie en riant.

« Exactement ! »acquiesça Harry, « on m'appelle aussi le Balafré !alors tu sais, rencontrer un loup-garou, ou un sleeping-wolf, c'est plutôt sympa, surtout qu'on manquait cruellement de nouvelles têtes ! ». Il fut coupé par Hermione qui venait de lui taper le haut du crâne.

« Mais…j'ai encore une question… »

Elfie la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête pour la pousser à continuer.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça face à Malfoy ? »

« Je…j'ai cru voir quelqu'un d'autre, Remus m'a expliqué que je l'avais confondu avec son père… »

« Alors, ce soir-là, c'était lui. »

« Oui, apparemment Malfoy père adore se découvrir face à ses victimes, histoire que cela soit plus jouissif, ironisa-t-elle, alors quand j'ai vu le fils t'insulter, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens parce que…j'ai cru que c'était lui…et puis je détestes qu'on touche à mes amis. »

Tous sourirent. « En tout cas, c'était vraiment cool de voir ce petit serpent se défiler »lança Ron.

Puis Hermione se leva en s'étirant. « On devrait y aller, nous avons tous besoin de dormir »

Elfie la remercia intérieurement, elle était vraiment exténuée. Ils se levèrent et sortirent en rigolant d'une blague de George. Harry se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

« Je suis désolé »

« De quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Si je n'avais pas…c'est ma faute si Voldemort est revenu plus puissant que jamais. » murmura-t-il.

« Non ! ça n'a rien à voir ! tu es tout autant victime que je le suis ! tout ce qui arrive est sa faute à lui ! »elle avait essayé de ne pas crier.

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te rapprocher »lui murmura-t-elle. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se retourna. Elle lui lança une dernière chose avant qu'il ne sorte : « le jour où ça arrivera, je serai là Harry, et nous l'aurons, ensemble, pour qu'il n'y ai plus de cas comme nous. »

Il se figea quelque secondes mais elle avait sentie son soulagement et sa détermination, elle aimait voir l'aura d'Harry, elle était pure, forte, et montrait pleinement son courage.

Elle était soulagée, ils avaient étonnamment bien réagis, mieux qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer. Elle s'assura que le portrait était bien fermé, mit son pyjama et se coucha. Son cœur n'avait pas été aussi léger depuis longtemps. Mais le souvenir de la mort de ses parents revint l'assaillir. Heureusement que la fatigue lui apportait toujours le sommeil rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla aux aurores, comme d'habitude, et se prépara. Elle attendait son cour de potion avec impatience, il leur rendait leur devoir sur la potion Tue-Loup. C'était un A assuré !

La journée avait été des plus agréable, ses amis n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient même des plus curieux en ce qui concerne sa condition. Seule ombre au tableau, son cours de potion s'était très mal passé, il avait osé lui mettre un C en assurant qu'il n'avait jamais vu si piètre devoir. Elle avait enragé et avait réussi à faire exploser la potion de son professeur en augmentant le feu sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le cours avait été abrégé au soulagement de toute sa classe. Cette petite farce l'avait calmé. Elle s'était découvert un attrait particulier pour les farces, au plus grand plaisir de Fred et George, et au plus grand désespoir des Serpentard et de leur directeur, qui étaient les principales cibles des trois Gryffondor.

La nuit était tombée et le petit groupe s'était retrouvé dans la Salle Commune. Elfie appréciait ces moments de paix où ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

« J'espères que ça va aller… »dit Hermione à Harry.

Il lui passa un bras autours des épaules. « Ne t'en fais pas Mione, il est habitué. Et puis il n'y a rien de dangereux dans ses appartements .»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Elfie, se détournant du plan d'attaque de sa prochaine farce.

« C'est la pleine-lune »murmura Hermione.

« J'avais oublié !Merde ! »

Et elle partit en courant, se précipitant hors de la salle commune. Arrivée devant les appartements de son professeur, (c'était là où ils s'étaient quittés la veille) elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Désespérée, elle se tapait la tête contre le mur.

« Quelle imbécile !comment je fais maintenant ?xxxxxx ! » se dit-elle, « Dumbledore ! non il ne voudra jamais…de toute façon, c'est la seule solution ». Et elle partit vers le bureau du directeur. Complètement obnubilée par son problème, elle entra sans frapper. Malheureusement, le directeur n'était pas seul.

« Miss McTiernan ! je devrai vous enlever des points pour votre comportement indigne d'un Gryffondor ! »lança le professeur McGonagall.

« Je… »commença Elfie.

« Allons professeur, ce n'est rien, je suis sûr que vous avez une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas Miss ? » lui dit alors Dumbledore, les yeux plus brillant que jamais.

« Je…c'est la pleine lune et je… »hésita la jeune fille.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour votre professeur ? »

Elle acquiesça, les joues roses. Puis, déterminée, elle leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du vieux sorcier. « Je peux l'aider ! mais pour cela il me faut le mot de passe de ses appartements. »

« Bien, le mot de passe est « Cornedrue », vous êtes sûre de ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Cornedrue ?…oui, je dois y aller. »

« Albus ? »hésita McGonagall.

« Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, je vous expliquerai. »

« Merci professeur, je dois y aller… » elle franchit la porte et entendit un doux « bon courage » avant de se précipiter vers les appartements de son professeur de DCFM.

Arrivée devant la porte qui la séparait du loup-garou, elle murmura le mot de passe et entra doucement dans la pièce. Elle ne faisait pas attention au décors, trop occupée à le chercher. Elle entendit des grognements et se dirigea vers la source de ses bruits.

Elle se retrouva face à un loup gris, aux yeux ambrés, recroquevillé sur lui-même et allongé sur un lit.

Elle s'approcha, il grogna et ses babines se retroussèrent, révélant d'immenses crocs jaunâtres. Sans hésiter, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, approcha sa main et lui caressa la tête. Le loup souffla et se détendit, appréciant le contact chaleureux de la douce main. Il était tellement habitué à sa profonde solitude que ce peu de sollicitude lui apportait beaucoup. Elle resta là quelques minutes, appréciant le moment de paix qui les rassurait et les calmait tous deux.

Elle rompit le lien en s'adressant au loup :

« Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle hésita un moment, il avait l'air si effrayé ! Elle replongea sa main dans la douce fourrure pour le rassurer, colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, essayant de lui transmettre son calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle partit en courant, laissant un Remus perdu et inquiet.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, se dirigeant vers les cachots, lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« C'est pas possible !vous n'êtes pas capable de regarder où vous allez ou vous le faites exprès ! »

Elfie soupira face à un Snape enragé.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolée, ce n'était pas voulu, mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin d'un chaudron et de certains ingrédients. Si vous tenez à me donner une retenue, faites-le mais je suis pressée. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je dois faire une potion pour aider le professeur Lupin » répondit Elfie, «et j'ai l'accord du directeur ! » ajouta-telle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

Severus était perdu, il ne voulait pas aider Lupin mais si le directeur l'avait demandé, il se devait de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Bien, suivez-moi. »grogna-t-il.

Ils marchèrent (trop lentement d'après la jeune fille) en silence jusqu'à la salle de classe. Snape l'ouvrit, Elfie prit un chaudron et donna la liste des ingrédients au professeur.

« Qu'allez-vous faire avec ça ? »demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Une vieille potion de grand-mère utile aux loup-garous. »

« Comment savez-vous ce qui est bon pour eux ? »

« Mes parents étaient des loup-garous. »

« Vos parents ? »

Ils se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Snape reprenne. « Quoi que vous fassiez, faites très attention. Les potions sont… »

« Un art très dangereux »finit Elfie en le fixant, « je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas mais vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer, que j'en sais plus que les autres et peut-être autant que vous. »

Il ne répondait pas, attendant la suite.

« Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance. J'aimes les potions et je fais toujours très attention. »

Et elle le laissa à ses réflexions, repartant le plus vite possible retrouver Remus.

Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Son absence avait été plus longue que prévu et le couvre-feu devait être dépassé. Elle faillit se faire prendre par Rusard, mais elle avait fait diversion en jetant une bombabouse qui traînait dans une de ses poches.

Elle arriva essoufflée auprès du loup-garou qui s'était endormi. Elle le caressa à nouveau et lui murmura qu'elle était revenu.

Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre pour préparer sa potion mais aussi pour réchauffer la pièce, et fit apparaître une table. Elle prépara les ingrédients et fit chauffer l'eau. Alors qu'elle allait commencer sa potion, elle entendit le loup grogner et se retourna.

« Il rêve…c'est bien la première fois que je vois un loup rêver… »pensa-t-elle.

Réprimant un frisson de froid, elle regarda autour d'elle, et couvrit Remus d'une couverture qui traînait sur un fauteuil. Elle le regarda un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits er de retourner à sa potion.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Remus reprit sa forme humaine. Elfie se retourna étonnée d'entendre le son significatif de la transformation.

« Comment se fait-il ? la nuit est à peine entamée. »pensa-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

Remus ouvrit les yeux au contact de la main fraîche d'Elfie.

« Comment se fait-il ?…la lune est encore là. »demanda la jeune fille.

« Invention…Severus… »murmura Remus.

« Impressionnant !il a réussi à écourter le temps de liberté du loup ! »murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Remus.

« Pourquoi…toi…ici ? »murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, tremblant sous la couverture, ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert.

« Schhh…je suis là pour t'aider. Dors, tu en as besoin. »

Il la regarda et se laissa envahir par le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa joue. Elle lui caressait la joue en cherchant des yeux la salle de bain. Elle fit le tour des appartements et revint avec un gant et un récipient d'eau fraîche. Elle trempa le gant, l'essora et le déposa délicatement sur le front brûlant du loup-garou.

Elle reprit la préparation de sa potion et s'occupait de Remus lorsque sa mixture le permettait. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et s'assit tant bien que mal pour la regarder. Il devait s'avouer qu'elle l'impressionnait. Elle était calme et ses gestes étaient sûr et presque mécaniques. Il était étonné par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle pour que le bruit et les émanations de la potion ne parviennent pas jusqu'à lui. Il la regardait pensivement, il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir et comment il devait réagir. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était nu sous la couverture. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il fit apparaître un boxer et un pantalon, et les enfila. Il s'assit alors dans une position plus confortable et attendit qu'elle aie finit.

Il était plus de quatre heures lorsqu' Elfie acheva enfin sa potion. Elle brisa la bulle après avoir aspiré les fumées du chaudron avec un sort, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle trouva un Remus habillé (plutôt à moitié nu) et assoupit, assit sur son lit, dos au mur. Elle réprima un rire, prit un flacon et le remplit de potion avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle s'assit et posa sa main sur son front. La température avait bien baissé mais il en avait toujours trop. Elle prit le gant, l'humidifia et le posa à nouveau sur le front du loup-garou. Il se réveilla et la trouva assise en tailleur à côté de lui, le rafraîchissant délicatement.

« Bonjour »lui dit-il doucement.

« Bonjour !comment te- sens-tu ? »

Remus soupira « c'est difficile à expliquer… »

« Grande fatigue, muscles douloureux, respiration difficile et peau tirée ? »

« Entre autres… ». Il était étonné de la voir connaître si bien son état.

« Apparemment, tous les loup-garous sont dans le même état après transformation… »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »la coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda et lui expliqua qu'elle avait l'habitude d'aider ses parents à récupérer de leur transformation et qu'elle avait décidé de l'aider vu qu'elle le pouvait.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle vit Remus se détendre et sourire. « Merci… »murmura-t-il.

Passant sa main sur le front du loup-garou, elle lui demanda de garder le gant froid pour que sa température baisse.

« Recouche-toi, je ne peux pas te donner la potion tant que tu as trop de fièvre. »lui dit-elle.

Il se coucha et la regarda. Elle bailla et lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle vit sa main se poser sur sa joue.

« Tu es fatiguée…depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Dix heures je crois… »

« Tu devrai dormir, tu as l'air éreintée ». Il lui caressait distraitement la joue.

« Je dormirai quand j'aurai fait ce pour quoi je suis venue. »

Elle se leva et commença à ranger la table de travail. Remus eu un petit rire et s'endormit en murmurant un léger « trop têtue ».

Elle s'affaira à tout nettoyer et mit la potion dans des flacons. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle retourna le voir et, à contre-cœur, le réveilla.

« Remus… »murmura-t-elle.

« Mmh… »

« Remus réveilles-toi !tu as assez dormi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il était encore endormi et lui dit : « Oh Elfie…je rêvais justement de toi… » Elle se figea et rougit. Il rougit également lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Génée, elle se leva, prit un flacon et le tendit au loup-garou.

« Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda-t-il, quelque peu méfiant.

Elfie lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Un vieux remède de grand-mère. »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle lui dit de lui faire confiance. Après lui avoir lancé un regard suppliant, il avala la potion d'un trait.

Etonné, il la regarda. « Goût citron ? »

Grand sourire. « Je ne savais pas si tu préférai citron ou menthe alors comme je détestes la menthe, j'ai mis du citron. »

Lui rendant son sourire, il déclara que c'était parfait.

« Cette potion devrait atténuer la douleur que tu vas ressentir quand je te donnerai l'autre potion. Je vais te masser pour réveiller tes muscles endoloris… »

« Me masser ? »

« Oui, la potion a pour fonction d'activer les muscles endoloris. Mais le plus efficace est de la poser sur la peau pour qu'elle soit en contact direct avec le muscles. »

Il la regarda et su qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui demanda d'enlever son pantalon et de s'allonger sur le ventre. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle savait qu'un simple contact lui serai une vraie torture. Elle le vit donc se crisper de douleur avant de retomber, exténué, sur le ventre.

« Ca va aller ? »demanda-telle, inquiète. Un grognement lui répondit.

« Je suis désolée, ça va être douloureux… » et elle plaça ses mains huilées sur le corps meurtrit de Remus. Elle hésita un instant, n'osant plus bouger les mains mais elle se reprit bien vite et commença le massage.

Ses mains glissaient habilement sur les muscles contractés, insistant plus ou moins selon leur état. Elle ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre de l'huile, laissant l'occasion au loup-garou de souffler un peu.

C'était un massage long et douloureux pour l'homme. Elfie quant à elle, faisait abstraction de tout, elle se concentrait sur ses gestes.

Lorsqu'elle eut entièrement enduit le corps de potion, elle s'attarda sur le visage de Remus qui s'était assis au bord du lit. Elle suivait les contours de son visage, étudiant et mémorisant chaque marque, ou chaque cicatrice trahissant sa condition de loup-garou. Ses yeux exprimaient une infinie reconnaissance et une grande fatigue. Sa tâche accomplie, elle baissa les mains. Il la regardait comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. Ce regard inquisiteur déclencha un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Il brisa le charme. « Tu devrai dormir, tu en as vraiment besoin. »

Elle baissa les yeux. « J'ai encore beaucoup à faire… »mais lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle se résigna. « D'accord…mais je ne te laisse pas tout seul. »

Il sourit, prit la couverture, se couvrit et s'allongea. Il la regarda en souriant et elle se glissa à ses côtés, faisant bien attention à garder un espace entre eux. Il réprima un rire et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Elfie écouta sa respiration et s'endormit juste après.

* * *

Salut! 

Désolée de ce retard, mais ne voulait pas accepter mon texte!allez-savoir pourquoi...

En tout cas j'espères que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! quelques reviews ne serait pas de refus...

Je fais un gros bisou à Chouchou, Aulandra17 et Patmola (et oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews...va savoir, peut-être ais-je contrarié le dieu des reviews?oO), merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!contente que ça vous plaise!

Bisbis et à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	8. Chapter 8

Chap8.

Elfie se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle s'était instinctivement pelotonnée contre la source de chaleur la plus proche : Remus. Elle sentait quelque chose lui caresser le dos mais ne réagit pas, c'était plutôt agréable.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et elle entendit un gémissement de douleur.

« Je veux dormir… »bougonna-t-elle.

« Elfie…je veux bien te laisser dormir…mais ne t'appuie pas trop contre moi… » dit alors une voix.

Le temps qu'elle reconnaisse la voix et elle se retrouva à vingt bon centimètres de l'homme.

« Je…désolée… » dit-elle distraitement « Quelle heure il est ? » ajouta-t-elle en se frottant les yeux et réprimant un bâillement.

« Midi passé » lui répondit Remus en souriant.

« Midi ! j'ai trop dormi ! » Elle se leva, attrapa la fiole la plus proche et se tourna vers son professeur.

« Oh non ! pas encore ! »

Il la regarda et la laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il s'habilla et voulu se lever mais il ne parvenait pas à avancer.

« Je peux tenir debout ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« La potion commence à faire effet, mais tu dois rester alité un ou deux jours… »

« Mais je peux rester debout et avec un peu d'aide… »

« Remus je ne fais pas de miracles ! Alors tu restes au lit ! »

Ils se regardèrent intensément, essayant de prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement survienne.

Elfie rougit, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et son estomac criait famine. Remus souriait « Elfie, ton estomac fait des siennes ? »

Mais il cessa de sourire lorsqu'un nouveau grognement se fit entendre.

« Tu peux parler ! » Elfie le regardait, triomphante.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit tour aux cuisines ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Au lit ! » grogna-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Remus s'assit dos au mur, à contre-cœur, simulant une grande déception . Puis, attrapant sa baguette, il fit apparaître un copieux petit déjeuner « Petit déjeuner au lit ? »

« En fait…j'aimerai prendre un douche… » avoua-t-elle, quelque peu gênée.

« Oh… bien-sûr !pas de problème ! »

« Merci ! » elle lui fit un sourire et partit dans la salle de bain.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait passé la nuit (même s'il ne s'était rien passé) avec une élève et qu'elle était maintenant en train de prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsqu' Elfie revint, près de dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean large, d'un T-shirt rouge où était écrit « I'm a wizard » et d'une veste couleur crème.

Voyant qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle s'expliqua : « J'ai fait venir quelques vêtements de mon dortoir. »

« Mais Elfie, ton dortoir est à l'autre bout du château ! tu les a fait venir avec un simple Accio? »

« Oui pourquoi ? tout le monde sait faire ça ! » répondit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté du loup-garou.

« Impressionnant ! normalement il faut beaucoup de puissance pour faire léviter un objet si éloigné et peu de septième année peuvent le faire… »pensa-t-il.

« En tout cas j'aurai bien voulu voir la tête de tous ceux qui ont vu passer tes affaires devant leurs yeux ! »s'exclama-t-il. Et il pouffa en la voyant s'étouffer après avoir rigolé, un croissant dans la bouche.

Puis, après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, il lui demanda d'où lui venait son T-shirt et elle rigola en se remémorant un bon souvenir.

« Il y a deux ans, je m'étais déguisée pour aller à la fête de mon école (elle ne voulait pas passer des heures à lui expliquer ce qu'est un lycée) où ma meilleure amie et moi avions pour habitude d'aller déguisées, et cette année là, je m'étais habillée comme tout sorcier qui se respecte ! Je me souviens encore de la tête de mon père lorsqu'il m'a vu partir habillée « normalement » !

J'avais fait sensation ! mais personne ne savait en quoi j'étais déguisée ! Zoé et moi avions passé la journée à expliquer que j'étais habillé en sorcier ! Alors, quelques semaines plus tard, elle est arrivée avec une surprise : ce T-shirt ! » Elle rigola et reprit « A chaque fois que je vois ce T-shirt, je pense à elle et à tous mes amis… »

Elle se tut et un sourire triste apparu sur son visage. « Ils me manquent… » murmura-t-elle en fixant un point invisible sur le plateau du petit déjeuner. Remus était troublé par la tristesse qui émanait de la jeune fille et le temps qu'il réagisse, elle s'était reprise, et levée en emportant le plateau.

« Elfie ? qu'est-ce que tu…quoi ! encore ? »

Elle se tenait face à lui, un air désolé et une fiole dans la main.

« Je suis désolée mais pour que la potion aie un effet rapide, il faut qu'elle soit administrée toute les quatre heures pendant deux jours… »

« Mais ça ne fait pas quatre heures ! »et jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil « Whowh ! on a parlé un peu plus de quatre heures… » Et après un acquiescement d'Elfie, il se coucha.

Les même gestes, les mêmes frissons, seule la douleur était différente. Et Remus en était reconnaissant à la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien après la pleine lune et il savait que c'était grâce à elle. Détendu, il fit un effort surhumain pour se mettre sur le dos et s'endormi, épuisé, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son visage. Il était presque six heures et Elfie était éreintée. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de masser Remus, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi.

Elle raviva le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre, couvrit Remus pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et se rassit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et s'allongea. Son front était au niveau de l'épaule du loup-garou. Ce contact chaud la rassura et elle s'endormi paisiblement.

« Remus…Remus réveilles-toi ! » Remus entendait une voix familière mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était si bien, un souffle chaud lui caressait l'épaule et il se sentait en paix.

« Allez Lunard ! »s'écria la voix en lui déchirant le tympan gauche.

Remus ouvrit les yeux en associant la voix au visage de celui qui était son meilleur ami.

« Patmol ,grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Lunard ! Mais je crois que tu as des trucs à me raconter… » lui répondit Sirius en essayant de ne pas mourir de rire face à l'expression ahurie de son ami.

« Quoi ? oh…et parle doucement tu vas la réveiller ! elle a besoin de sommeil » lui lança doucement le loup-garou. Il se retourna pour regarder Elfie et sourit.

« C'est elle dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre ? »

« Mmh… » répondit Remus sans la lâcher du regard. Il avait une terrible envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle a l'air inoffensive …hey Lunard tu m'écoutes ? qu'est-ce que…ok je vois ! »cria Sirius.

« Patmol arrêtes ! c'est une chance si elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée ! » le réprimanda Remus.

« Tu sais que tu es franchement mignon ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Notre petit Lunard adoré est amoureux ! »rigola l'animagus.

« Non !je… » Mais il fut coupé par un murmure.

« Non…Maman…Papa… »murmurait Elfie en s'agitant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »demanda Sirius.

« Elle rêve de ses parents » soupira Remus, et voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas, il rajouta « ils ont été tué par Voldemort il y a quelques mois »

« Et…hum…elle tient le coup ? »demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, elle a eu des moments difficiles et ça à l'air d'aller lieux mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Elle ne s'en remettra jamais totalement, mais avec le temps… »

Tout à coup, elle hurla et se jeta sur Sirius qui tomba à terre. Le loup avait pris le dessus l'espace d'un instant et elle se réveilla à cheval sur lui, à deux doigt de le frapper. Elle recula le plus vite possible et se prostra contre le lit. Sirius était figé, Elfie terrorisée et en pleurs. Remus se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essayait de la rassurer tout en demandant silencieusement à Sirius si tout allait bien. Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que ça allait.

Remus avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'infirmerie le jour où elle avait fait sa première crise. Elle était dans le même état. Il essayait de la calmer mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à Sirius. L'animagus s'approcha, posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Elfie qui le regarda.

« Je n'ai rien, rassures-toi. Tu n'as pas à pleurer pour ça, il ne s'est rien passé. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle esquissa un sourire et ses pleurs se calmèrent, mais elle tremblait toujours autant. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser ces images de son esprit.

« Je…je les ai encore vu… »avoua-t-elle.

« Qui ? » se risqua Remus.

« Mes parents… »ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, lui chuchota-t-il, tu te sentiras mieux après. Fais-moi confiance Elfie. »

Il resserra son emprise sur elle pour lui donner du courage et l'inciter à parler. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se lança :

« C'était pendant les vacances d'été et je devais passer la soirée avec mes parents donc j'étais rentrée plus tôt. Ils étaient complètement affolés, ils étaient persuadés d'avoir vus des mangemorts les observer et lorsque je suis rentrée, ils avaient fait nos bagages. Après une vive dispute, ils m'ont obligé …à transplaner jusqu'à un petit cottage en Angleterre où l'on était censé être à l'abri. Nous avons eu une autre dispute plus…virulente, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour sortir, ils étaient là. Au moins une centaine. J'étais figée, je ne pouvais plus bouger, lorsqu'un rire ignoble me parvint. Et il était là, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris et froids, il avait enlevé son masque pour être sûr que l'on se souvienne de lui même dans la mort comme il disait. Il ne m'a jamais lâché du regard. Jamais.

¤ ¤ ¤ Flashback ¤ ¤ ¤ 

« Alors comme ça on a eu un bébé ? Très mignon…et plutôt à mon goût » lança Lucius Malfoy en lançant un regard des plus équivoques à Elfie.

« Je vous interdit !ne l'approchez pas ! »hurla Ernie McTiernan, le père d'Elfie.

« Taisez-vous ! »lui cracha Lucius.

Et il lança un doloris sur la mère d'Elfie, qui s'effondra en hurlant et pleurant de douleur. Elle se convulsait de plus en plus, sa tête frappant plus durement le sol à chaque convulsion.

Un certain nombre de mangemorts étaient entrés. Ils tenaient en joue Elfie et son père pendant que Malfoy torturait sa mère.

« Ca suffit » siffla une voix, et alors tout cessa.

« Lucius, arrêtes de jouer et finis ce que tu as commencé » continua l'homme en posant un regard insistant sur la jeune fille.

Jeune fille qu'une terrible haine et peur envahit lorsque deux yeux rouges se posèrent sur elle.

« Bien maître » lui répondit Lucius. Et il lança le sort de la mort.

Elfie hurla et se débattit, il fallut plus de huit mangemorts qui durent utiliser leurs plus fort sortilèges d'entrave pour arrêter une jeune fille de dix-sept ans.

Ernie quant à lui, était effondré, et ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux le cadavre de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Ta fille est puissante Ernie…plus puissante que toi…et plus intéressante … »dit alors Voldemort en s'approchant d'Elfie.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder. Ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la rage qui dormait au fond d'elle.

« Beaucoup de rage et de colère…tu feras un bon élément » assura-t-il.

« Jamais ! Il faudrait être plus stupide qu'un rat pour accepter de vous servir ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

Il resserra alors sa prise et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la joue d'Elfie, laissant couler son sang bouillonnant.

« Alors regarde ce qu'il va subir par ta faute » lui murmura-t-il en tournant son visage vers Ernie.

Et il lui infligea un doloris si puissant que la victime fut collée au sol et subissait des convulsions si douloureuses qu'elle (la victime…c'est-à-dire Ernie…vous suivez ?) ne parvenait plus à respirer. Ce fut alors comme un déclic, Voldemort et les mangemorts furent projetés contre un mur. Elfie rayonnait de puissance. Elle se précipita vers son père.

« Papa ?Papa ?…non…papa… »

Voldemort venait de se relever.

« pssss …si tu avais accepté mon offre, il serait encore en vie… »

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'Elfie s'était déjà jeté sur lui et lui mordait la carotide. Il se débattait mais elle était plus forte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Malfoy eu la présence d'esprit de jeter un expelliarmus sur la furie qui attaquait son maître. Mais le sortilège n'eu pas l'effet escompté, Elfie se détourna de sa cible et regarda Malfoy. Elle avait des yeux de loup, injectés de sang. Le regard qu'elle lança au mangemort le fit frémir.

« Attaquez-la bon sang ! » hurla le mage noir.

Le premier sortilège la rata et son instinct lui dicta de fuir. Elle grogna en regardant Voldemort et partit en courant.

¤ ¤ ¤ Fin du Flashback ¤ ¤ ¤

« C'était la première fois que le loup prenait le contrôle…mais je ne l'ai pas empêché de faire ce qu'il a fait ou du moins je n'ai pas cherché à l'en empêcher. J'étais tellement enragée contre Voldemort que je…c'était la seule fois où on était en accord. Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus comment je suis arrivée ici mais je mes suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie. J'y ai passé trois semaines pour me remettre physiquement, sachant que le loup reprenait le dessus toutes les nuits. J'ai donné beaucoup de travail à Mme Pomfrey, Hagrid, qui m'avait trouvé dans le parc, me rendait visite tous les jours et Dumbledore était très inquiet pour moi. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, je suis restée dans un semi-coma pendant six jours, ne me réveillant que la nuit lorsque le loup se réveillait. J'ai mis un mois avant de parler à quelqu'un, me contentant de hocher la tête ou de me faire comprendre autrement.

Hagrid m'a beaucoup aidé, il m'a montré beaucoup de créatures, il passait des heures à me parler de l'école, des professeurs, des élèves, surtout de Harry. Il est très fier de lui vous savez.

Et puis un jour, Dumbledore m'a proposé de passer la journée avec lui, on a rempli de la paperasse et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, je me suis mise à parler. Je lui ai raconté ma vie, celle de mes parents, ce qui était arrivé, et on a fait des recherches sur moi, ou plutôt sur mon espèce. On a découvert ce que je suis et il a décidé de mettre le professeur McGonagall au courant et il m'a dit qu'il me ferait rencontrer un autre professeur. . Quelques jours plus tard, c'était la rentrée et tu connais la suite »

La mort de ses parents était un mauvais souvenir mais Elfie devait avouer qu'en parler lui avait fait du bien. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, de peur de revoir les images qui la hantaient tant. Mais elle n'osait regarder les deux hommes.

Remus tremblait de rage mais il se contrôlait pour ne pas effrayer Elfie. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi horrible et n'arrêtait pas de se dire que tout aurait été différent si elle n'avait pas été une sleeping-wolf.

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer agir comme ça. Il devra aller parler avec Dumbledore. Plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment, si longtemps qu'Elfie s'endormi dans les bras de Remus, épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

« Je n'en reviens pas » murmura Sirius.

« Je sais, elle a vécu des choses horribles… » l'assura Remus « au fait, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Bah il doit pas être loin de minuit …»

« Oh non…elle va me tuer… » souffle Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien…je t'expliquerai…tu veux bien la porter jusqu'au lit ? »

Sirius porta Elfie sur le lit et la couvrit. Il était toujours si surpris qu'une jeune fille si délicate aie pu tenir tête à Voldemort. Ensuite, il aida Remus à s'asseoir devant la cheminée et écouta son explication sur Elfie. Puis il le massa avec la dernière fiole après avoir sortit une phrase typiquement Siriusienne : « Whaouh ! vachement douée la petite ! »

Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus s'endorme. Sirius raviva le feu et se transforma en chien pour s'endormir aux pieds de son ami.

Il adorait dormir dans sa forme animagus.

* * *

kikooooooooooooo 

c'est un peu court mais bon, j'ai du mal à écrire des longs chapitres! 

j'espères que ça vous a plu!alors que ce soit le cas ou non, laissez des reviews! 

merci à Clafoutis et Patmola (le rapprochement est pour le prochain chapitre...) et j'espères que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que les précédents! 

bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

Latitelfemagik 


	9. Chapter 9

Chap9.

Remus et Sirius étaient tranquillement attablés autours d'un petit déjeuner lorsqu'ils virent Elfie, emmitouflée dans la couverture, débouler dans le salon.

« Remus ! ta potion… »

« Il me l'a donnée ! »s'exclama le loup-garou en montrant Sirius du doigt.

« promis ! »rigola l'animagus. « Petit-déjeuner ? » ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine.

Elle s'assit à la place qu'ils lui avaient préparé, face à Sirius.

« Hum…je suis désolée…pour hier. »

« Bah ! t'en fais pas et puis tu sais, la première fois que j'ai vu Remus se transformer, j'ai eu cent fois plus peur que hier. »

« Vous l'avez vu se transformer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! et pas qu'une fois ! si tu veux tout savoir, on était un groupe de quatre inséparables et le jour ou on a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, on a décidé de l'aider et on est tous devenu des animagi ! » avoua Sirius en souriant à pleine dents !

« Remus !tu as de super amis ! quelle chance ! et vous vous voyez toujours ? En quoi vous transformez vous ? »

« Moi en chien… »

« Mais Sirius est le seul que je vois encore… »

« Ah ! et que sont devenus les deux autres ? »

« L'un nous a trahi et l'autre était le père d'Harry » avoua amèrement Remus. Et voyant la mine triste d'Elfie, il rajouta « mais j'ai passé les plus belles années de toute ma vie ! ils m'accompagnaient à chaque pleine-lune et on a vraiment fait les quatre cents coups ! »

« Ca c'est sûr ! et personne ne nous est arrivé à la cheville ! A part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley »ajouta Sirius.

« Oh mais attendez ! vous étiez quatre…ton mot de passe est Cornedrue et vous l'avez appelé Lunard hier…vous étiez les maraudeurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Exact ! »dirent en cœur les deux amis.

« Whah !vous savez que votre carte est vraiment extra ? »

« C'est la meilleure idée que nous n'ayons jamais eu ! Et très utile pour faire des blagues à nos chers Serpentards ! » rigola Sirius.

« Hey ! ne lui donnes pas trop d'idées Patmol »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien disons que les jumeaux ne sont plus seul à présent » lui répondit Remus en regardant Elfie.

Sirius et Elfie se regardèrent, ils avaient la même lueur dans le regard et le même sourire carnassier.

« Oh non ! » pensa Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Et les deux farceurs se racontèrent leurs meilleures blagues tout en rigolant. Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Elfie se rende compte qu'il n'y avait plus de potion.

« Il va falloir que j'en refasse »dit-elle à Remus.

« Tu as encore des ingrédients ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non…j'ai tout utilisé la dernière fois…je sais ! je vais apprendre à Snape comment confectionner cette potion ! après tout je ne serai pas toujours là pour la faire ! » annonça-t-elle, fière de son idée.

« A Snape ! c'est pas gagné… » s'écria Sirius.

« Allez Sirius ! après tout, il n'est pas maître des potions pour rien ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Moi, je te dis que tu n'arriveras pas à le convaincre » lui lança-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » lui dit-elle d'un air de défi « J'y vais ! à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle sortit des appartements de son professeur et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il était encore tôt, mais les effluves qu'elle sentit lui indiquèrent que Snape était occupé par une potion. Elle tambourina à la porte de la salle de cours, elle savait que son laboratoire était adjacent à leur salle de cours, et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Quoi ? »cracha Snape.

« J'aimerai vous parler professeur ! c'est urgent ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Bien, entrez » grogna-t-il.

Trois heures plus tard, elle se tenait triomphante devant Sirius, une boîte remplie de flacons.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »demanda Sirius, impressionné.

« Je lui ai tout simplement expliqué la situation, en évitant de lui dire qui je suis, ce qu'est la potion, que le fait qu'il la connaisse ferai de lui un meilleur maître des potions et surtout…que tu étais persuadé que je n'arriverai pas à le convaincre ! »

« L'argument qui tue ! »rigola Remus.

« Exactement ! » rigola-t-elle.

Sirius grommela en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil mais Elfie lui demanda de s'occuper de Remus. Elle apporta les fioles dans la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil au reste de l'appartement. Elle s'y trouvait très à l'aise et fut comblée lorsqu'elle découvrit la bibliothèque. Elle prit un livre sur les Enchantements et retourna s'asseoir dans le salon.

Lorsque Sirius et Remus la rejoignirent, elle était plongée dans son bouquin.

« Elle ressemble à Hermione comme ça » murmura l'animagus.

« Oui…et je te conseille de ne pas la déranger. »le prévint Remus tout en sachant qu'il ferait le contraire de ce qu'il lui dirait.

Sirius s'approcha d'Elfie et cria : « Elfiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

Elle fit un tel bond qu'il explosa de rire. Mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il vit le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, il s'excusa. Elle s'assit en soufflant et rechercha la page où elle en était avant l'interruption soudaine de Sirius, sous le regard amusé de Remus.

« Tu t'intéresse aux Enchantements ? »demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est un sujet très intéressant. En plus, Hermione est très calée sur la question, on en parle beaucoup ! »

« Et tu es déjà parvenu à en faire ? »demanda Sirius.

« Oui, avec harry on en a testé quelques uns de défense, mais je suis en train d'en créer un avec Fred et … oh mais je ne dois pas trop en dire !j'oubliais qu'il y avait un professeur parmi nous ! »

Sirius et elle regardèrent Remus qui faisait la moue. Ils explosèrent de rire et Remus les rejoignit dans leur fou-rire.

« Merlin !j'ai oublié d'aller voir Dumbledore ! » s'écria l'animagus en courant vers la porte.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Elfie.

« Oui ! et encore tu ne l'as pas vu quand on avait ton âge ! je suis sûr que vous vous seriez entendu à merveille ! »

Elfie était perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux voguant sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Remus se rapprocha et mis son bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille, qui se cala confortablement contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il voulait savoir, et maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il en profitait.

« Elfie ? »

« mmh ? »

« Hier, j'ai cru comprendre que Voldemort connaissait tes parents… »

« Oui…, elle prit son courage à deux mains, on avait toujours réussi à lui échapper, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus eu signe de lui ou de ses mangemorts. Je suppose qu'avec le temps nous avions réappris à vivre sans regarder sans cesse autour de nous, sans nous barricader matériellement et magiquement avant de nous coucher…nous vivions presque normalement. Mes parents m'avaient expliqué que Voldemort les désirait à ses côtés mais qu'ils avaient toujours refusé, et que la certitude de mon existence, de cette petite vie qui grandissait alors qu'elle ne le devait pas dans le ventre de ma mère, les avaient conforté dans leur choix.

Mais Il avait persisté, encore et encore, menaçant la famille, les amis, les collègues de travail. Mon père était auror mais il avait été mordu par un loup-garou et avait été obligé de démissionner. Seulement, un soir de pleine-lune, il contamina ma mère, qui était médicomage.

Et leur vie changea du jour au lendemain, rejetés par tous, même leur famille, il fuirent loin de tout mais ils étaient trop attaché au monde magique pour le quitter. Même les aurors lancés à leur poursuite par le ministère ne les firent pas changer d'avis.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le cottage où… »

Elle hésita et se mit à trembler. Une petite pression sur son bras lui indiqua qu'il avait compris. Elle inspira et repris en essayant de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

« Mais c'était sans compter sur Voldemort, qui, en l'espace d'un mois, éradiqua toute notre famille. Il n'épargna même pas la branche moldue de la famille, le frère de ma mère avait épousé une moldue…Mes parents étaient désespérés et décidèrent de s'enfuir plus loin, loin de ce monde qui les haïssait et les persécutait. Mais le soir où ils devaient partir, un mangemort les attaqua. Ils crurent que c'était la fin, mais il leur proposa au contraire de les aider. Il aida ma mère à confectionner une potion pour changer d'apparence. Il avait emporté deux cadavres, qui se transformèrent respectivement en mon père et ma mère.

Mes parents étaient bouleversés, ils n'auraient jamais cru recevoir de l'aide d'un sous-fifre de Voldemort. Mais il leur avait assuré être un espion de Dumbledore.

Mon père m'a raconté avoir beaucoup parlé avec cet homme, et a même avoué avoir trouvé un ami en lui. Il n'apprit son nom que quelques secondes avant de transplaner en Irlande : Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard. »

Elle sentait que le rythme cardiaque de Remus avait accéléré. Elle se demanda si elle n'en avait pas trop dit mais elle continua.

« Je suis née quelques mois plus tard en Irlande, mais Voldemort y avait beaucoup de partisans et ma naissance avait eu le don de réjouir mes parents…mais surtout de les inquiéter. Alors nous avons déménagé en France, et nous avons vécu à l'écart du monde sorcier. Ils me parlaient tout le temps de Poudlard, du ministère, de la vie de sorcier, et ils m'ont appris tout ce qu'ils savaient. Et mon père m'a pris sous son aile à mes quatorze ans pour m'apprendre à me défendre en cas de besoin…nous avons déménagé des centaines de fois, parfois plusieurs fois par an, jusqu'à mes dix ans, où ma mère décréta que je devais avoir un certain équilibre pour vivre.

Et à partir de là, j'ai vécu ce que je disais être les meilleures années de ma vie. Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me manquait, quelque chose que je n'avais connu que dans les histoires que me racontaient mes parents, et que j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois…ce monde où la magie règne en maître, où on peut être fier d'être ce qu'on est sans avoir à se cacher et où on a constamment le plaisir de sentir la magie affluer dans son sang, ses poumons, et son cœur…

Je suis allée à l'école, et je me suis faite des amis. Zoé, ma meilleure amie, et moi étions inséparables, on faisait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Quand je repense à ces pauvres profs…un jour, alors que j'avais douze ans, mon professeur de français m'avait mis hors de moi, et je l'ai malencontreusement collé… »

« Comment ça collé ? » demanda Remus, intrigué.

« Il s'est assis, a posé ses bras sur son bureau et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses bras étaient collés au bureau, son corps à la chaise et la chaise au sol… »

Remus émit un léger rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

« Et comment s'en est-il sortit ? »

« Hum…il m'a accusé l'avoir collé, mais comme il n'y avait aucune trace de produit entre sa peau et le reste, personne n'a pu le prouver. Il est partit à l'hôpital et je me suis prise la leçon de ma vie en rentrant à la maison. Ma mère a fait une incantation pour le libérer quand elle est allé le visiter…mais ce n'est pas le pire… »

« Ah parce qu'il y a pire que toi en train de piéger un professeur ? »rigola-t-il.

« Hum…j'ai…tout raconté à Zoé… »

Remus arrêta de rire, et reprit tout son sérieux.

« Elle m'a demandé comment j'avais fait et je lui ai tout expliqué. Au début, elle a rigolé, alors je lui ai montré ce que je savais faire…ça a créé un lien terriblement fort entre nous, nous étions inséparables et n'avions plus aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Tous les jours, elle me harcelait pour que je lui en dise plus, et j'essayait de lui raconter tout ce que je savais. Mais le fait est que je n'en savais pas tant que ça. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de lui faire une sorte de rapport. Dès que j'apprenais un nouveau sort, je le lui expliquait, l'essayait devant elle, et lui montrait ce que ça donnait une fois que je le maîtrisait totalement. C'était magique, on se connaissait tellement bien qu'on arrivait à savoir ce que pensait l'autre, on sortait les mêmes phrases au même moment, on finissait les phrases de l'autre…Elle n'a jamais rien dit sur notre secret et j'ai confiance en elle, plus qu'en quiconque. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était écartée de Remus pour s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui. Il avait aimé la voir sourire et voir son regard briller au souvenir de sa meilleure amie. Mais ce moment de joie était passé, même s'il ne le voyait pas, il la sentait trembler et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux embués.

« Ca fait cinq longs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude et elle me manque tellement »

Il lui fit un triste sourire et lui posa la main sur la joue, essuyant de son pouce les quelques larmes qui y séjournaient.

« Tu devrai lui écrire » lui dit-il doucement en se rapprochant.

Elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux ambrés. Il vit l'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Tu ne sais pas comment ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-elle en un murmure.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre… » lui murmura-t-il à son tour.

Ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre, c'était comme leur première rencontre, une aura dorée les entourait, on pouvait sentir la magie affluer autour d'eux.

Doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Elfie et lui effleura les lèvres. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et elle répondit au baiser. Elle glissa ses mains autour du cou de Remus et lui caressa la nuque pendant qu'il la rapprochait de lui en la tenant par la taille. Alors qu'elle profitait du moment, elle ouvrit ses sens et son désir augmenta lorsqu'elle entendit leur cœurs battre à l'unisson. Ils commençaient à se caresser lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

« Oh non ! non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non »pensa-t-elle.

Et, à contre-cœur, elle se détacha de Remus qui resta sous le choc, pensant qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu… »commença-t-il. Mais il fut coupé par l'entrée se Sirius dans le salon.

« Je suis de retour ! alors ?je vous ai manqué ? » rigola l'animagus.

« Bien-sûr Sirius !tu sais très bien que la vie sans toi est morne et fade ! » lui lança Remus.

« C'est tout à fait vrai ! d'ailleurs je me demandes comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi toutes ces années ! » ajouta Elfie.

Et ils rirent alors que Sirius faisait semblant d'être vexé.

« Alors ?qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elfie lui répondit avant que Remus n'aie le temps de réagir : « Et bien notre cher professeur m'expliquais quelques petits détails sur les Patronus » dit-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

« Ah…,dit-il légèrement déçu, et tu sais le faire apparaître ? »

« Bien-sûr !tout le monde sait le faire non ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

« En fait, très peu de sorciers de ton âge savent jeter correctement ce sort… »commença Remus.

« Je peux le voir ? »le coupa Sirius.

« D'accord…mais attends toi à un choc. » lui répondit-elle en lui lançant son sourire carnassier.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Sirius sursauta et se retrouva devant un loup-garou argenté. Elfie se leva et posa une main sur la tête du patronus.

« Impressionnant ! » dirent en cœur les deux adultes. Remus s'était rapproché d'elle et l'enlaçait tendrement, oubliant la présence de Sirius.

« C'est mon père » dit-elle doucement.

« Harry aussi a son père comme patronus. »lui dit alors l'animagus.

« En parlant d'Harry, j'aimerai bien le voir » soupira-t-il

« Et en plus j'ai faim » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'écria Elfie en s'écartant de Remus « On a qu'à manger ensemble ! »

« Bonne idée ! » lui répondit Sirius, qui avait bondit de son fauteuil. Mais Remus était indécis.

« S'il te plaît ! » dirent en cœur Sirius et Elfie.

« D'accord »soupira-t-il.

« Je vais me doucher ! »cria l'animagus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Et moi je vais les chercher ! »ajouta-t-elle, victorieuse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Remus la retint avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Tu…ne regrettes rien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda en souriant et l'embrassa.

« Ca va être une vraie torture » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De te parler et te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser… »lui murmura-t-il.

Elle rigola, l'embrassa tendrement et sortit chercher ses amis.

* * *

Salut! 

ça y est, je suis enfin en vacances! en plus j'ai eu les résultats de mes partiels et j'ai la moyenne ce semestre!héhé!je suis trop douée dans ma flemmardise...

bon, j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu!

patmola pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tes reviews en anonymes alors que tu as un compte?gros bisou et merci pour ta review!

je fais aussi un gros bisous à Pottera que j'imagines déjà courir lire ce chapitre quand elle va recevoir l'alerte lui disant qu'il a été posté!et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui ne laissent pas de review...c'est triste..._snif...snif..._

A la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap10.

Les appartements de Remus étaient des plus bruyants, une joyeuse troupe était attablée autour d'un délicieux repas. Elfie était parvenue à rattraper ses amis avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle. Quelques mots et l'évocation d'une certaine personne suffirent à les convaincre.

Sirius et Harry rayonnaient de bonheur, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la fin de la troisième tâche et ils avaient beaucoup à se dire. Mais l'heure était aux réjouissances.

Harry et son parrain se faisaient face, à leur droite étaient assis les jumeaux et à leur gauche se faisaient face Ron et Hermione. Elfie était à côté d'Hermione, alors que Remus était à côté de Ron.

Le repas touchait à sa fin et les filles étaient absorbées par leur conversation. Remus regardait tendrement Elfie et les garçons parlaient Quidditch. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de déguster le dessert, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Remus s'excusa et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Albus ? »

« Bonjour Remus ! je vois que le traitement de Miss McTiernan est très efficace !bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu ! »

« bonjour ! »répliqua la joyeuse troupe.

« Remus, j'étais venu vous avertir qu'il y aura une réunion ce soir à neuf heures »commença Dumbledore.

Sirius se tendit et ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Le directeur pouffa «Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une réunion des professeurs ! ».

Elfie ne comprenait pas, ils avaient l'air soulagé. Ils reprirent le cours de leur conversation, sauf la jeune sleeping-wolf, qui s'égara sur la conversation des deux hommes.

« Et c'est à quel sujet ? »demanda Remus.

« Et bien…nous avons la prochaine sortie à Prai-au-Lard à organiser, mais surtout la surprise prévu pour les élèves qui resteront pour Noël… »lui répondit le vieux sorcier en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Remus acquiesça en lui assurant qu'il y serai.

« Bien, alors à tout à l'heure !et bon appétit ! »ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Merci »répondit la tablée, et Remus ferma la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elfie alors que le loup-garou s'asseyait.

«Rien, juste une réunion entre professeurs, on en a une ou deux par trimestre, surtout quand le directeur prévoit des surprises pour ses élèves… »

« Remus… »

« Je t'assures, c'est la vérité, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »la rassura-t-il en souriant.

« D'accord…mais tu me le dirai si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende sauf le loup-garou.

« Je te le promet…arrêtes de t'inquiéter s'il te plaît ; je t'assures que tu seras la première au courant le jour où on parlera de toi ! » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Remus et acquiesça en souriant.

« Heu…Elfie ? »

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent Ron.

« Tu ne finis pas ? »

« Non ! tu peux le prendre » rigola-t-elle en tendant son dessert au roux, qui s'empressa de le manger.

« C'est super ! »s'écrièrent Fred et George. »Elfie, tu viens avec nous ? Sirius viens de nous donner une super idée ! »

« Allez-y sans moi, j'aurai la surprise ! »rigola-t-elle.

« Ok !on se voit tout à l'heure ! et merci pour le repas ! » dirent-ils en sortant.

« Nous vous laissons aussi ! » dit alors Hermione en donnant un coup de pied à Ron.

« Mais Mione !je n'ai pas fini… »

« Tu as assez mangé Ron !si tu continues tu vas devenir aussi gros que Dudley ! »s'énerva-t-elle. Et Harry explosa de rire. Ron pâlit et se leva pour suivre la jeune Gryffondor après avoir remercié son professeur de son hospitalité.

« Bon, on va vous laisser parler tranquillement » dit alors Remus en regardant Harry et Sirius.

« Quoi ? oh mais non, vous n'êtes pas obligé »dit alors Harry.

« Laisse Harry ! je suis sûr qu'ils sont content de nous laisser… »répliqua l'animagus en souriant.

« Vous avez sûrement beaucoup à vous dire !et puis je dois donner sa potion à Remus »lâcha Elfie en regardant Sirius.

« Mais oui mais oui… »rigola -t-il sous le regard curieux de son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? »demanda Harry en souriant

« Tu sais que tu ressemble vraiment à ton parrain quand tu souris comme ça ?il n'y a rien de particulier !monsieur l'animagus se fait juste des films ! »lâcha-t-elle en poussant Remus vers sa chambre, et elle tira la langue aux deux autres avant de disparaître dans la pièce.

Elle rit en entendant Sirius demander à Harry ce que voulait dire « se faire des films ».

« Alors comme ça j'ai encore une potion à prendre »demanda Remus en s'approchant d'Elfie.

« J'ai décidé que…oui ! »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

« Je pense que tu ne résistera pas …» dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle déboutonna lentement les boutons de la chemise de Remus, et la fit glisser au sol. Puis, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit et le chevaucha.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux entouraient son visage, ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle.

Il lui caressa le visage, l'embrassa et lui répondit « Je crois que je ne pourrai pas résister… »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Elfie le laissa se déshabiller pendant qu'elle allait chercher une fiole de potion.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres et vit Harry en pleurs dans les bras de son parrain. Elle les laissa alors et rejoignit Remus.

Il était couché sur le ventre et attendait qu'elle revienne(pour ceux qui ont un peu trop d'imagination, il a gardé son boxer !). Elle le chevaucha à nouveau et commença le massage. Mais l'image d'Harry en train de pleurer ne la quittait pas et lui avait enlevé toute envie…quelle qu'elle soit. Elle décida de demander à Remus.

« Remus ? »

« Mmh ? »répondit-il en un frisson alors qu'elle était à un endroit encore douloureux.

« Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai le droit de te le demander mais…qu'est-il arrivé à Harry l'année dernière ?j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos d'une certaine coupe…mais je n'y ai pas compris grand-chose… »

« Laisse-moi me relever et je vais t'expliquer… »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le laissa se retourner. Il se rhabilla et alla s'asseoir prés de la cheminée. Elle le rejoignit, se colla confortablement à lui et il lui raconta ce qu'était arrivé à Harry l'année précédente.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius entra dans la chambre, accompagné d'Harry et ils trouvèrent Remus et Elfie plongés dans leurs pensés et étrangement proche comme le fit remarquer le jeune homme, ce qui fit rire son parrain.

« Hey les tourtereaux ! »cria Sirius.

Lorsque Elfie se retourna, elle avait les yeux bouffis et quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Rien.Ca va ! » assura la jeune fille en essuyant vite ses larmes.

« Remus, tu ne devrai pas la faire pleurer ! »rigola l'animagus. Mais le regard noir que lui lança son ami le laissa sans voix.

« On venait vous chercher, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas et Sirius doit partir »expliqua Harry.

« Mais je reviendrai vite, juste une mission pour l'Ordre et pour une fois sans danger.»assura-t-il en regardant son neveu.

Elfie les regarda tour à tour et Harry lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui expliquerai.

« On vous attend dans le salon »dit alors Sirius.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Remus embrassa Elfie en lui disant qu'il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver ensuite en retard à sa réunion. Il lui assura à nouveau qu'il la préviendrai si ils parlaient d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, et après avoir salué Sirius, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Remus retrouva Dumbledore à la table des professeurs et les deux Gryffondor retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs conversations, Elfie regarda Harry, qui était resté silencieux tout le repas et lui dit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux de son assiette.

« Voilà, cet après-midi, j'ai appris ce qu'il t'étais arrivé l'année dernière…et je voulais te dire que personne ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que tu as vécu et ressentis mais qu'il faut que tu en parle. Je ne l'ai réalisé il n'y a que très peu de temps, mais parler de ce qu'on a vécu est soulageant et libérateur. Donc, la seule chose que je te dirai, parce que je n'ai aucun droit de te donner des conseils, est de trouver quelqu'un de confiance à qui en parler et de ne pas hésiter à pleurer si l'envie t'en prend !tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les durs si tu n'en as pas envie…quoi ? »

Harry s'était tendu, les larmes aux yeux et il souriait.

« Merci…tu es la seule personne qui ne me demandes rien et qui n'essaie pas de me comprendre !merci… »

« Je…c'est normal, tu es mon ami et je ne veux que t'aider, je ne te forcerai jamais à me parler et puis de toute façon, tant que tu n'en as pas envie, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! »

«Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien !et Remus a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ! »

Et ce fut au tour d'Elfie de se figer.

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté Sirius mais… »

« Arrêtes !je ne suis pas dupe »rigola-t-il.

« Oui !et nous non plus »ajouta Hermione alors qu'ils regardaient tous Elfie.

Elle se mit à rougir et regarda furtivement Remus qui était ne pleine conversation avec Dumbledore.

« Alors ? »demanda Ron.

« Alors quoi ? »lui répliqua-t-elle.

« Notre petite Elfie est amoureuse ! »cria George.

Toute la salle se tut, et toutes le têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, et plus précisément vers Elfie.

« George…je te préviens… »

« Notre petite Elfie est amoureuse !reste plus qu'à savoir de qui !et j'ai ma petite idée… »

« George…si tu continues, je dis à tout le monde de qui tu rêves la nuit… »

« Tu ne sais pas… »

« Son nom commence par un A… je lance les paris !qui sera assez doué pour deviner de qui il s'agit ? » rigola-t-elle.

George pâlit et toute la table des Gryffondor rit, ils savaient tous que George avait un faible pour Angelina.

« De toute façon, la seule chose qui pourrait être attiré par cette fille est un troll ou un gnome !en tout cas un monstre ça c'est sûr ! »dit une voix et toute la table des Serpentard plongea dans l'hilarité.

Soudain, les verres et les vitres explosèrent. Toute la salle retint sa respiration en regardant Malfoy qui tremblait déjà de la tête aux pieds.

Elfie se retourna et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Elle avait retrouvé son aura meurtrière qui ferai pâlir un mort.

« Malfoy, si tu ne t'excuses pas, je dis à tout le monde ce que je sais sur ton père et sur tes penchants sexuels…ce qui devrai être plutôt gênant pour un sorcier de pure race comme toi non ? »lui lança-t-elle calmement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je suis désolé »murmura-t-il si bas que seule Elfie et les Serpentard les plus proches entendirent.

« Hum Hum ! »Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et tous les élèves sauf Elfie le regardèrent.

« Bien que nous nous intéressions tous à Miss McTiernan, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous calmer !J'ai une annonce à faire, le premier week-end à Prai-au-Lard aura lieu dans deux semaines et vous aurez toutes les informations dans les prochains jours !vous pouvez y aller ! »

Grâce à l'intervention du directeur, le sujet de conversation des élèves avait dérivé sur la sortie prévue.

Elfie s'excusa auprès de George qui lui répondit qu'au moins ils avaient bien rigolés. Ils se promirent de ne plus s'embêter publiquement ave ça et elle les laissa pour aller faire un tour afin de se calmer. Elle retrouva refuge près du lac où elle passa quelques heures à écouter le silence environnant.

Puis, s'apercevant qu'il était presque dix heures, elle retourna à la Salle Commune.

Elle y trouva Hermione en train de lire.

« Tu es toute seule Mione ? »

« Oui…Fred et George sont partis faire une blague…et les deux autres ont une retenue avec Rusard. »

« Oh…pas de chance ! »

« Oh si ils en ont !à l'origine ils devaient la faire avec Snape mais il avait une … »

« réunion importante ! »

« exact… »

« j'espère que les jumeaux ne me préparent rien… »dit alors Elfie en réfléchissant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elfie la questionna du regard.

« Disons que je leur ai promis quelque chose dont ils se souviendront s'ils t'embêtent encore à propos de Remus » lui expliqua-t-elle, victorieuse.

« Tu es la meilleure Mione ! »s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Merci ! »

« Tu vas le rejoindre ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

Elfie lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Bonne nuit ! »lui lança Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle traversa tout le château en faisant bien attention à ne pas être repérée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements de Remus, ils étaient vide.

« Il est presque onze heures, ça fait long pour une réunion censée porter sur des festivités »se dit-elle.

Elle retrouva le livre qu'elle avait entamée et s'y replongea.

Elle n'entendit pas Remus entrer et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« Remus ! »

« Alors ?comme ça notre petite Elfie est amoureuse ? »demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il fut surpris de la voir si sérieuse.

« Oui »

Il resta interdit, le temps d'assimiler l'information et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il mit toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce baiser.

Il la regarda, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils avaient à savoir, ce qu'ils avaient toujours su et qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Et, sous un élan de tendresse, de caresses et de baisers, il l'emmena dans la chambre…

* * *

Salut !

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne trouvez pas que ça va trop vite entre Remus et Elfie…

Encore un petit chapitre et vous assisterez à une nouvelle inattendue (autant pour vous que pour notre petite Elfie) et à un peu d'action !héhéhé !

Gros bisou à tous et particulièrement à mes revieweuses que j'adore !

A la semaine prochaine !

Rewies reviews please !

Latitelfemagik


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté mon chapitre samedi dernier mais j'étais malade et donc dans l'incapacité d'aller sur mon ordi !

Maintenant je suis en pleine forme et je vous en met deux pour le prix d'un, le chapitre 12 en avant première vu que je ne serai pas là samedi !

Enorme bisou à mes revieweuses que j'adore !chacune de vos reviews me va droit au cœur !

Chap11.

Elfie remua. Elle sentait la peau douce et chaude de Remus sous sa joue. Elle se demanda où elle était mais l'odeur du loup-garou lui remémora la nuit précédente. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé et qu'il la regardait.

« Bonjour »murmura-t-il en souriant.

« Bonjour. »lui répondit-elle en se relevant à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

« Bien dormi ? »lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Mmh…je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'épuisement après notre merveilleuse soirée où juste le plaisir d'être avec toi… » répondit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Tu devrai te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard »rigola-t-il en la voyant se renfrogner face à l'idée d'aller en cours.

« Pas envie… »grogna-elle en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Remus.

« Elfie, tu dois aller en cours…sinon tout le monde va se demander où tu es passée après ton altercation avec Malfoy »

« Pffff…tu as cours ? »

« Non, pas le lundi matin ! »

« Y'en a qui ont de la chance ! »grogna-t-elle à nouveau.

« Petit-déj ? »

« D'abord une bonne douche ! »dit-elle en se levant et en emportant la couverture avec elle.

« Attends je vais la prendre avec toi » lui répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

« Non, il n'en est pas question »lui lança-t-elle, elle l'embrassa et le poussa sur le lit. « C'est ma vengeance pour m'obliger à aller en cours. ». Et elle partit prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'elle sortit retrouver Remus, il s'était habillé et l'attendait devant la cheminée, sa cape à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Rien, j'ai reçu un hibou urgent et je dois partir »répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

« Hibou ? »s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas notre service postal ,rigola-t-il, je te montrerai plus tard, je dois y aller. »

Il s'embrassèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même dans les appartements du loup-garou. Il se retourna avant de partir.

« Elfie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non…j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir oublié de te dire quelque chose… »

« C'est pas grave…à ce soir. »lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il lança la poudre de cheminette en annonçant « Square Grimmaud ».

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle sortit de la pièce en s'attendant au pire et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione qui l'accueillirent en lui souriant.

« Où sont les autres ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Ils ne sont pas rentrés »lui répondit Ron.

« Tout comme toi »continua Harry.

« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour la même raison » rajouta Hermione en souriant.

« Je ne pense pas non plus ! »rigola Elfie

Arrivés à l'entrée de la salle, Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

« On vous rejoint ! »dit-il à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ecoute, je voudrai encore te remercier pour hier soir, je…j'y penserai, je te le promet. »

« Prends ton temps ! »lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« Tu sais, Sirius avait raison ! »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et on est content pour Remus et toi. »

« C'est lui qui te l'a dit pas vrai ? »

« Disons que j'avais déjà quelques soupçons qu'il n'a fait que confirmer… »

« Pfffffff… …au fait, je voulais te demander…c'est quoi l'Ordre ? »

« Je t'expliquerai, mais pas ici, on pourrai nous entendre… »

« C'est si important que ça ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Oui, plus que ce qu'on pourrai imaginer… »répondit-il, pensif.

« Bon, on va manger ? c'est que je dois prendre des forces si je ne veux pas m'endormir au cours de Binns ! » rigola-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et les jumeaux les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Elfie en se penchant vers eux.

« On a trouvé une nouvelle salle ! »murmura Fred.

Mais il fut coupé par George. « Dites, vous avez-vu la tête des profs aujourd'hui ? c'est bizarre, ils sont tout pâle et ils regardent tous vers nous… »

« Dis plutôt vers moi… »rectifia Elfie.

Tous les professeurs la regardaient étrangement, mais surtout Snape, il la fixait comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, plus pâle que jamais. Les autres lui lançaient des regards furtifs, détournant le regard dès qu'elle les regardait. Seul le professeur McGonagall la regardait en essayant de la rassurer du regard. (bjr les répétitions… ;)

« Tu crois qu'ils savent ? »murmura Hermione.

« Je…je crois que oui… »murmura Elfie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des professeurs, ils vont bien réagir ! »lui assura Ron.

« Ah ? parce que tu en sais quelque chose ? »Ron se ratatina sur le banc.

« Désolée…je n'ai plus très faim, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Elle se leva et sortit sans un regard pour le reste de la salle.

Le cours de Binns passa sans encombre, il devait sûrement être le seul professeur à ne pas être au courant pour Elfie. Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement si l'on enlevait les regards furtifs des professeurs.

Puis vint le cours de potion. Très attendu des jumeaux qui attendaient toujours les nouveaux combats Snape-Elfie, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de la jeune fille qui redoutait la réaction de son professeur, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait. Elle en voulait un peu à Remus d'avoir oublié de la tenir au courant mais elle devait avouer qu'avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ce n'était pas étonnant…et puis ça serai arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

« J'aurai quand même préféré un autre jour » se dit-elle.

Snape ouvrit la porte sans un mot, les élèves entrèrent en silence et il commença le cours.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une potion de transformation. »

Il regarda Elfie et continua.

« C'est une potion qui donne l'apparence de la personne voulue à un objet inanimé. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sortilège ? parce que cette potion est introuvable dans l'organisme, que sa durée est illimitée si elle est utilisé sur un objet et qu'elle peut être très utile…dans certaines situations. C'était d'ailleurs une potion des plus appréciée par les adeptes de la magie noire, qui pouvait ainsi faire croire à la population qu'ils étaient mort en donnant leur apparence à des cadavres. ».

La classe entière frissonna. Même les Serpentards étaient écœurés par cette nouvelle. Seule Elie n'eu pas la même réaction.

« Oh mon Dieu…il sait tout, il sait tout, il sait tout, il sait tout, il sait tout, il sait tout…. » Elle ne savait pas comment réagir alors elle ne dit rien.

« Les ingrédients sont sur mon bureau et les instructions au tableau. Vous avez deux heures, vous la faites seul, et vous me rendrez un flocon avant de partir. Ah et appliquez-vous, cette note sera la plus importante. Ne la ratez pas si vous voulez une bonne moyenne… »

Elfie ne savait pas quoi faire, il savait tout et elle devait préparer la potion qu'il avait appris à sa mère.

« Bien, restes calme, c'est une potion compliquée mais tu sais la faire. Alors oublie-le et concentres-toi. »pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur pour y prendre les ingrédients. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première à se lever et ne cherchait même pas l'aide de son livre. Elle sentait son regard brûlant sur elle mais elle n'osait pas le regarder.

« Etonnant ! tu sais qu'en n'y regardant bien , tu ressembles à ton père ? »murmura Snape pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Elle se figea et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle eut la surprise de sa vie. Il avait l'air… bienveillant. Il portait toujours son masque de dédain, mais ces yeux étaient étrangement vivants, et plein de…tendresse.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se retourna vivement et rejoignit sa place. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer et à se concentrer sur sa potion. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu la vision d'un autre homme…elle n'osait pas espérer…elle avait tellement attendu de sa rencontre avec lui qu'elle avait été déçue lors de leur premier cours. Mais était-t-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée et que ses parents aient eu raison ?

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussi sa potion. Comme d'habitude, elle avait finit une bonne demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Ils se posaient tous des questions. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Snape et Elfie ne s'étaient ni insultés, ni défiés, ni lancés dans un de leur typique combat de regard noir. Elle était étrangement pâle et perdue dans ses pensées. Fred et George s'inquiétaient pour leur amie d'habitude si « active » en cours de potion. Ils se posaient aussi des questions sur Snape, qui avait l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour ce professeur constamment sur ses élèves, à l'affût de la moindre erreur.

La fin de l'heure avait sonné et Elfie avait espéré se fondre dans la masse des élèves quittant la salle. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le professeur le plus craint de tout le collège.

« Miss McTiernan, vous avez oublié votre flacon ! »cria-t-il pour couvrir la cohue que générait les élèves.

« Raté ! » lui murmura un Serpentard en passant près d'elle.

Fred et Georges s'approchèrent d'elle en regardant leur professeur adoré.

« Tu veux qu'on reste ? »demanda Fred.

« Non » soupira-t-elle « on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel…si je suis encore en vie »ironisa-t-elle.

Et elle traversa la salle pour remettre son travail à son professeur. Voyant qu'il lançait un regard particulièrement méchant derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit les jumeaux, bien campés sur leurs jambes, décidés à rester à leur place. Elle les regarda et leur fit rapidement comprendre de déguerpir. Ils sortirent à contre-cœur et laissèrent leur amie face à son bourreau.

« Bien, comme vous devez vous en douter à présent, j'ai à vous parler. » lui dit-il en la regardant gravement.

« Là tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Oui… »

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai justement été convoqué par le directeur et je devais aller le voir dès la fin de mon dernier cours ! »lui lança-t-elle d'un ton désolé.

« Ah ! vraiment ? »demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas… » et se retournant, « …Monsieur le Directeur ! »

Dumbledore la regardait d'un air particulièrement amusé, Remus se tenait à ses côtés, à la fois amusé et désolé.

« Il est vrai que je tenais à vous parler Miss » dit alors le directeur.

Elfie réprima un soupir de soulagement et tenta d'effacer le sourire qui naissait sur son visage.

« Nous allons donc tous nous retrouver dans notre bureau, et je tiens à m'excuser de ce que vous avez eu à subir aujourd'hui, j'aurai du agir autrement »ajouta-t-il.

« Alors vous l'avez vraiment fait ?ce n'était pas mon imagination ? »

« Non »avoua-t-il, désolé.

Remus ne savait plus où se mettre, il lui avait promis de la prévenir et il avait bêtement oublié…

« Bien, allons-y » grogna-t-elle en passant près des deux hommes.

« C'est pas gagné » soupira Remus.

« Allons, restons positifs ! » lança le directeur.

« Non, c'est vraiment pas gagné » assura le loup-garou.

« Surtout avec ce que nous avons a à lui annoncer » rajouta Snape qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Remus et lui soupirèrent en cœur et sortirent d'un même pas de la salle de classe.

« Pour une fois qu'ils sont du même avis ces deux là !mais bon il faut avouer qu'ils ont raison, elle a le même caractère que Severus lorsqu'elle a peur…et c'est mauvais, très mauvais… » pensa Dubledore en sortant à son tour.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap12.

Remus était parvenu à rattraper Elfie. Elle avait marché assez vite pour laisser une bonne distance entre elle et les trois adultes. Elle ne voulait pas les fuir, mais elle voulait retarder leur conversation le plus possible.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, petite vengeance pour son horrible journée, qui n'était malheureusement pas finie.

« Je…suis désolé, vraiment ! »lui dit Remus alors qu'il tentait désespérément de gagner un regard ou un sourire.

Alors qu'ils montaient au bureau du directeur, il tenta de l'avoir par les sentiments, l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa et entra à l'intérieur du bureau.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il s'excusa à nouveau. Un ange passa. Il se rapproche d'elle et lui caressa la joue en la regardant amoureusement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, je m'en veux, je… » lui murmura-t-il.

« Je sais…je ne t'en veux pas, mais c'était tellement dur, ils étaient tous la à constamment me regarder…et lui, j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction… »lui murmura-t-elle à son tour en se laissant enlacer.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…ça va aller. »lui assura-t-il.

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent, Remus et Elfie étaient enlacés. Dumbledore, nullement étonné, s'assit à son bureau en demandant à ses invités de s'asseoir. Les deux professeurs lui obéirent mais elle resta prés de la fenêtre la plus proche, son endroit favoris dans le bureau du directeur, on y avait une impressionnante vue de la forêt interdite.

« Bien…Elfie, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes-là ? » demanda le directeur.

Le changement de ton étonna le professeur de potion, il ne savait pas que les deux sorciers étaient aussi proche.

« Oui, j'ai eu largement le temps de m'en rendre compte, vous avez expliqué ma condition aux professeurs, qui me regardent tous comme si j'étais un monstre de foire, il ne manque plus que les cacahuètes et je ferai un merveilleux éléphant ! »ironisa-t-elle sans quitter la forêt des yeux.

« J'en suis désolé Elfie et je t'assure que leur attitude va changer. Mais le problème ne vient pas de ce que je leur ai expliqué, mais de ce que nous avons appris de Severus. »lui avoua alors le vieux sorcier.

« Je vois !alors c'est peut-être le fait que mes parents étaient recherché par Voldemort (Severus se tendit en attendant le nom de son ancien maître et Remus frissonna) ou alors le fait qu'il les ai tué !ah non ! suis-je bête !c'est plutôt la façon dont je me suis échappé qui doit les gêner ! »continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Il est sûr que ça leur a fait un choc »admit Dumbledore.

« Un choc !ça me fait une belle jambe ! »rit-t-elle.

« Elfie, arrêtes, c'est tout à fait normal!tout le monde n'est pas si ouvert d'esprit que le directeur ou tes amis ! »lui dit alors Remus.

« C'est vrai…désolée »se résigna-t-elle.

« Le fait est que nous avons appris le lien qui t'unie à Severus et que cela a été une surprise pour la plupart d'entre nous…et même moi ! »continua le directeur.

« Quel lien ?arrêtez !ce n'est que mon professeur de potion !j'aime peut-être un peu trop le faire enrager mais il le cherche bien !et je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus ! »s'écria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation dont je parlais ! »rit-t-il. Et avant qu'il continue, Snape le coupa.

« Je suis ton parrain »lança-t-il.

« Oh non ! »pensèrent Remus et Dumbledore.

Elfie était figée, elle s'était collée contre le mur et tout son corps tremblait.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré tes parents, ils venaient d'apprendre ton existence. Je n'avais jamais vu de couple aussi heureux et j'étais sidéré d'apprendre que des loup-garous pouvaient engendrer…j'ai passé une nuit entière à préparer leur fuite et nous avons beaucoup discuté, de moi, de leur vie, du futur qu'ils te destinaient…et de bien d'autres choses. Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir dans notre monde, ils m'ont demandé de devenir ton parrain pour que tu puisses garder un contact avec ce monde que tu étais destinée à ne pas connaître… »

« Pourquoi avoir accepté ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment froide.

« Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir, c'était comme une sorte de dernière volonté… »

VLAM !

Elfie était partie en claquant la porte. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, sentant les larmes affluer et couler sur ses joues.

Remus se précipita vers la porte mais il fut arrêté par Dumbledore.

« Mieux vaut la laisser seule. »

« Mais… »

« Remus… »

Le loup-garou se résigna et se rapprocha de la fenêtre où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il pouvait encore sentir sa douce odeur. Snape se tenait la tête dans les mains et paraissait désespéré.

Plus personne ne parlait. Les remontrances étaient inutiles, ils voyaient bien que le professeur était désolé, et même Remus sentait sa détresse.

Elle courrait. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais son seul désir était de partir, loin de tous ses sorciers qui ne faisaient que lui cacher des choses pour les lui révéler au mauvais moment. Elle traversa l'école et en sortit. Elle hésita un moment à aller voir les autres mais elle ne voulait pas répondre à leurs questions, seul Harry pourrait comprendre, mais il avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

Elle continua à courir et se retrouva dans la forêt.

« Tiens c'est bizarre ! »s'exclama Ron.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Fred.

« Je viens de voir Elfie entrer dans la forêt ! »

« Quoi ? vite !allez prévenir Dumbledore ! »s'écria Hermione alors qu'Harry se dirigeait déjà vers la forêt.

Les trois frères partirent dans le château alors qu'Hermione rattrapait Harry.

Elfie s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les bois. L'atmosphère calme et feutrée qui y régnait l'avait calmée, mais elle était décidée à tout laisser. Alors qu'elle continuait à courir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir. Remus l'attendait. Elle était à des centaines de mètres de lui mais elle pouvait le sentir. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à rester connectée aussi longtemps à une personne.

Soudain, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de clairière, il n'y avait plus aucune végétation, ni sur le sol, ni au-dessus d'elle. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était le fait que malgré l'absence de végétation, aucune lumière ne parvenait à percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Elle continua d'avancer et se tendit lorsqu'elle entendit des voix, dont deux qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi des milliers d'autres.

Ils étaient là, le maître et son plus fidèle mangemort.

Elle enrageait. Elle continua sa progression en essayant de rester la plus discrète possible jusqu'à ce que le voile qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui l'entourait se dissipa.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de mangemorts braquant leur baguette sur elle, et Malfoy prés d'un Voldemort des plus souriant.

« Nous t'attendions ! »siffla le Mage Noir.

« Bien ! alors que la fête commence ! »rit-t-elle.

Elle était à bout, toute la colère qu'elle avait maintenue depuis son arrivée à Poudlard revenait à la surface. L'ambiance était électrique, tout vibrait autours d'eux.

« Non ! » hurla une voix.

« Oh !quelle surprise !nous sommes au complet ! »ria Voldemort.

Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver et avaient formés un bouclier autour d'eux.

« Laisse-moi »lui ordonna Elfie.

« Non ! tu risques de te faire tuer ! »lui hurla Hermione.

« Laissez-moi ! »intima Elfie, sa voix était rauque, puissante et enragée.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »murmura Hermione.

« Mione !laisse-la ! »lui cria le survivant. Et ils formèrent un bouclier juste assez grand pour les protéger tous les deux.

« Aurais-tu accepté mon offre ? »demanda Voldemort.

« Jamais ! »hurla-t-elle.

Et une grande vague de puissance envoya le Mage Noir s'écraser contre un arbre.

« Il se passe quelque chose ! »dit Remus.

« Allons Remus… »commença le directeur.

« Je vous dit qu'elle est en danger !elle est… »

« DANS LA FORET ! »hurlèrent les Weasley en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

« Messieurs !calmez-vous et expliquez-nous ce qu'il se passe. »leur demanda Dumbledore.

« Elle est dans la forêt… »dit alors Remus.

« Oui ! »souffla Ron.

« Merlin !non !ce n'est pas possible ! »et il partit en courant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent tous en direction de la forêt.

« Bande de lâches ! »cria Voldemort aux mangemorts qui fuyaient face à Elfie., où plutôt face à ce qui se tenait à sa place.

Harry et Hermione étaient pétrifiés. Un magnifique loup-garou noir comme la nuit se tenait devant Voldemort. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il parlait.

« Alors ?je croyais qu'on devait faire la fête ! »ironisa le loup-garou.

« Je te tuerai ! »cria le Mage Noir avant de transplaner.

Le loup grogna et se tourna vers Malfoy, qui était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Une flamme de haine illuminait ses yeux. Le mangemort leva sa baguette et cria AVADA KEDAVRA.

Un rayon vert jaillit de la baguette et se dirigea vers le loup-garou. Les deux adolescents crièrent et ce fut le moment où arriva Remus.

« **NON** ! » hurla-t-il en s'effondrant, croyant l'avoir perdue.

Le loup fut heurté de plein fouet et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Mais au lieu de mourir comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui, il se releva et se jeta sur Malfoy qui eut à peine le temps de transplaner.

Dans un excès de rage, le loup hurla et tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de lui fut soufflé par une vague de magie. Il fulminait, l'air autour de lui était électrique, de petits éclairs l'entourant de temps en temps.

Personne n'en revenait, elle avait survécu, survécu à un Avada Kedavra, tout comme Harry, elle était en vie !

Remus se releva, et s'approcha le plus près possible du loup qui commençait à se calmer.

« Rends-la moi ! »lui demanda-t-il à bout de force.

« Pourquoi ? »demanda alors le loup en regardant Remus dans les yeux pour le sonder.

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle… »soupira-t-il.

Et après un long silence, il répondit : « Bien, je te la rends parce que je vois ce dont tu ne te rends pas compte. Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle souffre de tout ce mystère qui l'entoure. Si tu veux l'aider alors aide-là à se découvrir, à me découvrir…et prends soin d'elle. »

« Je te le promets sur mon honneur et sur le tien ! » assura Remus.

« Je te l'accorde, mais sur ton honneur tu devras en répondre si tu échoue ! »récita le loup.

Un pacte magique venait de se conclure entre les deux loup-garous.

« Attends !qui es-tu ? je le sens, tu n'es pas comme nous… »lui demanda Remus.

« Je suis elle et elle est moi, nous ne faisons qu'un, je puise ma force en elle et elle puise la sienne en moi. Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, à l'exception que nous pouvons parfois réellement faire qu'un, trouve le moyen et elle sera alors ce qu'elle doit être. Mais fait vite, le temps nous est compté, la première lune nous rendra plus fort, plus fort que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer, mais si tu ne trouves pas le moyen, elle mourra…et moi avec » il ferma les yeux et se mit à crier. Mais cette fois c'était bien la voix d'Elfie.

Elle souffrait le martyre, ses muscles et ses os reprenaient leur taille et leur forme originelle.

Hermione fit apparaître des vêtements, Remus les lui mit sans un mot et l'emmitoufla dans sa cape. Elle respirait à peine, la fièvre continuait à monter, des tremblements l'assaillaient. Il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de la ramener.

« Remus… »murmura-t-elle.

« Schhh…je suis là… »

« Remus, je…je n'y vois plus !Remus ! »

« Calme-toi, ça va aller !c'est normal, après sa première transformation… »

« Non…ce n'est pas… »

« Si…reste calme, je suis là, essaie de dormir, ça va aller… »

« Promis ? »

« Oui… »murmura-t-il.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle s'endormit, bercé par la respiration calme du loup-garou et par le calme inhabituel qui régnait dans la forêt.

* * *

Alors?ça vous a plu?une réaction?allez, une review ça prend même pas une minute! 

Je vous ferai bien du chantage en vous disant "pas de review, pas de chapitre" mais je sais que je posterai quand même alors svp!

Bisou!à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	13. Chapter 13

Chap13.

Remus transporta Elfie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, Draco Malfoy surgit de nulle part.

« Oh !notre petit monstre est malade !la pauvre ! »ria-t-il.

Remus se retourna et fixa le jeune Serpentard qui resta figé face au regard de son professeur. Puis, Hermione se jeta sur lui en l'insultant de tous les noms.

« C'est ta faute !je parie que c'est toi qui a avertit ton père !il les a tués !il a exterminé ses parents et maintenant il essaie de la tuer puisqu'il ne peut pas l'avoir dans ses rangs ! »hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Miss Granger ! »dit alors Dumbledore pour rappeler qu'il était là.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie et Snape, pour la première fois de sa carrière, infligea une semaine de punition à un Serpentard.

Draco resta complètement coi, non seulement parce qu'il venait de prendre une semaine de retenue, mais surtout parce qu'il venait d'apprendre la présence de son père. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui, était-il vraiment du bon côté ?

Remus posa délicatement Elfie sur un lit et se retourna vers l'infirmière qui venait d'être mise au courant par le directeur.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir ! »dit-elle à tous ceux qui étaient présents.

« Je reste »lui répondit Remus.

« Pas question ! »insista-t-elle.

« Quoi que vous fassiez je ne sortirai pas, elle a besoin de moi alors que vous ayez besoin d'aide ou non, je reste ! »lui lança-t-il.

Mme Pomfrey laissa tomber et commença l'examen de sa patiente la plus régulière, elle n'aurai jamais cru voir quelqu'un d'aussi malchanceux qu'Harry mais c'était le cas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous, sauf Remus qui était resté au chevet d'Elfie, autour de Mme Pomfrey.

« Bien, elle n'a aucune blessure physique si ce n'est quelques égratignures, mais rien de grave. Par contre, elle est très faible et je vais avoir besoin d'une potion revigorante »

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut »la coupa Snape.

« Bien, et en ce qui concerne ses yeux, je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle ne se réveille pas. C'est étonnant, elle viens de subir une transformation alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du se changer avant décembre, et elle et juste fatiguée. Et…pour le sort de la mort…êtes vous sûr que c'était bien ce sort-là ? »

« Oui »acquiesça le directeur.

« Alors je ne comprend pas, elle devrait être morte… »

« Tout comme moi… »dit alors Harry en regardant l'infirmière.

« Les enfants, ce fut une longue journée, retournez dans votre dortoir et je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé »leur dit Dumbledore.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent sans un mot.

« Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut, il doit m'en rester quelques fioles et si ce n'est pas assez, j'en referai. Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est une potion spéciale, vous devez d'abord la lui faire ingurgiter et ensuite vous devez lui masser tout le corps. »dit Snape en lui expliquant les caractéristiques de la potion d'Elfie.

Il partit et l'infirmière demanda au directeur de convaincre Remus de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Je ne sais pas Pompom, ils sont très proches… »lui répondit le vieux sorcier.

« Vous pouvez au moins essayer ? »

« D'accord… »

Et il partit au chevet de la jeune fille.

Remus était assis prés d'elle et avait pris une de ses mains entre les siennes. Il la fixait silencieusement, attendant qu'elle se réveille. La fatigue lui marquait les traits, il avait l'air à bout de force. La pleine-lune venait de passer et la potion d'Elfie avait été si efficace que tout le monde l'avait oublié. Dumbledore se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublié de ménager son professeur et ami.

« Remus ? »murmura-t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Je ne partirai pas Albus »lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Je sais…mais vous êtes fatigué…promettez-moi au moins de dormir. » lui répondit le vieux sorcier « Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Albus ? »

Le directeur se retourna.

« Je ne reprendrai pas les cours tant qu'elle ne sera pas remise »

« Je m'en doutais…il ne me reste plus qu'à vous trouver un remplaçant… »lui répondit-il en reprenant son chemin. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés, il avait une petite idée de celui qui allait le remplacer…encore fallait-il mettre Severus au courant. « Et puis j'ai ces recherches à faire… »pensa-t-il.

Remus se sentait désespéré, il l'avait cru morte mais elle était là, exténuée mais vivante. Quand allait-elle se réveiller ?Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il était donc décidé à ne pas la laisser seule.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Remus s'était endormi sur le lit, tenant toujours une de ses mains.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne voyait rien. Une immense terreur l'envahit. Elle était perdue et une vive douleur la transperçait lorsqu'elle bougeait.

« Remus ? »murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Elle entendit bouger prés d'elle.

« Elfie ?tu es réveillée ? »s'écria-t-il ;

« Remus ? Remus ! pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois rien ?Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?Remus ! »cria-t-elle. Elle commençait à paniquer en cherchant le visage de l'homme de ses mains. Il les lui pris et les posa sur son visage.

« Je suis là, j'ai toujours était là, calme-toi… »lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle se mémorisait les traits de son visage tout en l'explorant de ses mains, lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses doigts.

« Remus… pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Ce sont des larmes de joies mon amour, cela fait deux semaines que tu dormais… »lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je vais chercher Pompom, je reviens… »

« Non !Remus s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule, il fait si noir…Remus… »le supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne quitte pas la pièce Elfie. »

« Non… »

« Ecoute-moi. Tu sais sentir les auras non ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien, alors concentres-toi sur mon aura, calme-toi, respire doucement et sens mon aura t'entourer… »lui murmura-t-il.

Elle l'écouta et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Elle est si belle ! »lui murmura-t-elle.

« C'est grâce à toi » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Leur premier baiser depuis deux longues semaines, ils auraient voulu plus, beaucoup plus, mais elle était encore faible.

Il partit chercher l'infirmière qui prévint Dumbledore qu'Elfie était réveillée par le réseau de cheminée.

Lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent, elle était parvenue à se redresser et se maintenait assise, un sourire aux lèvres en se concentrant sur l'aura des différentes personnes présentes.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle peur Miss ! »lui dit Mme Pomfrey en s'approchant.

Remus lui fit signe d'attendre.

« Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux Elfie ? »lui demanda doucement le loup-garou.

« Bien-sûr »

Pompom resta figée un instant, et se reprit en expliquant à la jeune fille qu'elle allait lui ausculter les yeux.

« Vos yeux sont tout à fait normaux…votre vue devrait revenir progressivement, c'est courant lorsqu'une transformation est plus douloureuse que prévue…c'est aussi arrivé à Remus lorsqu'il était très fatigué »lui dit l'infirmière en lui souriant.

Elfie était soulagée. « Alors je n'ai pas perdue la vue…c'est rassurant »lança la jeune fille.

« Remus, vous devriez lui expliquer avant que le directeur arrive, je voudrai lui éviter un trop grand choc. » ajouta alors Mme Pomfrey en sortant de la pièce pour accueillir Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Elfie.

« Rien de grave, calmes-toi. Dis-moi d'abord quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens et je reprendrai à partir de là. »lui demanda le loup-garou. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« D'accord…je suis sortie du bureau du directeur et je me suis précipitée dehors, je voulais à tout prix partir d'ici…je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt et puis j'ai voulu faire demi-tour, je…je ne voulais pas te laisser mais je me suis retrouvée dans une étrange clairière à ciel ouvert mais obscure comme la nuit. J'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était alors j'ai continué d'avancer et puis j'ai entendu des voix. C'était… »

« Malfoy et le Mage Noir »

« Oui…là, Il me dit qu'ils m'attendaient, je lui lance une de mes répliques cinglante et je perds complètement le contrôle, je sens une terrible rage m'envahit et là c'est bizarre mais j'entends une voix… »

« Rauque et profonde je parie !continues ! »

« Donc j'entends cette voix, mais elle m'était familière, comme si je la connaissait depuis toujours…et puis j'entends Harry et Hermione arriver…je leur crie quelque chose mais ce n'est pas ma voix qui sort de ma bouche ! je prends peur mais il me dit que tout va bien se passer, je lui fais confiance et puis…plus rien…c'est le trou noir. Remus dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, il faudra que tu demandes à Harry ou Hermione, mais tu t'es transformée…je veux dire complètement cette fois, un magnifique loup noir avec les mêmes yeux que toi ! Tu es plus grande que moi et probablement plus forte aussi… »

« C'est ça la jeunesse ! »rigola-t-elle.

« Je disais donc que tu t'es transformée…mais tu es différente, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ton loup à une propre personnalité, égale à la tienne d'ailleurs, et il parle…oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça je t'assure, je lui ai parlé…tu t'es déchaînée sur Voldemort mais il a transplané et tu t'es attaquée à Malfoy…et c'est là que je suis arrivé… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Remus ? »demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Il t'as lancé un Avada Kedavra. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, j'étais désespéré…mais tu n'as strictement rien eu, le sort t'as touché de plein fouet et je ne sais par quel miracle, tu t'es relevée pour te lancer sur Malfoy qui a réussi à transplaner avant que tu ne l'atteigne. »

« Quoi ?mais ce n'est pas possible !Remus ? » elle était complètement déboussolée et sa cécité commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

« Ensuite, je t'ai parlé, tu t'es retransformée et on t'as amené ici. »

« Qui ça on ? »

« Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Dumbledore, moi, et…Snape »

Elfie avait légèrement pâlit lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de son…celui qui se disait son parrain. Remus lui caressa la joue : « Elfie ? il y a encore autre chose. Le sort t'as touché, il ne t'as pas blessé mais changée. »lui révéla-t-il.

« Changée ? comment ça changée ? »

« Tu…as une horrible verrue sur le nez ! »lui dit-il en un souffle.

« Remus…arrêtes, tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? »rigola-t-elle.

« Bah j'aurais au moins essayé de diminuer le choc ! »lui lança-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle blêmit. « Pourquoi, c'est pire ? »

« Oui, tu…tu…Merlin si tu voyais ta tête ! »rigola-t-il.

« Professeur !arrêtez de vous payer ma tête ! »lui répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu as de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude…et j'avoue que je les adore déjà ! »

« J'ai les yeux vert ? »

« Oui, comme ceux d'Harry, à part que lui les tiens de sa mère et que toi… »

« Tu sais, je m'attendais vraiment à pire…et puis les yeux vert…j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir les yeux bleu ou vert ! »lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Mmhh…disons qu'il faudra qu'on en reparle tu veux ? »

« Bien-sûr »lui assura-t-il.

Elle tendit les mains vers son visage et lui caressa les lèvres. Il se rapproche et l'embrassa. Il voulait l'enlacer mais savait que ses muscles étaient trop douloureux, ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus ardemment lorsqu'elle rompit leur échange.

« Remus ? »

« mmh ? » grogna-t-il en lui embrassant le coup.

« Tu devrais arrêter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Dumbledore viens d'arriver, ou plutôt qu'il va entrer…en fait ça y est il est rentré ! »rit-t-elle.

« Tu peux me dire comment tu le sais ? »lui demanda-t-il.

« Bah je fais ce que tu m'as dit, je me concentre sur les auras ! »

« Parce que tu es en train de me dire que tu perçois toutes les auras, même celles or de l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui, et si je me concentres, je peux même voir leur couleur ! »répondit-elle, fière d'elle.

« C'est très impressionnant ! »dit une voix.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur ! »

« Bonjour Elfie !alors comment te sens-tu ? »

« Très bien ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, juste quelques douleurs…mais bon, c'est normal, je les connaît juste alors que je n'aurais pas du avant quelques mois… »

« Oui, je sais, et nous sommes déjà en train de faire des recherches…tu sais qu'il va falloir que nous parlions de l'autre jour ? »

« Oui, je sais » répondit-elle en un souffle.

« Mais nous attendrons que ta vue revienne, mieux vaut que tu sois en pleine forme. »

« merci… » lui dit-elle avant de se tendre.

« Oh !je vois que tu as senti que tu avais de la visite. »pouffa le vieux sorcier.

Harry se tenait devant elle, elle voyait bien sa chaleureuse aura, et tous les autres étaient là eux aussi.

« Salut ! »leur dit-elle en souriant.

« Vous avez-vu ? lâcha Ron, on dirait des frère et sœur ».

« C'est vrai ! et ça en est presque troublant…Harry méfie-toi, la prochaine fois qu'elle fera une blague, elle pourra facilement se faire passer pour toi ! »rit une voix.

« S…Sirius ? c'est toi? »hésita-t-elle.

« En chair et en os, quoique sans le même visage !heureux que tu me reconnaisse, certaines personnes on eu beaucoup de mal à croire que c'était moi ! »

Elfie sentit Ron rougir, et elle rit en imaginant la scène. Ca leur faisait tous le plus grand bien de l'entendre rire.

Elle remarqua alors une autre aura, très puissante, mais dissimulée, comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait avait l'habitude de se cacher. Elle comprit qui c'était et le fixa intensément. Mme Pomfrey leur demanda de sortir mais Elfie lui demanda de laisser Remus avec elle. Elle accepta en répliquant que de toute façon elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

Voyant que la personne qu'elle fixait toujours ne bougeait pas, elle se décida à lui parler.

« Je suis désolée, je aurai du réagir autrement. »lança-t-elle.

« Ca aurait pu être pire… »lui répondit-il en un murmure.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas l'idée de t'avoir…de vous avoir… »

« Tu peux me tutoyer… »

« C'est juste que je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus avoir de famille et ça m'a fait un tel choc… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai du…comprendre qui tu étais, je pensais que c'était impossible, juste un faux air de ressemblance… »

« En plus je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec toi… »avoua-t-elle.

« Il faut dire que moi non plus, et tu m'as vraiment impressionné, tu es la seule élève à m'avoir tenu tête ! »

« Professeur, elle a besoin de repos, s'il vous plaît. » lui rappela l'infirmière.

Il se leva et sortit. Il aurai voulu lui demander s'il pouvait passer la voir mais n'avait pas osé. Lui, le terrible professeur de potion resta coi devant une élève…de quoi réduire sa réputation à néant.

« Remus ? pourquoi Sirius est là ? »demanda-t-elle en se recouchant.

« Hum…pour me remplacer. »lui répondit-il en hésitant.

« Pourquoi ? tu as été blessé, quelque chose ne vas pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai refusé de travailler, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule… »avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« C'est vrai ?merci ! »lui répondit-elle en baillant.

« Dors, tu es fatiguée »

« Non, je n'en ai pas envie… » murmura-t-elle en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Il sourit tendrement, lui caressa la joue et laissa le sommeil prendre le dessus, il était totalement épuisé, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Un instant plus tard, le directeur et l'infirmière entrèrent pour voir Elfie. Ils trouvèrent le couple endormi main dans la main.

« Ils sont attendrissant ! »lança Mme Pomfrey.

« Oui…c'est bien qu'ils se soient trouvés »lui répondit-t-il.

« Ca va faire des envieux ! »ria-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le vieux sorcier.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que j'entends, une peine de cœur parce qu'elle ne le voit pas, une petite dépression parce qu'il est un professeur et un loup-garou !ils sont tous deux très aimés dans cette école ! »lui répondit-t-elle pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau.

« Vous m'en direz tant ! vous en avez vu d'autres ! »rit-t-il.

« Vous vous souvenez du professeur Lilian ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ahhh vous savez qu'ils sont mariés et qu'ils ont deux enfants ? »

« Ils doivent être mignon ! cela fait huit ans maintenant non ? »

« Si mes souvenirs sont bon…oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… »

Et ils laissèrent Remus et Elfie dormir en paix, en se remémorant les différentes histoires d'amour élèves/professeurs plus ou moins loufoques qu'ils avaient vécus depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Et cela faisait longtemps, vraiment très longtemps.

* * *

Coucou! 

ce chapitre vous a plu?je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: review! 

énorme bisou à mes revieweuses adorées!Pottera j'espères que tu es toujours en vie...lol 

en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours! 

Latitelfemagik... ... ... ...pfff en a marre des grèves, au moins j'ai le temps d'écrire! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chap14.

« Non ! » crièrent-ils en cœur.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« Rien…juste un cauchemar… »répondirent-ils ensemble.

« C'était quoi ? »demanda Remus.

« Je…je ne m'en souviens plus…mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… »répondit-elle.

« Moi non plus je ne me sens pas très bien…allez ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… »essaya de se rassurer le loup-garou.

Elfie était en nage et se sentait très faible.

« Attends, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. » et il revint avec un verre d'eau bien fraîche et un verre de potion.

« Tiens. Tu devrai commencer par la potion. »lui dit-il en lui apportant les verres.

Il rigola en voyant sa grimace après avoir bu la potion et lui tendit le verre d'eau en lui disant que ça la rafraîchirai. Puis, il alla chercher l'infirmière qui lui donna les soins nécessaires et lui posa tout un tas de questions sur l'état de ses yeux, de ses muscles…

« Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir Mme ? »demanda Elfie avant que l'infirmière ne la laisse.

« Je ne sais pas, tu es encore fiévreuse, tes muscles sont en très bon état même si tu es encore faible, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir récupéré la vue ! »lui expliqua-t-elle.

«Est-ce qu'il n'y aurai pas une potion pour accélérer le processus ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Malheureusement, non, seul le temps arrangera tout…et même s'il y en avait une, je ne te l'aurai pas donnée Elfie, tu as survécu à un sort normalement mortel, qui as effectué des changements dans tes yeux, changements que nous ne percevons pas entièrement et dont nous ne connaîtrons les caractéristiques que lorsque tu auras récupéré la vue. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins sortir faire un tour ? »supplia-t-elle.

« Non… »et voyant qu'Elfie était vraiment déçue, « d'accord mais pas plus d'une heure ! »

« Merci ! »s'écria la jeune fille en appelant Remus.

Elle s'habilla et après maintes et maintes recommandations de l'infirmière, ils purent enfin sortir.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller ? »lui demanda doucement Remus.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Samedi 23 novembre. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurai bien aimé assister au cours de potion… »

« Severus te manque ? »

« Non, mais j'adore faire des potions et j'avoue que ça me manque… »

« Bah on ira aux cachots un peu plus tard, avec un peu de chance il sera en train de faire une potion… »

« La chance serai qu'il nous laisse entrer… »

« Dis plutôt qu'il **me** laisse entrer ! »rit-t-il.

« C'est vrai…il faudra que je lui parle de ça un jour… »lâcha-t-elle avec son habituel sourire carnassier.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place…alors ? »

« Dans le parc, près du lac. »répondit-elle gaiement.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ! »lui lança-t-il en avançant.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les odeurs et les différentes conversations qui fusaient de part et d'autres. Il lui tenait le bras pour la soutenir et elle avait instinctivement posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« On arrive aux escaliers »lui murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, je connais cette école aussi bien que toi. »répondit-elle.

« Ca, ça reste à voir…tu connais le nombre de marches ? »

« Non, ma connaissance ne vas pas jusque là ! »

« D'accord, alors je vais compter pour que tu saches comment avancer, ok ? »

« Je te fais confiance. »

« On y va, 1, 2,3,………………………………………….ça y est on est arrivé ! »

« Heureusement que l'infirmerie n'est qu'au premier étage… »lança-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

Elle comprit qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination lorsqu'elle sentit le vent caresser son visage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose. Mais rien…elle ne voyait même pas la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Remus dut sentir sa déception car il essaya de la rassurer en lui disant que sa vue allait bientôt revenir.

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille s'asseoir sous le saule qu'il y a prés du lac ? »

« Bien-sûr, c'est un de mes endroits préféré ! très agréable… »

« Pour réfléchir ! »finit-elle « Moi aussi j'adore y aller ! »

Ils marchèrent un peu plus lentement et elle profita de ce moment de paix, écoutant les vagues se briser sur les bords du lac. En se concentrant, elle pouvait même entendre le calmar géant s'agiter dans l'eau. Il s'arrêta sous l'arbre et elle s'assit contre le tronc, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait y réfléchir. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? »

« Non, je suis bien »lui répondit-elle en souriant. Elle se cala confortablement contre lui et ferma les yeux. « C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le silence Remus !concentres-toi et écoutes ! »lui murmura-t-elle.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris plaisir à écouter le doux bruit du vent, ou des oiseaux. Il se souvenait encore des heures qu'il passait assis à cette même place lorsque ses amis lui en laissaient le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un troupeau arriver. Troupeau qu'ils identifièrent comme étant Sirius, le trio et les jumeaux.

« Vous croyez qu'ils dorment ? »demanda une voix.

« Je ne sais pas…on devrai peut-être en profiter ! »répondit une autre voix.

« Et ça se dit professeur… »soupira une troisième voix, plus féminine.

Remus et Elfie sentaient un souffle sur leur visage, et sans un bruit, ils décidèrent de s'amuser un peu.

Remus sentit un brin d'herbe lui toucher le nez. « Il a l'air endormi…il se réveillait toujours quand je lui faisait ça… ».

Et avant que leurs amis ne réagissent, les deux loup-garous (ou presque…) hurlèrent et grognèrent sur Ron et Sirius, qui hurlèrent de peur.

« Tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque Lunard ! »grogna Sirius.

Ron essayait de reprendre sa respiration et les autres étaient tous couchés par terre et se tordaient de rire face aux têtes de leurs amis.

« C'est pour avoir gâché un si bon moment de calme ! »leur lança Elfie qui avait enfin l'impression de revivre, entourée de tous ceux à qui elle tenait.

« Dis plutôt pour avoir interrompu votre tête à tête amoureux ! »rétorqua Sirius.

« Oh non !je t'assures que si ça avait été le cas je t'aurai fait subir autre chose… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Dis moi tu es bien-sûr d'être professeur ?j'ai plutôt l'impression de voir Fred ou George ! »lui lança-t-elle.

« Dis-toi qu'il était pire avant ! »ria Remus.

Les deux amis se mirent donc à raconter leurs souvenirs de Poudlard et Elfie sentit un regard insistant se poser sur elle. Elle se concentra donc sur les auras et se rendit compte que c'était Harry qui la regardait.

« Harry ? »

Tout le monde arrêta de parler.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever s'il te plaît ? »

« Ou… Oui ! »lui répondit-il en l'aidant.

« J'ai juste envie d'aller voir Hagrid, on revient tout de suite ! »assura-t-elle en sachant très bien que la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas dupe.

Après s'être éloigné du groupe, Elfie se lança.

« Alors Harry, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je voulais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. »

« Tout compte fait, je préfèrerai faire le tour du parc en longeant la forêt…quoique j'ai fait, je m'excuse, je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment où je vous ai demandé de me laisser. »expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais je voulais te demander comment tu avait fait pour te transformer alors que ce n'était pas la pleine lune ?ça n'arrive jamais ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, Remus ne le sait pas non plus mais ils doivent être en train de faire des recherches. Mais tu sais, je suis la seule à être ce que je suis, donc tout ce qui m'arrive est unique et personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver… »

« Et comment tu le prends ? je veux dire…moi, ce que je ne supporte pas , c'est quand tout le monde me donne l'impression de savoir mieux que moi ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, et quand ils sont tous à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !mais surtout quand j'apprends des choses sur moi que j'étais le seul à ne pas savoir… »avoua-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient si librement de leur condition.

« Moi aussi je déteste ça, cette impression de frustration, tu es là, tu essaie de vivre malgré tous ces cauchemars qui t'empêchent de dormir, tous ses souvenirs qui t'assaillent lorsque tu t'y attends le moins et ils agissent tous avec toi comme s'ils savaient ce que tu endurait… »soupira-t-elle, fatiguée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. »répondit-t-elle en s'appuyant un peu contre lui.

« Tu sais, je pense que les surprises ne sont pas encore finies… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien tu vois, ça fait un moment maintenant que je vis avec les sorciers, et une année ne passe jamais sans que j'apprenne de nouvelles choses sur moi, mes parents ou Voldemort…et à chaque fois quand j'ai l'impression de tout comprendre, et de commencer à vivre. Et puis tout ce poids sur tes épaules, tout le monde attends tant de toi, c'est…fatiguant de devoir faire attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis, de devoir protéger tes secrets et de devoir sans cesse faire attention à la vie de tes proches… »expliqua Harry.

« Tout ça parce que tu es le survivant… »

« Oui…mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que toi aussi tu es une survivante…je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer mais tu peux compter sur moi. »lui dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

« Merci…dis, on se ressemble tant que ça maintenant ? »

« Disons que si tu avais les cheveux courts, ma cicatrice et si tu étais un homme bah on serai comme des jumeaux ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui…toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ! »ria-t-il.

« Moi ?non ! »dit-elle avant d'être prise de vertige.

« Elfie ?Elfie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »s'inquiéta Harry en aidant Elfie à s'asseoir à la lisière de la forêt.

« Tu veux bien aller chercher Remus s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien-sûr mais tu es sûre de vouloir rester seule ? »

« Oui, ça va aller, vas juste le chercher, je veux rentrer. »

Harry couru chercher le loup-garou pendant qu'Elfie essayait de se calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent de la forêt.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je dois y aller… »pensa-t-elle.

« Elfie !qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?Elfie ? »s'écria Remus.

« Aide moi à me lever je dois y aller. »

« Viens, je te ramène. »

« Non, je dois aller dans la forêt !Remus ! »

« Il n'en est pas question !tu es fatiguée et tu trembles !on aurait jamais du sortir !je te ramènes ! »

« Non !je dois y aller ! »cria-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il n'en est pas question » lui lança-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de le convaincre mais il ne la posa à terre qu'une fois à l'infirmerie.

« Je t'avais demandé de me laisser aller dans la forêt ! »cria Elfie.

« Oh arrêtes il y a encore deux minutes tu ne tenais même pas sur tes jambes ! »

« Peut-être mais je sentais que je devais y aller !et je devrais y être ! »

« Tu ne remettras pas les pieds dans la forêt ! »

« Ah oui ! »

« Je te l'interdis ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

« Allons, allons les enfants ! »lança Dumbledore qui les regardait se disputer « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien ! »dirent-ils en même temps.

« Elle s'est sentie mal et j'ai préféré la ramener »lança Remus alors qu'Elfie lui lançait un regard noir.

« Viens nous allons chercher ce qui ne vas pas »dit alors Mme Pomfrey en emportant la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière les appela.

Elfie était couchée la mine renfrognée.

« Elle est en très grande forme !je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle a un pouvoir de récupération impressionnant. Néanmoins je vais la garder en observation cette nuit. »

« Bien Pompom, je voudrai parler à Elfie s'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez rester Remus. »

L'infirmière les laissa. Elfie faisait toujours la tête.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu aller dans la forêt ? tu sais que c'est dangereux, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »continua Dumbledore.

« Je…commença-t-elle en baissant la tête, je dois y aller. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je le sais, je le sens, quelque chose en moi me dit que je dois retourner à cette clairière… laissez-moi y aller s'il vous plaît. »

« Je ne sais pas, cela pourrait être un tour de Voldemort… » dit le directeur en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« Ecoutez, de toute façon dans l'état où je suis-je ne peux pas y aller seule, donc si j'y vais avec quelqu'un de compétent…je serai en sécurité et vous pourrez alors me laisser faire… ce que je dois faire. »

« Bien, nous viendrons tous avec toi demain !si Pompom te laisse sortir. »

« Tous ? »demandèrent en cœur Remus et Elfie.

« Oui, tous Remus, avertissez-les s'il vous plaît. »

« Albus vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop ? »demanda le loup-garou.

« Peut-être…mais mieux vaut que l'on soit trop que trop peu. »lança le directeur « Elfie, repose-toi…et écoutes Mme Pomfrey ! »continua-t-il en sortant.

« Je dois y aller ! à tout à l'heure ! »dit Remus en le suivant.

« Attends Remus !je…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…j'aurai sûrement réagit comme toi. »avoua-t-elle.

« C'est rien…je sais ce que c'est que d'être tiré par un sentiment étrange hors de sa volonté… »lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de quitter l'infirmerie.

Elle se coucha et s'endormit en se demandant ce qui allait arriver et qui elle allait rencontrer.

* * *

Coucou! 

j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu!il était un peu court et il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est pas grave! 

Enorme bisou à pottera, patmola et keiko!désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu! 

Pottera reste à l'affut, il se pourrait qu'il y ai un autre chapitre qui arrive bientôt...peut-être ce soir, ou demain...je n'ai pas encore décidé...héhéhé 

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, même ceux qui ne mettent pas de reviews! 

Bisous tout doux! 

Latitelfemagik 


	15. Chapter 15

Chap15.

Mme Pomfrey eut beaucoup de mal à réveiller Elfie, qui avait dormi toute la journée.

Elle prit un bon repas en sa compagnie et l'envoya au bureau du directeur avec un billet à lui remettre.

Sirius l'attendait devant l'infirmerie.

« Sirius ? »

« Et beh décidément !on ne peut vraiment rien te cacher »

« Arrêtes, j'ai juste reconnu ton odeur » répondit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un autre Remus… »

« Alors c'est toi mon chevalier servant ce soir ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Et oui, que veux-tu ? nous sommes-tous à tes pieds ! » lui répondit-il en commençant à avancer.

« Ca me fait une belle jambe… »murmura-t-elle.

« On est de mauvais poil ? »rigola-t-il.

« J'ai trop dormi et je n'aime pas passer mon temps à dormir… »

« C'est sûr que sans son petit Remus à côté ça ne doit pas être pareil ! Bon ok j'arrêtes. »

« Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer ? »demanda-t-elle en repensant à sa conversation avec le directeur.

« Je ne peux pas en parler…désolé »

« C'est pas grave… »

Une fois arrivés à destination, il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Sirius sentit la jeune fille se tendre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! »

Elle sentait le nombre d'aura présentes dans la pièce et réalisa que son professeur de potion était là. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son réveil et appréhendait beaucoup leur rencontre, surtout qu'ils allaient être très entouré. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit signe à l'animagus qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Il frappa et ils entrèrent.

« Bonsoir Elfie »lança Dumbledore en lui souriant « Si tu veux bien t'asseoir. »

« B…bonsoir » dit-elle en laissant Sirius la guider jusqu'au fauteuil.

« Une tasse de thé ? »

« Sans façon merci. »lui répondit-elle en se ressaisissant.

« Elfie, je te présente Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, et Kingsley Shacklebolt. »dit le vieux sorcier en désignant tour à tour un vieil homme avec un œil bizarre, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et un grand homme noir, qui lui souriaient.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous au complet, mais tu as devant toi l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

Elfie se leva pour s'adosser au bureau et les regarda les uns après les autres, elle aurai aimé les voir en chair et en os mais elle devait avouer que leurs auras étaient impressionnantes.

« Est-ce que vous en faites aussi partis ? »demanda-t-elle à Remus, Sirius, Snape et McGonagall.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant ( sauf Snape qui avait sa tête habituelle).

Elle entendit alors un murmure : «Pfff…encore un Snape !je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de spécial. » murmura Maugrey Fol Oeil.

« Je ne suis pas une Snape !s'écria-t-elle, et puis même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas où serai le problème ! vous feriez mieux de me dire pourquoi je devrai faire confiance à un homme qui s'est fait piéger par Voldemort et qui, de ce fait, à fait passer le pire moment de sa vie à Harry ! »

L'ancien auror resta muet face à la remarque de la jeune fille.

« Whaouh !quelqu'un est enfin parvenu à rendre Fol Œil muet !pas mal la gamine ! »rit la jeune femme qui s'appelait Tonks.

« Ah ça !je crois que je n'ai encore trouvé personne capable d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle ! »rit Sirius.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! » siffla le professeur de potion.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Remus.

« Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi l'on devrai tous l'accompagner »ajouta Snape.

« Je me posais la même question ! »lança Elfie en souriant.

« C'est une question de sécurité et il n'y a rien à dire ! »donna comme seule explication Dumbledore.

Elfie était déçue, elle s'attendait à devoir lancer tous les arguments possibles mais le ton qu'avait employé le directeur ne laissait aucune réponse possible.

Elle se tendit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! désolé mais Molly m'a fait promettre de passer voir les jumeaux. » lança une voix.

« Ce n'est pas grave Arthur ! »pouffa Dumbledore.

« Voici Arthur Weasley »

« Vous êtes le père de Fred, George et Ron? »demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui !tu les connais ? »

« Ca pour être amis, on ne peut pas faire plus amis que ça ! »rit Sirius.

« Je suis dans la même classe que les jumeaux, et je m'entends très bien avec le trio ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Oh !j'espère que tu auras un effet bénéfique sur eux ! »lança Arthur en souriant.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! j'ai un don pour canaliser leur énergie ! »lui répondit-elle.

Les quatre professeurs présents s'étouffèrent en repensant aux dernières blagues du trio infernal.

« Il est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment calme depuis quelques semaines ! »assura Dumbledore.

« Tu m'étonnes, ils ont été séparé pendant plus de deux semaines… »murmura Sirius à Remus, qui réprima un fou rire.

« Arthur est là pour remplacer Kingsley, qui doit partir pour une mission de dernière minute. »expliqua le directeur.

Le concerné salua les autres sorciers et quitta la pièce.

« Dites, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit à quoi sert votre ordre ! » dit Elfie qui commençait à s'impatienter et commençait à s'épuiser à force de se concentrer sur les auras des sorciers pour savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

« Assied-toi et tu peux arrêter de te concentrer, nous sommes tous là. »lui dit le directeur.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et il commença son explication.

« Nous sommes un ordre qui lutte contre Voldemort en secret. Quand je dis en secret, je veux dire que nous agissons derrière le dos du ministère qui est toujours persuadé que Voldemort est mort. Nous essayons de collecter le plus d'information pour contrer les actions des mangemorts »

« Comment faites-vous ? »

« Et bien, Sirius nous aide pour espionner grâce à sa forme d'animagus, Arthur est un espion attaché au ministère, tout comme Tonks, qui est métamorphomage, ce qui nous est des plus utile, les autres sorciers nous aident chacun à leur façon…et ton professeur de potion est notre espion attaché à Voldemort. »

Elfie réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Est-ce que votre ordre existe depuis longtemps ? »

« Je vois ta question venir et la réponse est oui, c'était nous. A part que pour une fois, Severus avait agi sans mon assentiment pour sauver tes parents. Mais j'ai dissous notre groupe lorsqu' Il a disparu. Et je viens de le reformer en y ajoutant de nouveaux membres… »

« Et en quoi la petite excursion que je dois faire concerne l'Ordre ? »

« Disons que je pense qu'il y a des choses que nous ne savons pas et qu'à la vue de ton importance pour le mage noir, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. »lui expliqua le directeur.

« Je laisse à Remus le soin de te mettre au courant des nouvelles informations que nous avons. Mais je vois que tu es fatiguée…je suis impressionné, tu résiste de plus en plus longtemps. »

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude ! c'est en train de devenir le seul moyen que j'ai pour percevoir ce qui m'entoure ! plutôt fatiguant en plus…et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. » répondit-elle en soupirant et en se frottant les yeux.

« Bien, alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Elfie, tu peux retourner à l'infirmerie, dès que tu seras debout, Pompom me préviendra et… »

« Attendez, j'avais un message pour vous. » et elle lui tendit le mot de l'infirmière.

« Tu vas être contente, tu peux retourner à ton dortoir à la seule condition que tu ailles voir l'infirmière une fois par jour pour qu'elle suive l'état de tes yeux ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! donc, on partira après le petit-déjeuner, on se retrouvera à la lisière de la forêt. Seul le professeur McGonagall restera ici pour veiller au grain. Sirius et Remus vous pouvez la raccompagner. Bonne nuit. »

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »demanda Tonks à Sirius.

« Bien-sûr ! »

Et ils sortirent tous les quatre.

Elfie rayonnait de bonheur au bras de Remus.

« C'est génial !je vais enfin retrouver mon lit, mon oreiller et les petits-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle ! »s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quel enthousiasme !et tu es sûre de vouloir retourner dans ton dortoir ? »demanda Remus de façon détournée.

« Oh Remus !une soirée de plus c'est pas bien grave ! »

« Je me demande vraiment si tu tiens à moi… »répondit-il en feignant le tristesse.

« Je…je suis désolée »murmura-t-elle.

« Heu…nous on vous attend un peu plus loin ! »lança Sirius en emmenant Tonks avec lui.

« Je rigolais Elfie… »

« Non, je veux dire que je suis désolée de ne pas me montrer aussi expressive que toi…mais j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de rester sur mes gardes que j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive… »avoua-t-elle.

« Hey…je ne te demandes pas de le crier sur les toits, et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sens ce que tu ressens, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Et pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé mais c'est juste que j'espérai pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi…tu me manques tellement… »

« Toi aussi tu me manques…mais j'aimerai passer la soirée avec mes amis…eux aussi me manquent…mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne te rejoindrai pas plus tard ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu va faire, tu n'y vois plus. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai de la ressource ! »

« Tu es sûre ? » et pour lui montrer qu'elle était sûre, elle chercha son visage de ses mains et lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait y mettre.

« Si on rejoignait les autres ? »

Et ils rejoignirent les deux autres sorciers qui discutaient tranquillement en les attendant.

« Alors on va où ? »demanda Sirius.

« On la ramène à son dortoir ! »répondit Remus.

« C'est partit ! »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondor tout en parlant. Elfie en profita pour poser des questions sur les métamorphomages.

« Tu es bien curieuse ! »rigola Tonks.

« Disons que j'ai l'intention de faire un retour dont on se souviendra ! »lança-t-elle en souriant.

« Et bien ça promet ! »rit Sirius, « Et c'est pour bientôt ? »

« Je ne sais pas…dans le courant de la semaine ? »

« Oh !je ne serai pas là pour le voir ! »dit Tonks, quelque peu déçu.

« Bah on verra !alors on se voit demain !bonne nuit ! »répondit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

« Bonne nuit et te couche pas trop tard hein ? » lui dit Sirius en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Remus donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

« Salut tout le monde ! » cria Elfie.

« Elfie ! »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Alors ça y est tu es guérie ? »

« Super !on va enfin revoir vos blagues ! »

« Ouais !tu nous as manqué tu sais ! »

Toute la salle était en ébullition. Même les plus jeunes se rassemblaient autour d'elle pour la saluer. Heureusement pour elle, Harry arriva à sa rescousse.

« Besoin d'aide peur-être ? »rit-t-il.

« Ce ne serai pas de refus ! allez je vous laisse !bonne soirée ! »dit Remus.

« Je t'attendrai ! »murmura-t-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le salua. Elle prit le bras de son ami qui l'amena auprès des autres. Il l'aida à trouver un fauteuil et elle s'assit.

« Moi je dis que ça mérite un fête ! »cria Fred.

Les Gryffondors furent tous d'accord et les jumeaux partirent aux cuisines, accompagnés de quelques septième années.

« Mione ? »appela discrètement Elfie.

« Oui, attends je me rapproche ! »

« Voilà, je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas me raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements de Remus lorsque la soirée sera finie. »

« Vous êtes vraiment mignon tu sais !y a aucun problème ! » lui chuchota Hermione.

Elle la remercia en rougissant et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Lorsque les jumeaux revinrent les bras chargés de diverses nourriture et d'un certain nombre de bouteilles de biéraubeurre, Ron et Harry les avaient rejoint dans leur conversation.

La salle commune n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante et la fête commençait à peine qu'Elfie avait déjà mal au crâne.

« Une biéraubeurre ma douce ? »demanda Fred.

« Avec plaisir mon amour ! »répondit Elfie.

Ils rirent et il lui glissa une bouteille entre les mains. Ils adoraient se donner des petits surnoms comme ceux que se donnaient les amoureux, ils avaient bien rigolé la fois où ils avaient entendu une rumeur sur leur prétendue relation amoureuse.

Et ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les six, Elfie leur expliquant son état et eux lui racontant ce qu'elle avait raté.

« En parlant de ce que j'ai raté, j'ai une petite proposition à vous faire…pour mon retour en force !mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide Mione ! »

« Moi !non…je vous rappelle que je suis préfète ! »

« allez Mione !s'il te plaît !c'est la seule fois que je te demanderai de nous aider ! »promis Elfie.

« D'accord…mais juste une fois ! »

Les jumeaux explosèrent de joie et embrassèrent Hermione qui rougit furieusement. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de la farce que voulait faire Elfie et Hermione se prit au jeu. Lorsque la fête toucha à sa fin, le groupe entier accompagna Elfie jusqu'aux appartements de leur professeur et partirent peaufiner leur future farce.

Elfie était aux anges. Elle venait de passer une excellente soirée avec ses amis, avait reçu un accueil qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur, elle avait mis au point une superbe blague et elle allait enfin passer une nuit en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Remus s'était endormi devant la cheminée, un livre à la main.

Elle étouffa un rire et le regarda dormir. Il était serein et un petit sourire éclairait son visage. Elle se demanda alors de quoi il rêvait. Elle fit apparaître une couverture, se déchaussa, couvrit le corps du loup-garou, se couvrit et se cala doucement contre lui pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard en pensant à la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il se réveillerai. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle cala sa respiration sur la sienne et s'endormit.

* * *

Hey Pottera!j' ai posté un chapitre en plus aujourd'hui rien que pour toi!merci qui?lol 

En fait il ne s'y passe pas grand chose non plus...> ; mais ce sera mieux dans le prochain chapitre!promis! 

Bisou à Lea (ce qu'il y a dans la fôret?tu verras ça au prochain chap!), Patmola (vi c'est vrai que parfois ça fait du bien des petits chapitres où la vie continue...et vu ce qui attends Elfie...oups, j'en ai un peu trop dit!lol) et Pottera ( ma ptite Pottera j'adore tes reviews!voilà le second chapitre promis et qui sait, si je suis motivée, je mettrai peut-être le prochain dans la semaine...qui sait?en attendant, tu devrai peut-être prévoir une boîte de calmants...lol) 

Allez je vous laisse, j'ai un poulet au curry qui m'attends! 

Bisou tout doux!Et pensez au reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir! 

Latitelfemagik 


	16. Chapter 16

Chap16.

Quand Elfie se réveilla, Remus n'était plus là. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et se calma. Après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur, elle se concentra et entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter devant la porte et donner le mot de passe. Elle se tendit et tourna mécaniquement la tête vers la personne comme si elle pouvait la voir.

« Bonjour !déjà réveillée ? » lança Remus avant de l'embrasser.

Elfie lui répondit en un grognement.

« Et oui ! c'est ça de faire la fête toute la nuit ! »rit-t-il. Et elle lui tira la langue.

« J'ai faim !où étais-tu ? »lui demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

« Je suis réveillé depuis un moment déjà et comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller je suis allé faire un tour »

« Bon on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner ! » s'écria-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt le prendre en tête à tête ? »

« Non ! il faut absolument que j'y sois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? »lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de McGonagall.

« Rien…c'est juste que je leur ai promis de prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux ! »lui répondit-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« D'accord mais il faut d'abord passer à l'infirmerie… »

« On ira après, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Ils sortirent en riant, Remus expliquant qu'il avait été des plus surpris en la voyant endormi sur lui lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il la guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent tous les autres ainsi que Sirius et Tonks qui rigolaient avec les jumeaux.

« Tu es enfin là !ça fait des lustres qu'on t'attends ! »fit Fred en attrapant Elfie par l'autre bras.

« Voyons fredinouchet !tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais attendre ! »rit-t-elle.

« Bon !je sais que tu adores te faire désirer mais là il faut vraiment y aller ma puce ! »lui répondit-il en l'amenant dans la Grande Salle sans lui laisser le temps de saluer les autres.

« Fredinouchet ? »

« Ma puce ? »

Sirius et Remus restèrent figés devant ces surnoms si stupides. Harry du se retenir d'exploser de rire devant les visages déconfit de ses professeurs. Ron, par contre, ne fit pas cet effort et explosa de rire, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à rejoindre les deux autres Gryffondors.

« Allez allons déjeuner !sympa ces gamins !m'est avis qu'ils doivent bien rigoler ! »lâcha Tonks en prenant un bras de chacun des deux hommes et en les entraînant dans la salle.

« Tout est prêt ? »demanda Elfie en lâchant sa fourchette.

« Oui. »soufflèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

« Mione ? »

« C'est ok ! »souffla la préfète.

« J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous ! »lâcha Elfie en souriant.

« Au fait, vous l'avez bien épargné ? »s'assura la jeune fille avant de continuer.

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas…d'habitude c'est ta cible préférée ! »lui répondit George.

« Je sais…en fait…je vous expliquerai…Mione tu es prête ? »

« Oui, on peut y aller. »

Elfie et Hermione se concentrèrent sur une incantation pendant que les autres brandissaient discrètement leur baguette vers la table des serpentards.

« Ils préparent quelque chose »dit Remus.

« Qui ? »demanda Sirius la bouche pleine.

« Regarde les, je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose ! »lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Ouais c'est bizarre, ils sont…calmes ! »s'étonna l'animagus.

« Ils doivent être trop occupé par leur assiette »lança Tonks, qui était assise à côté de Sirius.

« Oh non !c'est le calme avant la tempête ! » dit Remus en observant le groupe de Gryffondors.

« Je vais enfin les voir à l'action ! »rit Sirius en les observant à son tour.

Une détonation survint et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des vert et argent.

Leurs assiettes avait été transformées en gamelles et leur repas avait été changé en pâtée pour chien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »rugit Malfoy.

« Et bien alors Malfoy !on ne reconnaît plus sa nourriture ? »lança George.

« Pourtant c'est votre nourriture habituelle !de la pâtée pour _chien _! »continua Fred.

Et à la surprise générale, tous les serpentards se transformèrent en chien. Crabe et Goyle étaient d'énormes bouledogues, Parkinson un caniche mal rasé et Malefoy un petit chihuahua. Tous les élèves étaient morts de rire. Mais l'hilarité devint générale lorsque Ron lança qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt de la nourriture pour Scroutt-à-pétard et que les serpentards se transformèrent en ses animaux si particuliers qu'ils avaient étudié avec Hagrid.

Certains élèves se prirent au jeu en lançant des nos d'animaux plus insolites les uns que les autres.

Et les transformations se succédèrent une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore rompe le sortilège. Il ne s'était pas pressé, les professeurs avaient, pour la plupart, étaient réjoui de voir une nouvelle farce. Tonks, Sirius et Remus riaient en se tenant les côtes, tous comme les autres professeurs, sauf McGonagall qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce genre d'élèves dans sa maison, Snape qui se tenait la tête dans les mains d'un air désespéré, et le directeur qui affichait un air particulièrement enjoué.

Quand il décida que cela faisait assez longtemps, il rompit le sortilège et se leva.

« Bien, après avoir si bien débuté cette journée, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous approcher de la forêt. Hagrid ayant aperçu une créature très dangereuse, nous avons décidé de la chasser. J'interdis donc aux élèves de sortir du château. Bonne journée, je suis sûr que certaines personnes pourront vous aider à passer une bonne journée, comme ils l'ont fait pour cette matinée ! » Une fois son annonce achevée, il quitta la Grande Salle, les autres professeurs le suivant.

« J'ai rêvé ou il vient vraiment de nous inciter à nous amuser ? »demanda des plus sérieusement Fred.

« Je crois qu'il vient vraiment de vous dire de faire des blagues ! »rit Harry.

« C'est super ! »s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

« Ouais… »lancèrent les deux jeunes filles.

« Je vais encore passer la journée à faire mon devoir de préfet… »

« Oh allez Mione !accorde-toi une journée de repos ! »lui lança George.

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Au moins vous allez vous amuser ! »lâcha Elfie.

« Quoi ? tu ne restes pas avec nous ?oh Elfie ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu et… »

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et l'ambiance retomba.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Miss McTiernan, c'est l'heure. »lança Snape en appréciant l'effet qu'il avait sur ses élèves, quoiqu'il trouvait que les regards noirs qu'ils lui lançaient étaient pour une fois injustifiés.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en comprenant la raison du mutisme de ses amis.

« Je vous retrouve un peu plus tard et je vous expliquerai…quand à vous, vous me raconterez votre journée ! »leur lança-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Snape lui prit doucement le bras pour l'aider à se lever et l'emporta hors de la salle.

« Je pense plutôt que l'on devrai aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt ! »lâcha Fred lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

«Je suis d'accord, Ron, Hermione et moi on va les suivre sous ma cape d'invisibilité et vous vous faites ce que le directeur vous a demandé de faire ! »dit Harry.

« Quoi ? mais… »

« Ce serai trop suspect si vous ne vous jetiez pas sur l'occasion alors allez-y avec joie ! »

« D'accord mais vous nous raconterez tout !je ne veux pas en manquer une miette ! allez George, on a du pain sur la planche et une réputation à maintenir !n'oublie pas que nous avons deux maraudeurs à impressionner ! »

Et ils se séparèrent. Heureusement, Harry avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller voir Sirius sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ils se dépêchèrent et rattrapèrent leur amie. Elle était en pleine conversation avec leur professeur.

« Tu sais, je me demandais d'où te venais ce don pour les potions… »dit Snape alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione venait de les rattraper.

« Ah parce que tu t'es rendu compte de mes…prédispositions ? »lança-t-elle ironiquement.

« Bien-sûr !je suis professeur, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu as un don pour les potions !mais…tu avait le don de m'énerver !et puis je ne supportais pas de voir qu'un élève me tenais tête ! »

« J'avoue que j'adore te faire enrager !mais tu es obligé d'être désagréable comme ça ? »

«…je…je ne suis pas comme ça…mais j'ai pris l'habitude de jouer ce rôle…et puis je suis un ancien mangemort… »souffla-t-il.

« Et alors ? tu as une réputation à maintenir ? »ironisa-t-elle.

« … »

« Je suis désolée, je suis allée trop loin… mais tu devrai essayer d'être moins désagréable, ce que je veux dire c'est que certains élèves, comme Neville par exemple, s'en tireraient mieux si tu étais plus…sympathique ? »

« Londubat est un imbécile ! »

« Non ce n'est pas vrai !mais tu le rends tellement nerveux qu'il rate tout ce qu'il fait ! »le réprimanda-t-elle « c'est comme avec Harry, je suis sûre qu'il est doué en potions mais que tu ne veux tout simplement pas le voir !comme avec moi ! »continua-t-elle sur la lancée.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire le porte-parole de tous ses adolescents qui se pensent persécutés ! »

« Non…disons que je profite de notre relation parrain-filleule ! »ria-t-elle avant de se figer et de se retourner.

« Elfie ? »

Elle se concentra et découvrit les auras du trio. Elle avait bel et bien reconnu la voix de Ron.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »s'inquiéta Snape.

« Non…je…j'avais cru entendre un bruit mais il n'y a rien n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

« Non rien…alors comme ça on a une relation parrain-filleule maintenant ? »

« Je…oui ! »répondit-elle en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais perçu lorsque tu as appris notre lien… »

« Je…il faut me comprendre, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais des parents que j'aimais, et du jour au lendemain, je dois accepter leur mort, en me retrouvant seule dans un monde inconnu…et alors que j'essaie de recommencer à vivre, j'apprends que je suis poursuivie par un mage noir redouté de tous, que je vais me transformer en loup, que personne ne sait ce que je suis, je tombe amoureuse, et dans la foulée on m'apprends que j'ai un parrain caché !ça fait un peu trop d'informations en peu de temps… »lança-t-elle d'un trait, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à entendre son explication.

« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras…mais de là à ce que tu partes en courant… »

Elle entendit un rire étouffé suivi du bruit d'une claque. Elle sut alors qu'Hermione avait bien traité le cas de Ron. Esquissant un sourire, elle se concentra sur la conversation..

« Alors comme ça, Weasley avait dit la vérité ? tu es amoureuse ? »

« Oui… »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« C'est qui ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Parce que tu crois que je passes mon temps à te surveiller ? en plus j'ai été très pris depuis ton escapade dans la forêt… »

« Heu…en fait je préfères ne pas te le dire… »

« Allez !c'est un Gryffondor ? »

Elfie entendit encore un nouveau rire étouffé mais cette fois elle avait aussi envie de rire.

« Je ne te le dirai pas !mais oui c'est un Gryffondor ! »

« Voyons voir…dit-il en prenant l'air de réfléchir, Fred ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors George ! »

« Non !

« Ron ? »

« Non !tu ne trouveras pas ! »

« Potter ? »

« Bien-sûr que non !Ce sont juste des amis ! »

« Ne me dis quand même pas…Neville ? »se risqua-t-il.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire autant de bêtises en si peu de temps !tu me vois avec Neville ? »

« Heu…non, c'est vrai… »

« Je ne te le dirai pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas… » lui lança-t-elle en grimaçant. « On arrive ? »

« Oui, encore quelques pas et on arrive. »lui répondit-il légèrement inquiet. Bien qu'elle souriait, elle était d'une extrême pâleur et ses traits étaient tirés. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que plus ils s'approchaient et plus elle paraissait faible.

« Ca va aller ? »lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Oui…Dumbledore est là ? »

« Oui, tu veux que je t'amène à lui ? »

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit lorsqu'il la laissa.

« Je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien-sûr… »

« Est-ce que vous voyez à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? »

« Non, c'est impossible, mais je sais voir les auras, comme toi, pourquoi ? »

« Bien, vous voulez bien regarder ? »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et pouffa discrètement lorsqu'il remarqua les trois auras collées l'une aux autres.

« Vous les avez trouvé ? »

« Oui !je suppose que ce sont Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, ils ont du être intrigué par le fait que je parte avec Snape…croyez-vous que l'on puisse les laisser venir ? »

« Vous pensez que cela sera dangereux ? »

« Je ne sais pas…mais je sais que pour moi ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…vous voulez bien leur parler ? je veux dire leur transmettre un message que les autres ne comprendront pas ? »

Il sourit et lui donna une petite tape rassurante sur le bras.

« Bien, nous sommes tous au complet. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là. Ce ne sera peut-être pas dangereux, peut-être ne trouverons-nous rien mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Miss McTiernan partir seule. Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose. Je ne veux pas de blessé donc si quelque chose se passe mal ne faites rien d'irréfléchi ! Comme le dit si bien Alastor, sécurité avant tout ! Ah et Remus, ouvrez bien vos oreilles et surveillez bien les alentours dès à présent. Allons-y. » Il avait tout dit en fixant un point où il n'y avait personne, du moins personne de visible.

« Ils nous ont entendu ! »murmura Ron.

« Bien-sûr qu'ils nous ont entendu ! pour Elfie et Remus on doit être aussi discret qu'un troupeau de troll ! »lança Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »demanda le roux.

« On fait ce que Dumbledore a dit. On les suit mais dès que quelque chose de mauvais arrive, on revient ! »murmura la jeune fille.

« Ouais…du moins on verra sur le moment… »ajouta Harry en avançant.

Elfie grogna.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »lui murmura le vieux sorcier.

« Ils ont compris qu'on les avait repéré mais ils nous suivent quand même ! »grogna-t-elle.

Dumbledore rit. « Tu aurai fait demi-tour à leur place? »

« Non… »

« Alors tu ne peux pas demander à Harry de faire ce que tu n'aurai pas fait, vous vous ressemblez vraiment tu sais !autant physiquement que moralement ! »

« Pfffffff…j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur eux…j'ai même convaincu Hermione de participer à notre blague de ce matin… »

« C'est vrai ?je suis impressionné c'est un grand exploit que tu as fait ! elle est parfois beaucoup trop sérieuse, mais ça fait du bien aux autres… »

Ils arrêtèrent leur messes basses et Elfie parla un peu plus fort.

« Dites, je voulais vous demander, c'est bizarre parce que ce matin quand les élèves se transformaient, leur aura ne changeait pas ! »lança-t-elle.

« Tu sais Elfie, la taille de l'aura n'est pas liée au poids, ou à la taille de l'individu. Et une fois passé la majorité, l'aura du sorcier ne se modifie plus »

« Pourtant, lorsqu'un individu se transforme en loup-garou, il n'a plus la même aura ! »

« C'est parce que les loup-garous possèdent deux auras bien distinctes, une appartenant à l'homme, et l'autre, n'apparaissant que lors de la pleine-lune, appartient au loup. »

« Mais si l'aura est une projection du niveau de magie d'un individu, et de son caractère, l'individu ne devient-t-il pas plus fort lorsque le loup est en lui ? »

« Et bien non. Parce que ce sont deux entités différentes vivant dans un même corps. Ils n'ont pas de lien autre que physique lors de la transformation. L'un prenant la place de l'autre, ils ne sont pas un… »

« Pas un ? »

« Oui…et c'est en partie en ça que tu es différente des autres… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Remus ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Non…nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler… »

« Tu as du rentrer tard de ta petite fête pour qu'il n'aie pas le courage de te parler ! »ria-t-il.

« Un jour il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites pour toujours tout savoir !et aussi ce que vous mettez dans mon thé ! »ria-t-elle à son tour.

Mais elle fut prise d'une forte quinte de toux. Ils s'arrêtèrent en attendant que la crise passe, tous très inquiets pour sa santé. Ils s'étaient bien enfoncé dans la forêt. Elfie essuya sa main pleine de sang sur sa robe, Dumbledore ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? »

« Oui, nous ne sommes plus très loin… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »lança Maugrey, son œil magique tournant à tout vitesse.

« Parce que je me sens de plus en plus mal ! »répondit-elle froidement « Allons-y…oh et puis vous m'énervez à la fin ! on sait que vous êtes la alors sortez de sous la cape ! »lança-t-elle en fixant l'endroit où se tenaient ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il enlevèrent la cape et regardèrent le groupe qui entourait Elfie.

« Ron ! »s'écria Arthur, fronçant les sourcils.

« Salut papa ! »sortit Ron, plus pâle que jamais.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! »lança Elfie en sentant la mauvaise humeur de Snape augmenter «On continue…protégez-les. »

« On en a pas besoin !ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient dans la forêt et ce qu'il y a dedans ne nous fait pas peur ! »dit alors Harry.

« Je sais, mais je suis là…souviens toi de la dernière fois ! » lui lança-t-elle en demandant silencieusement à Dumbledore d'avancer.

Ils continuèrent donc leur périple en silence.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, elle est juste effrayée par ce qu'elle va découvrir… »lui murmura Remus qui s'était approché de lui avec Sirius et Tonks.

Il acquiesça en un soupir. Il devait s'avouer qu'à sa place il n'aurai pas vraiment apprécié que quelqu'un le suive sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière où ils avaient rencontré Voldemort. Elfie s'effondra et vomit son petit déjeuner. Dumbledore voulut la relever mais elle l'écarta de la main.

« N'approchez pas…il… arrive » murmura-t-elle.

« Reculez ! »ordonna le directeur en reculant lui aussi.

Et tout recommença.

Son corps s'éleva d'un bon mètre et un champ de force l'entourait, brûlant tout se qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres d'elle. La seule différence était qu'elle ne se transformait pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le directeur.

« Dumbledore » salua-t-elle en s'inclinant. Ce n'était plus sa voix, mais celle, rauque et profonde, du loup.

« Bonjour Akil. »répondit-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

« Oh ! vous connaissez mon nom ! » s'étonna la créature.

« J'ai lu beaucoup d'écrits sur vous, je suis honoré. »

« C'est moi qui le suis, vous êtes un grand sorcier. »

Akil chercha du regard Remus, qui s'avança pour lui parler.

« Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ? »

« Non…nous avons lu tout ce qui concerne les loup-garous mais en vain, je ne sais plus où chercher… »lui répondit Remus.

« Connaissez vous le _Acercio Louveas_ ? »demanda Akil en regardant Dumbledore dont le regard s'était éclairé.

« Oui…mais il a été détruit. »

« Non. Il est quelque part en Transylvanie. »assura-t-il.

« Il aurai survécu à la guerre qui faisait rage entre les loup-garous et les vampires au XVIII° siècle ? »l'interrompit Hermione.

«C'est exact jeune fille, les vampires pensaient trouver un moyen d'éradiquer notre espèce mais seul un loup-garou peut lire l'_Acercio Louveas_. Trouvez le, et dépêchez-vous, décembre approche… »

Il regarda tous ceux qui avaient accompagné Elfie et sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

Son aura redevint celui d'Elfie, le champ de force disparut et ses pieds se posèrent délicatement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle subit un violent spasme et vomit à nouveau. Mais ayant déjà rendu son déjeuner, elle ne rendait que de la bile et son estomac se contractait en la faisant souffrir.

Elle se releva en essuyant sa bouche et Dumbledore se précipita pour la soutenir.

Elle le regarda, effrayée et fit un pas. Puis elle se recroquevilla et son estomac se contracta à nouveau…mais ce fut du sang qui s'écoula de sa bouche. Elle chercha Remus du regard et s'évanouit en murmurant son nom.

* * *

Salut! 

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger!

énorme bisou à mes revieweuses adorées!

à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	17. Chapter 17

Chap17.

Ils attendaient tous hors de l'infirmerie, très anxieux. D'après ce qu'ils entendaient, elle s'était réveillée mais elle continuait de vomir. Mme Pomfrey faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, aidée d'un médicomage qu'elle avait fait venir de Ste Magouste.

Remus faisait les cents pas devant la porte, ne pouvant pas se détacher des bruits qui s'échappaient de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière avait catégoriquement refusé de le garder à l'intérieur.

Dumbledore avait chargé Sirius de retrouver l'_Acercio Louveas _en Transylvanie. Il était parti en assurant à Remus qu'il ferait au plus vite. Même les membres de l'Ordre étaient restés pour prendre des nouvelles de l'étrange jeune fille qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

Snape était assis par terre, Harry à ses côtés, ils avaient le même air désespéré et inquiet, la tête dans les mains. Ron était allé chercher Fred et George qui étaient accourus le plus vite possible en posant toute sorte de questions. Hermione entreprit de leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris, mais Dumbledore la coupa pour expliquer plus clairement la situation.

Seuls s'entendaient les pas incessant du loup-garou et les bruits étouffés de l'infirmerie. Plus personne ne parlait et une atmosphère tendue s'installait dans le groupe alors qu'ils entendaient les élèves rire dans toute l'école. McGonagall les avait rejoint en même temps que les jumeaux. Elle paraissait très inquiète.

« Lupin arrêtez de tourner en rond !vous m'énervez ! »siffla le professeur de potion.

Ils se lancèrent dans un combat de regards noir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les interrompe d'un raclement de gorge.

« Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous inquiéter alors calmez-vous. »

« C'est vrai !et puis il va falloir que vous appreniez à cohabiter maintenant ! »lâcha Hermione.

« Ah oui ?et pourquoi ça Miss–je–sais-tout ? »cingla Snape.

« Parce qu'elle vous aime tous les deux et que vous n'avez pas le droit de la faire souffrir avec vos querelles d'adolescents ! »lui cria-t-elle en se levant.

« Alors c'est toi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Oui et alors ?tu as une remarque à faire ? »répondit le loup-garou, à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

« Au moins elle a choisi le meilleur des deux… »marmonna le professeur de potion en reprenant sa position.

Personne ne releva mais l'aversion qu'éprouvais Harry pour son professeur revenait en force lorsqu'il lui lançait ce genre de remarques.

Dumbledore, qui s'était levé au cas où il aurai à réagir pour contrôler ses deux professeurs se rassit en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfrey ouvrit la porte et les autorisa à entrer à l'intérieur.

Le groupe la suivit et se rassembla autours de leur directeur.

L'infirmière s'approcha du médicomage de Ste Magouste qui se tourna vers eux.

« Et bien Pompom, je n'aurai jamais cru vous voir accepter autant de visiteur dans votre infirmerie ! »lança-t-il.

« Disons que je préfère les laisser venir plutôt qu'avoir la surprise de les voir se faufiler discrètement ici. Vous pouvez donner le pronostic… »

«Bien, c'est dur à dire mais…nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrive. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ses organes vitaux sont en train de se dégrader. Ses poumons sont en train de se remplir de sang, c'est pour cela qu'elle en vomit. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de lui donner une potion de régénération sanguine toute les trois-quatre heures selon son état…mais ça ne la maintiendra pas en vie. Nous pouvons la transporter à Ste Magouste si vous le désirez, mais ça n'augmentera pas ses chances… »expliqua-t-il.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, elle sera en sécurité ici. »assura Dumbledore.

« Que peut-on faire ? »demanda McGonagall.

« Malheureusement, rien, soupira-t-il, il lui faut beaucoup de repos, beaucoup de nourriture, si elle ne veux pas manger, forcez-la, elle doit prendre le plus de forces possible. Si elle veut sortir, faites ce qu'elle vous demande…entourez-la, elle va passer des moments difficiles. J'espères que nous allons trouver comment la sauver. »

Ils étaient tous choqués, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'elle était si mal en point. Du moins pas encore, il n'était que fin novembre ils espéraient avoir plus de temps, beaucoup plus de temps.

Remus s'était déjà approché d'Elfie, qui s'était assoupie. Les yeux dans le vague, il lui tenait la main en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape s'entretenaient avec le médicomage pour en savoir un peu plus sur son état. Les Gryffonfor s'étaient rassemblés autour de leur amie. Hermione était effondrée dans les bras de Ron, les jumeaux étaient assis de l'autre côté du lit et Harry se tenait près du loup-garou, une main sur son épaule.

Le médicomage transplana et les adultes rejoignirent le chevet d'Elfie.

« Je suis désolée mais elle besoin de repos, je vous appellerai lorsqu'elle sera réveillée » leur dit doucement l'infirmière.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à leur amie, Fred l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et ils la laissèrent en traînant les pieds. Remus allait les suivre quand l'infirmière lui donna la permission de rester.

Snape s'assit prés du lit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa son masque de côté et parût aussi désespéré que Remus, qui ne pensa même pas à le rabaisser en le voyant assis là.

A la fin de la journée, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Dumbledore fit une annonce au cours du dîner où il expliqua la situation aux élèves. Les Serpentard se réjouissaient de voir un membre de la « bande à Potter », comme ils l'appelaient, être au seuil de la mort et ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire savoir, s'attirant les foudres de toute l'école, et même des professeurs. Jamais la haine des Serpentard n'était allée jusque là.

Le lendemain, les élèves furent surpris de voir Remus si désespéré et fatigué. Il ne fit que des cours théorique toute la journée. Même la classe du trio n'y échappa pas. Mais le pire était Snape.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur d'aussi mauvaise humeur, la fatigue n'aidant pas. Il était même allé jusqu'à enlever des points aux Serpentard.

Flashback 

« Je ne veux rien entendre, même pas un murmure, le premier que j'entends ira droit en

retenue ! »lança Snape en se massant les tempes. « Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose, soyez très minutieux, votre potion sera très utile à votre camarade malheureusement coincée à l'infirmerie. Elles lui seront très utile…Londubat ? »

« Oui Monsieur… ? »trembla Neville.

« Un peu d'aide peut-être ? je pourrai porter votre potion à Miss McTiernan, je suis sûr qu'elle sera fiere de vous lorsqu'elle se réveillera »lança-t-il en évitant de regarder les autres élèves complètement abasourdis par son attitude.

« Je…je veux bien…merci ! »répondit Neville en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Allez-y ! »cria-t-il avant de rejoindre Neville qui tremblait déjà de la tête aux pieds.

« Calmez-vous Londubat, je ne vais rien vous faire, je veux juste vous aider…bon commencez par mettre de l'eau dans votre chaudron, ensuite je vous montrerai comment faire la potion… »

Hermione était fière, elle savait que c'était grâce à Elfie s'il avait décidé de changer son comportement. Elle lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et elle lu la surprise de voir un élève lui être sympathique dans son regard.

Le cours se passa bien, Neville ayant fait une parfaite potion. Seul Harry n'était pas parvenu à faire une potion correcte.

« Potter… »

« Désolé Monsieur mais…j'ai du mal à me concentrer. »lui répondit Harry en s'attendant à recevoir une de ses répliques bien cinglantes.

« Vous voulez la recommencer ? »lui demanda-t-il calmement.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous demandes si vous voulez passer votre temps libre à recommencer votre potion ! »

« Je…Oui. »

« Bien, vous resterez-donc ici avec Miss Granger si elle le veut bien. »

« Je suis d'accord »lança Hermione en souriant.

« Bien alors c'est réglé ! je suis content, je vois que lorsque vous en avez vraiment envie, vous pouvez vous débrouiller en potion. Vous pouvez sortir. »

« Monsieur, vous allez vraiment donner nos potions à Elfie ? »demanda un élève.

« Si je vous le dis ! »

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir en se félicitant pour leur potion lorsque Malfoy, accompagné de ses deux gorilles, s'approcha d'Harry et Hermione.

« Alors St Potter, on est triste parce que notre petite copine est mal en point ? une erreur de la nature en moins c'est pas plus mal !et toi la sang -de- bourbe !il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger maintenant ! »rit-t-il.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! »siffla Snape.

Les trois Serpentards se retournèrent en souriant.

« Professeur ? »

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard !chacun bien-sûr ! pour avoir osé insulter une camarade qui non seulement n'était pas présente mais qui est sur son lit de mort ! »lança-t-il en laissant percevoir sa colère.

« Mais Monsieur ! »tenta Malfoy.

« Et vous aurez un mois de retenue avec McGonagall, à présent veuillez sortir de ma classe ! »

« Mais… »

« Sortez ! »

Les trois Serpentards s'aprétèrent à sortir lorsque Snape interpella Draco.

« Ah et Monsieur Malefoy !si jamais j'apprends que vous avez mis votre père au courant, vous aurez affaire à moi…et vous savez très bien ce dont je suis capable. »

Malfoy blêmit et sortit de la salle.

« Vous n'allez pas avoir de problèmes pour ça ? »demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que Draco soit assez courageux pour défier mon autorité. »lança Snape.

« Je peux vous laisser ? »demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

« Bien-sûr, allez la voir, nous rangerons avant de partir. »lui répondit-elle en faisant chauffer l'eau de son chaudron alors qu'Harry avait commencé à couper les ingrédients.

« Vous m'étonnerez toujours Miss »lança-t-il en sortant, les bras chargés de potions.

Fin du Flashback

Remus, Snape et les cinq Gryffondor se retrouvèrent en même temps à l'infirmerie.

Les deux adultes avaient pris les deux seuls fauteuils présents, les jeunes furent donc obligé de rester debout mais préférèrent par la suite s'asseoir sur le sol. Mme Pomfrey n'eut pas le cœur à les chasser de l'infirmerie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un patient dans un état si grave et même elle était affecté par le fait que c'était d'Elfie qu'il s'agissait. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à la jeune fille depuis qu'elle l'avait soignée pour la première fois lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Et voir tout ce monde s'inquiéter pour elle la rassurait, au moins, elle était entourée de gens qui l'aimaient. Elle esquissait un sourire à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'inquiétude qu'avait éprouvée la jeune fille à l'idée de devoir se faire de nouveaux amis.

Elle avait été très heureuse pour elle lorsqu'elle avait vu les élèves l'accueillir si chaleureusement. Et puis Remus, le pauvre était dans un tel état quel osait à peine lui dire de rentrer dormir.

Ce fut pourtant ce qu'elle s'obligea à faire quelques heures avant le couvre feu.

Ils partirent tous après avoir embrassé la malade à tour de rôle, du même côté, et se séparèrent sans un mot, se promettant silencieusement de se retrouver le lendemain et de recommencer le même manège.

« Remus !Remus ! »

« Quoi ? »marmonna l'homme en se réveillant, « Pompom ?Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Allez bougez-vous un peu !elle s'est réveillée ! » lui intima-t-elle.

« Quoi ?mais quelle heure il est ? »

« Il est trois heure du matin !allez venez !Minerva est allée réveiller les enfants et je dois encore réveiller Severus alors allez-y avant qu'ils arrivent, Albus est avec elle. »

« Je…ok ! »lança-t-il en partant en courant.

Lorsqu'il arriva, essoufflé par sa course, il n'en cru pas ses eux. Elle était là, assise sur son lit, pâle et fatiguée mais souriante et les yeux brillant, en train de parler avec Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna en souriant et sortit de l'infirmerie en disant qu'il leur laisserai quelques minutes.

Il se précipita sur elle et ils s'étreignirent comme s'ils avaient été séparés durant une éternité.

Après quelques minutes, Elfie rompit leur étreinte.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Elfie ?tu me vois ? »

« Non, enfin pas exactement, je sais que tu es là mais je ne te vois pas vraiment…c'est bizarre…mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je…je te le dirai plus tard. »

« Non Remus je veux le savoir maintenant ! »

« Bien…, soupira-t-il, voilà, je t'ai dis que la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai parlé avec le loup. En fait, nous avons parlé de toi. »

« De moi ? »s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, nous avons appris que tu es différente des autres loup-garous, le loup qui est en toi à sa propre conscience, il peut réfléchir, parler et n'agit pas par pulsions, comme tout animal sauvage, mais réfléchit aux conséquences… »commença-t-il.

« Mais comment ça se fait ?ce n'est pas normal »lança-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas, nous avons découvert que c'est une des particularité des sleeping-wolves, vous incarnez les âmes des plus grands loup-garous…tu es Akil, chef des armées loup-garous lors de la guerre entre lycanthropes et vampires qui eut lieu au XVIII° siècle. »

Il s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps d'accepter ces nouvelles informations et pour se préparer à la prochaine.

Il reprit : « Il nous à appris que vous étiez une seule entité, une seule et même personne, mais que pour le moment vous étiez séparés. Le problème vient du fait que nous devons trouver le moyen de vous rassembler avant ta majorité. »

« Pourquoi ? »demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Si vous ne vous retrouvez pas avant ta majorité, la transformation te tuera. Mais d'après ce que nous a dit le médicomage qui s'occupe de toi, tu…es dans un très mauvais état, tes organes se liquéfient petit à petit et tu dois prendre des potions de régénération sanguine pour prendre un minimum de forces. »

Elfie paraissait encore plus fatiguée et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Que dois-t-on faire ? »

« Nous ne savons pas…nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen d'enrayer le processus…mais tu t'es retransformée et il nous a dit de trouver l'_Acercio Louveas_… »lui répondit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Oui…l'_Acercio Louveas_… »murmura-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Tu connais ce livre ? »s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, c'est une sorte de journal contenant des informations sur les loup-garous…d'après la légende, le premier loup-garou tenait un journal décrivant ses transformations et tout un tas d'expériences qu'il réalisait sur lui. Avant de mourir de vieillesse, il contamina un jeune membre de sa famille qui continua son œuvre. Pendant des générations, cette « maladie » ne touchait qu'une seule famille, jusqu'au jour où le loup-garou s'échappa et contamina un certain nombre de personnes, ce qui répandit le problème. Mais la tradition se perpétra jusqu'au XVIII° siècle où l'on perd la trace du livre et de la famille, soit-disant détruits dans la guerre la plus meurtrière jusqu'à l'apparition du premier mage noir. »expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »lui demanda-t-il, troublé.

« A mon arrivée ici, Dumbledore et moi avons fait tout un tas de recherches et c'est lors d'une de ces longues journées que j'ai découvert l'existence de ce livre. »répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Ca va aller ? »lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça en souriant.

« Tu préfère dormir où je vais chercher les autres ? »

« Ils sont tous là ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors je veux les voir. »

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour leur dire d'entrer.

Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils crurent qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle était très pâle et une vague expression d'inquiétude flottait sur son visage. Ils se rapprochèrent en silence, et se placèrent autour d'elle.

« Elfie ? »murmura Hermione comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante.

« Hermione ? »répondit Elfie en souriant.

Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement venant de ses amis. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que ses cinq camarades étaient là, ainsi que Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Mme Pomfrey et Dumbledore.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué en se relevant.

« Ne te force pas… »lui dit alors Snape en la regardant. Elle le fixa, se détendit et lui lança un sourire triste.

« Et arrêtes de te concentrer sur les auras, ça va te fatiguer ! »continua le directeur.

« Je ne suis pas concentrée. »lui répondit-elle.

« Alors tu as récupéré la vue ? »lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Non…où est Sirius ? »

« Comment fais-tu pour savoir qu'il n'est pas là si tu n'y vois pas ? »demanda Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Je ne sais pas, je le sais, c'est tout. »

Tout le monde se tu et elle sentit qu'elle les effrayait. Elle soupira et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Les enfants, vous avez vu qu'Elfie était réveillé, retournez à votre dortoir, elle à besoin de repos. »

Les jumeaux voulurent répondre mais le ton du directeur était sans réplique. Ils la saluèrent l'un après l'autre, et lui chuchotèrent quelques mots. Ils la quittèrent en lui promettant de venir la voir le lendemain.

« Comment savez-vous qu'ils ne sont pas derrière la porte à nous écouter ? »lança Snape.

« Ils ne le sont pas, Hermione m'a assurée qu'elle les empêcherai d'écouter ou de revenir avec la cape. »lança-t-elle. « Et vous savez que quand Hermione dit qu'elle va faire quelque chose, elle le fait. » ajouta-t-elle pour le convaincre.

Dumbledore sourit en imaginant les quatre autres fléchir devant l'autorité d'Hermione. Il avait bien fait de la nommer préfète, il savait qu'elle les aurai canalisé.

« Elfie… »commença McGonagall.

« Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, je sais que c'est vous Albus, qui êtes assis sur le lit, que c'est Remus qui me tiens la main, que Severus est assis sur le fauteuil assez loin pour ne pas étaler ses sentiments, que le professeur McGonagall se tient à côté de Remus et lui a posé une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort et que Mme Pomfrey se tient près de moi et se demandant si j'ai de la fièvre et quand est-ce que vous allez partir pour me laisser dormir. »

« Bien…Elfie, tu viendras me voir dès que tu auras pris ton petit-déjeuner. Repose-toi bien, j'aurai quelques exercices à te faire faire ! »lui lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Et où serez-vous ? »demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je te fais confiance pour me trouver ! »lui répondit-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

« Nous y allons Pompom, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter »

Personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Et ils étaient perplexes devant l'attitude du directeur et de la jeune fille qui se regardaient en souriant.

Ils la saluèrent et lui demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Rien, Albus m'a juste demandé d'aller le voir dès que possible !ne t'en fais pas ! »lui lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se retrouva seule et allait s'endormir lorsque l'infirmière lui apporta une potion. Elle l'avala et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Voili-voilou !

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Gros bisou à keiko et pottera !vos reviews me font plaisir à chaque fois !

Allez, bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine !

Bisou tout doux

Latitelfemagik


	18. Chapter 18

Chap18.

Lorsqu' Elfie se réveilla le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfrey l'obligea à avaler un bon petit déjeuner. Elle avala quelques tranches de bacon mais refusa de manger les œufs, puis pris sa potion et rechigna à avaler un verre de jus d'orange. (c'était juste pour lui enlever le goût de la potion, comme lui dit l'infirmière).

Elle s'habilla.

« Je vais voir Dumbledore et je reviens »lança la jeune fille.

« Bien. »lui répondit-elle en continuant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle s'étonna de l'attitude de l'infirmière qui était d'habitude si protectrice envers ses patients.

« Dumbledore a du lui demander de me laisser partir. »pensa-t-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Il n'était pas encore dix heures et elle savait que ses amis étaient tous en cours. Elle décida de flâner dans les couloirs et de prendre son temps pour sortir du château. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sûre que le directeur n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans le monde sorcier. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarquait même pas les élèves qui la dévisageaient lorsqu'ils la croisaient.

Elle avait un peu plus de couleurs mais était encore pâle et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Ils avaient l'impression de voir un spectre marcher dans les couloirs. Ils se demandaient tous si elle ne s'était pas échappée de l'infirmerie mais personne n'osa l'approcher. Les tableaux chuchotaient sur son passage, les personnage de l'unique tableau de l'infirmerie avaient l'habitude de leur raconter les cas les plus étranges ou les plus graves. Ils savaient donc qu'elle cherchaient le directeur et se demandaient si elle parviendrait à le trouver.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit que Dumbledore n'était plus très loin. Elle sortit dans le parc, s'arrêta un instant profiter de la froide brise qui poussait les élèves à rester à l'intérieur, puis se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le vent lui avait rougit les joues et ses eux brillaient de joie de revoir son ami.

Elle frappa à la grosse porte et le demi-géant ouvrit.

« Bonjour Hagrid, je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore ! »lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

« Elfie ! »cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'attendait à une étreinte plus que douloureuse mais elle fut étonnée de voir qu'Hagrid pouvait faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas étouffé la personne qu'il étreignait.

« Je suis content de te voir !je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas su que tu t'étais réveillée hier soir ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave Hagrid !je vous assure ! »

« Je vois que tu n'as eu aucun mal à me trouver ! »lui lança Dumbledore.

Hagrid la fit s'asseoir en face du directeur et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

« Oui !je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais à peine sortie de l'infirmerie que j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas à l'intérieur du château. Et arrivée dans le hall, je savais que vous étiez ici. »dit-elle en reniflant le thé et écartant la tasse.

Elle vit qu'Hagrid la regardait alors elle en avala une gorgée mais faillit s'étouffer avec.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec le thé ?j'ai fait celui que tu préfères ! »demanda le garde-chasse.

« Je suis désolée Hagrid mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de boire du thé. »

« Ca n'a pas le même goût n'est-ce pas ? »lança le vieux sorcier en souriant.

« Oui, c'est ça, le thé est infect, désolée Hagrid, et le petit déjeuner aussi, quelle idée de vouloir me faire manger des oeufs ! heureusement que le bacon était bien cuit ! un régal ! »s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même, elle avait toujours adoré le thé et les œufs.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »murmura Dumbledore. « Hagrid, merci pour le thé !nous avons beaucoup à faire alors nous vous laissons ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Bien, au revoir Professeur, au revoir Elfie et repose-toi ! »lança-t-il alors qu'il sortaient.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux cachots.

« Que fait-on là ? »demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et frappa.

« Ah c'est vous Monsieur le directeur !entrez ! »lança le professeur de potion.

« Ce que vous m'avez demandé est au fond le classe, je finis et j'arrive. Miss McTiernan. »

« Professeur. »salua-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe et y trouvèrent un chaudron et des ingrédients posés sur une table. Elfie, qui était quand même fatiguée, s'assit sur le petit tabouret qui était à proximité. Ils attendirent que le professeur de potion arrive.

« Bien. Cette potion n'est vraiment pas difficile, suivez les instructions et tout devrai bien se passer. Je ne veux rien entendre !je suis au fond de la classe avec le directeur. Vous avez deux heures, allez-y ! »

Elle remarqua qu'il était beaucoup moins sec qu'à son habitude, et les élèves, sûrement des première année, n'avaient pas l'air très effrayé. Il les rejoignit et elle le regarda comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

« Vous avez une remarque à faire, Miss? »siffla-t-il.

« Non, je me demande juste ce que je fais ici. »dit-t-elle en souriant.

« A votre avis que voulez-vous faire d'autre que des potions dans les cachots ? »siffla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « ça va arrête de jouer ton numéro ! » et le directeur prit la parole.

« Allons, allons, professeur !je n'avais pas mis Miss McTiernan au courant ! » commença-t-il « Miss, vous êtes là pour concocter la potion que votre professeur va vous demander »

« Vous voulez vérifier que ce que je vous dis est vrai ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je veux vérifier que mon hypothèse sur ce qu'il vous arrive est exacte. »répondit-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Me préparer une potion Tue-loup »lança Snape.

« Mais je sais la faire !et puis on l'a déjà faite en cours ! »

« Je sais, mais vous êtes aveugle, donc dans l'incapacité de voir les ingrédients. Si j'ai raison, vous n'aurai aucun mal malgré votre handicap. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Elle commença sa potion, les deux professeurs la surveillant. Snape les laissait de temps en temps pour aller voir où en étaient ses élèves.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle se rassit et épongea son front plein de sueur. Snape était impressionné et les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient plus que jamais.

« Je…je n'ai jamais vu ça »avoua le professeur de potion.

« Et bien, vous êtes allée au-delà de mes espérances ! »assura le vieux sorcier.

« C'est bien »lâcha Elfie, qui était prise de vertiges.

« Je vous ramène à l'infirmerie, vous avez besoin de repos. On continuera cette après-midi » expliqua Dumbledore en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se lever et s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Snape salua le directeur, encore ébahi par ce que venait de faire sa nièce. Elle était trop occupée à se concentrer sur le sol pour le saluer. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Il sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, sa nièce était exceptionnellement douée pour les potions.

Arrivée à son lit, Elfie avala la potion que lui avait préparé Mme Pomfrey et s'endormit en entendant l'infirmière réprimander le directeur sur sa conduite.

Si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée, elle aurait sûrement rit de la situation.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'infirmière lui donna une autre potion et l'obligea à manger un peu. Evidemment, elle ne mangea que la viande, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à l'infirmière.

Elle la laissa à nouveau retrouver le directeur mais lui donna une fiole en lui ordonnant de la prendre dès qu'elle se sentirai faible.

Seulement cette fois, il l'attendait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant ce qu'avait du subir le vieux sorcier pour se décider à la rejoindre.

« Où allons nous ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons nous promener… »lui lança-t-il en lui prenant le bras et en commençant à avancer.

« Où va-t-on ? »demanda-t-elle en sentant qu'ils s'aventuraient dans un endroit inconnu du château.

« Nous allons assister à un cours de divination… »répondit-t-il en souriant.

« Divination ?mais je n'en ai jamais fait !et n'allez pas me dire que j'ai un don pour lire l'avenir ! »rit-t-elle.

Il pouffa et reprit : « Je vais te faire faire un autre petit exercice, un peu plus difficile que celui de ce matin. » Voyant qu'ils arrivaient à la trappe, il reprit.

« Au dessus de toi se trouve une trappe, permettant l'accès à la salle de Divination. Je passe en premier pour que le professeur me voie. » Elle acquiesça et monta après avoir attendu quelques secondes qu'il soit entré dans la salle.

« Ah Monsieur le directeur ! »s'écria le professeur Trelawney en se levant pour l'accueillir.

« Professeur, je vous avait prévenue de ma venue, voici Miss McTiernan. »répondit-il en désignant Elfie, qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Miss ? »demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'Elfie avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Non…c'est juste que je supporte mal l'encens et les parfums trop odorants ! »lui lança-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Vous devez avoir un esprit très étroit pour ne pas supporter cette atmosphère ! »répliqua le professeur, apparemment vexée.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport entre mon esprit et l'étouffante atmosphère qui règne ici ! »lança-t-elle en sentant sa colère grandir.

« Vous ne devez sûrement pas avoir le troisième œil ! »répondit la voyante en lui lançant un regard hautain et méprisant.

« Voyez-vous, deux me suffisent largement !encore faut-il qu'ils soient en état ! » Elle entendit quelques rires étouffés et quelques cris d'indignation.

« Allons, allons ! Miss asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire… »intervint le directeur.

« Mon troisième œil me dit que vous ne parviendrez pas à accomplir la tache du professeur Dumbledore ! »lança Trelawney, une main sur les yeux.

Elfie ne lui répondit pas mais le sourire carnassier qui s'affichait sur son visage en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Bien, hum, comment vous sentez-vous ? »demanda Dumbledore en la regardant sérieusement.

« J'étouffe, j'ai les yeux qui pleurent, le nez affreusement irrité par toutes ces odeurs et comble de tout, je n'y vois pratiquement pas ! »répondit-elle, irritée.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais…alors voilà, vous allez vous concentrer et me dire le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette pièce. »

« Bien. »

« Ah !j'oubliais !interdiction de se concentrer sur les auras !vous avez vos autres sens pour ça. Et je demanderai aux élèves présents de bien vouloir se taire pour rendre l'exercice plus difficile et bien-sûr interdiction de chuchoter la réponse ! »

Tout le monde se tut, Elfie se renfrogna et se concentra en fermant les yeux, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien voir.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décida de se concentrer sur les respirations. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait trouvé la solution et se mit à compter les différentes respirations. Elle apprit ainsi que chaque individu avait une respiration propre et distincte.

Elle compta et recompta pour être sûre et se lança.

« Nous sommes vingt-cinq ! »

« J'avais raison !vous avez perdu !il y a vingt-deux élèves dans cette salle ! »

« Mais avec vous, le directeur, et moi, cela fait vingt-cinq. »répondit-elle calmement. Plusieurs rires étouffés lui parvinrent et elle en reconnut un.

« Avez-vous fait comme je vous l'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, j'ai utilisé mon ouïe, je me suis concentrée sur les respirations et je les ai comptée une par une. »

« Bien, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous pouvez donc me dire comment ils sont disposés ? »

« Deux par deux. Chaque paire est à une table et ils sont disposés sur une sorte d'estrade…mais certains, près de leur professeur sont assis sur des tas de coussins… »

« C'est exact !je suis fier de vous ! »lança Dumbledore.

« Merci…et en parlant de respiration…vous devriez prendre en compte le bien-être de vos élèves !prenez Neville par exemple, il a beaucoup de mal à respirer, vous devriez créer une fenêtre et l'ouvrir de temps en temps ! »lança-t-elle.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter »lui murmura le directeur et il reprit plus haut « Vous avez reconnu Monsieur Londubat ? »

« Oui, et aussi Ron, et Harry…mais Hermione n'est pas là ? »

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! »cracha le professeur.

« Mais oui !j'avais oublié qu'elle vous avait préféré l'arithmancie ! »lâcha innocemment Elfie.

Et avant que la situation n'empire, il coupa court à la discussion.

« Sybille, je vous remercie de votre accueil, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! »

Il reprit Elfie par le bras et l'attira vers la sortie. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un clin d'œil à l'endroit où se tenait ses deux amis.

Arrivée en bas, elle sentit que l'homme n'était pas vraiment ravi.

« Désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !et puis toutes ces odeurs aussi infectes les unes que les autres c'est étouffant ! »grogna-t-elle.

« La prochaine fois essaie de te contrôler s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord…alors votre hypothèse est juste ? »

« Je pense que oui !un petit bol d'air peut-être ? »

Elle acquiesça et il se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Ils s'assirent près du lac et Elfie apprécia vraiment l'air froid de l'hiver, beaucoup plus agréable que le mélange d'odeur qui régnait dans cette salle. Elle plaignait vraiment Ron et Harry d'être obligé d'y aller.

Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec Dumbledore. Il la rassurait et la mettait à l'aise. Même le fait d'être prise en flagrant délit en préparant une farce ne la dérangeait pas et les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pendant les vacances lui manquaient beaucoup.

« Comment te sens-tu à présent ? »

« Beaucoup mieux !je n'aimais pas être enfermée…c'est bizarre parce que d'habitude ça ne me dérange pas…même rester trop longtemps à l'infirmerie, où dans les cachots m'oppresse !et maintenant, je me met à détester le thé et je n'apprécie que la viande !je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

« Et bien pour tout t'avouer je pense que ce qu'il t'arrive est naturel. »

Elfie ne bougea pas et il reprit.

« Je pense que ton organisme se prépare pour ta rencontre avec Akil. Tes sens sont beaucoup plus aiguisés que d'habitude et un nouveau sens te permet de combler le vide que t'a laissée la perte de la vue. Quant à tes nouveaux goûts alimentaires, ils ne devraient être que provisoires, tout rentrera en ordre lorsque nous aurons trouvé la solution à notre problème. » assura-t-il.

« J'espères que vous avez raison…et en ce qui concerne le livre ? »

« Nous n'avons encore aucune nouvelles de Sirius. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. »

« Pas pour le moment… » murmura-t-elle avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

Elle s'assit et chercha la fiole de potion qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches. La tête commençait à tourner lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et l'avala.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer ! »dit Dumbledore en se levant.

« Non…s'il vous plaît !je ne veux pas rentrer ! »supplia-t-elle.

« Allons, si je te permet de rester, Pompom ne sera vraiment pas contente…et je voudrais éviter d'avoir à subir un nouveau sermon… »rit-t-il en la relevant.

Elle marmonna quelques mots et il lui lança qu'avec un peu de chance elle accepterai de la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Voyant l'espoir de revoir Remus et ses amis, elle accepta de le suivre et rejoignit l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfrey refusa de la laisser sortir mais Elfie ne se laissa pas décourager. Elle insista, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière cède, épuisée moralement. Elle lui donna une liste entière d'indications et d'interdictions, et l'ordre de revenir si ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Il était presque huit heures lorsqu'elle sortit. Tout le monde étant sûrement dans la Grande Salle pour dîner (elle avait déjà dîné sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'infirmière), elle décida d'attendre Remus et se précipita dans ses appartements.

Elle l'entendit arriver en courant et entrer en trombe dans la pièce. Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'il était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Ils ne parlèrent même pas, leurs pulsions contenues si longtemps prenant le dessus.

* * *

Bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs! 

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu et le seul moyen pour moi de le savoir est que vous laissiez une review!c'est pas compliqué et ça ne prend pas longtemps, vous voyez le petit bouton bleu? il y a juste à cliquer et le tour est joué! ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et plus particulièrement à Patmola, Pottera et Nada ( merci à toi, ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire et mes idées te plaisent à ce point, il y aura une trentaine de chapitre, je bloque un peu sur la fin...en espérant ne pas te décevoir!), continuez à me laisser votre avis, j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience!lol!

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	19. Chapter 19

Chap19.

« Elfie ? »murmura Remus en glissant sa main là où devait se trouver la jeune femme.

Ne la trouvant pas, il se réveilla complètement et la chercha du regard dans toute la chambre. Il se rhabilla légèrement et sortit de la chambre pour la trouver endormie devant la cheminée du salon. Elle portait sa chemise, et s'était emmitouflée dans une couverture.

Il s'assit derrière elle et l'enlaça. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait et s'aperçut qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. Il mit près de dix minutes avant d'arriver à la réveiller. Son inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'elle le regarda.

« Remus ? »murmura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

« Elfie ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« mmh ?rien, je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai froid. »répondit-elle en essayant de se coller à lui. Elle grogna, enleva la couverture et se cala contre Remus, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai froid Remus, si froid… »murmura-t-elle en se rendormant.

Il lui toucha le front, elle était brûlante et elle avait des sueurs froides. Il était près de quatre heure du matin mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la garder avec lui. Il prit la couverture, la couvrit du mieux qu'il pouvait, mit un bras sous ses jambes et la porta dans ses bras. Il se précipita à l'infirmerie et réveilla Mme Pomfrey, qui s'était endormie sur son bureau.

« Oh non…que lui est-il arrivé ? »demanda-t-elle en commençant à l'ausculter.

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé et elle s'était levée et rendormie prés du feu. Elle tremblait et avait beaucoup de fièvre, j'ai bien mis dix minutes avant d'arriver à la réveiller. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait froid et elle s'est rendormie. Je…j'ai préféré vous l'amener…je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Remus, vous avez bien fait, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Allez attendre un peu plus loin. »

Il se résigna et partit s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint le voir et lui expliqua qu'elle était parvenue à faire baisser sa température mais que le regain d'énergie qu'elle avait eu dans la journée (mais surtout dans la soirée) l'avait énormément fatigué.

« Cette fois, je crains de ne pas pouvoir la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Son teint est trop pâle et sa respiration trop difficile…le problème est que la potion de régénération sanguine fait de moins en moins effet. J'ai demandé à Severus d'en faire de plus puissantes mais elle prend déjà les plus fortes. Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne pourra la sauver. Je suis désolée »lui expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et prévint Dumbledore.

Remus reprit une énième fois sa place au chevet d'Elfie qui dormait, transie de froid et blanche comme un linge. Il voulait trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse tenir jusqu'au retour de Sirius, il voulait de tout son cœur l'aider mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, cette situation le dépassait, et il détestait ça.

« Remus ! »dit le directeur en s'approchant de son professeur.

Remus se retourna et vit le vieux sorcier approcher. Il affichait un air grave et inquiet.

« Remus, Sirius vient d'arriver ! »

« Quoi ?où est-il ? »

« Dans mon bureau, nous devons le rejoindre, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre…elle est déjà trop faible… »

Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme et suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau où il retrouva Sirius, éreinté, affalé dans un fauteuil.

« Remus ? c'est pas trop tôt !comment va-t-elle ? »lui demanda-t-il en relevant son visage vers lui.

« Mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »le questionna-t-il en voyant qu'il était blessé au bras et au flanc.

« Rien de bien grave…il a juste fallu que j'échappe à de vilaines petites bébêtes qui ne voulaient pas me laisser emporter le livre… »ironisa-t-il.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mordre ? »lui demanda-t-il en palissant.

Il fit non de la tête et le loup-garou s'assit sur un autre fauteuil, soulagé.

« Nous avons le livre. Malheureusement, il est vierge…enfin pour nous en tout cas. »lança Dumbledore en tendant le livre à Remus.

C'était un vieux grimoire rabougrit, un de ces vieux livres dont on hérite et qui pourrit dans votre bibliothèque sans que vous ne l'ayez jamais consulté. Il portait un étrange sigle en son centre. Un sigle ressemblant aux artefacts celtes, représentant l'alliance de l'homme et de l'animal.

Remus hésita un instant à l'ouvrir, mais la pensée d'Elfie dans un lit d'hôpital le décida.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement, il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était un moment solennel. Il était le premier loup-garou à effleurer ces pages depuis plusieurs siècles.

« Tu arrives à voir ce qu'il y a écrit ? »murmura Sirius, qui était étrangement pâle.

« Oui…c'est…étrange…je n'ai jamais vu cette langue et pourtant je la comprends. Difficilement, mais je la comprends. » répondit-il.

Il regarda le directeur qui acquiesça. Il avait l'autorisation de l'emporter pour le lire au plus vite.

Il amena Sirius à l'infirmerie, en profita pour voir Elfie, dont l'état était toujours le même et il les laissa tous les deux aux bon soins de Mme Pomfrey.

Il s'enferma dans ses appartements et entreprit de lire l'ouvrage dont il était à présent le gardien.

Ainsi passèrent les deux semaines suivantes. Remus restait enfermé dans ses appartements pour étudier le l'_Acercio Louveas_ et ne sortait que deux heures par jour, pour aller voir Elfie. Sirius avait pris sa place de professeur de DCFM, au grand damne des élèves qui commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour leur camarade et leur professeur, mais surtout de Snape qui tentait de résister à l'envie de meurtre qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était proche de Sirius. Il arrivait souvent à Remus et Severus de se rencontrer au chevet de la jeune femme. Au début, ils faisaient mine de ne pas se voir mais au fur et à mesure, ils commencèrent à communiquer et parvenaient à présent à parler comme de bons vieux amis. Leur amour pour Elfie les avait plus rapproché que ce qu'ils pensaient, ou que ce qu'elle espérait.

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, plus mornes les uns que les autres. Les Gryffondors ne manifestaient plus leur joie de vivre, seuls les Serpentards étaient égaux à eux-même, les jumeaux ne faisaient plus de blagues et le trio était de plus en plus inquiet. Ils passaient leur temps libre au chevet d'Elfie. Harry était vraiment touché par son état. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions, ils se ressemblaient tant…il avait l'impression que lui seul pouvait l'aider mais il ne savait pas comment. Personne ne tentait rien, ils désespéraient tous et l'anniversaire de la jeune femme approchait à grands pas.

Ce soir-là, poussé par un pressentiment, il décida d'aller voir Elfie. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et après avoir raconté aux autres qu'il allait faire un tour, il entra dans l'infirmerie.

Elle était toujours endormie, et toujours aussi pâle. Le noir de ses cheveux contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage. La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry est qu'elle ressemblait étonnamment à Snape.

Snape…quand il avait appris qu'il était son parrain, il avait tout d'abord été pris d'un élan de pitié pour la jeune fille qui devait le supporter, mais l'homme qu'il avait entraperçu ce jour-là n'était pas son professeur de potion, il la taquinait, s'inquiétait pour elle…il était presque humain. Et il s'était presque détesté pour l'avoir haï et dénigré toutes ces années. Il s'était adouci avec certains élèves, comme Neville, et endurci avec ses Serpentards qui passaient leur temps à lancer d'horribles rumeurs sur Elfie. Il avait même arrêté d'insulter le trio, autorisant Hermione à répondre à toutes ses questions. Seule sa relation avec Sirius n'avait pas évoluée…

Harry avait laissé sa cape glisser aux pieds de sa chaise, sans penser que Mme Pomfrey pourrait le voir. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant même était de l'aider, aider à guérir, aider à survivre, aider à vivre. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre. C'était différent, ils avaient connus la même terreur, même douleur, même haine et même rage, il se comprenaient parfaitement et comprenaient leurs silences mutuels. Bien-sûr qu'il était proche de ses amis, Hermione et Ron étaient ses frères et sœurs…mais elle, elle était comme une autre part de lui, comme une sœur jumelle…

« C'est stupide !tu perds la tête mon vieux ! »pensa-t-il en prenant la main de son amie.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu les sorciers entrer. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le directeur se racler la gorge.

« Je sais, je ne devrai pas être là. »lança Harry en regardant Dumbledore.

« C'est vrai…mais nous avions besoin de toi alors je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois… »répondit le vieil homme en souriant.

C'était un sourire plein d'espoir, qui était aussi visible sur les visages fatigués de Remus et Snape, et le visage enjoué de Sirius.

Remus tenait un énorme livre sous le bras.

« Vous avez trouvé ? »demanda-t-il, les yeux rempli d'espoir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… »souffla le loup-garou en embrassant le front d'Elfie.

« Essayons. »lança Harry en se relevant.

Son air déterminé les fit tous sourire.

« Bien, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer Harry… »expliqua Dumbledore.

« Ca m'est égal, je veux l'aider ! »

« Dans ce cas ! »

Remus et Snape redressèrent la jeune femme et la calèrent le plus confortablement possible. Ils firent asseoir Harry en face d'elle et Remus lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda le jeune homme.

« Une incantation censée l'aider… »répondit le loup-garou.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Nous t'expliquerons si ça marche. »

Il regarda tour à tour les quatre sorciers et acquiesça.

Remus déposa le livre, fermé, entre ses deux élèves et s'écarta d'eux.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et lu l'inscription.

* * *

Salut! 

Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard mais feufeupasnet de voulait pas me laisser accéder à mon compte...mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) 

Je viens de m'apercevoir que ce chapitre était vraiment trés court...donc je vais de ce pas poster le prochain!héhéhé ;) 

Un grand merci à Lea, Patmola, Pottera et Nada(merci pour tes encouragements, je pense que d'ici la fin des vacances j'aurai enfin clôturé le dernier chapitre...oui, je vais faire une autre fic, que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire d'ailleurs, mais ce sera complètement différent!mais bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je la posterai quand je l'aurai bien entammée!sinon, j'ai écrit un OS "une lueur dans l'obscurité", c'est un HG/SS,que tu trouveras dans mon profil!voilà!bisou et merci!) pour vos reviews, je vous adore! 

On se retrouve sur le chapitre 20...lol! 

Latitelfemagik 


	20. Chapter 20

Chap20. 

°…° : pensées de Harry et Elfie.

Lorsqu' Harry lu l'inscription, l'atmosphère changea. Tous étaient tendus. L'incantation achevée, une aura entoura les deux adolescents.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »murmura Snape.

« Ils mélangent leur aura »répondit Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est impressionnant ! on voit clairement l'aura d'Elfie entourer Harry et celle d'Harry entourer Elfie. C'est magnifique. »

Ils se turent lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Remus sentit que ce n'était pas elle, et ils s'en aperçurent lorsqu'elle parla.

« Tu es enfin là ! »dit Akil, qui parlait à la place d'Elfie.

« Oui, nous commençons quand vous voulez » répondit Harry, qui était en transe.

« Bien, prends mes mains et concentres-toi. Sens-tu mon aura ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Vois-tu son aura ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »dit Akil en fermant les yeux.

Harry se concentra et fit ce qu'aucun sorcier avant lui n'était parvenu à faire. Il prit le contrôle de son aura. Il le transforma en une sorte de flux rouge qui entoura l'aura d'Elfie qui se composait de deux parties bien séparées, l'une noire comme la nuit, et l'autre blanche et éblouissante.

Dumbledore était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Harry était en train de compresser les deux auras. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que le noir devenait plus clair et le blanc plus obscur.

« Il les mélange… » murmura le vieil homme.

Le noir et le blanc se rassemblèrent, non pas pour donner du gris, mais une jolie teinte rouge.

Ils entendirent un vague remerciement sortir de la bouche d'Elfie avant que tout ne s'arrête.

L'atmosphère était redevenue normale. Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas changé. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit mais il lui sauta au cou lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en lui lançant un vague « salut ».

Ils s'étreignirent en riant sous le regard rassuré des adultes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le remercier.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je … je te vois Harry ! je te vois!» s'écria-t-elle.

Et ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau en riant de plus belle.

« Attends, je veux me lever…non c'est bon ! » lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'était levé et lui tendait la main. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le crâne en rougissant.

« Vas pas trop loin ! »rit-t-elle.

Les adultes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Seul Dumbledore en avait une petite idée.

Elfie rayonnait de bonheur. Elle s'approcha de son parrain et le dévisagea. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'enlaça. Il répondit à son étreinte en souriant, rassuré de la voir si pleine de vie.

Ils se séparèrent et elle s'approcha du directeur. Elle le regarda et l'enlaça.

« Vous savez ? »

« J'ai compris »répondit-il.

« Il faut vraiment que vous me disiez comment vous faites » lâcha-t-elle en faisant mine de se renfrogner.

Il rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Non mais vraiment !c'est agaçant ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha ensuite de Sirius.

« Quant à toi, je te remercie, c'est en partie grâce à toi si je suis ici…et…je suis désolée de ce que tu as du subir pour récupérer le livre. »

« Allez viens ! »lui lança-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

« Tu veux un câlin ? »rit-t-elle.

« Je veux oui ! »rit-t-il. Et elle se précipita vers lui en riant.

« Je crois que quelqu'un de plus important t'attends ! »lui murmura-t-il.

« Il faut savoir se faire désirer. »murmura-t-elle à son tour avant de se détacher de lui.

Et elle se retrouva en face de Remus.

Elle le regarda et voulut lui parler mais les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il essuya ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'enlacer.

Sa tendresse, ses douces mains, ses baisers, son odeur…tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle prit une grande inspiration en se délectant de son odeur.

Les autres les regardaient avec un tendre sourire, qui pour Harry et Sirius, se transforma en rire lorsque les deux loup-garous eurent un soupir de contentement.

« Par Merlin ! »s'écria l'infirmière.

Les deux amants se séparèrent et Mme Pomfrey se précipita sur Elfie pour la prendre dans ses bras, un peu comme le faisait Mrs Weasley avec Harry, qui justement éclata de rire.

« Arrêtes Harry ! »s'exclama Elfie en se défaisant de l'étreinte de l'infirmière.

Ils se tirèrent la langue en riant et elle retourna dans les bras de Remus, qui ne s'en plaignit pas.

« On pourrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? » demanda Snape en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Remus sentit Elfie se tendre dans ses bras puis elle s'écarta de lui et rejoignit Harry, assis sur le lit où elle reposait quelques heures auparavant. Leur ressemblance était vraiment frappante, mais ils avaient maintenant le même sourire et la même lueur espiègle dans le regard. Ils étaient tous très troublés par cette ressemblance qui ne cessait de s'affirmer de jour en jour.

« Dis, tu peux pas arrêter de penser à ça deus secondes ? »lâcha Harry en soufflant.

« Désolée mais j'y peux rien ! » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à dormir si tu continues »lança-t-il.

« Ah ouais ? un petit problème d'hormones peut-être ? et puis pourquoi moi je ne vois rien ? »

« Problème de concentration sûrement ! »rit-t-il.

« Allons, allons les enfants ! »pouffa le directeur.

Ils arrêtèrent leur petite dispute mais Elfie eut un air victorieux avant de se plier de rire quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quoi ? »demanda Harry.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! tu es pire que Ron ! »rit-t-elle.

Harry regarda leurs professeurs et ne pu réprimer un fou rire face à leur incompréhension.

« Allons petit-frère !reprends-toi ! » lui dit Elfie, voyant que Severus commençait à s'impatienter.

« Bon ok mais tu me paieras ça, grande sœur ! » lui lança-t-il.

« Je crois que vous avez beaucoup à nous expliquer ! »dit alors Sirius, qui se sentait perdu face à leur comportement.

Les deux jeunes arrêtèrent leur petit jeu et regardèrent dès plus sérieusement le directeur. Il se racla la gorge et commença son explication.

« Il y a quelques heures, Remus est venu me voir avec le livre et l'incantation que tu as utilisé Harry. Mais il voulait d'abord être sûr de sa traduction. Il est donc revenu un peu plus tard, et m'a maintenu que tu devais être avec Elfie pour l'aider. Nous t'avons cherché partout mais Sirius était persuadé que tu serai ici. »

« Mais comment a-t-il su que je pouvais l'aider ? »

« Il y a une sorte de prophétie qui indiquait clairement que toi seul pouvait l'aider » expliqua Remus.

Elfie fronça les sourcils et prit le livre que Remus avait posé sur le lit.

Elle attendit que Dumbledore commence la suite de son récit pour feuilleter le grimoire, si important pour les loup-garous.

Le directeur remarqua le geste de la jeune femme mais continua quand-même son explication.

« Nous t'avons donc retrouvé et tu as fait ce que nous attendions de toi, tu l'a sauvée. »

Elfie était plongée dans sa lecture et n'écoutait plus.

« Et c'est là que nous avons besoin d'explications ! »lança l'animagus.

« Et bien…Harry est parvenu à faire ce qu'aucun n'a jamais fait, il a prit le contrôle de son aura et a aidé Elfie. Voyez-vous, le problème était qu'Elfie n'était pas complète, et donc pas réellement elle-même. Akil et elle avaient deux personnalités, deux auras, étaient deux entités différentes. Harry a permis aux deux auras de se mélanger pour ne faire enfin qu'un. »

« Impressionnant…mais cela n'explique pas leur changement d'attitude… »siffla Snape en fixant les deux adolescents, trop occupés avec le livre.

« Tu sais Harry, seul les loup-garous peuvent lire l'_Acercio Louveas_ » dit Remus en les voyant penchés sur le livre.

« Je sais, mais elle me traduit…comment se fait-il qu'ils parlent de nous ? » répondit-il en levant les yeux vers eux.

« Comment ça « traduit » ? vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis qu'Albus a commencé à parler ! »s'étonna Sirius.

« Et bien heu… »hésita Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Elfie qui releva enfin les yeux vers les sorciers.

« Nous…communiquons…par télépathie et nous arrivons aussi à lire dans nos pensées… »dit Elfie en sachant qu'elle ne pourrai pas le cacher bien longtemps.

« C'est pas possible ! »murmura l'animagus.

« Depuis quand y parvenez-vous ? »demanda le professeur de potion.

« …depuis que je me suis réveillée… »répondit Elfie après réflexion.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de trop vous déranger, ou vous étonner ? »continua-t-il.

« Non, c'est vrai, je sais pas c'est… »

« Naturel » acheva Harry.

« Oui, c'est comme si quelque chose nous avait empêché de le faire, comme si nous avions toujours eu cette capacité mais que nous ne parvenions pas à nous en servir » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Apparemment, votre expérience vous a lié. Autant physiquement que psychiquement. Votre résistance inexpliquée à l'Avada Kedavra vous a donné votre ressemblance physique, et le contact prolongé de vos deux auras vous a lié psychiquement. A présent, vous partagez tout, mais vous ne devez pas en profiter. Est-ce que vous avez essayé de lire les pensées de l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Il firent non de la tête et il leur demanda d'essayer.

° Tu vas essayer sur qui ?° demanda Harry

°Snape, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui…° répondit-elle.

°Ca te gènes si j'essaie sur Remus ?°

°Non…tant que tu ne vas pas trop loin°

Ils se sourirent et fixèrent leur cible. Elfie questionna Snape du regard avant de commencer. Il acquiesça en décidant d'ouvrir son esprit mais de sélectionner ses souvenirs et pensées.

Elfie ne raconta jamais ce qu'elle vit ce jour-là.

Son exploration de l'esprit de Snape dura une dizaine de minutes. Une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles il lui montra tout ce dont il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec ses parents et à quel point son état l'avait préoccupé.

Elle coupa d'elle-même le lien qu'elle avait établi, déstabilisée par un trop plein d'émotions.

« Nous pouvons lire dans vos esprits mais pas vous parler »lança-t-elle en un souffle.

« C'est ce que nous a dit Harry » dit doucement le directeur « A présent, nous allons tous vous laisser vous reposer. Il n'y a pas de mais Elfie ! nous sommes à quelques jours de ton anniversaire, tu dois te reposer ! »continua le vieil homme.

°Restes là au moins cette nuit, de toute façon ils ne pourront pas te garder si tu es en pleine forme°

°Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée !°

°Arrêtes, tu es encore pâle et tu trembles depuis que tu as visité l'esprit de Snape° répondit-il en lançant un regard haineux à son professeur.

° Arrêtes de le regarder comme ça !c'est quelqu'un de bien !°lança-t-elle en se mettant entre son parrain et lui.

Il les regarda et se détourna pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

° Que ferai-tu si je haïssais Sirius ?°

Il s'arrêta et paru réfléchir. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard étonné.

° Excuse-moi…mais oublier toutes ces années en quelques minutes…°

° Je comprends mais tu le sens aussi bien que moi, il est différent…°

« C'est vrai » avoua-t-il en l'enlaçant une dernière fois « tu restes ici ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant, il la taquina encore quelques secondes et partit, sous le regard ahuri des professeurs, et plus particulièrement de Severus Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? » demanda Sirius.

« Rien d'important… »souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Si vous pouviez la laisser à présent, il se fait tard. »demanda l'infirmière.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent en parlant avec Pompom qui refusait de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une personne rester à son chevet.

Severus quant à lui, s'approcha de sa nièce.

« Merci »lui dit-elle en souriant.

« De quoi avez-vous parler avec Potter ? »

« Rien… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me défendre »siffla-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas défendu » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il lui lança un regard noir en attendant qu'elle avoue. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et lui lança le même regard.

Il frissonna en se rendant compte que si elle avait les yeux noirs elle serai aussi impressionnante que lui.

Elle soupira.

« Ecoute, j'ai autant le droit de te défendre devant lui que lui de défendre sa famille devant toi »

« Professeur, vous aurez tout le temps de lui parler demain ! » les interrompit l'infirmière.

« Repose-toi » lui murmura Snape en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il quitta l'infirmière et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux.

Pompom la regardait en souriant. Elfie la questionna du regard.

« Je suis heureuse pour Severus »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vois-tu, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, Severus était quelqu'un de bien, mais il avait une vie difficile, très difficile, qui l'a amené à faire les mauvais choix. »

Elfie l'écoutait attentivement.

« Il a été torturé toute sa vie, d'abord par sa famille, qui le poussait à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ensuite par le Lord Noir lui-même. Mais il s'est rendu compte de son erreur et est revenu vers nous. Malheureusement, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai cru revoir le Severus Snape de l'époque… » expliqua la sorcière en tendant une potion à Elfie qui la bu et s'endormi en pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

* * *

Alors?ça vous a plu?

En tout cas, j'espères bien!mais ce n'est pas fini pour notre chère Elfie, loin de là!

Vous verrez bien! ;)

Vous pourrez encore profiter de cette histoire pendant une dizaine de chapitres plus ou moins longs, dix ou onze, je n'ai pas encore décidé...mais le temps n'est pas encore aux adieux!lol!

A la semaine prochaine!

Bisou tout doux!

Latitelfemagik


	21. Chapter 21

Chap21.

Elfie s'ennuyait. Elle avait finit sa potion depuis plus d'une demi-heure et ne savait pas quoi faire. Même embêter Snape ne lui donnait pas envie. Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie depuis trois jours et tout le monde avait enfin décidé de la laisser en paix.

Elle avait eu droit à une ovation lorsqu'ils l'avaient tous vu entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et à une fête le soir-même. Elle avait été étonnée de cet accueil, mais ce qui la soulageait était le fait que maintenant elle pouvait s'endormir en cours sans s'inquiéter. Ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire lors de son dernier cours avec Binns.

Mais à présent, toute cette joie s'était dissipée pour laisser place à l'angoisse du lendemain, jour de son anniversaire. Son inactivité, après avoir réalisé sa potion, permettait malheureusement à ses pensées de revenir la hanter. Il restait un peu plus d'une heure de cours, elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa dextérité, elle n'avait jamais fait une potion aussi rapidement. Mais là s'en était trop.

Elle se leva et marcha vers son professeur sous les regards de toute la classe s'attendant au pire ( sauf bien-sûr Fred et George qui n'en revenaient pas du lien qui unissait leur amie et leur professeur).

« J'aimerai faire une autre potion » assura-t-elle, d'un air déterminé.

« Pardon ? » siffla le professeur, qui détestait qu'on l'interrompe quand il corrigeait ses copies.

« Voilà mon échantillon, je n'ai plus rien à faire alors j'aimerai que vous me donniez une nouvelle potion s'il vous plaît »demanda-t-elle.

Il inspecta la potion, et, comme d'habitude, ne trouva rien à dire.

« L'infirmerie est à cours de potion de régénération sanguine à cause d'une certaine personne… »lança-t-il pour la taquiner un peu.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ses cours lui avaient semblé bien fade sans Elfie pour le contredire et le mettre sur les nerfs. Mais elle ne fut pas très réceptive et parut déçue.

« Ca ne va pas ? »murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« J'aimerai faire quelque chose de plus…difficile. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Ecoute, ces potions sont urgentes…mais la prochaine fois je te ferai faire autre chose. »

« Merci, monsieur. »répondit-elle à voix haute.

Mais elle paraissait toujours aussi déçue.

Elle prit donc les ingrédients et se mit au travail. Elle eut le temps de faire trois chaudrons de la potion demandée juste avant que l'heure ne soit terminée. Elle apporta une cinquantaine de flacons à son professeur, qui était complètement abasourdie par les capacités de sa nièce.

Elle repartit s'asseoir et patienta les cinq dernières minutes en soufflant pendant qu'il passait dans les rangs.

Il s'arrêta devant elle.

« Puisque vous avez l'air de particulièrement vous ennuyer dans mon cours Miss, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour que nous puissions y remédier. » siffla Snape.

Les serpentard commencèrent à ricaner mais ils furent refroidis par le regard noir que leur lança leur directeur de maison.

La cloche sonna, Elfie dit aux jumeaux qu'elle les retrouverai en DCFM et leur demanda de dire à Remus de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Snape ferma la porte et s'assit face à elle.

« Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tu ne me fais pas ça d'habitude »

« Je sais…en même temps d'habitude je passe les trois quart du cours à te faire enrager alors du coup j'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer ! »

« Mais… »

Elle souffla et posa son menton sur sa main.

« Mais maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas l'horrible monstre des cachots (il haussa un sourcil)…alors le cœur n'y est pas…je m'ennuie et je n'arrêtes pas de penser à demain… »

« Et travailler te permet d'oublier ce qui t'angoisse et comme les potions sont trop faciles pour toi, tu ne peux pas t'écarter de tes pensées qui deviennent de plus en plus angoissantes. »

« Oui, et comme trop y penser n'aide pas, j'aimerai avoir des potions plus difficiles, qui me prendraient plus de temps. »

« Elfie !tu es en septième année, et je vous fait déjà faire les potions les plus difficiles !j'ai même modifié le programme pour qu'il soit plus difficile… »

« Mais ça ne changes rien au fait que je m'ennuie Severus ! »

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

°Ca fait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom°

« Ecoutes…je te proposes de revoir tout le programme ce week-end, on verra celles que tu ne connais pas s'il y en a. »lança-t-il en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« D'accord, j'espères qu'on va y arriver parce que je ne tiendrai pas toute l'année…je dois y aller j'ai encore une heure cours. »

Elle se leva, prit son sac et mis la main sur la poignée.

« Tu as beaucoup de temps libre ? »

« Plutôt oui !je n'ai aucune option »

« Que dirai-tu de prendre option potions ? »

« … »

« Quatre heures de cours en plus, potions de niveau élevé selon les élèves… »

« Plusieurs potions ? »

« Je propose trois potions différentes et chaque élève fait celle qu'il veut »

« C'est d'accord ! »répondit-elle en souriant.

« Sûr ? »

Elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

« Parfait, je te ferai parvenir ton nouvel emploi du temps...et si ça ne suffit pas…dis-le moi…je te donnerai l'accès à mon laboratoire pendant ton temps libre. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, mais sous ma surveillance et uniquement sous ma surveillance ! et je t'interdis de l'utiliser pour une de tes farces ! » prévint-il.

« Merci !merci beaucoup ! »

Elle lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et partit pour le cours qu'elle attendu toute la journée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rester seule avec Remus de toute la semaine, et elle pourrai enfin profiter de lui à la fin de l'heure.

Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas vu dans quel état était son parrain, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et un air d'ahuri.

Personne n'avait agi comme ça avec lui depuis qu'il avait la marque. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre et recomposer son masque de froideur. Il se leva et accueillit ses élèves en leur demandant de se dépêcher et en leur disant qu'ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps.

Elfie frappa et entra dans la salle où se déroulait son cours de DCFM.

Etant dans la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël, Remus avait décidé de leur faire réviser divers sorts. Pour leur dernière heure de cours, Elfie trouva une joyeuse cacophonie, les Expelliarmus fusant de part et d'autre. Remus était assis sur une table et regardait tranquillement ses élèves s'amuser. Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle le rejoignit après avoir posé ses affaires et pris sa baguette.

« Alors ? que te voulait Severus ? » lui demanda le loup-garou.

« Me proposer de prendre potions en option » lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Les binômes étant déjà formés, elle resta avec lui le reste du cours. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à en venir au plus important.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau à la fin du cours. » lui expliqua-t-il en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun élève n'écoute.

« C'est pour demain ? »demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Oui, quelques petits détails à t'expliquer, mais il préfère t'en parler…et dans son bureau pour plus de sécurité. »

« Je m'en doutais » avoua-t-elle en soupirant et en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu seras là ? »demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Oui »

Elle soupira.

« Je sais que c'est angoissant… »

« Non. Je veux dire que je suis rassurée que tu sois là, au moins je ne serai pas seule à me poser tout un tas de questions sur comment ça va se passer… »

« Poses-moi des questions ! je répondrai à celles auxquelles je peux répondre. »

« Je sais que c'est une question stupide mais…est-ce que je vais souffrir ? »

« Oui, ton changement en loup va être douloureux, mais ton retour à ta forme humaine est sans douleur mais très fatiguant. »

« Comment est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer…et puis je pense que ce sera différent…par contre, lorsque tu prends la potion, tu restes présent et tu peux donc avoir conscience de tout ce qu'il se passe autours de toi. Grâce à ça, adieu les attaques impromptues, les pertes de mémoire, la sauvagerie… »

Il aurait pu parler de la bénédiction qu'est cette potion pendant des heures, et Elfie se délectait de l'entendre parler avec autant de ferveur.

« Mais bon, tu connais très bien les effets de cette potion, tu as d'autres questions ? »

« Je vais aller où ?

« Ah ça, c'est un secret entre Dumbledore et moi…quoiqu'en fait, mes amis le savaient, tes amis le savent et Severus le sait. »

« En fait tout le monde le sait sauf moi »

« C'est à peu prés ça…mais le reste de l'école n'en a pas la moindre idée, seul les professeurs, et encore pas tous, connaissent l'existence de ce lieu… »

« C'est vrai ? »demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

Il rit face à la jeune femme encore mourante quelques jours auparavant et à présent si pleine de vie. Il la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par Fred.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais l'heure est finie et tous les autres sont partis »leur dit-t-il en réprimant un fou rire.

Les deux loup-garous regardèrent autours d'eux, Remus jeta un sort pour remettre la salle en état et Elfie prit un air désespéré.

« Ca va jaser ! »souffla-t-elle.

« A ton avis, enceinte ? »rit Fred.

« Je parie plutôt sur une histoire d'amour avec notre cher professeur…je me demandes déjà ce qu'ils vont imaginer quand ils vont voir que nous disparaissons en même temps pour la pleine-lune… »ajouta-t-elle en se laissant enlacer par Remus.

« J'ai attendu ça toute la journée »lui murmura-t-il.

« Dites, on vous laisse si vous voulez »lâcha George en souriant.

Elfie tourna la tête et lui tira la langue.

« De toute façon Dumbledore m'attend !on se retrouve plus tard ? »

« Allez viens frérot, on déranges ! »rit Fred.

« A tout à l'heure ! » crièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense salle de classe.

« Enfin »soupira Elfie en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Ils restèrent là, simplement enlacés, pendant cinq minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Elfie soupira et se détacha de lui. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivés devant sa porte, Elfie se rapprocha du loup-garou.

« Tu sais, je préférai quand j'étais aveugle »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais une très bonne raison de me coller à toi ! »

Ils rirent, frappèrent, et se retrouvèrent face à Dumbledore leur proposant une nouvelle sorte de bonbons moldus que la jeune femme s'empressa d'accepter, en assurant qu'elle adorait les dragibus.

Remus en resta perplexe et Dumbledore en fut ravi. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle a propos de tous ces bonbons moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il reprit un air sérieux et ils surent alors que la conversation allait vraiment commencer. Remus se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu à propos de sa condition avec le directeur à son arrivée à Poudlard, et Elfie prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Salut tout le monde! 

Ce chapitre vous a plu? Je l'espères! 

Merci à Pottera, nada, et marie-anne pour leur review! 

Bisou à tous! 

Latitelfemagik 


	22. Chapter 22

Chap22.

« Bien, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir Elfie ? »

Elle acquiesça en attendant la suite.

« Demain est le jour où tu atteints ta majorité. Habituellement, c'est un jour exceptionnel pour les sorciers où l'adolescent atteint son apogée magique. Nous allons connaître l'étendue de ta puissance. Ta disparition ne sera donc pas une surprise pour tes camarades. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les élèves rentrent toujours chez eux pour leur majorité »expliqua le loup-garou.

« Oui mais…je n'ai nulle part où aller… »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Elfie. Comme nous ne savons pas exactement quand ta transformation aura lieu, nous t'amènerons dès ce soir à la Cabane Hurlante et Remus restera avec toi »expliqua Dumbledore.

« La Cabane Hurlante ? »s'étonna-t-elle.

Ses amis lui avaient déjà parlé de cet endroit lugubre qui avait servi de refuge à Sirius et Remus.

« L'endroit où j'ai passé toutes les pleines-lunes durant ma scolarité. » expliqua inutilement le loup-garou.

« Vous y resterez tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la transformation prenne fin… »

« Et je reviendrai encore à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfrey me gardera toute une journée, si ce n'est pas deux. » lança-t-elle, lasse de tous ces séjours à l'infirmerie.

« En fait, tu risques de passer plus d'une journée dans la cabane, tu ne pourras pas sortir tant que tu n'auras pas assimilé ton potentiel. » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Mais vous venez de dire que je resterai avec Remus jusqu'à la fin de ma transformation, elle ne va pas durer si longtemps ? »

« D'après nos recherches, elle devrait durer quelques heures, comme si c'était la pleine-lune…nous ne savons pas comment se déroulera la suite des évènements. »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser seule ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Bien-sûr que non ! mais comme il est de tradition que la famille veille le jeune sorcier… »commença Remus.

« Severus s'est proposé. » finit le vieux sorcier, les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Elfie n'en revenait pas, il s'était proposé ! il s'était proposé !

Elle ne disait rien mais ils pouvaient voir sa surprise et sa joie. Ses yeux verts brillaient et elle affichait un sourire radieux.

« Bien, puisque tout est dit, nous viendrons te chercher dans ta salle commune vers neuf heures, pour que tu puisses expliquer la situation à tes amis. »

Ils se levèrent mais Dumbledore retint Remus pour lui parler d'un sujet important. Elfie les laissa et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle entra, tout sourire, et vit ses amis assis à leur endroit habituel.

° Il faut qu'on parle°dit-elle à Harry.

°C'est important ?Mione a enfin accepté de nous aider pour notre devoir de potion… °

°C'est à propos de demain°

°D'accord on se retrouve dans ta chambre°

Ils se sourirent et elle entra dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »demanda Ron en voyant la jeune femme faire ses baguages.

« Ma valise. »

« Pourquoi ? où est-ce que tu vas ? »demanda Frde qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Je ne pars pas bien loin ne vous en faites pas !c'est juste pour donner le change ! » rit-t-elle.

« Alors, tu vas dans la Cabane Hurlante ? »demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur son lit.

« Je pars ce soir, Dumbledore et Remus viennent me chercher vers neuf heures. »

« Ce soir ?mais je croyais que tout devait se passer demain ! » lâcha Ron.

« Le problème est que nous ne savons pas quand elle se transformera !ça peut-être ce soir à minuit comme demain en plein après-midi ! »expliqua Hermione.

Elfie, étonnée, la questionna du regard.

« J'ai aidé Remus à faire des recherches sur les sleeping-wolves »avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

°Elle a réussi à lire le livre ?°

°Non, et elle était vraiment frustrée de ne pas pouvoir !°

°Tu crois que je peux lui apprendre ?°

°Encore faut-il qu'elle arrive à voir quelque chose !tu sais bien que les pages sont vierges pour nous ! °

Elle fit la moue et reporta son regard sur la préfète.

« Et…tu sais ce qu'il va m'arriver ?je veux dire après…comment je serai ? »

Hermione eut l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait dire et se lança.

«En fait, aucun de tes prédécesseurs n'a survécu à sa transformation. » avoua-t-elle.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à faire ce qu'Harry et moi avons fait ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Ces nouvelles informations avaient jeté un froid sur le groupe.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous a déjà sa majorité ? »

« Oui ! »s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

« mais vous avez 18 ans ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge ! un sorcier peut atteindre sa majorité à 14 comme à 17 ans, mais toujours avant 20 ans. »expliqua Hermione.

« Nous l'avons atteint pendant les vacances d'été. Ca a duré deux jours, on a eu une très forte fièvre et on a fait exploser toutes les vitres de la maison. » raconta George.

« Maman était folle !dès que Papa réparait les vitres, ils les faisaient exploser ! » ajouta Ron en souriant.

« Oui !mais ce n'est rien comparé à Charlie !c'est à cause de lui si la maison penche légèrement !ils ne sont jamais parvenu à la redresser ! »ria Fred.

« En parlant de ça, tu viens toujours au Terrier Mione ? »demanda Ron.

« Bien-sûr, mes parents vont passer le nouvel an en France donc je serai là le lendemain de Noël » assura la préfète en souriant.

« Vous partez tous pour les vacances ? »demanda Elfie.

Ils acquiescèrent mais s'étonnèrent de la déception de leur amie. Tout à coup, George donna une tape sur la tête de Fred.

« Tu as oublié de lui dire ! c'est malin ! »

« Oublié de dire quoi ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Tu viens avec nous ! »dit-il en se levant.

« Dès que maman a entendu parler de toi, elle a absolument tenue à ce qu'on t'amène à la maison pour les fêtes ! »

« C'est pas vrai…Merci ! »s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« On devrai y aller, je n'ai pas finit mon devoir de potion et j'aimerai enfin m'en débarrasser ! » lança Ron.

« Au fait ! pour ceux qui vous le demandent, j'atteint ma majorité et je suis partit chez une tante que je ne connais pas »

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Le trio se plongea dans leur devoir de potion et les jumeaux dans une partie de bataille explosive.

Après s'être plongée dans ses pensées, Elfie se surprit à écouter les explications d'Hermione. Une heure plus tard, le devoir enfin finit, ils partirent manger.

« Je suis impressionnée, Mione »lança Elfie en regardant la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu sais sur cette potion !c'est vraiment impressionnant ! »

« Tu sais, tout ce que je sais, c'est grâce à tous les livres que j'ai lu, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. »

« Il faut bien que tu puises tes connaissances quelque part, c'est normal, mais le plus important est que tu parviennes à te rappeler de tout ! »

« Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ! » rit la jeune fille.

« Au fait, tu sais que Snape m'a proposé de me prendre en option ? »

« Il m'étonnes de plus en plus ! » avoua Hermione.

« Et ce n'est pas tout !il m'a même proposé d'utiliser son laboratoire pendant mon temps libre ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai !quelle chance ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Allez va !j'essaierai de placer un mot pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble ! »lança Elfie en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

Le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle en riant, sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

La salle était remplie de joie, plus qu'une journée de cours et tous retrouveraient leur famille et la chaleur de leur foyer.

Elfie se sentit vide lorsqu'elle pensa aux fêtes de Noël. Les premières qu'elle passera sans ses parents et sans ses vieux amis. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit tous ces visages joyeux et rieurs.

°Ca va aller ?°demanda Harry, qui ressentait la tristesse de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

°Oui…° répondit-elle en regardant vers la table des professeurs,°ça va aller° ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son parrain.

Les deux « frère et sœur » se regardèrent et reprirent leur repas en essayant de partager l'allégresse générale.

* * *

Salut! 

Vous allez bien?moi c'est le retour à la fac donc boulot-boulot!

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais qu'un sorcier atteint sa majorité à 17 ans mais je n'avais pas encore lu le dernier tome quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je l'ai laissé comme ça parce que ça m'arrange! ;)

Merci à Pottera, Nada et Patmola pour vos reviews! et merci à tous de prendre le temps de me lire!

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	23. Chapter 23

Chap23.

Dumbledore et Remus entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et les visages se tournèrent vers eux.

« Miss McTiernan, il est l'heure » dit doucement le directeur en souriant.

« Bien Monsieur, je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Pendant qu'elle prenait sa valise, Remus s'approcha d'Harry.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ca devrai aller, mais elle aura besoin d'aide à Noël…tu l'a senti ? »

« Oui, dans la Grande Salle. »

« Je pense qu'à nous tous on devrai arriver à lui remonter le moral. »

« Ca ne va pas être facile »

« Non, mais elle t'a toi et Snape…et c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin »

« Tu as changé… »murmura le loup-garou en le dévisageant.

« Tout comme toi ! » lui répondit Harry en souriant.

°De quoi vous parlez ? °

°Des vacances !°

°tu mens !°

« Au fait !tu n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui amène Elfie au Terrier pour les vacances ! »lança Harry en se tournant vers sa « sœur ».

°Tu vois !je n'ai pas menti !°

« Professeur Lupin »appela Dumbledore.

« On se voit bientôt ! »lança Remus au petit groupe.

La salle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referme.

« Les pauvres »lâcha Remus.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »demanda le directeur.

« Ils sont en train de se faire harceler ! »rit Elfie.

Ils rirent et amenèrent Elfie jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

« On était pas censé aller dans la Cabane Hurlante ? »demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Regardes bien »rit Remus en prenant une longue branche et en immobilisant l'arbre.

« Maintenant, Remus va te montrer le chemin, je viendrai prendre de tes nouvelles. »dit le vieux sorcier en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Elfie.

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit.

Elle suivit le loup-garou le long du passage secret et aboutirent dans la vieille maison.

« Bienvenue ! »lança-t-il.

« J'aimerai bien te dire que c'est une jolie petite maison mais en fait c'est plutôt…triste et plein de courants d'air. »lâcha-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais c'est justement pour ça que personne n'y viens jamais. Viens près du feu » lui dit-il après avoir allumé un feu magique et s'être assis face à la cheminée.

Elle posa ses affaires et s'installa entre ses bras.

« Ca ne va pas ? tu trembles »s'inquiéta Remus.

« Je suis juste fatiguée…pourtant il est encore tôt… »expliqua-t-elle en baillant.

« C'est peut-être normal…dors si tu en as besoin. »

Sur ce, elle se laissa aller contre lui et s'endormit en un instant.

Mais ils leur manquait un détail important : la transformation aurait lieu le jour-même de la naissance d'Elfie, à la minute près, c'est-à-dire minuit une exactement.

A minuit précise, elle se réveilla et se leva. Remus l'avait apportée jusqu'au lit et dormait à ses côtés. Elle sentait que ça allait arriver et ne voulait pas rester près de lui. Elle s'assit près du feu et essaya de se calmer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine, se plia en deux et posa une main sur son cœur. Puis la douleur se répandit dans tout le corps, des pieds à la tête, tous ses sens aux aguets, les moindres pores de sa peau subissaient douloureusement le changement. Elle voulut hurler mais un horrible hurlement sauvage et bestial sortit du plus profond de sa gorge et de sa bouche, dentelée et pleine de bave…

Elle regarda ses mains et vit deux ignobles pattes poilues et griffues (ça se dit ça ? ;) contractées sur le sol.

La transformation était finie et elle tremblait de douleur. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et ses sens aiguisés. Elle ressentait une terrible faim qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle sentit Remus, debout à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle se retourna et le regarda comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. Elle eut un rictus étrange qui aurait pu être un sourire, et se précipita sur lui. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. Remus pouvait voir le combat que menait Elfie contre le loup. Elle se retourna et revint se coucher devant la cheminée, non sans un grognement d'insatisfaction.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa tête. Il vit ses yeux se poser sur lui.

« Tu es magnifique »lui souffla-t-il.

Elle soupira et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi, face à la cheminée, en paix.

La transformation prit fin au petit jour, mais le calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

Elle dormit toute la journée, et lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vit que Remus avait fait venir Severus.

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, et se plia en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Elle s'effondra, prise de convulsions. Remus voulut s'approcher mais il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres et percuta un meuble. Il se releva tant bien que mal, la maison tremblait, comme si un tremblement de terre avait lieu.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore apparut.

« Par Merlin !Je n'ai jamais vu autant de puissance !Le tremblement de terre vient d'elle ! »s'écria-t-il.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! »hurla Snape.

Elfie cria et les vitres explosèrent. Les quelques meubles présents dans la pièce éclatèrent en morceaux.

Le directeur créa un bouclier lorsqu'il sentit l'afflux magique arriver. Heureusement pour eux…

Mme Pomfrey arriva après l'explosion et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Par Merlin ! »s'écria-t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ? »demanda le directeur.

« C'est Potter…Molly vient de nous contacter, il vient d'atteindre sa majorité !ils ne savent pas quoi faire !il fait trembler la maison ! » expliqua-t-elle le plus rapidement possible.

« Harry ? »appela Elfie, les yeux dans le vague.

L'afflux magique diminua et elle s'évanoui. L'infirmière s'approcha et posa une main sur son front avant de décréter qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre et qu'il valait mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Une fois sur place, le directeur contacta le Terrier par cheminées interposées.

« Alors Molly ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

« Et bien, il venait de faire exploser le salon lorsqu'il a appelé Elfie et il s'est évanoui. »expliqua Mrs Weasley.

« Bien, bien…je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les séparer plus longtemps…cela vous dérange Molly ? »

« Non, bien-sûr que non !nous vous attendons ! »

« A tout de suite ! »

Il coupa la communication et se tourna vers ses collègues.

« Remus et Severus vous passez devant avec Elfie, Pompom vous venez voir l'état d'Harry. » dit-il en leur tendant de la poudre de cheminette.

Elfie fit donc son entrée au Terrier soutenue par son parrain et son amant. Ils la déposèrent sur le canapé du salon alors que les jumeaux les harcelaient de questions sur l'état de leur amie. L'arrivée de Dumbledore ramena le calme dans la maisonnée.

« Molly, nous allons coucher Elfie avec Harry et nous nous relaierons pour les veiller. »dit-il en faisant signe aux deux professeurs.

Mrs Weasley montra le chemin aux deux hommes, qui déposèrent leur précieux fardeau auprès de son « frère », sous les yeux quelque peu effrayés de Ron et Hermione, qui avait décidé de rester chez les Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se sente mieux.

Les deus frères et sœurs se tournèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre et se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent le souffle rassurant de l'autre.

« Ils dorment comme des bébés »murmura Molly.

« Il y a encore des choses que je ne comprends pas »lâcha Snape en sortant de la chambre, suivi de Remus et Mrs Weasley, les deux élèves laissés à la charge de leurs amis.

« Je crois que vous nous devez des explications ! » lança le professeur en arrivant dans le salon.

« Effectivement…mais je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à vos questions »expliqua le directeur en faisant apparaître des tasses de thé pour tous les sorciers présents, adultes ou élèves.

« Comme vous le savez, Harry et Elfie ont toujours été proches, mais leur relation est devenue quasiment fusionnelle depuis qu'il la sauvé, allant même jusqu'à la découverte d'un pouvoir télépathique et d'une faculté d'occlumancie impressionnante. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que leur lien ne serai pas seulement physique et psychique, mais aussi magique.

C'est pour ça qu'Harry a atteint sa majorité aujourd'hui. »

« Parce qu'Elfie l'atteignait aujourd'hui ? » demanda Remus.

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça pendant que tous réfléchissaient.

« Pourquoi les avoir mis dans la même pièce Albus ? »demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Je pense qu'ils vont tout simplement canaliser eux-même leur énergie. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de crises violentes comme celles de tout à l'heure »tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

«Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi avoir choisi Harry pour l'aider ? »demanda Fred, qui se montrait parfois très protecteur avec son amie.

« Je vois que Miss Granger a bien gardé le secret…le jour où Elfie s'est réveillée, Remus a trouvé une prophétie dans l'_Acercio Louveas_. Et cette prophétie expliquait que la dernière des sleeping-wolves s'élèverai un froid soir de décembre, accompagné par celui qui était et serai son frère d'arme. »

« Comment avez-vous su que c'était d'Harry qu'il s'agissait ? »le coupa George.

« La prophétie indiquait également que cet être serai le dernier de sa lignée et aurait par cinq fois survécu au mal absolu. » ajouta Remus avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par l'arrivée intempestive de Ron.

« Ronald Weasley !tu vas les réveiller ! »le réprimanda sa mère.

« Vous devriez venir voir !il se passe quelque chose de…bizarre ! »dit le roux en reprenant son souffle.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la chambre, Dumbledore en tête, et rejoignirent Hermione, complètement ébahie par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Harry et Elfie avaient une expression d'intense souffrance sur leur visage. Ils avaient créé un bouclier qui protégeait le reste de la maison de leur crise.

Une explosion de magie avait lieu à l'intérieur de la protection. Des rayons rouges, jaunes ou verts étaient contenus ou absorbés par le bouclier, touchant ou blessant quelque fois les adolescents. Leur couverture prit feu et le bouclier se brisa, la crise passée.

Hermione lança un sort pour éteindre le feu et l'infirmière s'occupa de ses deux patients.

« Au moins vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour l'état de votre maison. »lança Dumbledore pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il reçut un regard noir de la plupart des sorciers qui se détendirent lorsque Mme Pomfrey leur assura que tout allait bien.

Trois jours passèrent où Snape refusa de laisser quiconque veiller sur sa nièce, à part lui. Dumbledore était reparti à Poudlard et Remus aidait les Weasley à agrandir leur maison pour accueillir tous leurs convives à Noël.

Hermione s'approcha de son professeur.

« Professeur ? Vous devriez aller dormir. »

« Comme toujours vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qu'il convient de faire Miss ! »grogna Snape.

« Ecoutez !ce n'est pas en restant là nuit et jour sans manger qu'ils vont se réveiller ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever et d'aller vous coucher ! »lança Hermione, dont les joues étaient rosies par la colère.

Il la regarda, haussant les sourcils, puis regarda sa nièce, profondément endormie. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille et voulu lui répondre mais elle le coupa.

« Je vous promet de vous réveiller si elle se réveille ou s'ils font une nouvelle crise…professeur. »

Il regarda à nouveau Elfie et soupira. Puis, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, il sortit sans un mot ni un regard.

« Ca aurait pu être pire…il doit vraiment être inquiet pour ne pas me lancer de regard noir et d'accepter de la laisser »pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant au chevet de ses amis.

Elle y passa quelques heures lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent.

La première chose qu'ils firent fut de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Puis ils remarquèrent Hermione et Elfie lui demanda où était son parrain.

« Je l'ai enfin convaincu de se reposer, il t'a veillé pendant trois jours. »lui dit-elle doucement.

La jeune femme eu un sourire fatigué et referma les yeux.

« Rendors-toi, tout va bien. »lui dit alors Harry qui sentait que, comparé à lui, sa « sœur » était épuisée.

« Non…j'aimerai le voir »murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais le chercher » dit Hermione en se levant.

°Harry ?°

°Mmh ?°

°Tu veux bien me tenir éveillée ?°

°…et comment je fais ?°

°J'en sais rien moi !parles-moi !°

Hermione arriva devant la chambre de son professeur et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse.

« Tu ne devrai pas le réveiller Mione ! »lui lança Ginny en passant.

« Si, Elfie et Harry se sont réveillés ! » répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Super !je vais annoncer la nouvelle ! »

La jeune fille se retrouva dans la chambre, Snape couché tout habillé sur le lit. Elle hésita quelque secondes et s'approcha de lui.

« Professeur ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et parut surpris de la voir.

« Granger ?que faites-vous ici ?dix points… »

« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard professeur et je venais juste vous dire qu'ils étaient réveillés »lui lança-t-elle froidement avant de sortir.

Il resta assis un instant en se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou si Hermione l'avait bel et bien envoyé sur les roses. Puis il se rappela la raison de sa venue et se précipita au chevet de sa nièce.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir, Harry l'aidant à lutter contre la fatigue.

« Elfie ? »murmura Snape.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire fatigué. Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement au contact de la douce main de son parrain et s'endormit en murmurant un vague merci.

Harry étouffa un rire et caressa les cheveux de sa « sœur ».

« Désolé professeur, elle est épuisée…mais elle a vraiment voulu vous attendre ! »

C'est là que Remus fit son apparition.

« Harry !comment te sens-tu ? »s'exclama le loup-garou.

« On ne peut mieux ! »

« Elle s'est rendormie ? »demanda-t-il, déçu.

Harry acquiesça avant de se lever.

« Tu restes encore pour la veiller Severus ? »

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de retourner à Poudlard dès son réveil…je dois partir. »dit-il amèrement.

Il partit sans ajouter un mot et les deux autres le regardèrent quitter la chambre à grands pas, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose.

* * *

Salut tout le monde! 

J'espères que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! les prochains sont mes préférés, les fêtes de Noël et du 1° de l'an!je me suis bien marrée à les écrire! 

Merci à Patmola, Nada et Elfya-Katie-Lupin pour leurs reviews!Bisoussss les filles! 

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine! 

Latitelfemagik. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chap24.

La veille de Noël arriva enfin et Elfie était en pleine forme.

Hermione était partie rejoindre ses parents, Mr et Mrs Weasley l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert et elle avait rencontré Ginny, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elfie appréciait vraiment la famille Weasley, elle lui rappelait beaucoup la sienne.

Elle était en train de jouer avec ses œufs et son bacon, refusant catégoriquement d'aller prendre place dans son estomac, une boule ayant élu domicile au fond de sa gorge empêchant tout aliment d'y passer.

« Et bien Elfie chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ? »demanda Molly.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout… »

Un hibou grand duc vint gratter à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mrs Weasley lui ouvrit et il se posa devant la jeune femme.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi »lui dit doucement la femme.

« Moi ?mais… »bredouilla Elfie.

« c'est notre service postal !prends la lettre qu'il y a à sa patte et donnes-lui un morceau de toast ! »expliqua-t-elle en s'affairant à la cuisine.

Elfie fit ce qu'elle lui dit et regarda le hibou repartir par la fenêtre. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le parchemin qui lui était destiné. Elle le déroula et le lut.

_Elfie,_

_Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas être là demain et je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire pourquoi. J'aurai voulu être là pour toi, je penses à toi, courage._

_S.S._

_Ps : je ferai de mon mieux pour être de retour pour le premier de l'an. Ne me réponds pas, c'est trop dangereux._

Elle ravala ses larmes en pliant le parchemin qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle remercia la maîtresse de maison pour son petit-déjeuner et partit s'habiller. Elle était la seule, avec Mrs Weasley, à être debout. Il n'était que 7h du matin et la maison était inhabituellement calme pour un jour de vacances. Elle prit le grimoire sur la magie sans baguette que lui avait laissé Hermione et se tassa dans un des vieux fauteuils rapiécés du salon, près de la cheminée.

Elle se plongea dans sa lecture et ne vit pas le temps passer.

Il était près de 9h lorsque la maisonnée se réveilla, riant de bonne humeur. N'ayant aucune envie de parler, elle prit sa cape et son écharpe et sortit.

La neige était beaucoup tombée, ce qui la changeait de la France, où il neigeait rarement. Elle contempla, émerveillée, le paysage enneigé. La lande nacrée s'étendait à perte de vue.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé que ses parents soient avec elle et voient ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle soupira et emprunta un petit chemin menant dans le bois jouxtant le jardin.

« Elfie n'est pas encore debout ? »demanda Fred la bouche pleine.

« Elle est sortie. »répondit Harry en prenant un toast.

« Ou est-elle ? »demanda Remus en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Harry le regarda et se concentra.

Ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient communiquer à très grande distance un jour où Harry, qui s'ennuyait ferme en potion, se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire et qu'elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle bouquinait tranquillement dans leur salle commune. Ils furent très étonnés de pouvoir se parler alors qu'ils étaient à deux points strictement opposés du château. Elle l'aida à faire sa potion (qui, au grand étonnement de Snape, était parfaite) et ils décidèrent de ne pas se parler d'aussi loin., cela demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie.

°Elfie ?°

°Mmh ?°

°Où es-tu ?°

°Assise sous un vieux chêne dans les bois, pourquoi ?°  
°Remus s'est inquiété quand je leur ai dit que tu étais sortie…quelque chose ne va pas. °ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

°…j'ai reçu un hibou tout à l'heure…°

Harry ressentit un élan de tristesse venant d'Elfie.

°C'est lui…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?°

°…il ne sera pas là demain…°

°Je suis désolé…°  
°Bah…c'est pas grave…°

°Remus arrive…on se voit plus tard.°

« Tu savais que Snape ne serai pas là demain ? » la colère se percevait dans sa voix alors qu'il ressentait encore la tristesse de sa sœur.

« Non…je sais juste qu'il devait voir Dumbledore »répondit le loup-garou.

Harry lui expliqua où se trouvait Elfie et s'insinua discrètement dans son esprit pour lui faire ressentir sa détresse.

Il savait que cette journée et celle du lendemain allaient être difficile pour celle qu'il aimait, mais il pensait que Severus aurait été là pour l'aider.

Il sortit en trombe de la maison et se précipita vers la forêt.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit indiqué, il la trouva assise en tailleur dans la neige, sous le plus vieux chêne de la forêt.

Elle avait l'air ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la clairière qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle tout en essayant de capter son regard.

Elle, essayait d'éviter le regard du loup-garou, mais il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.

« Parles-moi »murmura-t-il.

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Alors montres-moi » dit-il sur le même ton, en recueillant de son pouce l'unique larme de la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, rouvrit les yeux et s'immiça dans son esprit.

Elle lui montra quelques souvenirs heureux de son enfance, ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient obligé de déménager, la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec sa meilleure amie, la douleur de la perte de ses parents, la joie de se faire des amis digne de confiance, la peur face à un avenir incertain, son amour pour lui, l'horreur d'avoir son professeur de potion comme parrain, puis l'affection et l'admiration mais surtout le bonheur de le voir à son chevet.

Elle finit par lui montrer la peine de ne pas pouvoir passer les traditionnelles fêtes avec ses parents et la déception de ne pas pouvoir tenir compagnie à son parrain pour Noël.

Lorsqu'elle rompit le contact, il lui sourit tendrement.

« Maintenant, regardes… »

Elle s'immiça à nouveau dans son esprit et il lui montra toute sa vie. Comment il était devenu loup-garou lorsqu'il était enfant, la peur qu'il suscitait à sa famille, la joie qu'il avait éprouvé pendant ses années à Poudlard d'avoir de vrais amis et de pouvoir vivre normalement, le déchirement qu'il avait éprouvé à la mort des parents d'Harry et de l'accusation de Sirius qui l'avaient amené au bord de la folie, puis la joie de rencontrer Harry et le soulagement de savoir son meilleur ami innocent. Il lui montra à quel point son rôle dans l'Ordre lui tenait à cœur et il finit par lui faire sentir tout son amour et la joie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras ou qu'il l'embrassait.

Elle rompit le contact et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serrait autant qu'il le pouvait et elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Tu peux pleurer si tu en as envie »lui murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, lui faisant ressentir le besoin d'amour qu'elle ressentait. Il lui répondit en approfondissant le baiser, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches et son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la fit basculer et se retrouva sur elle.

Il interrompit leur échange et la regarda, les yeux brillants de désir.

« Rentrons »dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Il sécha leurs vêtements et ils prirent le chemin du retour, étroitement enlacés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, une bataille de boule de neige faisait rage, d'un côté les enfants Weasley (au nombre de 4) et de l'autre Harry et Sirius.

« Lunard !viens m'aider ! »cria l'animagus.

Le principal concerné regarda Elfie et fut bombardé par le clan des roux (). Elfie le prit par la main et partit rejoindre son frère.

« Elfie !tu oses te mettre contre nous ? »hurla Fred

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à mon homme ! »répondit-elle.

« Dis plutôt à ton petit louveteau ! »lança George en explosant de rire. Mais il fut coupé par une magnifique boule de neige en plein dans la tête.

« A l'attaque ! »hurla Ginny et la bataille dura plus d'une heure, entrecoupée de rires et de cris.

Remus s'appuyait sur Sirius pour ne pas tomber, tous les deux morts de rire devant les mines déconfites des jumeaux Weasley. Ils étaient tous trempés comme s'ils venaient de se baigner dans le lac de Poudlard, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de Fred et George qui avaient été les principales cibles des deux loup-garous. Tout le monde riait aux éclats, Sirius maintenant Remus, Harry et Elfie se maintenant mutuellement alors que Ron et Ginny étaient effondrés au sol. Alors que les jumeaux étaient eux-aussi contaminés par le fou-rire ambiant, Elfie se reprit et s'approcha de Remus.

« C'est malin, je suis toute mouillée maintenant… »lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Il la regarda, étonné et prit une jolie teinte cramoisi lorsqu'il vit son regard et son petit sourire en coin. Sirius et Harry s'effondrèrent de rire en voyant la réaction du loup-garou alors qu'Elfie l'avait prit par la main et l'entraînait à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aile construite magiquement pour les invités et se retrouvèrent enfin seul dans la chambre de Remus…

« Vous arrivez juste à temps !on commençait à se demander s'il l'un d'entre nous n'allait pas devoir venir vous chercher ! »lança Sirius quand les deux loup-garous les rejoignirent.

Il eut droit à un regard noir style Snape de la part d'Elfie et d'un grand sourire de Remus.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à Servilus quand… »

« Sirius ! »crièrent Remus et Harry.

« Désolé… »murmura l'animagus en fixant son assiette.

Elfie questionna Remus du regard mais il lui fit un grand sourire rassurant. Elle haussa les épaules et s'attaqua aux bons petits plats qu'avait préparé Mrs Weasley.

°Quel appétit !°dit Harry en riant.

°J'ai une faim de loup !°répondit Elfie en lui tirant la langue.

°Je vois ça…c'est signe que tout va bien ?°

°Oui…disons que j'arrive à combler le vide…°dit-elle en regardant Remus.

°Je vois…heureusement que ton petit louveteau est là !°lança-t-il en riant.

Elle lui lança un bout de pain, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

« Vous pourriez pas arrêter vos conversations perso ? »demanda Fred.

« Pourquoi ?tu es jaloux ? »dirent en cœur Harry et Elfie.

La table explosa de rire et tous reprirent leur conversation.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche du professeur Lupin, Elfie. »dit doucement Mrs Weasley.

« Oui…et bien…le fait que nous soyons tous les deux des loup-garous nous a beaucoup rapproché… »répondit Elfie en rougissant légèrement.

Molly lui fit un sourire chaleureux et Elfie le lui rendit.

« Ca te dirai de nous aider, Ginny et moi, pour préparer le repas de ce soir ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

La mère de famille acquiesça.

« Avec plaisir !vous savez, j'aidais toujours ma mère à préparer le repas de Noël pendant que mon père s'occupait des dernières décorations !après, les premiers invités arrivaient et on dinaient tous ensemble ! »

« De la famille ? »demanda Harry, alors que tout le monde écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

« Non…mes parents étaient ma seule famille, je n'ai plus de grands-parents, ni d'oncles ou de tantes…alors quand j'ai fait connaissance avec ma meilleure amie, nos parents sont devenus amis et on a pris l'habitude de passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble ! »expliqua-t-elle.

Remus posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui fit un sourire. Elle le lui rendit en lui assurant silencieusement que ça allait.

« Alors je serai ravi de vous aider Mrs Weasley ! »

« Tu peux m'appeler Molly, Elfie chérie… »répondit-elle en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle resta perplexe devant la réaction suprotectrice de la femme, alors que les adultes se plongeaient dans une conversation à propos de l'état actuel du ministère de la magie.

« Mmph crunch mmphmmmmmph »lâcha Ron.

« Ce qui en français veut dire : t'en fais pas, maman agit toujours comme ça ! »rit Fred alors que Ginny donnait une tape à son frère en lui disant de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

« On voit qu'Hermione n'est pas là ! »rit Elfie.

Et ils explosèrent littéralement de rire lorsque Ron s'étrangla en entendant parler d'Hermione.

Elfie passa le reste de la journée aux cuisines avec Ginny et sa mère.

« Elfie chérie on mange dans une demi-heure, tu devrai aller te doucher, toi aussi Ginny ! »dit Mme Weasley en lançant un sort pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule.

Elles acquiescèrent et partirent.

Elfie trouva Remus dans sa chambre, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un bouquin.

« C'est quoi ces affaires ? »demanda-t-il.

« Je viens prendre une douche ! »répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Une douche ?ici ? »

« Bah oui pourquoi ça te gène ? »

« Pas le moins du monde…en fait j'ai même envie de prendre une petite douche… »ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« ah oui ? »

« Mmh ! »acquiesça-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle rit et s'écarta.

« Tant mieux parce qu'on mange dans une demi-heure alors c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »rit-elle alors qu'il lui dévorai le cou…

Elfie eut droit aux regards choqués de ses amis en entrant dans le salon.

« Je sais, je ressemble à mon parrain !et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, il n'y a rien de mal à ça !et puis on m'a déjà fait la réflexion ! »grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant entre Harry et Remus.

Mrs Weasley leur avait dit de rester décontracté, alors Elfie avait mis un jean plus ou moins délavé et une chemise cintrée noire. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux noirs tomber naturellement sur ses épaules. L'association du noir lui donnait une forte ressemblance avec Snape.

« Heureusement que tu as les yeux verts !sinon tu ressemblerai trop à Snape ! »lança Ron.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à lui ressembler !tu devrai demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en pense ! »grogna-t-elle.

Ron s'étrangla à nouveau avec sa purée alors que tous les autres riaient de sa réaction.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible ! »rit-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre demain ? »lui demanda Ginny qui était assise en face d'elle, en se penchant vers elle.

« Non…en fait je n'ai rien de bien à me mettre…quand je suis partie de chez moi je n'ai rien emporté…les seuls vêtements que j'ai sont ceux que Dumbledore m'a ramené…et la chemise que je porte est une de Remus que j'ai arrangé avec un sortilège. »expliqua Elfie.

« Si tu veux tu peux toujours voir si une de mes robes te plais et tu l'arrangera ! »lui proposa Ginny.

« Merci ! »

Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard complice.

Ils passèrent un réveillon digne de ce nom, entre rire et anecdotes sur l'enfance des jumeaux et les farces des maraudeurs avec en prime la rencontre d'Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Alors que le repas était fini depuis un bon moment et que Sirius racontait encore une de ses anecdotes aux jumeaux, Elfie s'excusa et sortit prendre l'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus la rejoignit. Il lui posa une cape sur les épaules et l'enlaça.

Elle trembla et se retourna en resserrant la cape.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid »lui dit-il en souriant.

« Tu es bien prévoyant ! »

« Disons que j'en ai assez de venir te veiller à l'infirmerie… »

Elle rit doucement et se blottit contre lui.

« Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ? »

« Ginny s'est endormie alors Molly a obligé tout le monde à aller se coucher ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Je me suis bien amusée…c'était sympa, mieux que ce que j'avais espéré ! »

« En plus j'étais là alors tout ne pouvait que bien se passer ! »rit-t-il.

« Je vois que la modestie t'étouffe ! »

« Ose dire le contraire ! »

« D'accord, d'accord…j'avoue !je t'aime et heureusement que tu étais là ! »répondit-elle en réprimant un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu alors ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! »dit-elle en lui lançant un faux regard noir.

« Là, tu ressembles vraiment à ton parrain ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?et si j'ai envie de lui ressembler ? »demanda-t-elle vivement en se détachant de lui.

« Tu…tu as envie de lui ressembler ? »

« Je l'aime beaucoup et même s'il n'est pas vraiment séduisant comme Sirius et toi, il est intelligent, il sait se faire respecter même s'il va parfois un peu trop loin, il est un maître en ce qui concerne les potions et il sait être…doux et affectueux ! »

« Doux et affectueux ? je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ça sur Severus ! »rit-t-il.

Elle soupira.

« D'accord, j'arrêtes…tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de lui comme ça n'est-ce pas ? »demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« Non…il a beaucoup souffert, comme la plupart d'entre nous…mais même s'il paraît froid il n'est pas comme ça…il est…pfff… »

« Ca va, j'ai compris…je comprends, mais il faut que tu nous laisse le temps…et puis tu sais, je ne détestes pas Severus… »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de lancer : «Et si on allait se coucher au lieu de parler de lui ? »

« Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? »demanda-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

« Non. Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? j'ai déménagé ! »rit-t-elle.

« Ah oui ?et où est-ce que tu vis maintenant ? »

« Avec toi ! »murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Mmh…et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« …Non ! »

«Mmh…heureusement que je t'aime hein ! »lâcha-t-il en commençant à marcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu alors ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! »

Ils rirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Remus. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent, enlacés et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Salut! 

J'espères que vous ça va et que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi c'est un de mes préférés! 

Désolée du retard mais entre mes cours de rattrapage et les bugs intempestifs de mon cher ordi, je n'ai pas pu vous le poster hier! 

merci à Pottera et Marilou Lupin pour vos reviews!et à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne prennent pas le temps de laisser un ptit mot! 

Grande nouvelle, cette fic contient 31 chapitres et un épilogue!j'e l'ai enfin finie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous reste encore un bon nombre de chapitres! 

Je vais enfin pouvoir m'atteler à ma prochaine fic!héhéhé! 

Bisou tout doux!et courage à ceux qui sont en pleine révisions!(comme moi!> ;) 

Latitelfemagik 


	25. Chapter 25

Chap25.

Elfie ouvrit les yeux et vit que Remus était déjà réveillé et la regardait dormir.

« Bonjour »murmura-t-il.

Elle s'étira et se blottit contre lui en remontant les couvertures.

« Bonjour Remus bien dormi ?avec toi, toujours !et toi ? extrêmement ! »rit le loup-garou.

Elfie grogna et mis la couverture sur sa tête.

« Tu sais, j'aimerai beaucoup rester au lit toute la journée avec toi mais il est déjà huit heures… »commença Remus.

« Mon Dieu !j'avais promis à Molly ! »cria-t-elle en partant dans la salle de bain.

Il rit mais reçu une serviette sur la tête.

« Je te signale que tu viens avec moi ! »rit-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens mettre la main à la pâte ! »ajouta-t-elle en enfilant un des pulls de Remus qui lui allait trois fois trop grand.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et la suivit dans la cuisine ou Mrs Weasley s'activait déjà.

« Excusez-moi Molly, je suis désolée mais je viens juste de me réveiller et… »

« Ce n'est rien Elfie, et puis je n'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui, la dinde ne demande plus qu'a être cuite et tout est prêt !prends donc quelques toasts et va profiter de Remus tant que personne n'est debout ! »répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mais… »

« Allez, va ! »lui dit-elle en lui donnant deux tasses de thé.

Elle lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue, lui souhaita un joyeux noël et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Remus, assis dans le salon.

« Petit-déjeuner ! »dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'attira à lui et approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce que Molly les interrompe en apportant des toasts. Elle rit en les voyant rougir et repartit dans la cuisine.

« Mon pull te vas à ravir ! »rit-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue. « Ca ne te gènes pas au moins ?je me sens bien avec, et puis…avec ton odeur dessus…ça me rassure »dit-elle en rougissant.

« Te rassures ? »s'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en rougissant de plus belle. Il étouffa un rire et l'embrassa.

« Dites les amoureux ! vous pourriez pas arrêter un peu ! »grogna une voix fatiguée.

« Déjà debout Patmol ?tu es bien matinal ! »grogna Remus.

« Oh mais c'est que notre petit toutou voulait voir le papa noël mais c'est trop tard !il est partit ! »lança Elfie.

« M'en parlez pas, il est venu me chercher en me disant qu'il était sûr qu'il se trouvait dans le salon ! »lâcha Harry en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Vous savez qu'à vous voir vous enlacer à tout bout de champ les gens vont finir par se poser des questions ! »rit Sirius, qui reçu un coussin de son filleul, et des regards noirs des deux loup-garous.

Lorsque la famille Weasley au complet se leva, ils trouvèrent Remus et Sirius au salon en train de parler.

« Où sont Harry et Elfie ? »demanda Ginny en se frottant les yeux.

Sirius lui fit signe de regarder par terre.

Elle y trouva Elfie, adossée aux jambes de Remus, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry était adossé aux jambes de Sirius et sa tête était posé sur celle d'Elfie. Tous deux étaient profondément endormis.

« Ils sont mignons ! »s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Ca donne envie de leur faire une farce ! »lâcha Fred !

« NON ! »crièrent en cœur Harry et Elfie.

Tout le monde se tut alors qu'Harry enlaçait étroitement sa sœur, tremblante de peur.

« Ce n'est rien…juste un cauchemar ! »les rassura Harry.

« Juste un cauchemar…juste un cauchemar…juste un cauchemar… »murmurait Elfie.

Elle s'écarta de lui et ils se regardèrent. Harry regarda Remus qui prit sa place et rassura Elfie en la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est rien, elle fait de violents cauchemars…si on ouvrait nos cadeaux ! »dit Harry en essayant de faire diversion.

« C'est vrai !nous sommes tous là alors allons-y ! »lança Sirius.

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à distribuer les cadeaux.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve…je l'ai vu, il se faisait torturer…Il le torturai… »murmura Elfie.

« Calme-toi…je suis là…écoutes, tout va bien, on est le matin de noël et tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu ouvres tes cadeaux… »

« Je…je vais donner le change… »

« …si tu veux je parlerai à Dumbledore, pour être sûr… »

Elle acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se redressa alors que Harry lui tendait son cadeau en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël.

°Ca va aller ?°

°Je ne sais pas…ce n'était pas un rêve Harry !°

°Je sais…on en parlera après…tu vas tenir le coup ?°

°Je ne suis pas la filleule de Snape pour rien !°

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi petit frère ! » répondit-elle en ouvrant le paquet. Elle explosa de rire lorsqu'elle vit le scrutocope de poche et le mot qui l'accompagnait :

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, il sifflera dès qu'un ennemi sera à proximité…je serai toujours là pour toi.

_Ton frère, Harry._

« Ca ne te plaît pas ? »demanda Harry.

« Ouvres…ton…paquet.. »réussit-elle à dire entre plusieurs hoquets de rire.

Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, il resta interdit et explosa de rire, suivit du reste de l'assemblée lorsqu'ils comprirent la raison de cette hilarité.

Elfie avait offert le même scrutocope à Harry et le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé était identique à celui d'Harry, au mot près.

Après avoir tous échangé leurs cadeaux, ils partirent tous se préparer pour le festin que leur avait préparé Mrs Weasley mais Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il restait un paquet à son nom.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une magnifique robe noire, légère et élégante.

« Comme ça tu sais comment tu vas t'habiller… »rit Harry en les laissant.

Elfie en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot mais elle savait que c'était son parrain qui la lui avait envoyé.

« Si tu allais l'essayer ? »lui murmura Remus. Elle lui prit la main et se précipita vers leur chambre.

Remus sentit son bas-ventre renaître de ses cendres (wah ah ah !) lorsqu'il vit Elfie sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue du cadeau de Snape. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en laissant quelques mèches retomber sur ses épaules.

« Ca te plaît ? »

« Je…tu…splendide… »

Elle rit et se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir de la chambre. Il la rejoignit et glissa une fine chaîne d'or autour de son cou. Au bout de cette chaîne pendait une émeraude taillée en forme de larme.

« Remus…c'est magnifique… »murmura-t-elle en jouant avec le pendentif alors qu'il l'enlaçait et lui embrassait le cou.

« Tu auras le reste plus tard… »

« Quel reste ? »demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans cette robe ? »demanda-t-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi…ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de cadeau qu'on fait à noël… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda-t-il, de plus en plus curieux.

Elle fit apparaître un petit écrin et le lui tendit. Il contenait une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif qui ressemblait étrangement au motif de l'_Acercio Louveas._

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Mets-le et prends ta baguette.»lui dit-elle en prenant sa baguette.

Il l'écouta et elle s'écarta de lui.

« Expelliarmus ! »dit-elle. Le rayon se dirigea vers Remus et fut absorbé par un bouclier.

« Comment ? »s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est une amulette de protection…mais je ne sais pas exactement de quels sorts elle protège…tant que tu la portes, tu seras à l'abri et je te saurai en sécurité… »murmura-t-elle.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je…je l'ai faite…le grimoire contient des choses étonnantes…j'ai profité des quelques jours qu'il me restait avant ma transformation, ça m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie… »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?ça pourrait être utile à l'Ordre ! »s'exclama Remus.

« Non…le sortilège protège seulement les loup-garous…et je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'adapter aux humain… »répondit-elle, d'un air déprimé.

Il la prit dans ses bras. « On trouvera peut-être un moyen…en tout cas, c'est un magnifique cadeau ! » lâcha-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de lui assurer qu'il ne l'enlèverai jamais.

Elfie et Remus arrivèrent au repas main dans la main, rayonnant de bonheur.

« Vous êtes très bien assortis… »lâcha Sirius, ébahi face à la beauté du couple.

Remus avait opté pour un simple costume moldu noir, avec une chemise entrouverte, également noire…à la demande d'Elfie.

« Tu es magnifique Elfie ! »s'exclama Ginny, « mais je croyais que tu n'avais rien à te mettre ? »

« C'est un cadeau de dernière minute ! »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça ne viens pas de moi ! »ria le loup-garou en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui.

« C'est de Snape ! »lança Harry en riant face à la tête de Ron. Elfie affichait un sourire radieux en jouant avec son pendentif.

« C'est un très beau cadeau, il a très bon goût…mais il aurait pu éviter le noir ! »lâcha Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de sa nouvelle amie.

Ce repas de Noël fut merveilleux, rire, bonne humeur, Elfie en oublia presque la douleur de ne pas passer ce moment avec sa famille.

Il était cinq heures passée et ils étaient passé au salon, Ron et Ginny faisaient une partie d'échec, Sirius et les jumeaux mettaient au point une farce alors que Remus leur demandait de ne pas en faire trop et Mr et Mrs Weasley dansaient sur leur chanson préférée.

Harry et Elfie étaient assis à côté des farceurs et faisaient une partie de bataille explosive.

°Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! °

°Je m'éclate !Ginny est vraiment super et Molly est adorable !°

°Alors…°commença Harry.

°Bien-sûr qu'ils me manquent…° répondit Elfie qui savait de quoi son frère voulait parler °mais ils n'auraient pas aimé que je me morfonde…et puis regarde autour de nous, tout le monde est si heureux que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être aussi…°

°C'est comme si tu avais à nouveau une famille…°

°Oui…c'est ça…°

°J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois que je suis venu ici, et à chaque fois que je viens j'ai l'impression de revenir à la maison°

°Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je profite de ce moment que je ne pense pas à eux…°

°Je sais, moi aussi je pense à mes parents…je ne me ferai jamais à cette sensation de vide…°

°moi non plus…°

°mais…il faut continuer à vivre…°

°oui…et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était seul au monde°

« Alors Harry, racontes moi Poudlard !je suis sûr que tu es un bourreau des cœurs ! »lança Sirius en donnant l'accolade à son filleul.

°Tu l'as lui…°ria Elfie alors qu'Harry devenait écarlate.

°Oui…et toi tu l'as lui !°lâcha Harry alors que Remus avait passé un bras autours des épaules d'Elfie pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se lever.

« On va faire un tour ? »chuchota Remus.

« Si tu veux…mais y faut que je me change. »

« Allons-y alors ! » lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarda Harry qui affichait un large sourire, et se tourna vers Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ?j'ai juste envie d'aller faire un tour, mais si tu préfères rester là j'y vais tout seul ! »

« Non…non je viens… »dit-elle en se levant. Elle regarda une dernière fois son frère et suivit Remus dans sa chambre.

Elle se rhabilla comme la veille et lui se changea mais resta élégant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Dis-moi où est-ce qu'on va Remus ! »

« Voir Dumbledore…je ne voulais pas te le dire mais il voulait te voir… »

« D'accord allons-y ! de toute façon j'ai des questions à lui poser ! »dit-elle en attrapant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. « Heu…comment on fait pour y aller ? »demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il rit et l'enlaça. « Viens, je vais te montrer ! »

Ils retournèrent au salon.

« On y va ! »lâcha le loup-garou.

« Ok ! »répondirent les autres.

« On y va avec la poudre de cheminette. Tu prends une bonne poignée de poudre, tu rentres dans la cheminée et tu dis bien distinctement « Bureau de Dumbledore » d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et prit une poignée de la poudre magique.

« Bonne chance ! »cria Harry, qui venait de battre son parrain à plate couture.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'espères qu'il ne te manquera aucun morceau à l'arrivée ! »ria Fred.

Elle leur tira la langue et entra dans la cheminée. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Remus qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle prit une inspiration et donna sa destination haut et fort.

Après avoir vu défiler des dizaines de foyers de cheminées, elle arriva enfin à destination et s'étala littéralement sur le sol du bureau de son directeur.

Il se leva légèrement de son fauteuil pour voir Elfie allongée sur le sol.

« Joyeux Noël Elfie ! »lâcha-t-il joyeusement en lui proposant un bonbon.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le voyage et se sentait nauséeuse.

« Joyeux Noël Albus »dit-elle finalement après s'être débarrassée de la suie qui recouvrait ses vêtements.

Remus arriva sans encombres et souhaita un joyeux noël au directeur.

« Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? »demanda Elfie.

« Tu es ici pour recevoir ton dernier cadeau de noël, et il est de la part de tes plus proches amis. Pour que la surprise soit complète, tu ne sauras ce que c'est que lorsque tu y arriveras…vous allez donc y aller par portoloin. »

« C'est sans danger ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai fait moi-même ! »la rassura Dumbledore.

« Oh mais attendez, j'ai des questions à vous poser sur mon parrain ! »

« Chaque chose en son temps Elfie ! »

« Mais… »

« Profites bien de ton cadeau de noël ! »

Remus prit sa main et la posa sur le portoloin. Il y posa la sienne et ils ressentirent l'impression typique du crochet agrippé au nombril.

« Brrr…quel froid ! »murmura Elfie.

« J'aurai du penser à prendre une cape !je pensai qu'il ferai moins froid en France »lâcha Remus.

« France ? »

« J'aurai pas du dire ça ! »se dit Remus en se frappant mentalement.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'on est…oh mon dieu !je reconnais cette rue…là cette maison…Mme Hofmann ! c'est une grand-mère qui adore les chats !je l'aidais à faire ses courses pour me faire de l'argent de poche quand j'étais petite !et elle me racontais de super histoires avec des fées, des centaures, dragons et autres créatures magiques ! »s'exclama Elfie.

« Attends !tu es en train de me dire que j'ai le droit de la voir ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle lui sauta au coup. « Je savais que tu en mourrai d'envie alors j'ai arrangé notre petite escapade avec Albus et Severus. Mais tu dois la ménager, si longtemps sans nouvelles de toi, ça va lui faire un choc. »

Elle lui prit la main et lui fit une visite guidée de son quartier agrémentée de plusieurs anecdotes. Deux rues plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »demanda Elfie d'une petite voix.

« Ah moins que tu préfères me laisser dehors pas ce froid…oui je viens avec toi ! »ironisa-t-il.

Ils se rapprochèrent et elle frappa à la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, personne n'ouvrait.

« Tu crois qu'il n'y a personne ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Essaie de sonner… »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« J'avais pris Etude des Moldus ! »ria-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle sonna, une fois, deux fois, et à la troisième fois une jeune femme ouvrit brutalement la porte.

« Désolée la musique couvrait la so… »commença-t-elle.

Elle se dévisagèrent l'espace d'un instant et la jeune femme sauta au cou d'Elfie.

« Elfie ! »

« Zoé… »

« Elfie !où étais-tu passée ?je me suis tellement inquiétée !et tes parents… »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas te contacter…beaucoup de choses ont changé… »dit-elle d'une mine sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?tu vas bien ?attends mais ?tu portes des lentilles de contact ? »

« Quoi ?pourquoi est-ce que tu…oh !j'avais oublié !non…disons que c'est une des nombreuses choses que j'ai à te raconter…excuse-moi Remus !Zoé je te présente Remus Lupin, c'est un des professeurs de ma nouvelle école, Remus je te présente Zoé Sutcliff !(1) »

« Enchanté !Sutcliff ? »

« Oui, ma famille est d'origine anglaise, et vous êtes professeur ? »demanda Zoé, qui avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Remus se détacher d'Elfie avant de reconnaître son amie.

Ils s'assirent autour d'un chocolat chaud et Elfie expliqua ce qu'était devenue sa vie à son amie. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle lui racontait comment étaient ses nouveaux amis, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre.

« Mince !mes parents arrivent…ils ne comprendront pas…allez dans ma chambre et ne faites pas de bruit, j'arrive dans un instant »dit Zoé en se détournant de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Elfie prit Remus par la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers.

Ils entrèrent et elle ferma discrètement la porte alors que des voix s'élevaient du salon.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je me suis trouvée dans cette situation !je venais jouer en cachette ici quand l'une de nous étaient punies, je jetais un sort d'insonorisation et on s'amusait comme des folles !»lâcha Elfie, nostalgique.

Remus allait lui répondre lorsque Zoé entra à son tour.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, tout sourire, puis Elfie demanda au professeur de lancer le sort.

« Tu ne fais plus de magie ? »demanda Zoé.

« Bien-sûr que si !mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de mon école ! »expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah…et depuis quand tu respectes les règles ? »

« En fait elle ne les respectes pas… »lâcha Remus en souriant.

Le sourire de Zoé s'effaça et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée de son amie menacèrent à nouveau de couler. Elfie la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée Elfie…j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai trouvé votre maison abandonnée !et aucune nouvelles !Mes parents pensent que vous êtes partis en voyage et que vous reviendrez bientôt…mais je savais que ce n'étais pas vrai… »

« Bien-sûr que c'est faux !je ne serais jamais partie sans t'en parler »la rassura-t-elle.

Zoé fit un petit sourire en se détachant de l'étreinte de son amie et essuya ses joues sillonnées de larmes.

« J'ai encore une chose importante à te dire, mais tu devrais t'asseoir » dit Elfie en lançant un coup d'œil à Remus, tranquillement appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais raconté à propos de mes parents ? »

« Qu'ils étaient des loup-garous ? bien-sûr !comment oublier un truc pareil ! »

« Et bien… »hésita la jeune femme.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle se releva d'un bon.

« Alors j'avais raison ?tu en es un toi aussi ? »s'écria-t-elle.

Elfie acquiesça en attendant la réaction de son amie.

« J'en étais sûre !je le savais ! »cria-t-elle en lui sautant à nouveau au cou.

Elles rirent alors que Zoé la harcelait de question pour savoir ce que faisait le fait d'être un loup-garou et Remus était complètement abasourdi face à l'attitude des deux amies.

Elfie, qui sentait le regard de Remus se retourna pour lui expliquer que la jeune femme avait toujours été persuadée qu'être loup-garou était héréditaire et qu'elle aurait dû en être un.

« Alors ça ne vous gènes pas ? »demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Bien-sûr que non !je vois pas pourquoi….bon c'est vrai qu'être amie avec une fille qui devient un monstre sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune devrait être déstabilisant… »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, une moldue plus ouverte que la plupart des sorciers ! » s'étonna le loup-garou.

« Zoé est une personne particulière, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est liée si facilement, toujours plongée dans les livres où se mêlaient histoires de vampires, loup-garous, magie… »

« J'ai toujours été attirée par l'univers magique, et encore plus avec Elfie à mes côtés ! »rit Zoé. « Et puis dans votre monde vous devez être bien non ? je veux dire un loup-garou dans un monde magique ça doit paraître normal non ? »

Elle observa la réaction génée des deux loup-garous et fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, les loup-garous sont recherchés et persécutés par les sorciers. »avoua douloureusement Elfie en pensant à ses parents et à Remus.

« Quoi ? mais pourtant avec vos pouvoirs, vous avez bien dû trouver quelque chose pour vous éviter d'être dangereux ou quelque chose ! »s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Nous avons bien une potion, mais rien qui n'empêche la population de nous craindre » intervint à nouveau le loup-garou.

« Alors vous en êtes aussi un ? »demanda –t-elle, rassurée.

Il acquiesça et la questionna du regard lorsqu'il la vit sourire.

« Au moins je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains ! »lança-t-elle en regardant Elfie. La principale concernée rougit et Remus se racla la gorge.

« Je suis désolé mais nous devons partir, Dumbledore nous attends et si ton parrain apprends que je n'ai pas respecté notre accord je vais me faire étriper ! »lança-t-il d'un ton désolé.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent une dernière fois.

« Promets-moi de ne plus me laisser sans nouvelles. »lui demanda Zoé.

« Promis. Mais nous avons une façon plutôt particulière de nous envoyer du courrier… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ne t'étonnes pas si tu retrouves avec une chouette, une lettre à la patte, t'attendant dans ta cuisine ! »rit Elfie en imaginant la tête des parents de sa meilleur amie en voyant un hibou débouler dans leur cuisine.

« Tu peux m'envoyer un hibou, un corbeau ou même un crapaud si ça te chantes mais je VEUX de tes nouvelles !COMPRIS ? » répondit-elle d'un ton feint de reproche.

Elle acquiesça et se rapprocha de Remus qui enleva le sort d'insonorisation. Il regarda Zoé, toujours étonné d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi…improbable.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir »lança-t-elle au moment où ils partaient, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore en quelques secondes. Il était assis à son bureau, une tasse de thé fumante et des papiers éparpillés devant lui.

« Alors ? »demanda-t-il, toute inquiétude balayée par le sourire et les yeux brillants de la jeune femme.

« Merci ! »souffla-t-elle avant de contourner le bureau pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Le vieux sorcier pouffa et Remus sourit face à la spontanéité de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Vous devriez rentrer, Molly va s'inquiéter, vous êtes partis plus longtemps que prévu » ajouta-t-il, en regardant Remus, perdu dans la contemplation d'Elfie.

« Oh, je voulais vous demander, est-ce que Severus va bien ? »

« Je suis ravi de voir qu'il t'as permis de l'appeler par son prénom ! »

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom en public. Elle se reprit et regarda le directeur.

« Tu ne devrai pas t'inquiéter Elfie, mais si tu ne veux pas avoir à t'inquiéter pour moi quand Molly apprendra que je t'ai retenu le soir de Noël, tu devrai rentrer ! »

« Mais »

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard qui lui indiquait clairement de l'écouter, alors elle prit la poudre de cheminette et retourna au Terrier, vite suivit de Remus, qui n'avait rien pu soutirer au sorcier.

* * *

(1)Zoé Sutcliff est le pers d'un des premiers livres que j'ai lu petite (ou plutôt dont je me souviens) La solitude du buveur de sang, d'Annette Curtis Klause ! c'est un livre avec des vampires…faut avouer que j'ai toujours adoré les histoires de vampires, loup-garou, monstres, magiciens,…maintenant, allez savoir pourquoi j'aime tant HP!looool! 

Kikoo tout le monde!

j'espères que vous ça va!ce chapoitre vous a plu?moi je l'adore!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et désolé du retard!j'ai internet qui a vraiment du mal en ce moment!en plus avec les révisions j'ai plus beaucoup de temps!> ;!

Merci à Marilou Lupin, Poterra et Patmola pour leur review!en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant!

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	26. Chapter 26

Chap26.

Les jours la séparant du réveillon passèrent trop vite au goût d'Elfie. Elle s'était fait harceler de questions sur ses retrouvailles avec sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous désireux d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de la jeune femme. Elle avait été profondément déçue par Dumbledore. Elle cachait son inquiétude aux membres de la maisonnée, seul Harry et Remus étaient conscients de son malaise grandissant.

°Si Dumbledore voulait éviter que je m'inquiète il à tout faux...°

°Tu sais très bien qu'il fait toujours ce qu'il croit juste et bon alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter tu verras bien ce soir°

°Mouais...j'y peux rien!°

°Au fait, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?°

°...Nan...°

°Sûr?°

°Ouais...°

°Vraiment?°

°Rhahhhh Harry accouches tu commences à m'énerver!°

°Oh ça va!et puis arrêtes de faire la grincheuse, on dirai ton parrain et tu sais qu'on déteste ça!°

°...GRRRR...°

°Le cadeau d'Hermione°

°Et °

°Merci qui?°

°Elfie?...Elfie? Elfieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Rhahhhhhhhhhh ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle fait ça!°

Remus, qui observait les deux adolescents converser silencieusement, étouffa un rire lorsqu'il vit Elfie se lever et tirer Hermione par le bras hors de la pièce alors que Harry lui lançait des regards meurtriers et avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Sirius quand à lui ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son soulagement.

"Hermione peut vraiment être fatigante! ça doit faire la troisième fois qu'elle me demande de faire partie de la S.A.L.E., non mais quelle idée!que ferait-on sans elfe de maison?" soupira-t-il.

"La cuisine, le ménage...tout ce que tu ne fais jamais Patmol!"rit Remus.

L'animagus lui lança un coussin en guise de réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du loup-garou.

"Eh ben mon petit Lunard!ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu autant rire!"

"A mon avis c'est nerveux!"lâcha Harry, qui venait de s'affaler sur le sofa, à côté de son parrain.

"Nerveux?"dirent d'une seule voix les deux adultes.

"Bah avec Elfie dans cet état ça doit pas être facile!"marmonna-t-il.

"Disons que j'ai certains moyens très efficaces pour lui faire penser à tout autre chose..."

"Ah!je ne veux pas savoir!"cria Harry en se bouchant les oreilles.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, heureux de voir cet enfant d'habitude si timide et introverti agir comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Sirius ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour son filleul. Remus le regarda et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent chaleureusement. Il était rare de voir autant de joie en ces temps de tristesse et de malheurs. Harry se sentait revivre depuis qu'il était devenu si proche d'Elfie, il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de pouvoir partager ses peurs et ses pensées avec elle, mais il avait envie de vivre comme n'importe qui, et de passer de vraies vacances de Noël en famille. Car après tout, c'est ce qu'il se passait, il était entouré de tous ceux qu'il aimait, ses amis, sa sœur, son parrain, Arthur et Molly, qu'il aimait beaucoup, Remus, avec qui il s'était beaucoup rapproché, même la venue de Snape ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être heureux. Heureux. Un mot si simple et pourtant si compliqué. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait vraiment commencé à connaître qu'à l'âge de onze ans lorsqu'il avait découvert Poudlard, un mot qu'il comprenait enfin , car pour être heureux il faut passer par des moments difficiles, mais ne pas se laisser submerger, Elfie lui avait montré qu'il fallait continuer à vivre. Et c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait à faire, vivre malgré la prophétie, malgré cette absence si pesante d'insouciance, malgré le désir inconsidéré de connaître ses parents...malgré Voldemort, qui l'attendait patiemment, comme chaque année.

Harry savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête, mais il devait en profiter pour se ressourcer et prendre des forces tout comme était en train de le faire son ennemi.

°Il ne gagnera pas!pas cette fois...je ferai tout pour qu'ils continuent tous à vivre, et pour pouvoir revivre un moment comme celui-ci! °pensa Harry en regardant les deux adultes se sourire.

Elfie avait entraîné Hermione dans sa chambre.

"Attends moi là, je reviens tout de suite!" lança Elfie en laissant Hermione s'asseoir. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec un énorme grimoire sous chaque bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"demanda la préfète, une lueur de curiosité brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

"Ton cadeau de Noël!"

"Oh il ne fallait pas..."

"Attends que je t'expliques!"rit Elfie en s'asseyant confortablement face à son amie.

"Alors voilà, Harry m'as expliqué que tu avais beaucoup travaillé avec Remus sur l'_Acercio Louveas_ et je sais que ça a du être encore plus difficile et frustrant pour toi puisque tu ne pouvais pas le lire, donc, j'ai fait une sorte de retranscription..."

"Retranscription? ne me dis pas que tu...Elfie!ce n'est pas pour rien si les loup-garous sont les seuls à pouvoir le lire!"

"Ne t'énerves pas Mione!j'ai pris des précautions ne t'en fais pas! Je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente non plus!"

"...excuse-moi..."

"Donc, j'ai déjà retranscris une cinquantaine de pages environ, je vais devoir le garder encore un bon moment...ça ne te déranges pas de ne pas l'avoir tout de suite?"

"Bien-sûr que non!c'est magnifique Elfie! mais te rends-tu comptes du danger que ça représente si quelqu'un de mal intentionné le lit?"

Elfie sourit en se disant qu'elle avait bien choisi.

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi Mione! le problème vas dans les deux sens, regardes, si Remus n'était pas un loup-garou, personne n'aurait pu le lire et je serai morte à l'heure qui l'est!c'est pour ça que je fais ça, pour les futurs sleeping-wolves, ou pour les loup-garous qui veulent en apprendre plus sur leurs origines...j'ai mis un sortilège de dissimulation qui empêche tout inconnu de le lire, et quand j'aurai terminé, tu seras la seule et unique personne à pouvoir le lire Hermione! tu seras la garante de tout un savoir, de l'histoire de toute une lignée, d'une malédiction! tu seras la seule et unique humaine à savoir ce qu'est réellement un loup-garou."

"C'est trop..."murmura Hermione, au bord des larmes.

"Mione...je t'ai choisi parce que j'ai une totale confiance en toi et en tes capacités, tu vas découvrir des choses que tu n'aurai jamais imaginé, et tu en tireras certainement quelque chose d'utile pour la communauté sorcière, tu comprendras certainement mieux ce livre que Remus, ou moi, même si tu n'es pas comme nous, tu es exceptionnelle! je te fais confiance et je t'en laisse la responsabilité. Je ne te dirai rien, tu pourras en parler à qui tu veux, je sais que tu feras les bons choix!" lui dit doucement Elfie.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Merci Elfie, c'est un cadeau fabuleux, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse qu'on soit amie!"

"Et puis l'idée de voir ce livre passer de générations en générations dans ta famille me plaît! je vois déjà la future Hermione Granger en herbe se fatiguer les yeux à lire ce livre, ou essayer tous les sortilèges possible pour le lire en cachette!"rit-elle.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent au salon, Harry, Remus et Sirius étaient toujours tous les trois. Hermione rapprocha un fauteuil et se cala confortablement avant d'ouvrir son si précieux cadeau. Elfie s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner puis elle embrassa tendrement Remus avant de se blottir contre lui.

"Dites, c'est bien calme, on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi, où sont-ils tous passé? "demanda Elfie en jouant distraitement avec les doigts de Remus.

"Bah tu sais les préparatifs..."commença Sirius, l'air de rien.

"Et puis tu connais Molly, il faut que tout soit parfait!"rajouta Harry.

"Oui mais..." Remus lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et lui lança un de ces regards qui la faisait craquer. Elle se déconnecta de la conversation pour plonger dans ses yeux ambrés qui lui promettaient tant. Sirius pouffa en repensant à sa conversation avec Remus et sa capacité à détourner ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis Mione?"demanda Harry, même s'il connaissait très bien la réponse.

"Mon cadeau de Noël" marmonna Hermione, déjà plongée dans le grimoire.

Le brun sourit à l'idée qu'il était le seul à savoir ce que contenait ce livre.

Hermione immergée dans son livre et notre couple perdu dans leur contemplation mutuelle, Harry et Sirius se plongèrent dans une conversation sur leur sport favori: le quidditch.

Elfie, qui avait passé une délicieuse après-midi à somnoler dans les bras de Remus fut plus que contrariée d'être arrachée à cette douce étreinte par une Ginny plus qu'excitée qui l'entraîna ,malgré ses protestations, se préparer pour la soirée.

La plus jeune des Weasley avait voulu obliger Elfie à porter une robe colorée, mais après quelques grognements et une prise de bec, c'est une jeune femme rayonnante, arborant la robe de son parrain et le pendentif de son amant qui apparut dans le salon.

Après avoir poliment salué les membres de l'Ordre qu'elle connaissait, elle rejoignit ses amis et discuta avec eux jusqu'à ce que les derniers convives arrivent.

McGonagall arriva en premier, puis vint Dumbledore et enfin une jeune fille qu'Elfie ne remarqua pas. Elle ne regarda même pas le directeur, la seule chose qu'elle attendait était de voir son parrain surgir de la cheminée, couvert de suie, lui lancer un regard rassurant. mais rien ne vint. Cinq minutes plus tard, un silence pesant s'était installé alors qu'Elfie fixait toujours l'antre de la cheminée, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Eh beh Louloute, tu n'es pas contente de me voir?"

Elfie sortit de sa léthargie et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle avait rêvé.

"Doudou?"

"Et oui!c'est moi!"rit Zoé.

"Doudou!"cria Elfie en lui sautant au coup "qu'est-ce que tu fais là?comment est-tu venue?et puis comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?"

"Hey!tout doux louloute!tu m'étouffe là!"rit-elle.

L'atmosphère s'allégea et les conversations reprirent. Fred lui expliqua que c'était leur idée et qu'ils étaient allé la chercher dans l'après-midi. Mais Dumbledore avait préféré la garder avec lui, par mesure de sécurité. Elfie observa le vieux sorcier qui bavardait gaiement avec Mr Weasley ; elle ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui parler de son parrain? et pourquoi n'était-il pas là?

Zoé s'extasiait devant les décorations magiques pendant qu'Hermione lui expliquait de quels sorts il s'agissait. Tous furent surpris des connaissances de la jeune femme en la matière et il y eut un mélange de cris de surprise et de stupeur lorsqu'elle expliqua aux invités d'où elle les tenait. Le visage d'Elfie prit toutes les teintes possibles puis elle se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gênée. Elle fit donc un grand sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. Mrs Weasley annonça que le repas était servi.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amis s'assirent côte à côte. Elfie vit que Zoé détaillait silencieusement chaque invité, elle lui murmura à l'oreille tout ce qu'elle savait des sorciers présents.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous complotez toutes les deux?" demanda Sirius en s'asseyant en face de Zoé.

"Zoé, voici Sirius Black, c'est le parrain d'Harry, et là c'est Tonks, et je ne te présentes pas Remus, que tu connais déjà. Et on ne complotes rien Sirius!"

Zoé fit un sourire à chaque personne avant de lancer "Ah alors ce n'est plus Professeur Lupin?", remarque qui engendra une attitude qu'aurait détesté le maître des potions s'il avait été présent: Elfie lui tira la langue, ce qui lui valu une jolie tape sur le crâne et une remarque moralisante ou comme quoi c'est pas bien de tirer la langue et surtout à son âge.

Elfie regarda la place vide à côté de Dumbledore et se troubla. Zoé la questionna du regard mais Harry lui demanda comment était sa sœur lorsqu'elle était petite. Le repas passa entre rires et souvenirs. Les plus âgés s'assirent ensuite autour d'un verre alors que les plus jeunes dansaient sur les musiques effrénées des Bizarr' Sisters.

Elfie et Zoé se déchaînaient, profitant enfin de leurs retrouvailles en faisant les folles. Remus et les autres furent vite mis à l'écart de leurs petits délires.

Lorsque Snape arriva enfin, les deux jeunes femmes étaient avachies sur un sofa après avoir dansé sur ce qui ressemblait à un tango. Elfie coupa net son fou rire lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur caractéristique de son parrain mais elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant une autre odeur, mélange de sang et de sueur. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore, lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte, rapidement suivi par le vieil homme. Elfie, piquée au vif, dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et les suivit discrètement. Utilisant ses sens de loup, elle se faufila sans bruit dans le jardin et capta la conversation des deux sorciers.

"Comment va-t-on faire Albus?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il est hors de question que vous obéissiez!"

"Bien-sûr que c'est hors de question!je ne la livrerai pas!mais si je ne trouves pas d'excuse il vous faudra trouver quelqu'un pour..."

Dumbledore fit signe au professeur de se taire. Celui-ci se retourna et fusilla sa filleule du regard qui eut un sourire timide.

"Depuis quand nous espionnes-tu?"siffla-t-il.

"Je..."

"REPONDS!Je parie que ton _petit frère _n'est pas bien loin!"

"Quoi?Mais non!"

"NE ME MENS PAS!" cria-t-il en s'approchant vivement d'elle.

"JE NE MENS PAS!TU DEVRAIS POURTANT LE SAVOIR, TOI QUI ES SI FORT EN OCCLUMENCIE!" cria-t-elle à son tour.

Snape, perdit son sang froid et gifla Elfie.

Choquée, elle recula d'un pas, lui lança un regard déçu et se retourna pour rentrer. Elle attrapa Zoé par la main, intima mentalement à Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter, partit dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et transplana.

"C'était quoi ça?"demanda Zoé en se sentant enfin respirer.

"Transplanage" maugréa Elfie en se couchant sur un lit.

"Trop bien!on est dans ta chambre!...tu es sûre que tu veux rester ici?"

"Mmmh..." répondit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ce qui était son coussin préféré.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" demanda Zoé en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

« Je ne le comprends pas, il est ma seule famille, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, à un moment il est gentil et prévoyant, et la seconde d'après il est froid et vindicatif ! »

« C'est ton parrain ? »

« GRRR » acquiesça Elfie.

« Tu sais, je ne le connais pas, mais il faut avouer que c'est une situation perturbante. Je veux dire que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques mois, ça doit être difficile de voir apparaître une jeune femme de 18 ans dans sa vie qui vous demande du jour au lendemain d' agir différemment, de lui donner de l'importance et de s'occuper d'elle. »

Elfie avait une forte envie de pleurer, comme à chaque fois dans ces cas là, Zoé était la voix de la raison. Elle sourit dans son oreiller et s'assoupit. Son amie la veilla un moment puis rentra chez elle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry aux deux sorciers qui venaient d'entrer avec l'intention de parler à Elfie.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter ! »cracha Snape.

« Ne parles pas comme ça à mon filleul Servilus ! » lança Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ? »demanda Harry en essayant de se contrôler.

« ELLE N'EST PAS VOTRE SŒUR POTTER ! »siffla le maître des potions.

« Severus !Harry ! » les calma Dumbledore.

Snape se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Elfie nous a surpris lors d'une conversation importante et Severus a mal réagis face à son caractère… »

« Mal réagis ? Severus ? »demanda Remus.

« On s'est énervé et je l'ai…giflé » avoua le professeur.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il s'approcha dangereusement de son professeur, les yeux flamboyants de rage, jusqu'à ce que Remus le retienne.

« Vous avez osé porter la main sur elle ? 7 JOURS QU'ELLE S'INQUIETAIT DE NE PAS AVOIR DE NOUVELLES DE VOUS! 7 JOURS QU'ON A REVE QUE VOUS VOUS FAISIEZ TORTURER PAR VOLDEMORT ET LA PREMIERE CHOSE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ A FAIRE EN ARRIVANT EST DE LUI CRIER DESSUS ET DE LA GIFLER ? » hurla-t-il.

« Harry… » tenta de le calmer Sirius.

« ELLE VOUS FAIT CONFIANCE, ELLE VOUS IDEALISE ET VOUS AIME AUTANT QU' UN PERE, VOUS ETES UN DE SES SEULS REPERES ! COMMENT CROYEZ-VOUS QU'ELLE VA REAGIR ? »

« Harry, calmes-toi » lui demanda Sirius.

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les efforts qu'elle a fait pour oublier la peine qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas passer Noël avec ses parents…elle comptait sur vous…elle comptait sur vous… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il se défit de l'emprise de Remus et partit dans la chambre de Ron sans un mot.

Chaque parole avait été un véritable torture pour le professeur de potion. Dumbledore le savait mais cela ferait du bien à Severus de se rendre compte de ses erreurs, et de réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui compte entièrement sur lui.

Les adolescents rejoignirent Harry en laissant les adultes seuls.

« Severus, la prochaine fois, contrôles-toi ou expliques-toi…elle marche à l'instinct, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a tout de suite fait confiance, mais elle est une jeune femme comme les autres, elle a besoin que tu lui montres tes sentiments. » expliqua Remus en s'approchant de lui.

« La prochaine fois que tu lui feras du mal je ne serai pas aussi conciliant. » lui murmura-t-il en lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Il ne restes plus qu'à espérer que Voldemort n'apprenne pas la nouvelle de sa disparition » souffla Mc Gonagall.

« Remus, laissez lui jusqu'à demain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures, et cherchez là, nous rentrons à Poudlard. » ajouta Dumbledore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva un mot sur son bureau.

_Salut Louloute ! j'espères que tu te sens mieux, je suis rentrée, j'avais promis à mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas tard. Je supposes que tu vas rejoindre ton monde ( et tu as intérêt d'y retourner ! ) donc je te fais mes adieux. Tu me manques déjà…à bientôt j'espères !_

_Zoé._

_Ps : j'attends avec impatience mon premier courrier par hibou interposé !_

Elle sourit en pensant à son amie et jeta le mot à la poubelle.

Elle se ravisa, le défroissa et le lissa avant de l'abandonner sur le plan de travail.

Elle fit le tour de sa chambre, s'arrêtant sur les nombreuses photos parsemant ses murs. Elle fit de même pour chaque pièce de la maison et s'attarda au salon. Si un inconnu était entré dans la maison, il aurait pensé qu'elle était inhabitée depuis longtemps. Seules les deux tasses de thé renversées sur la table témoignaient de la vie qu'il y avait eu durant de longues années.

Elfie, qui n'avait plus la force de pleurer laissa ses pensées et ses souvenirs la hanter.

Remus arriva enfin devant la maison que lui avait indiqué Zoé, non sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entrouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il la trouva prostrée en plein milieu de la pièce, tenant fermement une tasse de thé dans les mains. Il s'étonna de son manque de réaction. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et vit ses yeux. Elle paraissait totalement perdue, Snape avait anéanti tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour se structurer, retrouver l'équilibre qu'elle avait perdu à la mort de ses parents. Les yeux dans le vague, tremblant de froid, il fut très ébranlé de la voir dans cet état. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et la sentit se blottir contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« On rentre, tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude, surtout Harry… » ,murmura-t-il en renforçant son étreinte.

Elle ne répondit pas et il transplana au Terrier. Elle avait fermé les yeux et n'osait pas les rouvrir de peur de rencontrer les regards déçus de ses amis.

Elle entendit la voix anxieuse d'Hermione l'appeler. Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda Remus qui lui souriait tendrement et se retourna lentement.

« Je…je suis désolée…c'était complètement stupide… » bafouilla-t-elle, touchée par l'inquiétude qui émanait du groupe.

Harry s'approcha vivement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Mus par une envie commune, les jumeaux, puis Hermione et enfin Ron et Ginny l'enlacèrent.

« Bah au moins je n'ai plus froid » lâcha Elfie, rassurée.

L'atmosphère s'était allégée, les adultes rirent alors que les amis la laissaient enfin respirer.

* * *

Salut ! 

Comment allez vous?j'espères que ceux qui ont des exams ne stressent pas trop!en tout cas, mdr à vous!moi je commence lundi! 

Merci à vous de me lire, et je fais un énorme bisou à mes revieweuses adorées!merci à Patmola et Poterra qui me suivent depuis le début!et merci pour ta review Hemera, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise et tu as raison, un Remus dans son lit...mmh...je crois qu'on en rêve toutes!lol! 

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine! 

Latitelfemagik 


	27. Chapter 27

Chap 27.

Molly resta aux petits soins pour Elfie jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous à Poudlard. Personne n'avait plus reparlé du premier de l'an et Elfie eut une attitude identique à celle qu'elle avait avant. Du moins jusqu'aux premiers cours de potion. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à se rendre compte de son changement de comportement. Et le premier cours de potion fut le pire de tous, la première confrontation entre Elfie et Snape depuis l'incident.

Elfie entra dans la salle de cours et s'assit seule, tout au fond, comme à son habitude. Elle ne regarda même pas son parrain entrer et faire apparaître les instructions au tableau. Elle attendit que les élèves se lèvent pour se mêler à la foule et éviter de se retrouver seule face à lui. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et commença sa préparation. Une demi-heure plus tard elle avait terminé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui étaient penchés sur leur chaudron. Elle soupira et commença à ranger ses affaires. Puis elle se leva, son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du professeur qui était occupé à rugir sur un élève. Elle posa l'échantillon de potion et fit demi-tour pour sortir.

« Où croyez-vous aller ? » hurla Snape.

« J'ai fini votre potion, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton monocorde en ouvrant la porte.

Il lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Si vous mettez un pieds hors de cette salle, vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! et je retires 50 points à Gryffondor pour impertinence ! »cracha-t-il.

Tous frissonnèrent à l'idée de passer autant de temps en retenue avec le pire professeur de Poudlard.

Elle se retourna lentement et planta son regard indéchiffrable dans celui de son parrain.

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal » répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Il la lâcha vivement, de peur de perdre son sang-froid.

Elle passa le pas de la porte sans se retourner.

« 20h dans mon bureau McTiernan ! »cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte et d'hurler sur ses élèves.

Elle sécha la retenue qu'il lui avait donné le jour même, puis celle du lendemain, et la suivante. Elle passa le mois suivant à faire enrager Snape. Elle ne faisait plus de blagues, ne voyait plus Remus hors des cours et passait tout son temps à étudier avec Hermione. A elles deux elles permettaient aux Gryffondors de rester en tête de la Coupe des Maisons tout en rattrapant les points que leur faisait perdre l'attitude d'Elfie.

Les professeurs n'osaient pas intervenir dans la relation plus que conflictuelle qu'entretenaient les deux sorciers. Dumbledore considérait que tant que les points étaient récupérés il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait essayé de convaincre la jeune femme mais avait fait face à un mur. Il était justement en train de l'observer parler vivement à Hermione, agitant sa fourchette devant le nez de la préfète.

Il se leva, suivit de Snape et Remus, puis sortit de la Grande Salle. McGonagall s'approcha de ses élèves préférés et annonça à Elfie que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau.

« Tu trouves pas qu'elle te regardait bizarrement ? »demanda Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules et les salua en demandant aux jumeaux de l'excuser auprès de Flitwick qu'ils avaient aux premières heures de l'après-midi.

Elle traînait les pieds en sifflant un air moldu. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire à la prochaine pleine-lune. C'était la première qu'elle subirait en tant que loup-garou normal. Elle avait cru la passer avec Remus mais elle voulait rester seule. Elle ressentait toujours ce fort sentiment de trahison envers son parrain et n'avait ni envie d'en parler, ni envie de voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour elle et essayer d'arranger les choses.

°Tu te complais dans ton malheur !° lui criait sa conscience.

°Peut-être…ce n'est pas important…je suis là pour étudier non ? Ils doivent être content !°

°Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas tout°

Elle arriva à la gargouille et attendit. Le professeur de métamorphose avait oublié de lui donner le mot de passe. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur d'en face et se remit à siffloter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la statue coulissa d'elle-même et la laissa passer. Elle frappa et attendit qu'on l' invite à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Désolé Elfie, j'avais oublié de te donner le nouveau mot de passe » lui lança le directeur.

Elle haussa les épaules, la mauvaise humeur l'envahissait à la vue de son professeur de potion. Il lui désigna un siège, elle resta debout. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, elle lui répondit qu'elle préférait rester debout.

Snape se racla la gorge et Remus dut réprimer une furieuse envie de se jeter sur elle après avoir passé un mois sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser ou la prendre dans ses bras.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le bureau où les tableaux des précédents directeurs faisaient semblant de dormir en lançants par moments de petits regards curieux.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'important à me dire j'ai cours et… »commença-t-elle.

« Nous avons une nouvelle délicate à t'annoncer »dit Remus.

Il sentit l'inquiétude émaner de la jeune femme qui s'était crispée au son de sa voix.

Elle interrogea Dumbledore du regard. Il paraissait subitement las et vieux.

« Tôt ce matin, Voldemort a attaqué un quartier moldu français… »

« Non… »

« Je suis désolé Elfie, nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

« Pas elle… »gémit Elfie.

Elle tomba à genou, ses mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux et sa bouche se fermant furieusement pour empêcher les cris qu'elle voulait pousser de sortir.

Snape se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'excusa et essaya de la rassurer en la berçant.

A cet instant là, Remus perdit le contrôle et le loup prit le dessus. Il se jeta sauvagement sur Snape et le plaqua au mur. Dumbledore se leva pour intervenir mais le loup-garou avait déjà lâché le professeur pour s'occuper de sa « femelle ». Elle se détendit en reconnaissant l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait et s'agrippa à lui. Il la serra contre lui en grognant. Elle se laissa envahir par le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Haine, peine, bonheur elle se blottit contre Remus en gémissant puis s'endormit, épuisée.

Le vieux sorcier vérifia que son espion était toujours en état puis se tourna vers le couple.

« Remus ?regardes moi Remus » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur.

Le loup-garou le regarda et Remus revint à la raison avant de s'évanouir, pris de convulsions.

Dumbledore appela l'infirmière qui se précipita pour lui donner une potion calmante. Ils les transportèrent à l'infirmerie et attachèrent Remus à un lit.

« Pourquoi l'attacher Albus ? »demanda Pompom.

« Il en va de notre sécurité Pompom, c'est la première fois que Remus se laisse submerger et je ne sais pas quand il parviendra à reprendre le dessus. » expliqua le directeur en posant une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Les pauvres petits, pourquoi doivent-ils subir tant d'épreuves ? »

« Allons Pompom, tout ira bien, ils s'en remettront » répondit-t-il en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

Trois heures plus tard, McGonagall essayait de calmer les amis de la jeune femme, mais surtout un Harry particulièrement inquiet, alors que Snape, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey tentaient de calmer Remus qui se déchaînait pour se libérer de ses entraves.

« Ca suffit ! » cria Dumbledore « tu n'as pas le droit d'être d'ici, la pleine-lune est dans deux jours, tu ne peux sortir que ce soir-là et uniquement ce soir-là ! »

Mais Elfie se réveilla en criant et pleurant. L'infirmière la força à boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves et elle se rendormit immédiatement alors que Pompom la recouvrait doucement et effaçait les traces de ses larmes.

Remus se débattit de plus belle en ressentant sa douleur. Le directeur se remit à lui parler alors que le loup ne parvenait pas à lâcher Elfie des yeux.

« Je sais que tu tiens à elle, mais c'est de l'humain dont elle a besoin, tu dois le laisser revenir, pour son bien à elle. Vous l'aimez tous les deux et elle vous aime. »

Remus regarda Dumbledore, puis Elfie, et ferma les yeux en gémissant.

L'infirmière s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« Il s'est endormi » soupira-t-elle.

On entendait clairement des cris venir de l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

« JE VEUX LA VOIR ! »

« NON, Mr Potter, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je vous laisse entrer ! »

« Mais Professeur… »

« Harry, veux-tu bien laisser le Professeur McGonagall s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer pour le moment…Il n'y a pas de mais, elle a besoin de se reposer. »

Le brun voulut répliquer mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Le petit groupe allait partir quand le vieux sorcier les interpella.

« Oh Harry ? Fais ce que je t'ai demandé s'il te plaît, elle aura besoin de toi bien assez tôt. »

« Les jumeaux eurent l'air déçu à l'idée de ne pas utiliser la carte et la cape mais Harry acquiesça sérieusement, encore plus inquiet.

McGonagall soupira en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Remus était endormi et Severus veillait sa filleule. Tout ça donnait aux adultes une impression de déjà vu, à part que Remus était également alité.

« N'avez-vous pas de cours Severus ? » demanda Minerva.

« Je…J'aimerai rester ici Minerva. »

Elle parut surprise mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Pompom, prévenez-nous lorsque l'un d'entre eux sera réveillé. » demanda le directeur en entraînant son amie hors de l'infirmerie.

Le professeur de potion soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il n'aurai jamais cru devoir un jour s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui et il fallait que ça soit tombé sur elle, elle qui était liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Décidément, on en reviens toujours à lui » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Salut à tous! 

Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a mais je n'ai pas le temps de corriger! 

merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à mes revieweuses adorées! 

Enorme bisou tout doux! 

A la semaine prochaine! 

Latitelfemagik 


	28. Chapter 28

Chap28.

Elfie se sentait bien.

Elle était dans un endroit calme, une sorte de prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vent qu'elle sentait sur son visage lui apportait la paix qu'elle avait perdu à la mort de ses parents.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour observer les alentours. Le ciel bleu, l'herbe fraîche qui lui picotait les pieds, un immense pommier qui lui procurait une protection bienvenue contre les rayons brûlants du soleil.

Tout était…

« Parfait » dit une voix.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Papa ? »

« Bonjour chérie »

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle en lui sautant au coup.

« C'est bien moi ma puce »chuchota-t-il.

« Papa…je suis si désolée… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien et ta mère et moi sommes fier de toi !tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

« Merci »murmura-t-elle.

« Montres-moi ce que tu es devenue. »

« Quoi ? »

Un immense loup-garou gris lui faisait face. Elle ferma les yeux et redevint ce magnifique loup-garou noir aux yeux verts. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Voir deux loup-garous totalement opposés se comporter de la sorte était une image des plus étranges pour deux êtres si sauvages.

° Tu es magnifique mon enfant °

° Comment ?°

° Ah !Ah ! caractère familial ! nous parlons uniquement avec les personnes qui nous sont liées à vie !°

°…°

°Nous sommes fier de toi, tu as été très forte mais tu vas devoir continuer. Tu as des amis merveilleux, ne les perds pas et tout ira bien°

°Papa ?°

°Je t'aime°

Elfie ?

La jeune femme regarda qui l'appelait et eut la surprise de voir Zoé lui sourire. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour parler à son père, il s'était évaporé et elle était redevenue humaine.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça c'est bien moi ! tu veux quoi ? une preuve ? alors voyons voir…quand on était en 6° tu es tombée amoureuse de Simon et lorsque cette pouffy ( diminutif de poufi) d'Aurélia te l'a piqué on a monté tout un stratagème pour te venger… »

« Ouais j'avais oublié…quand je pense à la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle était arrivée le visage recouvert de pustules ! »

« Mémorable ! »

Elles partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable en se remémorant un des premiers sorts d'Elfie qui les avait encore plus rapprochées si c'était possible et qui avait bien fait rire son père.

Elles se calmèrent et Elfie eut envie de pleurer.

« Je suis désolée, si nous n'avions pas correspondu par hibou, Il ne t'aurai pas trouvé, j'aurai du être plus prudente… »

« Tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner ? »

Elfie acquiesça.

« Bien. Alors tu vas arrêter de te morfondre, te prendre par la main et aller botter les fesses de ce Lord Machin-chose une bonne fois pour toutes ! »ria Zoé.

Elfie soupira face à la nonchalance de son amie.

« Ok ? »

« De toute façon Harry est destiné à le tuer et moi à l'aider alors… »

« Bien !bon faut que j'y ailles ! »

« Quoi ? mais tu viens à peine d'arriver ! »

Zoé fit un clin d' oeil à sa meilleure amie et s'évapora comme l'avait le père d'Elfie.

Elle soupira mais fronça les sourcils en entendant un murmure. Elle chercha d'ou venait cette voix mais il n'y avait personne.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria son nom, et elle se réveilla, tremblante, choquée de se retrouver à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle était si bien dans ce havre de paix.

La lumière de la pièce l'ébloui, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur sa main.

Son parrain la regardait, partagé entre l'envie de la réconforter et la peur d'être encore rejeté. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'onyx, cherchant désespérément la lueur qui lui montrerait qu'il lui avait pardonné. Il se releva et appela Mme Pomfrey. L'infirmière s'approcha pour l'ausculter et il s'approcha de la porte dans l'intention de sortir quand il entendit clairement Elfie lui crier de rester. Il se retourna mais Pompom continuait de s'occuper de sa patiente. Elfie le regardait, elle avait l'air si perdu et désespéré qu'il se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui parler jusque là. Il revint sur ses pas et attendit.

« Tout va bien Severus, vous pouvez la ramener à son dortoir, qu'elle s'enferme bien dans sa chambre et n'oubliez pas les sorts d'insonorisation. Oh et pensez à lui donner sa potion, ainsi qu'à Remus. » lui recommanda Pompom en souriant à Elfie.

Le professeur de potions acquiesça, non sans avoir lancé une pique de son cru à l'infirmière depuis longtemps habituée au tempérament de son collègue. Elfie la salua et suivi son professeur.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivé et le percuta.

Il soupira et la fit entrer dans ses appartements où l'attendaient les fioles de potion Tue-Loup. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire et en ressortit avec deux fioles.

« Prenez-les dès que possible, je reviendrai demain avec Pompom pour vous administrer les autres. »

« Je dois l'apporter à Remus ? »

« Pourquoi ?ça te déranges ? »

« … »

« Va le voir, il est presque aussi irascible que moi quand tu n'es pas là » lui répondit l'homme d'une voix douce.

« Je…je suis désolée…pour tout…je »

« Non…c'est moi, j'aurai dû t'écouter mais j'étais…contrarié »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fit le premier pas en posant une main sur sa joue. Une larme coula et elle sa précipita dans l'étreinte tant attendue , enfouissant son visage dans les robes noires.

°Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, mais j'avais tellement peur, j'ai besoin de toi, je…je t'aime parrain° pensa-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire.

°Je le sais°

Elle s'écarta vivement et rougit lorsqu'elle le vit sourire.

« Je…crois que je vais y aller » dit-elle, confuse et soudainement pressée de partir.

Il acquiesça et elle partit, toujours aussi rouge de savoir qu'il l'avait entendue. Puis elle prit conscience qu'il l'avait entendu alors qu'elle l'avait juste pensé.

° Pourtant Harry est le seul avec qui je peux communiquer et je l'aurai senti s'il était entré dans mon esprit°

Elle se retrouva devant la porte des appartements de Remus, prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit, il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise, l'attira à l'intérieur et la plaqua violemment contre la porte avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

D'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller et leur étreinte se radoucit.

Il se sépara d'elle et posa son front sur son épaule.

« Désolé…je n'aurai pas dû, si tu ne veux plus de moi vas-t-en » murmura-t-il.

« mon Dieu Remus c'est moi qui suis désolée ! j'avais besoin de faire le point, je me sentais trahie mais je n'aurai pas dû t'écarter de ma vie, je le sais maintenant Remus, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai…besoin de toi » avoua-t-elle en l'étreignant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Elfie…tu vas…me rendre fou »souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le coup puis en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment, se demandant comment elle avait pu croire qu'il pourrait la trahir comme l'avait fait son parrain.

Alors qu'il se montrait plus entreprenant, elle sentit comme un fourmillement le long de la colonne vertébrale et se tendit. Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec des yeux rieurs. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une sorte de sixième sens qui nous fait sentir que la nuit va tomber. » expliqua le loup-garou.

« Où sont les potions ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle tendit ses mains et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché les fioles depuis qu'elle avait quitté son parrain.

Elle rougit légèrement et il rit avant de l'embrasser. Ils prirent leur potion, lancèrent les sorts nécessaires et entrèrent dans la chambre où ils se transformèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Remus adorait la regarder dormir. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus était de la voir se réveiller à ses côtés, de lire l'amour dans ses yeux quand elle se reconnectait à la réalité, le seul moment où la tristesse ne se lisait pas sur ses traits. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, cette impression d'être important à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de renaître tous les matins.

« 'jour » murmura le jeune femme.

Il l'embrassa tendrement , passant sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Elle soupira de satisfaction.

« Un réveil comme ça j'en veux tous les jours »

Il rit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. Fatiguée mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien » répondit-elle en luttant contre le sommeil.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle en grimaçant de douleur et glissa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Je te fais mal ? » s'inquiéta Remus en la sentant trembler.

« Non…au fait comment on a fait pour arriver dans ton lit ? »

« Je suppose que Pompom a du venir nous donner la potion pendant qu'on dormait. »

« Ah c'est pour ça qu'on est habillé » marmonna-t-elle en appuyant son front sur son torse avant de s'endormir. Il sourit et s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration d'Elfie.

Elfie ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. S'arrêtant sur son geste, elle bougea un peu plus en s'étonnant de ne pas avoir mal. Elle se leva et retrouva Remus dans le salon. Il était tranquillement assis, un livre à la main et leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il sentit sa présence.

« La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée » ria-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus de douleurs ? » demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Tu as dormi deux jours, les potions ont eu le temps d'agir »

« Deux jours ? »

« On est lundi, il est dix heures du matin et tu dois reprendre les cours au plus vite, les Aspic vont vite arriver »

« On dirait Hermione » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord une bonne douche et un bisou ! ou plutôt un bisou et une bonne douche ! »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air.

« A la douche maintenant » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Les yeux dans le vague et les joues rosies, elle se leva et se retourna à mi-chemin.

« Je t'attends avec ton petit-déjeuner » dit Remus avant qu'elle ne lui propose de prendre une douche en sa compagnie.

Elle fit la moue et partit se doucher.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cachots pour son cours de potion, elle fut surprise de voir les jumeaux Weasley en pleine conversation avec le directeur. Fred la vit, donna un violent coup de coude à son frère pour lui indiquer son arrivée et ils coururent pour l'enlacer. Elle rit en leur rendant leur étreinte.

Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas leur enthousiasme, Dumbledore ayant annoncé que leur camarade était atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse et que personne ne pouvait la visiter.

Angelina s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme Elfie ! »

« Mais je suis en pleine forme ! Mme Pomfrey fait des miracles ! » rit la jeune femme.

« En effet, Pompom est la meilleure dans son domaine » ajouta Dumbledore qui avait rejoint le petit groupe.

« Miss McTiernan, voulez-vous bien venir avec moi s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il, et voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui assura qu'elle serai excusée de son absence.

Elle le suivit donc en silence dans le dédale des couloirs et ils se retrouvèrent dans son bureau.

« Une tasse de thé ? »

Elle accepta de bon cœur en se disant que ses discussions avec le vieux sorcier lui manquaient. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son thé préféré et accrocha le regard bienveillant qu'il lui lançait. Elle posa la tasse et attendit que la conversation commence, en lui assurant qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Elfie, j'ai un gros problème et j'ai besoin de toi pour le résoudre. »

Elle acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié ta…confrontation avec Severus le soir du réveillon… »

« Non »

« Et te souviens-tu de ce qui a été dit ? »

« Hum…mis à part le fait qu'il a cru que j'étais là pour vous espionner et qu'il a n'a pas voulu croire que je voulais juste le voir…je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que vous disiez, j'étais trop inquiète à propos du rêve que j'avais fait… »

« Quel rêve ? » l'interrompit le sorcier.

« Harry et moi avons rêvé que Severus se faisait torturer par Voldemort mais quand j'ai voulu vous en parler vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter »

« Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien te dire à propos de ton parrain parce que je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait, il a été appelé la veille de Noël et n'est rentré que ce fameux soir où tu nous a surpris dans le jardin »

« Alors il a vraiment été torturé ? »

Le directeur la regarda et acquiesça gravement.

« Tom était très mécontent de l'attitude de Severus, il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne favorisait plus les Serpentard…mais il a surtout mal pris le fait qu'il aie remis en question son plan pour te récupérer »

« Que devait-il faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, se dégoûtant pour ce qu'avait subi son parrain par sa faute.

« Il avait pour mission de t'enlever de l'infirmerie et de t'amener à Lui. Mais Severus lui a expliqué que tous les soupçons se porteraient sur lui et que ce serait un risque trop important pour sa couverture à l'école. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié et a décidé que ton parrain avait besoin d'une petite « rééducation » »

« Est-ce qu'Il me veut toujours ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Quoi ?… »

« Vous m'avez dit avoir besoin de moi alors dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête. »

« Je veux que tu continue à éviter tes cours et ton professeur de potions »

« Ne devrais-je pas plutôt faire le contraire ? je veux dire que s'il attend à ce que Severus me mène à lui je devrai peut-être faire semblant de me rapprocher de lui petit à petit. Nos petits espions Serpentard verrons bien que leur professeur fait ce qu'Il lui a demandé. »

Le vieux sorcier la regarda et lut la détermination dans son regard. Il y avait pensé mais avait préféré mettre cette solution de côté.

« Je sais que c'est la meilleure tactique, le rapprochement progressif permet l'acceptation de l'environnement à la nouvelle relation mise en place. Les doutes sur l'individu ne sont plus fondés puisqu'il n'a plus donné l'impression de détester la cible qui, une fois amenée à l'ennemi peut soit trouver le moyen de s'échapper dans le meilleur état possible, soit utiliser un moyen mis au point au préalable pour faire venir la cavalerie et surprendre l'ennemi » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide et posée.

« Mon père était un excellent auror Professeur. »

« Je sais, et je vois qu'il t'a transmis ses connaissances »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un soldat devant lui. Le regard décidé, la voix froide, calculatrice et calme en apparence. Seuls les tremblements de ses mains trahissaient ses émotions. Et il savait qu'elle ne tremblait pas de peur.

« Mais même si… »

« C'est le seul moyen ! »le coupa la jeune femme.

« Vous devez l'accepter ! Je vais Lui montrer ce que c'est que de s'attaquer aux miens et de me pousser à bout. Il est hors de question que je reste ici à attendre qu'il s'attaque à nouveau à moi ou à mes amis ! »

Elle commençait à s'emporter, debout, les mains à plat sur le bureau, elle fusillait Dumbledore du regard.

« Calmes-toi Elfie. »

« Que je me calmes ?mais… »

« **Elfie** »

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de s'asseoir et finit sa tasse de thé pour se calmer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Elle s'en voulut de s'être laissé submerger par ses émotions.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû perdre mon calme. »

« Ce n'est rien Elfie, vraiment rien » répondit-il en souriant.

« Promettez moi au moins d'y réfléchir »

Il acquiesça et elle se leva, soudainement fatiguée. Elle ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

« Mais même si j'accepte de te laisser courir ce risque, je ne pourrai jamais obliger Remus et Severus à l'accepter. »

Elle se rembrunit, acquiesça et sortit du bureau.

°il faut que je trouves un moyen, je ne dois pas prendre ça à la légère. Le livre, le livre va m'aider. °

Elle sourit, décidée, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Comme tout le monde était en cours, elle put entrer tranquillement dans la salle commune, puis dans sa chambre. Elle alluma un bon feu et s'assit au sol, l' _Acercio Louveas_ ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elfie leva les yeux de son livre, surprise, pour reconnaître Harry qui lui apportait une part de gâteau au chocolat.

« C'est quoi ce gâteau ? »

« Le dessert de ce soir »

« Dessert ? »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait rater le dîner ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

« Rien d'important » répondit-elle en fixant les bûches qui crépitaient.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas en parler » soupira-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais tu seras le premier au courant…si ce n'est pas le seul… »avoua-t-elle.

« Bon…manges au moins ce que je t'ai apporté » dit Harry en faisant un bisou sur le front d'Elfie.

« Au fait, ça c'est bien passé ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Il sourit à son tour et sortit, la laissant se replonger dans sa lecture.

Elfie releva la tête et regarda son réveil.

« Une heure du mat' » soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son lit et grogna. Elle ouvrit le tableau du Lion et regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle commune.

°personne ! parfait !°

Elle se faufila discrètement hors de sa tour, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect, arriva jusqu'aux appartements de son amant et entra.

Tout était silencieux. Elle eut peur qu'il ne soit pas là mais elle entendit un bruit de respiration. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et le regarda dormir. Elle le trouva encore plus beau et un élan de tendresse la traversa. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps.

Remus se retourna dans son sommeil et elle se blottit contre lui après l'avoir embrassé.

* * *

Salut! 

Passé une bonne semaine?moi pas mal, en vacances, tranquille!lol!désolée du retard j'avais quelque peu perdu la notion du temps! 

Merde à tous ceux qui vont avoir le résultat de leurs exams! 

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à Patmola, Tinkerbell Snape, Marilou Lupin et Pottera pour leur reviews!je suis vraiment ravie que ça vous plaise! 

Allez, j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu, encore deux chapitres et un épilogue et c'est la fin! 

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine! 

Latitelfemagik 


	29. Chapter 29

Chap29.

Remus réveilla Elfie en lui disant qu'elle devait rentrer dans sa chambre si elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre par un de ses camarades. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et se retourna, emportant la majeure partie des draps et de la couverture avec elle. Il sourit mais ne se découragea pas pour autant, ils devaient faire attention, il n'imaginait pas la réaction des parents d'élèves s'ils apprenaient leur relation. Il se coucha sur elle, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes et lui souffla sur le coup.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de la jeune femme s'étirer.

« Allez Elfie »lui susurra-t-il.

« Tu es si pressé de me voir partir ? »

« Tu sais bien que non, mais tu es toujours mon élève »

« Mais je suis majeure ! (et vaccinée !dsl…) »

« Et si les parents d'élèves apprenaient que le loup-garou que je suis sors avec une de ses élèves… »

« Pourtant, Albus et les autres n'ont rien dit ! »

« Je sais…mais je préfères ne pas prendre de risques ma puce »souffla-t-il.

« Ma puce ? » rit Elfie.

« Mmmh »

« …j'en ai marre Remus… »

« De quoi ? »s'inquiéta-t-il.

« De ne pas pouvoir manger avec toi, de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser avant d'aller en cours, de ne pas pouvoir te dévorer du regard quand des élèves sont à proximité, et de ne pas pouvoir m'afficher avec toi devant l'école, non, le monde entier ! »

« Dans quelques mois ce sera fini »dit Remus en se retournant sur le dos.

« Quelques mois…si nous sommes encore là » murmura-t-elle en se levant.

« Elfie ? »

Elle se rhabilla sous le regard à la fois inquiet et appréciateur de Remus. Mais il la retint par le bras lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Elle le regarda et se blottit contre lui, se délectant de son odeur et de la chaleur de son corps. Il la serra contre lui, respirant son odeur, s'en imprégnant pour pouvoir passer la journée sans elle. Elle s'écarta à contre-cœur, les larmes aux yeux, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle le coupa en posant un doigt sus ses lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais peut-être pas venir ce soir, je travailles avec Mione. » mentit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec ses cheveux alors qu'il la tenait possessivement par la taille. Elle se détacha à nouveau de lui et partit sans un regard. Remus avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer les prochains jours. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle lui avait mentit et que ça avait sûrement un lien avec sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

La journée passa à un rythme lent pour Elfie qui n'attendait qu'une chose, se retrouver dans sa chambre pour commencer à se préparer.

Une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée, elle attrapa Harry au vol et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Ils vont où ? » demanda Ron.

« Laisse-les, ils ont besoin de parler, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés tous les deux. » lui répondit Hermione en l'entraînant dans la Grande Salle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? » demanda le brun.

« Tu sais hier, quand tu es venu et que je n'ai pas voulu te parler ? »

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« oui…j'ai…besoin de ton aide mais… »

« Je n'en parlerai à personne. »

Ils se sourirent, avec tous ces évènements, ils en avaient presque oublié leur complicité.

« Bien…tu vois la dispute que j'ai eu avec mon parrain ? »

« Laquelle ? » ironisa Harry.

« Au réveillon… »répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Quand je suis arrivée dans le jardin, il était en train d'expliquer à Dumbledore que Voldemort lui avait demandé de m'enlever de me mener à lui. »

« Il va le faire ? »

« Non…le rêve que nous avions fait était réel Harry, il s'est fait torturer pendant près de sept jours parce qu'il L'avait contredit…je ne veux plus qu'il souffre, surtout pas par ma faute… »

« …qu'a dit Dumbledore ? »

« Il m'a demandé d'éviter tout contact avec Severus »

« Et toi qu'as-tu décidé ? »

« Je veux tendre un piège à Voldemort, je veux que Severus m'amène dans son repaire et je vais lui montrer qui je suis » dit-elle d'un voix froide.

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de contrôler mes transformations, et quand je serai au point, je pourrai me transformer à volonté, comme un animagus. »

« C'est…possible ? »s'étonna Harry.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu…oui. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ? c'est de la folie, comment vas-tu revenir ? tu ne pourras sûrement pas transplaner ! »

« j'ai besoin d'aide Harry ! mais si tu ne veux pas je ne te retiens pas ! »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, Harry hésitait, Elfie pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, puis son regard se durcit.

« Je t'aides, mais à une seule condition : je viens avec toi ! »

« Quoi ?non !tu ne peux pas devenir animagus, ça prendrait trop de temps ! et puis il te tueras dès qu'il te verras ! »

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà trouvé mon animal, il me reste juste à faire ma première transformation complète, je m'y prépares depuis le début des vacances d'été…et pour le reste, il faut trouver un moyen pour que tu partes, on va trouver un moyen pour que je viennes ! »

Il ne lui laissait pas le choix alors elle accepta. Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Elfie, tous les Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune eurent la peur de leur vie. Le professeur Snape venait d'entrer en trombe en hurlant.

« Où est McTiernan ? »

Deux première année terrorisés lui montrèrent du doigt le tableau du Lion.

« Ouvres-moi ce tableau ! »

Le lion grogna et rugit face à l'affront fait à sa maîtresse, il l'aimait bien, il y avait quelque chose de sauvage et fragile à la fois et puis elle était très gentille avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le choix et dû laisser passer cette chose que les enfants appelaient « professeur ».

« Potter dehors ! »hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Les Gryffondor virent Harry revenir et le portrait se refermer sur un Snape qui n'avait jamais été aussi remonté…même contre Neville.

« Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça ! »hurla-t-il en essayant de se contrôler.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je ferai quelque chose ! »

« Tu ne feras rien ! j'ai promis à tes parents de m'occuper de toi si tu revenais, alors tu vas m'écouter ! »

« Mais je t'écoutes… »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !tu es ma filleule ! »

« Et alors ? »

« … » ses phalanges blanchissaient de plus en plus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Parrain… »

Il se calma instantanément. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelai comme ça.

« J'ai vu…ce qu'il t'es arrivé par ma faute et je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé…je ne veux pas te perdre »

« Je suis un espion Elfie, et avec tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette vie, je mérites ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

Elle le gifla puis l'enlaça pour se faire pardonner.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu étais !tu as changé, c'est l'important ! tu es quelqu'un de bien ! tu es mon parrain ! »dit-elle en renforçant son étreinte.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'homme aigri.

« Merci » murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux « mais tu peux comprendre mon point de vue…je…tu es très importante pour moi et je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ce risque. »

« Et si je te montrai ce que je peux faire, tu me laisserai partir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« Réponds-moi ? »

« J'y réfléchirai »

Elle se calma mais ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle se surprenait, elle n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme elle aimait son père.

« Elfie…j'ai une retenue…je dois partir »

Elle ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher, ces moments étaient tellement rare qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

« Elfie, s'il te plaît… »

Elle s'écarta de lui et retourna s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Il fit un pas mais se ravisa.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il avant de remettre son masque de froideur et de sortir de la chambre.

La salle commune était vide, il ne restait plus que les amis de sa filleule. Il n'eut même pas le courage de leur lancer un de ses regards et partit, un serdaigle de première année l'attendait, tremblant, dans la rassurante obscurité de ses cachots. Harry se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur et la trouva prostrée sur le sol.

°ça va ?°

°On, commence maintenant°

°D'accord°

Il fit un signe à ses amis et ferma le tableau.

Le lendemain matin, Harry marchait comme un zombie, il était déjà tombé en se prenant les pieds dans un des tapis de la salle commune, et il avait failli tomber dans les escaliers. Hermione et Ron le tenaient fermement par les bras pour lui éviter les chutes. Elfie quand à elle, avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle croisa le regard de Remus et le vit se lever pour partir. Elle prit une brioche et donna rendez-vous aux autres au prochain cours. Elle le croisa dans un couloir sombre.

Il l'empoigna et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Le souffle coupé, elle essayait de se détacher de lui mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

« Remus !Remus tu m'étouffes…arrêtes »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça »grogna-t-il.

« Je fais encore …ce que je veux…Remus…arrêtes… »

Il resserra sa prise, la plaque contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement, essayant de la dominer.

Sentant ce qui arrivait à son amant, elle laissa parler son côté sauvage. Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sentit une des mains de Remus remonter sur sa poitrine et elle su qu'elle n'aurai pas le dessus. Elle lui mordit férocement la langue et il s'écarta vivement d'elle, les yeux emplis de colère.

« Tout n'est qu'une question de domination Remus ! c'est bien de laisser ton autre toi s'exprimer, mais tu dois le dominer ! »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, le regard brûlant, mais elle le gifla avant qu'il ne pose à nouveau la main sur elle.

« Tu ne me domineras pas Remus ! ce n'est pas parce que je suis ce que je suis que je dois me plier à ta volonté ! j'ai mon libre arbitre et je ne suis pas qu'un animal !tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! »siffla-t-elle « on en reparlera quand tu te sera calmé »

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas mais il la retint par le bras.

« J'ai dis… » elle s'apprêtait à dire non quand elle le vit.

Il était bouleversé, pleurant silencieusement. Sa colère disparut et une bouffée de tendresse étreignit son cœur. Elle l'enlaça en lui murmurant des mots doux pour qu'il se calme.

« J'ai tout perdu Elfie, ma famille, mes amis, il ne me reste plus que Sirius…ne prends pas cette décision…je t'en prie… » murmura-t-il.

Elle se sentait horriblement mal de lui faire subir ça.

« Je ferai attention Remus, je te promets de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés »

« Mais toute cette histoire est irréelle et trop dangereuse! »

« Remus…je t'aime, j'aime ma vie, mais je ne supportes plus cette situation, je ne suis pas une proie ! c'est moi qui chasses et qui traques ! tu es le plus à même de comprendre ça…je vais devenir folle à attendre qu'il vienne me chercher…alors autant aller à lui… »

Il souffla en renforçant son étreinte.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime Remus, mais ne me refait plus jamais ça, sinon c'est moi qui vais devenir le chef de la meute. »

Il rit en se séparant d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son rire clair lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en recherchant à nouveau la chaleur de son corps. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frémir. Elle ne pu se retenir et gémit. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux en caressant sa nuque, et il gémit à son tour…

« Hum hum »

Trop perdus dans leurs sensations, ils ne réagirent pas.

« Et c'est professeur dans une école ! » lâcha une voix froide.

Ils se détachèrent et rougirent en réalisant qu'ils avaient un public. Remus, inconsciemment, se plaça devant Elfie. Elle étouffa un rire et l'enlaça. Dumbledore et Snape virent deux bras émerger et enlacer étroitement la taille du lycanthrope qui se mit à rougir de plus belle. Le directeur gloussa alors que Snape devait se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.

« Je vous demanderai à l'avenir d'éviter vos marques de tendresse en public » ironisa le maître des potions.

« Et vous devriez tous deux être en cours à l'heure qu'il est » finit le directeur en les regardant tendrement.

Elle remit sa cape et se tourna vers Remus avant de l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »siffla Severus.

« Oh toi encore une remarque et je te jure de te trouver une gentille petite sorcière pour te tenir compagnie » le menaça-t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil et ce fut au tour de Remus de se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.

Elle regarda sérieusement le directeur.

« Laissez-moi deux semaines. »

Il acquiesça. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Remus et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne résistait jamais quand elle faisait la moue et il l'embrassa.

Snape tira Remus par l'épaule.

« Toi en cours ! »cria-t-il à Elfie qui murmura à Remus qu'il lui manquait déjà avant de partir.

« Et toi… »menaça-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

Remus le regarda innocemment et Dumbledore fut prit d'un fou rire.

* * *

Salut! 

Mes excuses pour les fautes d'othographe s'il y en a !Promis, pour ma prochaine fic, je cherche une bêta!lol!

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'était l'avant-dernier!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!et particulièrement à Patmola, Rockeuse dans l'âme, et Ermione33 pour leur reviews!

Bisou tout doux et à la semaine prochaine!

Latitelfemagik


	30. Chapter 30

Salut tout le monde !GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN !

Désolée mais j'ai eu mauvais début de vacances rempli de mauvaises nouvelles et je n'avais vraiment plus la tête à ma fic ni à celles des autres d'ailleurs…mais bon ça va mieux maintenant alors j'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira !c'est celui-là l'avant-dernier et non le 29, je me suis trompée!

Je posterai le dernier dans la semaine et l'épilogue samedi !comme ça vous n'attendrez pas trop pour lire la fin de cette histoire !

Merci à mes deux fidèles revieweuses, Patmola et Lisa ! Bonne lecture !

**Chap30.**

****

Harry et Elfie s'entraînèrent assidûment, passant tout leur temps libre et toutes leurs soirées à se transformer. Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur deux semaines après leur premier entraînement.

« Bonsoir les enfants » les accueillit le vieux sorcier.

Snape et Remus étaient déjà là. Elfie leur sourit chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir.

« Un caramel ? »

Les deux professeurs levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry sourit quand Elfie accepta et dégusta son caramel en demandant où il trouvait tous ces délicieux bonbons.

« Un jour, je vous emmènerai dans une confiserie moldue pour que vous goûtiez de nouveaux bonbons. »

« Ce serai merveilleux ! »dit Dumbledore en riant.

Snape se racla la gorge.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça » ajouta le vieux sorcier après avoir échangé un regard avec son professeur de potions.

« C'est vrai… »

°on leur montre d'abord notre argument ou notre plan ?° demanda Elfie.

°je pense qu'ils seront plus facile à convaincre si on leur montre et on devrai leur demander de se mettre derrière le bureau°

°ouais…j'ai pas envie que Severus face une crise cardiaque…°

**°…°**

**°**ne dis rien !°

**°**je n'ai rien dit° rigola Harry.

« Vous devriez rejoindre Albus derrière son bureau » conseilla Elfie.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent et rejoignirent leur directeur.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se levèrent et se mirent côte à côte. Ils se sourirent et se transformèrent devant trois adultes médusés.

Devant eux se tenaient un loup-garou noir aux yeux vert, qu'ils connaissaient bien, et un jeune loup, nonchalamment assis, lui aussi noir aux yeux verts.

« Par Merlin »murmura Remus.

Le loup jappa, ses yeux brûlants de malice et le loup-garou se mit à rire, d'un rire profond et guttural.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et le loup-garou cessa de rire.

« Vous ? » demanda Remus

« Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer pour arriver à nous discerner. Oui, c'est bien moi, Elfie a enfin trouvé le moyen de me laisser sortir volontairement…et j'avoue qu'il était temps ! »

« Est-ce ce qui fait de vous un être si particulier, Akil ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore.

« En effet. Mais c'est très épuisant pour Elfie et elle aura besoin de toute son énergie. Laissez-les faire, leur destin se jouera dans quelques jours… » répondit-il en regardant les trois sorciers.

Il se baissa et caressa le loup.

« A bientôt mon petit louveteau ! »

Le loup grogna d'un air de dire qu'il n'était pas un louveteau et Akil se mit à rire.

« Au revoir, petit frère. »

Harry lui monta dessus et lui lécha le visage. Il se remit à rire en se transformant, laissant sa place à Elfie.

« Harry !arrêtes de me lécher c'est dégoûtant ! »

« Je ne suis pas un louveteau ! » répondit-il une fois redevenu humain.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit moi ! »

Elle croisa le regard de son parrain et se calma. Elle se releva et se rassit sur la chaise que lui avait désigné le directeur à son arrivée.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, en attendant qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions.

Harry lui tendit une barre chocolatée et elle se jeta littéralement dessus, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme.

« Elfie, je voudrai te parler, sortez tous s'il vous plaît. » lâcha Dumbledore.

Ils se retrouvèrent seul et il lui proposa à nouveau des caramels.

« Je suppose que tu as besoin de sucre »

« moui, il me prend beaucoup d'énergie mais c'est surtout que ça fait deux bonnes semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nuits complètes »

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Harry s'en rend compte, mais je ne veux pas d'autres confrontations…ce sera la dernière, que ça se passe bien…ou mal »

« dois-je me reposer sur toi ? »

« …oui…mais j'ai quand même besoin de vous, l'Ordre sera le bienvenue pour s'occuper des mangemorts »

« De toute façon, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé prendre autant de risques sans m'en occuper. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors ? expliques-moi ce que tu as prévu…et c'est pour quand ? »

« Samedi, la sortie à Pré-au-lard »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau du directeur , Remus l'attendait toujours.

« Tu m'as attendu? »

« Oui, on a attendu mais au bout de deux heures, Harry tombait de sommeil alors j'ai convaincu Severus de le ramener et de rentrer »

« Tu as réussi à les convaincre ? je suis impressionnée ! »

Il la tira à lui et l'embrassa.

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? »

« mmh…je croyais qu'on devait faire attention ? »

« Vu l'heure qu'il est à mon avis on ne risque pas grand chose… »lui susurra Remus à l'oreille.

« Peut-être…mais…on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver ! » lança-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Arrivés dans ses appartements, elle se rapprocha de lui et défit sa cravate. Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant son cou. Il frissonna et la repoussa.

« Je croyais que tu étais épuisée »

« Désolée…c'est juste qu'après la transformation, mes sens et mes envies sont…décuplés »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle frémit face à ce regard et recula d'un pas.

« Décuplés hein ? » dit-il en avançant lentement vers elle.

Elle rit et s'enfui dans la chambre où il la rejoignit.

Elle se réveilla de bonne humeur et vit un billet posé sur le coussin où reposait Remus quelques heures plus tôt.

Il lui expliquait qu'elle était excusée de cours pour la journée et que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau le soir-même.

Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et retourna se plonger sous la chaude couverture, le sourire aux lèvres.

A la fin de la journée, Remus revint dans ses appartements trouva la jeune femme roulée en boule dans le lit, son coussin entre les bras. Il sourit et s'assit sur le lit, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Elle cligna des yeux et les ouvrit entièrement pour le voir lui sourire. Elle sourit à son tour en s'étirant.

« 'jour mus » murmura-t-elle.

« bonsoir »

« soir ? »

« oui, je venais te réveiller pour te dire que le dîner allait bientôt être servi »

« pas envie ! » lança-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre son coussin, fermant les yeux.

« même pas juste avec moi ? »

« toi et moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ouvrant un œil.

« à moins que tu ne me préfères ce coussin… »répondit-il sérieusement.

En deux, trois mouvements, elle l'empoigna par le col, l'attira à elle, le retourna et se pelotonna contre lui.

Il lui lança un regard étonné. Elle leva les yeux et fit la moue.

« Non, décidément, tu es beaucoup plus confortable que ce coussin ! et en plus tu tiens chaud… »

Il éclata de rire.

« Sauf quand tu ris, c'est moins pratique » lâcha-t-elle en le rejoignant dans son fou rire.

Il s'arrêta, se releva en l'entraînant avec lui et la regarda sérieusement.

« Je t'aime »

Elle rougit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait, surprise pas son ton. Il l'embrassa langoureusement

« Je vous aime, Remus Lupin » chuchota Elfie en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Elfie retrouva donc Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bien, j'ai trouvé un sort qui nous sera pratique. Il relie plusieurs sorciers, leur permettant de se donner de l'énergie. Lorsqu'un est épuisé, il peut puiser l'énergie qui lui manque chez le sorcier auquel il est affilié » expliqua le vieux sorcier.

« est-ce que ce sort permettra à Harry de me retrouver lorsque je serai avec Voldemort ? »

« Techniquement, il agit comme le fil d'Ariane, vous devriez savoir où vous êtes, à n'importe quel moment, et personne, sauf ceux qui sont liés, ne peut briser ce fil »

« Alors Elfie et moi allons nous lier ? que doit-on faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui…mais j'ai décidé de me joindre à vous, vous pourrez me prendre autant d'énergie que nécessaire »

« Et l'Ordre pourra me retrouver plus facilement… »murmura Elfie.

« Je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder… »

Les deux amis sortirent quelques heures plus tard, épuisés.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait tenir les autres au courant ? » demanda Elfie.

« Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas envie de les entraîner là-dedans…je me suis toujours dit que si je le pouvais je leur éviterai d'entrer dans cette guerre… »

« Mais ils en font déjà partie…et ils nous en voudront probablement si… »

« Si on s'en sort » finit le brun.

Elfie soupira en acquiesçant. Ils marchèrent en silence et tombèrent sur Fred et George au détour d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » s'écria Fred.

« Je vous retourne la question ! » répondit-telle.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Disons qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! » proposa George.

« On va dire ça » rit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent et Elfie se retourna.

« J'espères que ça nous plaira ! »cria-t-elle.

« Je ne m'en fais pas ! » lui répondit Fred.

Elle préféra continuer à flâner et partit se perdre dans les couloirs des cachots, profitant du calme et de l'obscurité y régnant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici McTiernan ? »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva devant Malfoy.

« Rien qui te concerne »

« Tu sais que je suis préfet en chef ? voyons voir…combien de points vais-je bien pouvoir t'enlever ? »

« Si tu m'enlèves un seul point je te promet que dès demain l'école entière est au courant de ta relation avec Zabini ! »siffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aurai un jour ! »

« Je ne t'ai strictement rien fait Malfoy ! et si tu n'étais pas qu'un fils à papa à la solde de Voldemort je ne serai pas obligée d'agir comme ça avec toi ! »cria-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas à la solde de Voldemort ! »hurla le blond.

« Mais bien-sûr…et ton père n'est pas mangemort ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« dis moi ce que tu vois ! »siffla-t-il en relevant sa manche gauche.

Elle attrapa son bras, il n'y avait que sa peau nacrée, vierge de tout tatouage.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard mais ils furent froidement interrompus.

« Que faites-vous dans mes cachots à une telle heure de la nuit ? » demanda Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

Draco pâlit et remonta rapidement sa manche, espérant que le professeur n'aie pas entendu.

« Puisque je n'ai pas de réponse, 20 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor. Je m'occupe d'elle Draco, tu peux rentrer. »

Le jeune Serpentard repartit vers ses appartements sans un mot. Elfie le regarda partir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Snape l'attira dans une salle et l'insonorisa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »demanda-t-il.

« Il croit que tu es encore un mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, son père ne doit avoir aucun soupçon »

« Et, il est d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort ? »

« Toute son attitude tend à montrer que oui… »

« Mais c'est un Malfoy, et on ne sait jamais ce que pense un Malfoy »

« Exact. Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour lui ? »

« Il m'a hurlé qu'il n'était pas à la solde de Voldemort et il m'a montré qu'il n'avait pas la marque…mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise est sa réaction quand tu es intervenu…il a eu peur que tu saches de quoi on parlait »

« Je ne sais pas…je devrai peut-être le surveiller »

« Oui…j'aimerai savoir à quoi m'en tenir »

« Tu appréhendes ? »

« Je mentirai si je disais que non »

« Tu devrai peut-être… »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis »

« …aller te reposer »

Elle rit doucement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit Parrain »

« Plus qu'une journée ». C'était la pensée qui dominait dans l'esprit d'Elfie. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer. Elle regarda tour à tour Remus, Severus et Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, observant tous ces enfants heureux de vivre et mangeant bruyamment. Elle reporta son regard sur ses professeurs et leur fit un signe de tête.

Elle vit Harry sortir de la salle avec Ginny et fit un clin d'œil entendu à Hermione qui se mit à rire.

« Bon, je vous laisse, on se revoit demain ? »

« Ouais ! ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Ca va être mémorable ! » répondit Fred.

Elle sourit et les laissa en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison.

Elle rejoignit Remus dans ses appartements et se blottit contre lui, comme elle l'avait fait toute la semaine.

Ils s'aimèrent plusieurs fois cette nuit là. Elfie voulait profiter de leur amour au cas où elle ne pourrai plus le faire.

Lorsque le loup-garou se réveilla, Elfie était déjà partie et depuis un bon moment vu que les draps étaient froids. Il souffla en se levant et sentit une douce odeur de café. Il se précipita dans son salon, un plateau l'y attendant. Une lettre était posée près des gaufres.

_Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, bon appétit !_

_Je t'aime, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse et j'espères bien en passer d'autres comme celle-là ! ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien se passer._

_Je t'embrasse, Elfie._

Il soupira à nouveau en regardant son petit-déjeuner. Il n 'avait pas faim, que lui risque sa vie pour l'Ordre était une chose, mais qu'elle risque sa vie en était une autre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur.

Il se frappa mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondor étaient dans la cour intérieure du château pour se faire contrôler par Rusard.

Elfie jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le château avant de se suivre ses amis. Elle sourit à Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, et se retourna pour répondre à Fred qui lui expliquait tout ce qu'ils devaient se procurer chez Zonko, il leur manquait les derniers ingrédients nécessaires à la touche finale de la blague qu'ils préparaient depuis si longtemps.

Elfie s'exalta devant les nombreuses boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, passant d'une vitrine à l'autre en poussant des exclamations, rougissant lorsqu'elle se retournait vers eux pour qu'ils lui expliquent ce qu'elle voyait.

Le soleil, jusqu'à présent radieux, disparut derrière d'obscurs et épais nuages.

Elle regarda le ciel et abaissa son regard.

Des cris, des pleurs, des sorciers qui courraient.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait était ce regard gris et glacial, une phrase raisonnant dans

sa tête.

« Comme on se retrouve »

* * *

Héhéhé, pas tapper!lol! 

La suite, mercredi! 

Bisou tout doux! 

Latitelfemagik. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chap31.**

« Lucius »

« On se souvient de moi ? » ricana Malfoy.

« Difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir » siffla-t-elle.

« Bien, je suis vraiment ravi que tu te souviennes de notre première rencontre, parce que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai prévu cette fois-ci » lui répliqua-t-il d'un sourire victorieux, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Elfie allait lui répliquer quand une douleur lui vrilla le cerveau. Son corps s'effondra au sol, passant presque inaperçu au milieu de la panique qui avait embrasé Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger un cil.

Après trois tentatives avortées, elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Tout son corps tremblait et le goût du sang persistait dans sa bouche. L'horrible odeur de sang qui régnait dans la pièce lui donna la nausée. Elle se sentit partir mais elle se concentra sur son but. Elle devait être forte, tout le monde comptait sur elle.

Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de peau qui n'était pas recouvert de sang, son corps n'était que douleur. Elle se força à regarder autour d'elle et évalua la situation. Ses mains étaient enchaînées au plafond, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol alors que son corps pendait lamentablement, se balançant légèrement. Elle remercia Merlin de sentir le tissu de ses sous-vêtements sur sa peau. La seule chose qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle essayait de se remémorer les évènements était deux yeux gris la fixant avec envie et puis…noir total. Mais le fait qu'elle portait encore ses sous-vêtements lui montrait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été plus loin que la torture.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, deux silhouettes entrant à la lueur d'une torche.

« Tu aurai pu y aller plus doucement Lucius ! » gronda une voix.

« Je hais les hybrides, particulièrement ceux de son espèce…je ne serai satisfait que lorsque tous les McTiernan auront été éradiqué ! dépêche-toi de la remettre en état Severus ! j'ai des projets en ce qui la concerne » répondit Lucius Malfoy en humectant ses lèvres sans lâcher sa prisonnière du regard.

« Le Maître m'attend, je te laisse à ta besogne…oh Severus, interdiction de t'amuser avec elle, c'est mon jouet personnel »

Il lança un dernier regard à Elfie avant de sortir et de claquer la porte du cachot. Severus s'approcha calmement d'elle et lui releva le visage.

° Diverses ecchymoses, l'arcade et la lèvre ouverte, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte°

°Ce n'est pas important, sors moi de là°

°Foutu Gryffondors ! je vais te donner plusieurs potions qui te donneront de l'énergie mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tes plaies, je vais juste les refermer mais elles pourront se rouvrir à tout moment°

°Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Où en sommes-nous ? Baahh c'est immonde !° grimaça-t-elle en avalant les potions.

°Tu es là depuis deux heures, ils ont eu largement le temps de te retrouver, ils ne devraient plus tarder°

Il la détacha et la prit dans ses bras le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle puisse tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'écarta de lui, lui lança un regard décidé et se transforma sans un bruit. Severus hocha la tête et remis son masque. Il ouvrit la porte et neutralisa les deux gardes qui surveillaient le cachot. Akil se faufila hors de sa prison et suivit discrètement l'espion, se tapissant dans l'obscurité. Ils se débarrassèrent d'une bonne dizaine de mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le niveau supérieur, beaucoup plus fréquenté. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une intersection afin que Snape explique le chemin à suivre pour parvenir à la salle du trône au cas où ils seraient séparés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un groupe de mangemort les surprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » cria l'un d'entre eux.

« Snape !sale traître ! j'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance » lança un autre homme.

Akil grogna dangereusement et, d'un geste, brisa la nuque du mangemort qui venait de parler. Il se releva, regarda Severus et lui dit qu'il se débrouillerai avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Le sorcier regarda les cadavres des mangemorts jonchant le sol. Les huit hommes qui leur faisaient face avaient été décimé en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire « fizwizbiz ». Un frisson le parcouru quand il réalisa ce qui aurait pu arriver si sa filleule avait choisi de rejoindre les rangs du Lord Noir. Une terrible explosion retentit, faisant trembler tout le manoir, et il su que cela avait enfin commencé.

Il courut rejoindre l'Ordre alors que le loup-garou était déjà à mi-chemin de sa proie. Il bifurqua à droite et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui venait d'endormir deux mangemorts et qui les ligotait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper »

« Qu'attends-tu pour te transformer ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas transplaner en étant transformé »

« Allons-y, ce n'est plus très loin, je sens son odeur. »

Harry se transforma et suivit Akil.

La température baissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur but. Ils aboutirent dans un long et large couloir donnant sur deux immenses portes ressemblant à celles de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Akil, galvanisé par le désir de tuer, banda tous les muscles de son corps, se précipita vers la porte et la défonça avant de retomber sur ses pattes, la fourrure parsemée d'éclats de bois et de poussière. Le jeune loup, quant à lui, le suivit calmement.

° ça, c'était vraiment très subtil° ironisa Harry.

°…°

Akil fulminait, il était face à Voldemort qui caressait tranquillement la tête de Nagini.

« Vous allez regretter d'être venus jusqu'ici ! » siffla Jedusor, le visage subitement déformé par la rage.

Des cris se firent entendre puis Bellatrix et Malfoy senior firent leur apparition.

« Bella ! Lucius ! débarrassez-moi de ces chiens ! » ordonna le Maître.

Lucius lança un Doloris qui se dirigea vers Akil qui n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter. Il montra les crocs et une masse noire s'interposa entre le sort et lui en créant un bouclier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Je fais ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps »

« Tu es mon fils !comment oses-tu ? » cracha Lucius.

« Je suis un Malfoy !et un Malfoy n'a aucun maître, c'est ce que tu m'as appris, père » lui répondit calmement Draco.

« Tu es la honte de la famille ! »cria le mangemort avant de s'attaquer à son fils.

Celui-ci venait de stupéfixier Bella avec une impressionnante rapidité et tenait à présent tête à son père.

« Allez Potter, c'est le moment de montrer ce que tu vaux ! » cria le jeune homme en évitant un Doloris.

Harry, qui avait focalisé son attention sur les Malfoy, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Akil s'était déjà attaqué à Voldemort et avait réussi à lui faire une sérieuse blessure au flanc. Le sang suintait de la plaie que Voldemort s'efforçait d'ignorer. Il avait projeté le loup-garou contre un mur mais il se releva, enragé, et se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Harry profita de l'inattention de son ennemi et lui jeta un Doloris. Le sorcier tomba à genou en tremblant mais il ne criait pas. Il fixa le jeune Potter de ses yeux rouge et lui envoya une salve de magie noire que le Gryffondor ne supporta pas et rompit le sortilège. Akil, qui s'était faufilé dans le dos de Jedusor, lui sauta dessus, mordant furieusement son coup et lacérant profondément sa poitrine et son estomac. Il se débattit un court instant, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche et de grosse gouttes de sueur s'écoulant sur son visage.

Une dizaine de mangemorts entrèrent en trombe dans la salle pour aider leur maître. Ils lancèrent tous un Doloris sur Akil, qui resserra sa prise avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il sentit son corps tomber, entendit quelqu'un crier AVADA et s'évanouit.

Elfie se réveilla en hurlant, seule, dans une infirmerie des plus silencieuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son corps battait la chamade et elle haletait alors que la panique prenait le contrôle de son corps. Elle prit l'uniforme qu'elle venait de trouver sur une chaise et s'habilla rapidement, délaissant la cravate et la cape.

Que s'est-il passé ? Voldemort règne-t-il en maître sur Poudlard et le monde ? Que sont-ils tous devenus ?

Les incessantes questions qu'elle se posait et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le château ne faisaient qu'augmenter son anxiété. Ses sens primitifs prirent le dessus et la guidèrent silencieusement dans le dédale des couloirs. Elle atteignit les portes du château et ses pupilles se rétractèrent violemment au contact de la vive lumière du soleil.

Des centaines de chaises blanches éclatantes, le même nombre de personnes la fixant avec surprise, joie et pour certains choc et dédain face à cette élève débraillée, la chemise hors de la jupe, une chaussette normale et l'autre complètement descendue, les cheveux en bataille et un air complètement ahuri sur le visage. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit deux têtes tousses se précipiter sur elle mais elle les évita.

« Regarde ses yeux ! » murmura une voix, ils étaient très peu nombreux à l'avoir vu avec ses yeux de loup.

Elfie s'accrocha au regard de son parrain et marcha vers lui. Puis elle se mit à courir pour le rejoindre sur l'estrade où se trouvaient les professeurs, le directeur, et le ministre de la magie (qui, soit dit en passant, ne comprenait rien à la situation. Ce qui, ma foi, ne devait pas le changer de d'habitude), pour lui agripper violemment le bras gauche et relever sa manche.

Rien. Il n'y avait plus la moindre marque sur la peau douce et pâle du bras qu'elle tenait.

« C'est fini » murmura Severus.

Elle releva le visage et il pu voir les larmes couler à flot. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à pleurer de tout son saoul, se retenant aux robes de son parrain qui lui disait des mots doux pour la rassurer.

« Harry…Harry… » murmura-t-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte du professeur.

Elle se retourna et plongea dans une étendue émeraude. Elle étreignit son petit frère et se mit à rire. Tous ses amis vinrent la saluer et l'entraînèrent avec eux pour que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes puisse reprendre.

« Mais je n'ai pas passé les exam ! » s'écria Elfie.

Fred rit « Tu nous a vraiment fait peur, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu étais dans le coma ! mais Mme Pomfrey nous a expliqué que c'était un coma magique et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, tu te réveillerai de toi-même ! »

« Et tous les examens ont été annulés » expliqua Hermione en soupirant.

« Et ils nous ont donnés nos diplômes même sans avoir passé les examens ! » finit joyeusement George.

Elle se rendit compte que les mains de Ron et Hermione étaient liées, tout comme l'étaient celles d'Harry et Ginny.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire « Et ben je vois qu'il y en a qui se sont révélés ! »

Ron rougit alors que les autres riaient.

°C'est si bon de te revoir° pensa Harry.

°Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui?°

°…°

°Harry s'il te plaît ! j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est moi qui…°

°C'est moi qui l'ai tué°

°Harry, je…°

°Il s'est écroulé quand tu l'as lâché alors j'en ai profité pour lui lancer un Avada. Les mangemorts se sont vengés sur moi jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre arrive où nous étions et tout s'est enfin terminé. J'ai passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie mais je me sens mieux, beaucoup mieux maintenant, ne t'inquiète plus.°

°Je suis heureuse pour toi Harry°

°Elfie, Dumbledore vient de t'appeler !°

°Quoi ?°

°Allez !°

Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade et s'approcha du vieux sorcier.

« Miss McTiernan, je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, je suis heureux de vous remettre votre diplôme de fin de scolarité et de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes plus élève à Poudlard »

« Je ne suis plus élève ? »

« Non »

« Alors…je peux faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire ? »

« Oui, pouffa le directeur, mais Mr le Ministre ici-présent à quelque chose à vous donner »

Le dit ministre lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle ouvrit et lu sans un mot.

« Les loup-garous sont à présent libre de vivre dans notre société, la potion Tue-Loup leur sera gratuitement délivrée par leur médicomage. Il va donc de soi qu'il n'y aura plus de discriminations envers les hybrides, qui pourront être employé dans n'importe quelle filière » expliqua Fudge.

Elfie se retourna pour regarder Albus qui lui sourit en lui désignant d'un coup d'œil l'endroit où se trouvaient les professeurs. Elle lui sourit en se précipitant vers ses nouveaux anciens professeurs. L'un d'entre eux se leva, elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant et l'embrassa en collant son corps contre le sien. Il y eu un court silence avant que la foule n'applaudisse, entraînée par les clameurs des Gryffondor.

° J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu° pensa-t-elle.

« Elfie !je t'ai entendu ! enfin je veux dire… » s'exclama Remus, confus.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement avant de l'embrasser.

Elle était persuadée que tout irai bien à présent.

Elle eut une pensée pour sa famille et se sentit fière, elle avait réussi à reconstruire sa vie et elle s'était débarrassée de ce qui l'empêchait de vivre.

Mais le plus important était que Remus était là, il serait toujours là, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Salut à tous!voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas, samedi l'épilogue! Merci Lisa pour ta review et à samedi!

Bisou tout doux

Latitelfemagik


	32. Chapter 32

Comme promis, voici l'épilogue tant attendu!

**Epilogue.**

« 'Pa Mus ! 'Pa Mus ! » hurlait une petite voix en sautant sur le lit où était étendu son père.

Le loup-garou soupira en ouvrant les yeux.

« 'Pa Mus » souffla le petit homme en s'allongeant sur le dos de son père pour lui faire un câlin.

Remus caressa distraitement un des petits bras qui lui seraient le coup.

« Tout le monde est là Tad ? » demanda l'homme.

« Vi ! »

« Oui »

« Vi ! »

« Tad…dis OUI »

« Vi ! » cria le gamin en sautant du lit avant de partir en courant.

« Je vais étriper Sirius ! lui et ses mauvaises habitudes ! » pensa-t-il avant de se lever paresseusement.

Il descendit les escaliers et trouva sa femme en pleine conversation avec ses amis. C'était une chaude journée d'été et elle portait une légère robe verte qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Il l'observa un instant, s'approcha du groupe et l'enlaça tendrement en lui embrassant le coup. Elle frissonna, lui fit un sourire radieux et il salua Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un joli ventre arrondi et Elfie les regardait avec envie.

« C'est pour quand ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Encore quatre mois » souffla Ginny en caressant son ventre.

Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement. La même tendresse se lisait dans les gestes de Ron envers Hermione. Elles étaient toutes les deux tombées enceinte au même moment, ce qui les avait bien fait rire. Taddeus Lupin, petit homme de deux ans, cheveux châtains et yeux ambrés, fit son apparition à cheval sur un gros chien noir, riant aux éclats. Sirius fit un léger saut qui déstabilisa son cavalier et le fit tomber à terre. Il se mit à pleurer et se précipita dans la douce étreint de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

Tous les sorciers eurent un tendre sourire en voyant l'enfant se pelotonner dans les bras d'Elfie.

Sirius se transforma et s'approcha.

« Mini Mus ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Taddeux le regarda, les yeux brillants et le sorcier lui fit une grimace.

« 'Ton Rus ! »rit-il en tendant les bras à l'animagus qui ne se fit pas prier et retourna jouer avec son mini Mus adoré.

« Sirius tu sais que mon fils a un nom ? »ironisa le loup-garou.

« Vi, mais moi je préfères l'appeler Mini Mus ! »

« Quand je pense que tu voulais qu'on l'appelle Romulus… » lâcha Elfie.

« Hey ! ç aurait été sympa, Remus et Romulus ! »

« Mais oui bien-sûr (et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !dsl g pas pu m'en empêcher !) moi j'aime Taddeus ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Ils passèrent à table en parlant de tout et de rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tranquillement allongés à l'ombre d'un arbre. Taddeus, épuisé, s'était endormi allongé sur le torse de son père, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en écoutant la conversation.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas rester une femme au foyer ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, mais avec Remus à Poudlard, je ne veux pas laisser Tad à une inconnue alors que j'irai travailler ! »

Elle regarda Remus et une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit, son fils et son mari étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin, même si elle devait avouer vouloir travailler. Remus croisa son regard et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, posant une main sur le dos de son fils. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et il rit, le mouvement saccadé de son torse réveillant le petit ange.

« 'Pa Mus…dodo… » grogna-t-il.

« Notre p'tit loup est réveillé » rit Remus en regardant son fils se relever et se frotter les yeux.

_« pop »_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître au fond du jardin.

« Albus vient d'arriver » constata Ron en baillant.

« Papy Bus ? » murmura Taddeus en tournant la tête vers le vieux sorcier qui s'approchait tranquillement d'eux.

« Papy Bus ! » cria-t-il en sautant sur ses petits pieds pour se précipiter vers lui.

« Il a le caractère de sa mère ! aussi impulsif ! » rit Harry.

Il courrait, courrait, courrait, puis trébucha sur un caillou. Au moment où il allait atterrir sur le sol, un parterre de fleurs poussa et amortit sa chute. Il se releva, hagard, retomba sur les fesses et explosa de rire. Dumbledore, qui l'avait rejoint, s'agenouilla et prit la fleur que lui tendait le garçon.

« Bonjour Taddeus, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« 'jour Papy ! » lui répondit-il après avoir haussé les épaules.

Il lui tendit les bras et le vieil homme le souleva. Taddeus entreprit alors de raconter ses aventures avec Sirius dans un langage très particulier dont les seuls mots que comprit le sorcier furent 'Rus, baboum, ouin, et maman.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les adultes, ils étaient en train de rire et Taddeus jouait avec la barbe de Dumbledore.

« Maman, Papy 'Bus ! » s'écria le gamin

« Oui mon cœur, Albus est là, tu viens avec moi ? »

Il fit un gros bisou à Albus et passa dans les bras de sa mère à qui il fit un gros câlin.

« Bonjour Albus » dirent-ils d'une voix.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Taddeus est très prometteur, ses fleurs sont superbes ! » rit-il.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » demanda Elfie.

« Et bien, je suis venu pour te proposer un emploi. »

« Un emploi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, Minerva a décidé d'arrêter l'enseignement, nous lui cherchons donc un remplaçant. Nous avons pensé à toi. »

« Moi, professeur de métamorphose ?mais je…moi professeur ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile je t'assure » rit Harry.

« Et puis tu n'aura pas toutes les années, Minerva gardera les cinquième et septième années. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Allez Elfie, on est tous à Poudlard, Ginny assiste Pompom, Mione est prof d'Arithmancie, moi de Quidditch, Harry de Duel, Remus de DCFM, Neville de Botanique et Rogue de Potion. En plus, Sirius s'est associé aux jumeaux et ont ouvert une nouvelle boutique à Pré au Lard. » expliqua Ron.

Elle interrogea Remus du regard.

« C'est toi qui décide Elfie… »

« Mais ? »

Il soupira. « Mais j'aimerai que tu acceptes…on pourrai avoir une vraie vie de famille » répondit-il en regardant leur fils qui avait posé son oreille sur le ventre de Ginny.

Elle l'embrassa puis se retourna vers Albus.

« Je suppose que vous avez tout prévu ? »

« Oui, et puis d'ici quelques mois tu ne sera plus la seule maman à Poudlard ! »

« Alors c'est d'accord. »

Ils la félicitèrent et Taddeus s'approcha des ses parents.

« Maman ? » hésita le petit homme.

« Oh mon cœur ! c'est une grande nouvelle ! maman va travailler ! » expliqua Elfie en s'agenouillant.

Taddeus, qui avait très bien compris que c'était à cause de son travail qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup son père, commença à pleurer.

« Non, ne pleure pas mon cœur, je vais travailler avec papa, et on va vivre dans la même maison, tous les trois, tout le temps » lui expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Il regarda son père. « Papa ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tous les trois Tad » murmura Remus en lui tendant la main.

Taddeus parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de son père et éclata en sanglots en se blottissant contre lui. Remus referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de son fils et le berça en lui assurant qu'ils ne seraient plus séparés. C'est le moment que choisit Severus pour arriver. Il apparut juste derrière Elfie, qui sursauta.

« Je vois que je fais toujours mon petit effet ! » rit-il.

Le professeur de potions avait beaucoup changé depuis la chute de Voldemort, il était impartial, juste, et n'effrayait plus constamment ses élèves, même s'ils craignaient ses légendaires colères. Seul Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom et il était beaucoup plus amical avec ses collègues. Elfie lui sauta au coup alors qu'il saluait les autres.

« Dois-je te féliciter ? »

« Oui, je suis le nouveau professeur de métamorphose ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent, Elfie appréciant toujours autant ces moments de complicité avec son parrain.

°Je suis fier de toi°

°Merci°

°Je vais pouvoir voir Taddeus plus souvent°

°Hey !et moi alors ?°

°Ah !Ah ! toi aussi bien-sûr! Mais j'ai des projets pour lui…d'ailleurs où est-il ?°

°Avec son père, il a cru que j'allais le laisser tout seul, Remus le réconforte.°

°Je peux aller les voir ?°

°Bien-sûr !°

Il la laissa avec ses amis et s'approcha de Remus qui s'était éloigné et continuait à bercer son fils.

« Remus »

« Severus » Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Bonjour Taddeus » dit-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue.

« 'jour parrain » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Les deux adultes soupirèrent, il s'obstinait à l'appeler « parrain » alors que Harry était son parrain.

« Tu sais Tad, la nouvelle maison où tu vas vivre avec tes parents est un très grand château. »

Le jeune Lupin tourna la tête pour voir le sorcier et l'écouta attentivement.

« Et dans ce grand château vivent presque toute les personnes que tu aimes, papa, maman, ton parrain, ta marraine (Mione), Ron, et Ginny, Albus et moi. »

Taddeus les regarda tous les deux en souriant, les yeux écarquillés et étreignit son père de toutes ses forces. Remus le serra tendrement contre lui, heureux de ressentir la joie de son fils. Il remercia silencieusement le maître des potions qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir retrouver sa nièce et ses collègues. Il fit quelques pas et regarda vers le sol lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon.

« Parrain » dit Tad d'un ton qui se voulait ferme avant de lui attraper la main et de le tirer pour qu'il le suive. Severus, réprima un rire et se laissa faire.

Ils arrivèrent devant Sirius qui lança un regard noir au professeur.

« Notre petit Maraudeur va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le fils de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci regarda Severus, puis Sirius, et se concentra, une expression d'intense concentration affichée sur sa frimousse. Tout à coup, Remus, qui les avait rejoint, explosa de rire, attirant l'attention des autres sorciers sur Sirius, dont les cheveux étaient devenus rose bonbon. L'hilarité devint générale quand Tad mima le maître des potions et croisa les bras.

« Mais… » s'étonna Sirius.

« Un vrai petit Maraudeur n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha Severus qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.

Taddeus essaya de répéter ce que venait de dire son « parrain » ce qui déclencha le fou rire de celui-ci. Fier d'avoir réussit à le faire rire, il fit un bisou à son 'ton Rus pour se faire pardonner et sauta dans les bras de ses parents en riant. Il regarda sa mère qui le regardait tendrement et lui sourit. Il se tourna vers son père et l'enlaça à nouveau, entourant son coup de ses petits bras en soupirant de bonheur. Elfie les regarda et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

Il la rapprocha de lui en passant un bras sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Et mes cheveux ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle et ne se calmèrent que tard ce soir-là, une fois que le héros de la fête fut endormi, sans avoir oublié de rendre sa couleur d'origine aux cheveux du sorcier qui l'amusait tant.

**Fin.**

Et voilà, Animal endormi est enfin fini, j'espères que ça vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin! Elfie va me manquer!lol

merci de m'avoir lu et énorme poutou à Lisa qui m'a suivi ,dès le début!

bisou tout doux et n'oubliez pas les reviews!lol!

à bientôt sur ma prochaine fic!

bisou tout doux!

Latitelfemagik (plus si petite que ça vu qu'elle vient de faire 20 ans!lool!)


End file.
